Alex
by Demetra83
Summary: Une jeune fille arrive au SGC et elle se demande où elle est tombée ! POV extérieur. Cette fic devait être un OS mais elle a évolué, grâce à mes chers lecteurs ;) J'ignore où ça va me - nous - mener mais j'ai à présent de grands projets pour cette fic ;) Bonne lecture !
1. Recrutement

**ALEX**

Genre/Pairing : Team fic

Saison : 7, Jack est colonel, Sam est major, Janet est vivante.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à l'univers Stargate.

Note de l'auteur : _Je voulais écrire une fic qui sorte de ce que je fais d'habitude. Voici un OS avec le POV d'un nouveau personnage, à l'origine en dehors du SGC._

_Et pour ceux qui connaissent, vous vous direz que je regarde trop "Battlestar Galactica" et vous avez raison ;)_

* * *

Je m'appelle Alex Roslin et je suis étudiante en langues à l'université. Il y a quelques mois, nous avons passé un examen un peu spécial. Le doyen a convoqué tous les élèves étudiant soit les langues soit l'archéologie pour un test national visant à connaitre le niveau des universités américaines. Bien que cela nous ait paru étrange, tous les élèves concernés ont participé.

Il fallait déchiffrer une série de hiéroglyphes très rares. Je m'en suis bien sortie car je m'intéresse depuis toujours à l'Egypte et ses secrets. J'ai été la première à quitter l'amphithéâtre, un peu nerveuse. Il est rare de réussir un test si vite mais à la sortie, un groupe d'hommes en uniforme attendaient avec certains de nos professeurs. Ils m'ont pointé du doigt et vu les gestes, je pense que mon nom a été désigné sur une liste. Personne ne m'a retenue, je suis donc partie.

Quelques jours après, cette drôle d'histoire avait déjà été oubliée. Cependant, juste avant la fin du semestre, il y a quelques jours, le doyen m'a convoquée dans son bureau. Comme je suis une élève plutôt sérieuse, très rarement absente, je me demandais ce qu'il me voulait.

"Alex, bienvenue, asseyez-vous" m'a dit-il quand je suis arrivée.

Un des militaires que j'avais vus à la sortie du test était présent et il prit la parole.

"Bonjour Miss Roslin, je suis le Major Paul Davis, du Pentagone. Nous avons reçu les résultats de votre test et nous souhaitons apprendre à mieux vous connaitre."

L'homme était plutôt séduisant et paraissait gentil mais j'ai eu peur qu'on m'accuse d'avoir triché. J'étais affreusement nerveuse, je tortillais mes doigts et je remuais sur mon siège sans arrêt.

Le Major Davis s'approcha de moi et me rassura.

"Le gouvernement souhaite utiliser vos talents dans un de ses projets, si cela vous intéresse."

"Je - euh - oui - mais..." Je bafouillais, incapable de sortir deux mots cohérents.

Davis se tourna vers le doyen et lui dit : "je vais accompagner Miss Roslin pour prendre un café."

Davis posa sa casquette et sa veste puis il m'invita à le suivre. Je ne savais pas quoi dire mais Davis se chargea d'engager la conversation.

"Ne soyez pas inquiète, personne ne vous veut aucun mal, au contraire. Le service dont je m'occupe cherche, entre autre, à trouver les gens talentueux dans ce pays et à l'étranger. Nous avons besoin de personnes douées et intelligentes pour mener à bien certains projets."

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai réussi le test ?"

"Haut la main, personne n'a égalé votre score dans tout le pays. Mes supérieurs étaient impressionnés."

Nous nous sommes installés à la terrasse de la cafétéria et il me parla d'un stage que je devais faire quelques jours plus tard. Je lui demandais en quoi ça consistait mais il me donna un dossier, me demanda de le lire attentivement et de le rappeler pour lui donner ma réponse.

"Bien entendu, le stage peut déboucher sur un poste permanent. Votre dernier semestre à l'université sera financé par le Pentagone mais vous ne reviendrez sans doute pas ici."

Il se leva, me salua et il disparut de mon champ de vision. Bien sûr, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur moi. Je décidais de rentrer chez moi pour étudier ça.

* * *

Et voilà comment je me retrouvais ce matin à l'entrée de la base de Cheyenne Mountain. Je savais que le NORAD avait ses bureaux ici mais je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup trop de monde dans cette base pour juste les besoins de cette organisation. Beaucoup de militaire de l'USAF défilent depuis ce matin alors que j'attends le Major Davis. Je suis arrivée un peu en avance ce matin et il ne devrait pas tarder. J'entends un autre ascenseur arriver et le voilà qui en sort.

"Bonjour Alex, comment allez-vous ce matin ?"

Je bafouillais une réponse parfaitement incompréhensible mais il me sourit. Il me donna un badge visiteur et demanda à l'airman de me faire signer le registre. Je regardais d'autres jeunes étudiants marcher avec des militaires et je me demandais de quel genre de stage il s'agit pour eux - comme pour moi d'ailleurs.

L'ascenseur que j'ai quitté peu avant s'est ouvert sur deux hommes, en grande conversation. Cependant, la foule dans cette partie de la base semble les surprendre.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" gronda le premier, grand, cheveux gris, la cinquantaine.

"Les stages commencent" soupira le second, la quarantaine avec des lunettes.

"Super, tu vas pouvoir te choisir une petite assistante sexy comme ça, Daniel" ricana le premier homme.

"Jack, c'est pas comme si j'avais cherché à séduire ma stagiaire la dernière fois !" répondit Daniel.

Le Major Davis les salua sans prendre la peine de me présenter.

"Par ici, Alex."

Davis me guida vers l'ascenseur qui l'avait amené là et les deux hommes montèrent avec nous.

"Des nouvelles de Sam ?"

"Non mais je suppose qu'elle est restée toute la nuit dans son labo. Tu vas voir que quand on va arriver, elle va découvrir que c'est le matin !"

J'observais les trois hommes avec moi. Davis écoutait en silence, un sourire discret sur le visage. Les deux autres, Daniel et Jack, parlaient comme si nous n'existions pas. A leur niveau, ils quittèrent la cabine avec un rapide "au revoir".

Davis me confia à mon maître de stage, un certain Docteur Conners.

"Appelez-moi Ben, on gagnera du temps" me dit-il, après une poignée de main.

Il me donna des documents à déchiffrer. Nous nous trouvions dans ce qu'il m'avait présenté comme son bureau mais ça ressemblait plus au British Museum. Des militaires et d'autres scientifiques passèrent le saluer toute la matinée mais j'étais trop plongée dans mes travaux pour vraiment écouter ce qu'ils se disaient.

Ni Davis ni Ben ne m'avaient expliqué ce que je faisais là, ni sur quoi ils travaillaient vraiment mais je savais qu'un travail était à la clef. C'était ce qui nous avait poussé, ma mère et moi à accepter ce stage. Ainsi je m'appliquais à travailler vite et bien.

* * *

_C'était initialement un OS mais ça va durer un moment, donc j'ai découpé en chapitres mais, il me reste un problème : j'ignore vraiment comment finir cette histoire... Toutes vos suggestions sont les bienvenues ;)_


	2. Première journée

**CHAPITRE 2 - Première journée**

"Ben" appelais-je à un moment donné. "Désolée de vous embêter mais ce mot-là m'est inconnu."

Ben s'approcha de moi et siffla en voyant où j'en étais dans ma traduction. Il allait me dire quelque chose quand Daniel - celui de l'ascenseur - frappa à la porte. Je notais qu'il portait un treillis vert avec un t-shirt noir en dessous. Ses cheveux étaient un peu en bataille, contrairement à son arrivée ce matin,

"Docteur Conners, je venais aux nouvelles concernant l'artefact trouvé sur P3X-898 ?"

"Oh Docteur Jackson ! Je viens juste de terminer le rapport préliminaire. Tenez, le voilà" lui dit Ben, lui tendant un dossier.

Daniel Jackson - attendez... Daniel Jackson ? L'archéologue qui a publié il y a quelques années des théories très controversées sur les Pyramides ? Celui dont la rumeur dit qu'il est mort, assassiné par un gouvernement (Égyptien, Russe ou Américain, selon les sources) afin de le faire taire et masquer un complot international ?

Le Docteur Jackson en face de moi s'approcha quand Ben lui demanda de m'expliquer le mot sur lequel je butais.

"C'est un drôle de symbole, n'est-ce pas ?" me demanda-t-il, en posant son regard bleu, plein de malice, sur moi. L' Égyptien antique regorgeait de hiéroglyphes divers et variés mais ceux-là étaient un peu différents.

Il m'aida à traduire le reste de la phrase, comme s'il s'agissait d'une langue qu'il parlait couramment depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Plus tard, alors qu'il parlait avec Ben, une voix s'éleva dans le couloir.

"Daniel ? Daniel ? Mais où est donc passé cet archéologue de malheur ?!"

Daniel soupira et cria : "Jack, je suis là !"

Une tête apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

"Daniel, encore en train de traîner avec les rats de laboratoire ?"

Ni Ben ni Daniel ne semblèrent se vexer.

"Allez, viens, Hammond nous attend !"

Daniel s'excusa et quitta la pièce. Je devais ressembler à un poisson rouge - la bouche ouverte, l'air hagard - car Ben rit et me dit : "Tu es bien loin de savoir où tu es tombée, Alex."

"Non, en effet, personne ne m'a vraiment expliqué ce que je faisais là."

"Attends ce midi. Je t'emmènerais au mess et tu découvriras tout ce qu'i savoir sur cette base."

Je lui souris mais restais sceptique. Je ne voyais pas bien comment la cantine allait m'aider à comprendre quoi ce que soit. Après tout, les gens s'y rendaient pour manger, juste pour ça, non ?

J'étais bien loin, comme l'avait prédit Ben, de tout comprendre à ce stage. Il me guida vers le mess, juste avant l'heure de pointe. On se dirigea vers une table, déjà occupée. Il me présenta à des scientifiques, dont Felger, Chloé, Lee et d'autres dont j'ai oublié les noms. D'autres stagiaires étaient avec nous, mais ils semblaient déjà connaître les principaux intéressés.

"Que le spectacle commence" dit Ben, en souriant, avant d'attaquer son plat de hachis parmentier.

Chloé me regarda avec un petit sourire et tourna la tête vers l'entrée du réfectoire. Elle rapprocha sa chaise de la mienne et me donnait les noms et fonctions des gens importants qui défilaient devant nous. J'avais l'impression d'être devant la remise des Oscars, quand les célébrités arrivaient sur le tapis rouge. Il ne manquait plus que les caméras et le présentateur !

"Lui, c'est Siler. Il s'occupe de la maintenance. C'est un peu notre Tony Micelli en beaucoup plus maladroit ! Il finit très souvent à l'infirmerie suite à de graves brûlures."

"Elle, c'est le Docteur Janet Fraiser, médecin-chef. Pas très grande, comme tu peux le constater mais c'est un vrai tyran !" me dit Chloé en riant. "On la soupçonne d'avoir des vues sur le Docteur Daniel Jackson, de -"

"Elle connaît déjà Daniel, il est passé nous voir ce matin" lui expliqua Ben pour qu'elle ne perde pas son temps.

"Alors là, ta première équipe SG au complet, Alex" dit Ben après quelques minutes et tout le monde profita de l'accalmie pour manger. "C'est SG3 avec Reynolds, Bosco et Castleman. Ce sont presque les plus proches de SG1. Dès que l'une ou l'autre des équipes est en difficulté, tu peux être sûre que l'autre part à sa recherche."

"Mais, c'est quoi, au juste, une équipe SG ?"

Tous les regards convergèrent vers moi et Ben prit la parole.

"C'est vrai qu'on aurait dû commencer par là. Une équipe SG est une unité formée de plus ou moins quatre membres..."

Et s'ensuivit une conversation animée sur le nombre de personnes dans une équipe SG.

"Rien dans le règlement du SGC n'impose quatre membres. C'est un usage mais c'est tout !" trancha Ben. "Bref, chaque équipe a une tâche plutôt spécifique sur le terrain. SG1 c'est l'exploration, SG2 et 3 c'est plutôt sauvetages ou renforts, etc."

J'avais un tas de questions en tête mais quand un homme entra au mess, ils tournèrent tous la tête dans l'autre direction, comme si de rien n'était. Je reconnus Jack, avec qui j'avais partagé l'ascenseur le matin même. Pour une raison qui m'échappait, ils semblaient tous le craindre.

A la réflexion, vu le regard qu'il me jeta - car moi, je n'avais pas eu la présence d'esprit de regarder ailleurs - je compris pourquoi il leur faisait peur. J'étais assez loin de l'entrée mais visiblement, Jack n'avait pas décidé d'être discret, je l'entendis donc dire à une femme blonde à ses côtés : "Votre copain Felger se croit encore au zoo ! Il nous observe comme des animaux sauvages et curieux."

La blonde pencha la tête vers notre table et gloussa doucement.

"Carter !"

"Si vous ne voulez pas que je ricane, arrêtez de me faire rire, mon Colonel !" s'exclama la blonde, appelée Carter, avant de se servir à manger.

Chloé me murmura : "C'est la première moitié de SG1, les rock star ! Lui c'est le Colonel O'Neill, avec son second, le Major Carter. Jay est amoureux d'elle !"

"Non, c'est pas vrai !" s'indigna Felger.

Tout le monde répondit en chœur : "Si vous l'êtes !"

Il rougit mais ne répondit rien, ça ne semblait pas nécessaire. Un homme chauve entra et le silence se fit.

"Le Général Hammond, il commande cette base. C'est assez rare de le voir là."

L'homme en question s'approcha de la table de SG1 et posa sa main sur le dossier de la chaise de Carter. Il leur parla et le Colonel fit un mouvement faussement tragique en portant ses deux mains à sa tête. Carter sourit et hocha la tête pour le Général.

"C'est normal pour des militaires d'être aussi familiers ? Enfin, je veux dire, mon père est dans l'armée et avec ses hommes, il est loin d'être aussi..."

"Proche ?" proposa Ben.

Je hochais la tête.

"C'est un peu spécial pour SG1, traitement de faveur" me dit Chloé, pourtant rien dans son ton n'indiquait la jalousie ou quelconque reproche. C'était seulement un constat.

Ben sembla remarquer mon air car il ajouta : "Ils sont plus une famille que de simples collègues. Ils ont traversé beaucoup de choses ensemble, tu comprendras si tu obtiens un poste ici."


	3. Sam

**CHAPITRE 3 - Sam**

Après le déjeuner, nous sommes retournés au bureau de Ben. Je repris le cours de mon travail mais un appel fit basculer ma journée : Ben m'envoya voir le Major Carter, pour lui remettre des documents.

Un garde fut chargé de m'escorter jusqu'à son laboratoire puisque je ne me repérais pas encore bien dans la base. Je tremblais et ça se voyait aux feuilles que je tenais en main. Le garde s'arrêta devant une porte et me laissa faire car il quitta les lieux. Je frappais doucement à la porte mais Carter ne sembla pas m'entendre. Je frappais alors un peu plus fort et attirais son attention sur moi.

"Bonjour Madame - euh, Docteur - euh, Major Car-"

Elle me sourit pour me rassurer.

"Appelez-moi Sam, ça sera plus simple, Alex, c'est ça ?"

"Euh oui Mada – hum, Sam" dis-je, confuse qu'elle sache mon prénom alors que j'ignorais le sien avant d'arriver.

Elle tendit la main pour que je lui donne les documents qui lui étaient destinés. J'allais faire demi-tour quand elle m'invita à rester.

Son laboratoire était beaucoup plus spacieux que celui de Ben, mais il était difficile de dire si c'était parce qu'elle n'entreposait pas la moitié d'un musée ici ou si elle était mieux logée que mon tuteur de stage.

"Attendez un instant Alex, j'ai besoin d'une seconde paire d'yeux."

Elle m'invita à prendre son siège et à regarder au microscope. Quand je relevais la tête, je croisais son regard malicieux.

"Vu votre tête, je pense que vous avez vu la même chose que moi."

"Sans doute, bien que j'ignore comment c'est possible."

Elle rit et me demanda de rester, afin de l'aider à traduire des documents sur son bureau. Elle reprit sa place devant son microscope, un crayon en main et son bloc-notes juste à côté. Je la regardais du coin de l'œil ajuster la machine. Elle était gracieuse et souriante, assez loin de l'idée qu'on pouvait se faire d'une femme dans l'armée - surtout au grade de major.

Plus tard, elle me demanda de lui résumer ce que j'avais lu et compris du texte. Je me demandais si elle m'écoutait vraiment alors qu'elle bricolait quelque chose sur un appareil dont j'ignorais tout. Je m'arrêtais de parler et elle tourna instantanément la tête vers moi. Elle me sourit.

"Je vous écoute, Alex."

Je terminais de lui faire mon rapport quand Jack entra. Elle se redressa à son intention mais ne se leva pas - un signe de sa main lui suffit pour qu'elle reste assise. Dans le doute, je me levais de mon siège. Il me dévisagea comme s'il venait de voir un alien. Sam se tourna sur son siège et me présenta.

"Mon Colonel, voici Alex Roslin. C'est la nouvelle stagiaire de Ben Conners."

Il me fit un signe de tête et reporta son attention sur Carter, avant de revenir vers moi, surpris.

"Roslin ?"

Je hochais la tête et il regarda Carter comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme qu'elle ne voyait pas.

"Comme Bill Roslin ?"

"Oui, Monsieur. C'est mon père, Monsieur."

Il haussa un sourcil et je compris qu'il était agréablement surpris par mes manières, très militaires.

"Elle me plaît, Carter. On peut la garder ?"

A nouveau, Sam gloussa et répondit "Non, Monsieur, je suis désolée, elle n'a pas été affectée chez nous. Ce qui est très dommage car elle est douée et elle m'aiderait bien avec les retards de traduction de Daniel."

Son compliment me toucha.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous on se ramasse toujours les pires stagiaires de la planète alors que les rats ont les bons !"

"Mon Colonel !" s'indigna Sam, à mon grand étonnement.

Sam posa ses instruments sur son bureau et je les observais. Jack s'était rapproché de Carter et à sa place, j'aurais reculé mais elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle avait juste retenu son souffle. Ils étaient plongés dans la contemplation des yeux de l'autre. Puis le Colonel s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Carter, vous avez un don pour repérer les talents. Si vous me dites que vous la voulez, je peux vous l'obtenir..." lui dit-il, suavement.

J'étais sidérée qu'ils parlent de moi comme ça mais encore plus par leur proximité et le ton sur lequel ils se parlaient. J'avais entendu Felger dire au déjeuner qu'elle tenait souvent tête à ses supérieurs quand elle estimait que c'était nécessaire. Elle semblait avoir un solide caractère, ce qui - je le savais - était un atout pour une femme dans ce milieu. Mais là, c'était autre chose...

"Mon Colonel..." plaida Sam, comme pour ne pas avoir à répondre.

"Carter, on sait tous ici que votre principal don est de me faire faire ce que vous voulez... et tout le monde sait aussi que je ne peux rien vous refuser..."

"D'accord !"

"Ouais !" dit-il, comme un petit garçon ayant obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

Il quitta le labo au pas de course et elle le regarda partir, pensive. Quand elle sentit mon regard sur elle, elle se détourna mais je la vis rougir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je travaillais sur d'autres documents pour Sam, son téléphone sonna.

"Carter" dit-elle. "Oh, Docteur Conners."

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour réprimer son sourire.

"Je sais, je suis désolée mais ça n'était pas prémédité."

Elle bafouilla quelques excuses et raccrocha en soupirant.

"Alex, vous êtes ma stagiaire maintenant."

"Ben n'a pas été ravi ?"

Elle se tourna vers moi.

"Pas vraiment, mais ça lui passera."

Je me remis au travail tout en méditant sur ce qui s'était passé.

Sam avait eu besoin de mon aide et sans qu'elle n'en exprime vraiment le désir, il avait obtenu mon changement de service.

J'étais d'accord avec lui : elle en faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Il avait de la chance que ça soit une femme honnête, sinon, ça aurait été sa perte.

Daniel Jackson passa nous voir dans l'après-midi et après avoir appris que je travaillerais dorénavant avec sa collègue et amie, il me rapporta quelques-uns de ses dictionnaires personnels. Il semblait aussi excité que s'il s'agissait de son propre stage.


	4. Doutes

**CHAPITRE 4 - Doutes**

Alors que je pensais que la journée touchait à sa fin, le Général convoqua Sam. Elle me demanda de la suivre.

"Ca te concerne aussi, Alex."

Je la suivis docilement et elle me parla de la Porte des étoiles. Au début, je me demandais si elle était sérieuse ou s'il s'agissait d'une étrange forme de bizutage. Quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta au dernier niveau et qu'elle m'emmena en salle de contrôle, je compris qu'elle ne se moquait pas de moi.

"La voici" me dit-elle, un sourire fier sur le visage.

Je pouvais voir le grand anneau de pierre à travers la vitre de séparation. J'étais vraiment impressionnée mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de la contempler puisque nous sommes ensuite montées en salle de briefing. J'étais presque paniquée car étaient déjà installés le Général, Daniel, Jack, un homme que je ne connaissais pas - armoire à glace, peau café et symbole doré sur le front, miam - et Ben.

"Merci d'être venue si vite, Major" dit le Général, nous invitant à nous asseoir. "Je vous ai tous convoqué pour régler un petit litige avec le Docteur Conners."

"Voilà, j'en étais sûr !" gronda le Colonel.

"Colonel !" gronda Hammond. "Le Docteur Conners est venu me voir pour se plaindre que vous lui avez volé - bien que je n'aime pas ce terme quand ça s'applique à un être humain - Miss Roslin ici présente."

Tout le monde me regarda et ils affichaient tous une expression différente : Carter me souriait avec bienveillance, O'Neill était neutre, Daniel était surpris, Ben était furieux et le dernier homme était… stoïque !

Puis ils se mirent à tous parler en même temps. Ils se battaient comme des chiffoniers. J'entendais le Colonel dire que son Major avait besoin de moi, que leurs missions étaient plus importantes, Ben se défendait en disant qu'il n'avancerait jamais si les meilleurs éléments étaient détournés de son service, Carter argumentait en disant qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un de doué et que je semblais parfaite, Daniel disait que je pouvais apprendre beaucoup grâce à eux. Ben finit par les insulter et dire qu'ils se prenaient pour les rois du monde, que leur réputation était surfaite et que c'était une bande d'incompétents.

Le Général finit par faire taire tout le monde et le dernier homme prit enfin la parole. Son regard me transperça, malgré son évidente bonté.

"Je pense qu'Alex Roslin a aussi son mot à dire."

Je me retrouvais muette et paralysée, aucun mot ne voulait franchir la barrière de mes lèvres mais en même temps, que pouvais-je dire ?

"Elle n'est là que depuis ce matin. Laissons-lui un peu de temps pour faire son choix" proposa calmement Sam.

Le Général me donna la soirée pour réfléchir à ce que je voulais faire puis il nous demanda de quitter la pièce.

En voulant faire passer Carter devant lui pour quitter la pièce, je vis le Colonel bousculer Ben, qui ne dit rien. Daniel s'arrêta à ma hauteur et posa une main sur mon épaule, puis il me conseilla de discuter avec des stagiaires qui étaient là depuis plus longtemps. L'autre homme me salua en penchant sa tête en avant et je les regardais partir. J'ignorais ce que j'allais faire mais le regard du Général sur moi me déconcerta.

"Si je peux me permettre un conseil, peu importe le choix que vous ferez, ne gâchez pas votre talent en voulant faire plaisir aux autres. Pensez à vous et à votre carrière mais quoi que vous fassiez, des gens viendront toujours vous dire que vous avez fait le mauvais choix. Le plus important c'est de choisir en son âme et conscience. Le reste, ça passera avec le temps."

J'ai croisé Chloé dans un couloir en voulant partir du SGC et elle me présenta d'autres étudiants. Ils acceptèrent de m'emmener avec eux boire un verre. La confrontation entre mon tuteur officiel et SG1 avait déjà fait le tour de la base. Tout le personnel semblait savoir qui j'étais alors que je ne connaissais presque personne.

Nous sommes parti en ville, chez O'Malley et chacun me donna son point de vue :

"Tu sais, SG1 c'est LA référence - C'est une unité d'élite - On les envoie en mission périlleuse, ils reviennent toujours - Oui mais ils sont tous déjà morts au moins une fois ! - Le Docteur Jackson bat tous les records..." Tout le monde parlait en même temps.

Sans parler des détails sur qui est plus sexy, plus intelligent...

Bref, il était évident que Ben ne serait jamais mon ami si je choisissais SG1 mais j'en apprendrais bien plus avec eux qu'avec n'importe qui. Je compris également que le Colonel me prendrait sous sa protection et qu'il valait mieux s'en faire un ami qu'un ennemi.

"Si tu travailles avec Carter et qu'elle est contente de toi, tu vas voir que la vie au SGC sera bien plus facile pour toi que pour nous autres, pauvres anonymes."

"Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Fred ?" demandais-je à mon nouvel ami.

"Quand O'Neill entre dans un bureau ou un labo, il ne salue que ceux qu'il connait déjà et ne semble pas décidé à vouloir connaitre les autres."

Il avait raison, à chaque fois que je l'avais vu, il m'avait ignoré jusqu'à ce que Sam attire son attention sur moi. Là, il avait changé.

"Et puis comme ça, tu pourras nous dire s'ils couchent ensemble ?"

"Qui ?"

"Carter et O'Neill, des paris sont ouverts à la base et personne n'arrive à savoir."

Mon petit groupe se tut quand quatre personnes arrivèrent au bar. Je les reconnus et je devais admettre qu'ils étaient beaux. C'était à se demander s'ils recrutaient aussi sur le physique dans cette base.

"Qui est le grand baraqué avec Daniel ?" demandais-je à Fred.

"C'est Teal'c, un extraterrestre qui aide la Terre à se battre contre les méchants."

"Il est dans SG1 aussi ?"

"Oui, presque depuis la création. Mais c'est une longue histoire, on se réserve celle-là pour les longues soirées d'hiver au coin du feu."

Je souris et je vis Sam murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Jack, il tourna la tête vers nous et me salua d'un léger signe de tête - que je lui rendis.

"Waw, t'es populaire, toi !" me fit remarquer une fille.

Personne n'ajouta rien car Sam se détacha de son groupe et marcha vers nous. Elle portait un pantalon fluide, un top bleu et une veste en jean. Elle était habillée sobrement mais elle dégageait quelque chose. Tous les regards du bar étaient sur elle.

Elle salua tout le monde et me sourit, puis me souhaita de passer une bonne soirée.

"J'ai l'impression d'être au lycée et que la reine de la promo vient de venir saluer les geeks à leur table, comme acte de charité" gémit une des filles après son départ.

"Tu rigoles ? Elle était sans doute la reine de sa promo mais c'est la plus geek du SGC !" répondit Fred.


	5. Nouveau stage

_Un grand merci pour les reviews et merci à Lulea, Tsunade &amp; Fanny (oui elle a bien dit "miam" concernant T ^^) que je ne peux remercier en MP :)_

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

La soirée se passa calmement et au bout d'un moment, on ne parla plus du SGC mais de nos études, de nos familles, etc.

Je suis rentrée à mon hôtel. Je savais quoi faire mais je savais que ça ne plairait pas à tout le monde.

J'ai passé un appel à ma mère et nous avons discuté un moment. Je lui ai, brièvement, expliqué mon dilemme et elle a essayé de me conseiller du mieux qu'elle put. Elle confirma mon idée, sans le savoir.

Le lendemain matin, je me suis rendue à la base de Cheyenne Mountain pour donner ma réponse au Général Hammond. Quand je suis sortie du premier ascenseur, Sam m'attendait. Elle me salua avec un sourire et me guida vers le second ascenseur pour rejoindre la salle de briefing.

Nous nous sommes installées et les autres ne tardèrent pas à arriver, le Colonel fut le dernier à se présenter mais ça ne sembla surprendre personne.

"Miss Roslin, avez-vous fait un choix ?" me demanda le Général, d'une voix douce.

"Oui, Monsieur."

Je me tournais vers Ben et lui sourit timidement.

"Ben, j'apprécie vraiment votre accueil et votre gentillesse mais je vais choisir SG1. La réputation du Docteur Jackson n'est plus à faire et je me sens plus à l'aise avec la rigueur militaire."

Ben me sourit et hocha la tête.

"Je le savais, dur de me choisir face à eux mais je comprends, c'est votre avenir."

Il quitta la pièce en nous saluant et j'étais soulagée, tout s'était bien passé.

"Votre père est amiral, c'est bien ça, Alex ?" me demanda Daniel.

"Oui, Monsieur."

Daniel ôta ses lunettes, pinça l'arête de son nez et me regarda en remettant sa monture.

"Je ne suis pas dans l'armée, donc Daniel suffira."

"Miss Roslin sachez cependant que même si SG1 vous prend sous son aile et malgré vos parents, les règles du SGC s'appliquent à tout le monde" me prévint Hammond.

Je hochais la tête et il quitta la pièce. Daniel se tourna vers moi, surpris.

"**VOS** parents ?"

"Mon père est Amiral et ma mère est… elle est dans la politique" répondis-je.

J'étais habituée à ce que les gens changent leur regard sur moi quand ils apprenaient qui étaient mes parents et je ne voulais aucun traitement de faveur. Si je devais réussir, ça serait uniquement par mon travail et ma valeur, pas à cause d' - ou grâce à - eux.

"Difficile de marcher dans les traces de Papa, hein ? Demandez à Carter !" s'exclama Jack, en se levant et posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de Sam.

Elle posa sa propre main sur la sienne et la serra tout doucement, le mouvement fut à peine perceptible mais j'avais vu bouger ses métacarpes.

Les rumeurs évoquées par Fred, la veille, me revinrent en mémoire mais quelque chose me gênait. J'en connaissais assez sur l'armée pour savoir que ces deux-là ne pouvaient - et ne devaient - pas avoir de liaison.

J'ai suivi Sam à son labo et j'ai travaillé sur les documents qu'elle me m'avait confiés. Daniel est passé nous voir plusieurs fois avant le déjeuner.

"Ca avance, Sam ?" demanda-t-il en fin de matinée.

"Une chance qu'Alex soit là, je t'avais demandé de me traduire ce texte depuis des semaines" répondit-elle.

Elle ne semblait pas fâchée mais je sentis la réprimande, tout comme Daniel.

"Je sais, Sam" soupira-t-il. "J'ai été occupé avec tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur 456 plus ce que voulait le Général."

"Ce n'est pas grave, Daniel, je comprends."

Elle lui sourit et je compris qu'ils faisaient la paix. Elle ne semblait pas rancunière, surtout maintenant qu'elle pouvait avancer sur ses recherches. Daniel nous quitta pour rejoindre son propre labo.

Le Colonel arriva peu après.

"Wow, vous êtes studieuses, toutes les deux !" s'exclama-t-il, à l'entrée du labo.

Nous nous sommes redressées toutes les deux mais il nous a empêché de nous lever.

"On déjeune ?" proposa-t-il, ensuite.

Sam regarda sa montre et soupira "déjà !"

"Oui, déjà et c'est pour ça que je viens vous chercher. Parce qu'oublier de vous alimenter est une chose, Carter, mais ne pas nourrir votre stagiaire en est une autre !"

Elle s'est levée pour suivre le Colonel, les yeux rivés sur sa nuque et je suivis le mouvement.

Fred avait eu raison, la vie semblait plus simple quand on faisait partie du groupe des Rock Stars… Tout le monde nous saluait - et pas juste les deux officiers devant moi, les gens s'écartaient sur notre chemin, etc.

J'observais Sam parler avec Jack, maintenant côte à côte, tellement proches qu'ils se touchaient presque. Sam était une femme plutôt grande et son épaule arrivait presque à la hauteur de celle de Jack. J'avais l'impression qu'ils partageaient plus qu'une simple relation officier/subordonnée mais qu'ils se retenaient, par respect pour le protocole militaire.

Mon père aimait me raconter des histoires d'officiers qui avaient enfreint le règlement pour vivre leur histoire et ma mère le taquinait souvent avec ça. Il semblait plus fleur bleue et romantique qu'elle !

Nous sommes arrivés au mess et le Colonel nous a invité à entrer avant lui, encore une preuve que sa galanterie est au-dessus du protocole, surtout en ce qui concernait Carter. Je souriais en le remerciant d'un signe de tête. Un jeune homme m'a percuté alors que j'entrais dans le réfectoire et si le Colonel n'avait pas été là - et aussi réactif - je me serais retrouvée à terre.

"Alors, Lieutenant ! On ne regarde pas où on va ?!" le Colonel semblait furieux mais amusé à l'idée de terroriser un officier subalterne.

Le jeune homme rougit et bafouilla des excuses, finissant par "Monsieur."

"Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander pardon, mais à cette jeune femme, Lieutenant !"

Le mess était affreusement silencieux et j'étais plus que gênée d'être, malgré moi, le centre de l'attention.

"Pardon, Mademoiselle."

"Excuses acceptées" répondit O'Neill, me voyant pétrifiée. "Allons nous chercher à manger avant que Teal'c ne prenne toutes les spaghettis !"

* * *

_Merci d'avance pour vos reviews, auxquelles je risque de mettre du temps à répondre car ce dimanche, c'est la grande parade du Littoral, à Kourou donc je ne serais pas là :)_

_Bon dimanche à tout le monde !_


	6. Le guide des stagiaires

**CHAPITRE 6**

Quelques jours après l'incident du mess, je notais que la base entière connaissait mon nom, le but de ma présence ici et que j'étais, en quelque sorte, la protégée du Colonel O'Neill.

Je devais impérativement savoir ce qui en faisait l'homme redouté qu'il était. Je voulais bien croire qu'on le respectait en tant que colonel mais je sentais qu'il y avait plus derrière ce grade. Même le Général Hammond le traitait différemment.

Après tout, quand on le connaissait, Jack était drôle et charmant, à sa manière. J'avais réussi à aller déjeuner avec Fred et d'autres stagiaires, pendant que tous nos tuteurs étaient en réunion avec le Général Hammond - gros briefing, grosse mission en vue mais je n'en savais pas plus.

"Et toi, tu ne poses pas de questions ?" s'indigna Fred en rigolant, alors que nous nous installions à une table, dans le mess désert.

"Non, je ne veux pas me faire jeter du stage. Imagine que Sam le prenne mal et me renvoie chez Ben !"

"Je serais étonné qu'elle te jette mais c'est toi qui vois. »

"Tu fais presque partie de SG1, si quelqu'un peut avoir des infos sur les missions secrètes et périlleuses, c'est toi" ajouta Doris, une autre stagiaire.

La pauvre, elle était en pleine thèse de doctorat et elle était tombée chez Felger. D'après elle - et ce que j'avais déjà découvert par moi-même - il était d'une incroyable maladresse, disait idioties sur idioties et traitait Chloé comme sa bonne. Son tableau blanc était souvent couvert de confiture de beignet, sans parler des appels de trois heures à sa mère. Chloé semblait d'une patience angélique - et d'ailleurs, seul un ange devait pouvoir supporter un tel homme. Ce qui était surprenant car on la disait amoureuse de lui, mais comme il avait des vues sur Carter, ça semblait mal parti. Je pouvais dire, sans me tromper, que Felger n'aurait jamais aucune chance avec une femme comme Sam - mais l'espoir fait vivre et c'est gratuit comme dit souvent ma mère !

Bref, tous mes nouveaux amis semblaient d'accord avec Doris : j'étais la mieux placée pour en savoir plus sur les missions secrètes de mon équipe de tuteurs.

"Je peux essayer d'avoir des infos si vous voulez mais je ne risque pas de violer un quelconque accord ?"

"Alex, tu as signé un accord de confidentialité à l'entrée. Ce que te dira Sam - ou même O'Neill - ne sera pas soumis à un niveau super élevé d'accréditation, ça ne devra seulement jamais quitter l'enceinte de la base."

"D'accord" répondais-je, peu sûre de moi. "Par contre, parfois, ils parlent de choses que je ne comprends pas. Donc je risque ne pas bien vous raconter ce que je sais."

"Tu n'as pas eu le guide des stagiaires ?" demanda Fred.

Je le regardais avec des yeux exorbités - ils devaient tous me prendre pour une folle là !

"C'est quoi ce guide ? C'est une farce que vous me jouez, c'est ça ?"

Fred fouilla dans son sac et me donna un feuillet, qui ne semblait pas toute première jeunesse - ça devait être le sien.

"Lis ça et si tu as des questions, tu as mon numéro."

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et nous continuâmes notre repas.

"J'ai des questions, mais ça ne concerne sûrement pas le guide. C'est à propos du Colonel."

"Bah quoi ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui fait de lui un homme si craint ?"

"Ouais, SG1 c'est vraiment le top niveau équipe de terrain mais c'est pas chez eux que tu vas apprendre les potins de la base !"

Les stagiaires passèrent le reste de notre pause déjeuner à me parler la première ouverture de la Porte des étoiles. Certains, parmi eux, avaient eu accès aux dossiers confidentiels relatifs à cette mission et en connaissaient les détails officiels. Certains avaient discuté avec des officiers qui avaient assisté aux travaux du Docteur Jackson, mais personne de la première expédition n'avait vraiment dévoilé ce qui était vraiment arrivé là-bas, sur Abydos. D'après ce que j'avais compris il ne restait que Daniel et Jack - et leur amitié de longue date.

Kawalski était mort, Ferretti avait travaillé un moment au SGC avant d'être réformé à cause de ses yeux et on ignorait ce qui était advenu des autres : Freeman, Brown, Reilly, etc. Certains étaient morts là-bas mais d'autres étaient rentrés sur Terre, guidés par le Colonel O'Neill.

Daniel Jackson avait feint sa mort, pour rester avec sa femme. Jack avait été obligé d'aller le chercher plus tard et ils ne s'étaient plus quitté - sauf quand Daniel était mort - attendez ! Quoi ? Il était mort, genre vraiment mort, pendant un an ? C'est quoi cette base ?!

"Ce qui fait de lui l'homme qu'il est ça doit être ses nombreuses années dans les Forces Spéciales ! - Ca les rend insensibles et de vraies machines à tuer ! - La mort de son fils y est aussi pour quelque chose ! - Il est divorcé - C'est un vrai meneur, il veille sur ses hommes, pour les protéger - Il préfère se faire torturer plutôt que de voir souffrir son équipe…"

Encore une fois, tout le monde y allait de sa petite histoire mais vu ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis le début du programme, je comprenais mieux la crainte inspirée par Jack O'Neill.

Le soir même, dans ma chambre d'hôtel, je me suis installée sur mon lit, la télé avec le son coupé, pour lire le feuillet prêté par Fred.

Il expliquait rapidement la découverte de la Porte des Etoiles, en Egypte en 1928, puis une mission en 1945 - cachée par le gouvernement à cause de son échec. La mission Abydos était résumée dans les grandes lignes, puis la création du SGC et des équipes SG.

On y listait ensuite les gentils et les méchants - pour faire court : les Goa'ulds, les Tok'ras, les Jaffas, les 4 races. Une page était consacrée aux technologies relatives à la Porte : les chevrons, les cristaux, les DHD, les vortex, etc.

J'avais mal au crâne après tout ça et décidais de me coucher.

* * *

_Merci pour tous les supers messages que je reçois pour cette fic ;) Je dois avouer que je suis suprise que ça vous plaise autant mais je ne m'en plains pas !_

_Pour ceux et celles qui sont curieux au sujet des parents d'Alex, je vous ai fait un petit montage, disponible sur ma page et en couverture de cette fic ;)_

_Ses parents sont donc inspirés de l'Amiral Bill Adama et la Présidente Laura Roslin, de Battlestar Galactica 2003._

_Merci encore à tout le monde et à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ;)_


	7. La visite de Jacob

**CHAPITRE 7**

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que mon stage auprès de Sam avait commencé et tout se passait bien. C'était agréable de travailler avec elle, elle était concentrée et ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. Elle n'était finalement pas partie en mission avec son équipe - et elle en semblait fâchée mais savait faire la part des choses vis-à-vis de moi.

D'après ce que j'avais compris, la planète où ils devaient aller était peuplée de misogynes et le Colonel O'Neill avait refusé que Carter les accompagne. A priori, ils avaient déjà rencontré des soucis de ce genre sur une autre planète. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre que c'était pour son bien mais ça crevait les yeux que son supérieur cherchait à la mettre à l'abri.

Une alarme retentit dans la base et Sam m'invita à la suivre en salle d'embarquement - je n'avais jamais vu la Porte en activité. Elle trônait dans l'ancien silo et la voir active, c'était quelque chose ! La lumière bleue irradiait - presque irréelle - dans la grande salle. La flaque était formée et le bruit de l'eau faisait presque penser à une plage des Caraïbes.

Sam me sourit, elle comprenait ce que je ressentais pour l'avoir déjà vécu. Elle m'a dit, bien plus tard, qu'on ne s'habituait jamais vraiment à ce qu'on ressentait face à Elle. Des années après, elle avait toujours la chair de poule quand le vortex se formait devant elle.

SG1 passa l'anneau et se retrouva sur la Terre en quelques secondes - j'avais du mal à croire qu'ils arrivaient tout juste de l'autre bout la galaxie !  
Ils semblaient épuisés mais Daniel tenait fièrement un truc dans ses mains et le sourire qu'il affichait me faisait penser à une pub pour un catalogue de jouets pendant les fêtes de fin d'année…

« Hé Sam ! Mission accomplie ! » dit-il, sans quitter son sourire.

Sam sourit timidement, toujours un peu fâchée d'être restée à la base, mais elle savait que Daniel n'y était pour rien.

« Mon colonel ! » salua-t-elle au peu froidement avant de recevoir l'artefact extraterrestre des mains de l'archéologue.

Teal'c nous salua à sa façon et le Général Hammond leur ordonna de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Cependant, un autre signal retentit et nous nous sommes écartés de la Porte, SG1 se mettant devant moi pour me protéger.

Un homme - Harriman, je crois - parla dans son micro et déclara qu'il avait reçu un code Tok'ra. L'iris, fermé par le Général, s'ouvrit et même ce mouvement avait quelque chose d'irréel. Ca faisait partie du protocole mais bien que cela, c'était comme un ballet, bien orchestré. Le protocole devait être suivi - pour notre sécurité à tous - mais ça relevait plus d'un art que d'une obligation militaire, pour tous ces gens.

Un homme, presque chauve dans une drôle de tenue, franchit le vortex et Sam s'écria : « Papa ! »

Ainsi donc j'allais rencontrer Jacob Carter, un hôte Tok'ra - fervent résistant des Goa'uld. L'homme qui avait fait de Sam Carter la femme qu'elle était. Si j'en croyais ce que Fred m'avait dit, il était Général avant toute cette aventure mais également un père très dur avec sa fille. Ils n'étaient en bons termes avant que Selmak - le symbiote - ne le prenne pour hôte. La dualité - et la guérison du cancer sans doute - de cet homme lui avait permis de se rapprocher de sa fille.

Je les observais, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sam avait passé ses mains dans son dos et le serrait fort contre elle, son menton sur son épaule. Je voyais presque les larmes dans ses yeux, tant elle était heureuse. Jacob passa une main dans les courts cheveux blonds de son enfant chérie et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Sam renifla et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

Jack se racla la gorge, comme pour leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls au monde. Sam quitta l'étreinte paternelle et baissa la tête. D'un mouvement rapide, elle essuya le coin de ses yeux et se tourna vers moi.

"Papa, voici ma stagiaire, Alex Roslin."

Jacob Carter se tourna vers moi, dans un geste lent et calculé. Il me dévisagea.

"Vous êtes la fille de Bill Roslin ?"

"Oui, Monsieur."

"Et comment va-t-il ?"

J'étais surprise que cet ancien général me demande des nouvelles de mon père.

"Il va bien, toujours sur son porte-avions."

"Toujours en activité, hein ? Je pensais qu'il aurait pris sa retraite depuis le temps !"

"Et c'est toi qui dis ça, Papa ?" gronda gentiment sa fille, en fronçant les sourcils.

Jack, Daniel et Teal'c le saluèrent rapidement avant de se rendre auprès du Docteur Fraiser, pour l'examen médical de retour - la routine, qui faisait a priori toujours grincer des dents le Colonel.

J'ai suivi Sam et Jacob vers le labo du Major, tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite le babillage des Carter. Il semblait qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment et qu'elle s'était beaucoup inquiétée pour lui.

Il lui donnait des nouvelles de gens avec de drôles de noms - que je supposais être des Tok'ra également.

Une fois au labo, je repris ma place et le cours de mon travail quand Jacob s'approcha de moi.

"Et votre mère, comment va-t-elle ?"

"Hum bien, toujours débordée, monsieur. Merci" répondis-je avec un sourire.

Cet homme-là ne connaissait pas mon père que de réputation de toute évidence…

"Je l'ai rencontrée une fois."

Sam écoutait, sans en avoir l'air, ce que disait son père.

"Et qu'avez-vous pensé d'elle ?"

"Que ce bon vieux Bill avait bien fait de l'épouser ! Ça le change de…"

"Papa !" gronda Sam, alors que Jacob allait parler des ex femmes de mon père.

"Une femme charmante et drôle, dotée d'un sacré caractère !" finit par dire Jacob, un sourire en coin.

Oui, il connaissait bien mes parents car rares étaient ceux qui qualifiaient ma mère de drôle…

Sous le regard interrogateur de Sam, son père lui expliqua : « J'ai connu Bill Roslin en même temps que George, à l'époque du Vietnam. Il était marié à… Ann… mais elle est morte pendant que nous étions absents. Un coup dur et il s'est remarié après, mais Meg n'était pas du genre fidèle… Bref… Ensuite, il a rencontré Mary à la Maison-Blanche et ils ne se sont plus quittés. »

Je savais que ma mère n'était pas la première épouse de mon père et aussi que je n'étais pas sa première enfant.

* * *

_Merci encore pour tous les messages et les idées que vous me donnez :)_

_A bientôt !_


	8. Sortie avec Fred

_Encore un grand merci pour tous les reviews, je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire vous plaise. Merci titboopy que je ne peux remercier en MP ;)_

_Ce chapitre est un peu plus centré sur Alex, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**

"Qui garde de bons souvenirs du VietNam ?!" gronda le Colonel O'Neill, à notre table du mess.

"Nous !" répondirent en chœur Jacob et le Général Hammond - George, donc, pour les intimes.

"Enfin pas que des bons mais disons qu'une fois le traumatisme dépassé, on préfère se souvenir des bonnes choses !" ajouta Jacob.

"Oh je vois ! C'est un peu comme sur Abydos ! Je préfère me souvenir de Daniel, tiré par une espèce de chameau étrange, à travers les dunes de sable ! Kawalski et moi courant derrière !"

Daniel grimaça et tout le monde rit à cette histoire - même Teal'c a esquissé un sourire en coin ! Si, si, je vous jure !

Sam demanda à son père de raconter la fin de son histoire.

"Ah oui, donc Bill se retrouve dans une belle mare pleine de boue. George tend la main pour l'aider mais à cause de la pluie, le terrain était devenu glissant et il a finalement plongé pour rejoindre Bill. Ils étaient trempés et couverts de glaise ! C'était hilarant !"

"As-tu raconté à ta fille tes exploits avec l'alambic ?" dit Hammond, en riant.

Il ne semblait pas gêné que son ami raconte à ses hommes leurs souvenirs de la guerre. Je notais dans un coin de ma tête d'en parler à mon père, pour avoir sa version.

Jacob continua son histoire et j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Fred me dévisager. Il fallait dire que notre table ne passait pas vraiment inaperçue. Premièrement car nous étions nombreux : SG1, les deux généraux et moi. Deuxièmement, nous n'étions pas discrets car nous riions et parlions beaucoup. Enfin, Teal'c et moi écoutions les autres en silence…

Je fis un signe discret à Fred, en lui souriant. Il s'approcha de quelques pas, intimidé par les gradés.

"Hé, Fred, par ici !" dit le Colonel, en tirant une chaise pour lui.

Mon ami le regarda avec les yeux exorbités et même moi j'étais surprise. Je vis le regard en coin que lui jeta également Sam puis son sourire tout aussi discret.  
Fred ne se fit pas prier et nous rejoint avec son café en main. Il salua tout le monde et s'installa sur la chaise entre le Colonel et moi. Le récit de Jacob reprit son cours et Fred semblait fasciné

"Tu n'avais pas dit que ton père aussi était dans l'armée" me glissa Fred.

"Non, j'évite d'en parler, surtout dans une base pleine de militaires..." répondis-je avec malice.

Une fois le repas terminé, chacun reprit le cours de son travail. Fred me retint par la main alors que j'allais partir, en suivant SG1 et Sam me dit "je vais au labo, rejoins-moi quand tu as fini."

Elle avait vu le geste de mon ami et me sourit.

"Alex, tu as des projets pour ce soir ?" me demanda Fred, en caressant le dos de ma main avec son pouce.

"Euh non..." répondis-je, un peu gênée.

"Tu veux qu'on aille au cinéma ?"

"Oui, si tu veux."

"Très bien, on s'attend en haut tout à l'heure" me proposa-t-il, avant de retourner à son propre travail.

Je regagnais le labo de Sam, un peu pensive. Elle était seule quand j'entrais. Elle leva la tête et me demanda si j'allais bien.

"Oui, je... je... enfin Fred..."

"Un problème ?"

Sam se leva et me tira par le bras pour me faire asseoir.

"Non."

Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Le contact était doux et rassurant, presque maternel.

"Fred m'a invité à sortir."

"C'est super" me dit-elle, avec un sourire. "Enfin, j'imagine."

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas si j'en étais ravie ou non.

"Oui c'est super mais c'est juste que..."

"Tu n'as pas l'habitude, c'est ça ?"

Je levais les yeux vers elle.

"Comment le sais-tu ?"

"Fille de militaire et brillante étudiante, que veux-tu, je me reconnais un peu en toi."

Je commençais à paniquer.

"Je fais quoi, après le ciné ?" dis-je en me levant.

"Tu le laisses te raccompagner à ton hôtel. Éventuellement, il peut t'embrasser mais ça s'arrête là. OK ?"

"Ouais... oui, tu as raison. On en reste là, c'est mieux."

Elle se leva, me sourit et me prit dans ses bras.

"Un gentleman ne forcera jamais une femme, pour quoi que ce soit, ne l'oublie jamais. Et au pire, tu as mon numéro en cas de besoin."

Je la sentis glousser contre moi et elle s'écarta pour me fixer.

"Et puis, sinon, on lui enverra le Colonel O'Neill !"

J'éclatais de rire et je me sentais plus légère. Ses conseils étaient précieux et je la savais digne de confiance.

J'ai réussi à travailler car l'après-midi a été très calme. Jacob et le Général Hammond étaient en réunion mais nous n'avons pas vu le Colonel. J'ai surpris Sam regarder sa montre, puis l'horloge sur le mur et soupirer, plusieurs fois. Je me demandais si elle pensait à Jack.

Je devais admettre que depuis mon arrivée, il passait toujours la voir plusieurs fois par jour. A chaque fois pour lui faire prendre une pause dans son travail. Il semblait estimer qu'elle travaillait trop et trop dur. Il lui rappelait aussi toujours quand manger et quand rentrer chez elle. Le fait de travailler dans une base souterraine n'aidait pas à se caler sur le rythme du soleil et il était très prévenant avec elle.

J'étais cependant surprise de ne pas le voir cet après-midi. Peut-être étaient-ils en froid depuis la mission où il avait refusé la présence de Sam ? Le Général Hammond avait peut-être eu besoin de lui et il n'avait pas eu le temps de la prévenir...

Alors que je terminais une traduction pour Sam, elle me rappela qu'il était l'heure de partir. J'étais surprise de la voir debout et prête à quitter les lieux. Elle avait dû lire la surprise sur mon visage car elle me dit, en souriant "oui, pour moi aussi c'est l'heure !"

Fred m'attendait au niveau du premier ascenseur alors que Sam et moi remontions vers la surface. Nous avons pris tous les trois le dernier ascenseur et personne ne parlait. Sam ne voulait sans doute pas nous déranger. Une fois dehors, elle nous souhaita une bonne soirée et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Fred m'invita à le suivre avec la mienne pour la déposer à l'hôtel. Il se chargea ensuite de me conduire dans le centre-ville pour notre soirée.


	9. L'USS Valkyrie

_Salut tout le monde ! Merci encore pour tous vos messages, aussi incroyables les uns que les autres :)_

_Je n'ai pas publié hier et je pense reprendre un rythme plus espacé, pour me laisser le temps d'écrire la suite de la fic :)_

_Merci encore et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

Le lendemain matin, je suis arrivée au SGC de bonne heure et de bonne humeur. J'avais passé une excellente soirée avec Fred. Nous étions allés au cinéma puis nous étions sorti dîner. En vrai gentleman, il m'avait raccompagné jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre et déposé un baiser sur les lèvres, avant de me souhaiter une bonne nuit. Je n'aurais sans doute pas besoin de demander au Colonel d'intervenir.

Etant donné que j'étais plutôt en avance, je décidais de passer prendre un café au mess. Sam, Daniel et Teal'c étaient déjà installés et l'ambiance semblait morose.  
Daniel me fit signe de venir m'installer avec eux et je les saluais en m'essayant. Jack entra peu après moi et je vis Sam tourner la tête. Elle évita son regard et il baissa la tête, comme s'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Daniel et Teal'c firent comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu et l'archéologue me conseilla de passer à son labo chercher un nouveau dictionnaire, qu'il venait de recevoir.

Fred entra et me salua de loin, il semblait avoir senti l'électricité dans l'air et je comprenais son besoin de distance avec le groupe.

Alors que je suivais Daniel vers son labo, je reçus un sms de Fred : _"Tu déjeunes avec nous ?"_

Je répondis rapidement que oui et rangeais mon téléphone dans la poche de mon jean.

"Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour taper si vite sur ces minuscules claviers" soupira Daniel.

"C'est parce qu'Alex Roslin a de petits doigts" souligna Teal'c.

Daniel pencha la tête sur le côté et fit une moue, comme pour dire "ouais ça doit être ça !"

Il me donna le dictionnaire qu'il avait évoqué plus tôt et tenta de me retenir par tous les moyens possibles. Soupçonnant qu'il essayait de donner du temps à Sam et Jack, je jouais le jeu.

Cependant, après un moment, Daniel se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas me garder éternellement, alors il me libéra.

Quand j'arrivais près du labo de Sam, je l'entendis dire à Jack : "Ce n'est pas grave, mon Colonel. Je pensais que c'était important pour vous mais j'ai dû me tromper. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail."

Sa voix était si triste que ça me brisa le cœur.

J'entendis du mouvement et ne voulant pas me faire surprendre, j'avançais rapidement vers l'entrée. Le Colonel O'Neill faillit me bousculer mais fit un écart pour m'éviter. Il quitta la pièce sans un mot et j'essayais de paraître naturelle.

Sam s'éclaircit la gorge avant de me demander comment s'était passé ma soirée la veille.

"Très bien. Nous sommes allés voir un film puis il m'a invité à dîner. Fred m'a raccompagné à ma chambre et il est reparti."

Sam me sourit.

"Tant mieux si tu as passé une bonne soirée."

"Et toi, Sam ? Tu as fait quelque chose en particulier ?"

"Je devais voir un ami mais il a changé ses plans au dernier moment et sans me prévenir..."

Quelque chose me disait qu'elle parlait de Jack mais je décidais de ne pas poser de questions, malgré ma curiosité.

Plus tard, je suis allée déjeuner avec Fred et nos autres amis. Ils parlaient des recherches qu'ils faisaient, des expériences qu'ils conduisaient et j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite. J'observais SG1 à leur table habituelle.

Et, plus je regardais et plus j'étais persuadée que Sam devait voir Jack la veille. Mais elle agissait étrangement avec lui, depuis le matin. Elle évitait son regard - et vu la fureur que je pensais y voir, je comprenais pourquoi elle lui évitait, il restait son supérieur malgré tout. Elle s'arrangeait pour détourner la tête quand il lui parlait et j'étais assez près pour savoir qu'elle trouvait toujours un sujet de conversation avec Daniel, pour ne pas laisser au Colonel l'occasion d'en placer une.  
J'ignorais lequel des deux me faisait le plus de peine : Elle, parce qu'il lui avait posé un lapin la veille et qu'elle lui en voulait ou Lui, parce qu'elle boudait et qu'il avait un air de chien battu ?

Quand je vis SG1 quitter finalement le mess, j'abandonnais moi-même mes amis. Fred caressa discrètement mon bras en me souhaitant une bonne fin de journée.  
J'avais des papillons plein le ventre en arrivant au labo de Sam. Elle était seule et plongée dans ses recherches - enfin, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de faire croire mais je commençais à bien la connaitre et je remarquais vite qu'elle n'était pas concentrée du tout. Elle avait mis trois fois la même lamelle sous le microscope et réglé de cinq façons différentes les lentilles.

Heureusement pour elle, le Général Hammond nous convoqua en salle de briefing. Elle posa tous ses instruments et ôta sa blouse blanche. Elle quitta la pièce, tout en s'assurant que je la suivais bien.

Je n'osais pas parler, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire.

Le Général Hammond et Jacob Carter étaient déjà installés autour de la grande table et ils cessèrent leur conversation quand SG1 et moi-même nous nous sommes présentés. Ils nous invitèrent à nous asseoir et Hammond prit la parole.

"Il y a quelques heures, nous avons reçu un message de Thor, nous informant de l'entrée imminente dans l'atmosphère terrestre d'un appareil Asgard. Il ne souhaitait pas que ça tombe entre de mauvaises mains et nous avons dû nous concerter avec les Tok'ra et l'Etat-Major afin de savoir comment agir."  
Le Général marqua une pause et SG1 le dévisageait.

"Et pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été informés plus tôt ?" demanda Daniel.

"Parce que, Docteur, il y a des décisions qui vous dépassent parfois. Thor m'a contacté directement et rapidement le Colonel nous a rejoints pour le briefing" dit Hammond, avant de marquer une pause, puis il reprit "Il s'avère que l'objet en question est tombé dans le Pacifique Nord, à quelques milles nautiques d'un porte-avions américain. Il a été repêché et l'Amiral Roslin le garde pour nous."

La nouvelle me cloua sur place.

"SG1 et Miss Roslin, vous êtes invités à rejoindre l'USS Valkyrie et récupérer ce qui appartient à Thor et le rapporter au SGC. Vous partez dans deux heures."


	10. Voyage jusqu'à la Mer de Béring

_Encore un grand merci pour les reviews et les conseils ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10**

Un jet militaire nous emmena à la base aérienne d'Anchorage, en Alaska, afin de rejoindre ensuite un avion-cargo, qui devait nous déposer ultérieurement sur le porte-avions de mon amiral de père.

Le trajet entre le Colorado et l'Alaska dura environ 6 heures et était plutôt confortable. L'équipe était silencieuse. Daniel et Sam étaient plongés dans leurs livres, Teal'c semblait méditer et Jack jouait avec son yoyo.

Quand à moi, j'avançais dans mes traductions, pour ne pas perdre de temps mais le Colonel, assis près de moi, ne semblait pas décidé à rester calme et silencieux.

"Alex, avec une mère dans la politique, tu dois être habituée à voyager dans ce genre d'appareils, non ?"

Je levais les yeux de mes livres.

"Non pas spécialement. Ma mère participait à la campagne du maire de Los Angeles quand je venue au monde. Après ma naissance, elle a repris sa carrière dans la politique mais en se mettant plus en avant. Aujourd'hui, elle est sénatrice mais elle n'a jamais voulu m'impliquer dans sa carrière. Elle a voulu me donner une vie aussi normale que possible."

"Donc, elle a laissé son mari et sa fille dans l'ombre ?"

"Croyez-moi, même comme ça, ma vie a toujours été un peu... compliquée alors je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça aurait été si elle m'avait fait participer aux meetings et tout."

"Et ton père ?"

"Il s'est occupé de moi la plus grande partie de mon enfance, car il était stationné dans une base navale. Quand je suis devenue plus grande et autonome, il a été envoyé sur son porte-avions."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé vers l'archéologie ? Je veux dire, la plupart du temps, les enfants de militaires le deviennent à leur tour."

"C'est pareil pour la politique mais je me vois mal faire mes classes et essayer de devenir porte-parole au Pentagone ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mes parents m'ont toujours laissé faire mes propres choix. J'ai ainsi pu choisir la fac que je voulais."

Daniel et Sam écoutaient finalement notre conversation.

"Et vous, Colonel ? Vous avez suivi la voie paternelle ?"

Je savais que son fils était mort mais j'ignorais ce que faisaient ses parents.

"Mon père était avocat... au JAG !" s'exclama-t-il, en riant presque. "Il voulait faire des études de droit mais sa famille n'était pas assez riche."

"Donc, il s'est engagé dans l'armée afin de faire son droit ? C'est plutôt malin" déclarais-je.

"Lui aussi trouvait ça futé !" dit le Colonel avec un clin d'oeil. "Donc oui, l'armée c'était un choix logique puisque j'ignorais quoi faire de ma vie."

"Et vous n'avez jamais regretté ?"

"Une seule fois dans ma vie mais depuis que je suis au SGC, non et c'est même plutôt le contraire."

J'imaginais bien que la mort de son fils avait dû lui faire remettre sa vie en question, comme tout le monde l'aurait fait à sa place.

Nous sommes arrivés à Anchorage, c'était le milieu de la nuit et la température était polaire, une tempête se levait. Une chance que Sam m'ait prêté un blouson d'hiver, car je n'avais pas ça dans mes affaires, en débarquant de Californie. Un avion-cargo nous attendait sur le tarmac et de jeunes hommes en uniforme se chargèrent de vider la soute et de transférer nos sacs de voyage vers le second appareil. Le Colonel O'Neill se présenta au commandant de la base.

"Le temps est épouvantable sur le parcours, je pense que vous en avez pour 5 ou 6 heures de voyage pour rejoindre l'USS Valkyrie, qui est à présent remonté en Mer de Béring."

Ils étaient presque obligés d'hurler tant la tempête de neige se rapprochait et gagnait en intensité. Si le voyage jusqu'en Alaska ne m'avait paru calme, j'appréhendais le second vol. Nous devions voyager avec le ravitaillement pour le porte-avions et j'avais été prévenue par Sam que ça allait secouer - mais personne n'avait mentionné le mauvais temps !

Je déglutis avec peine quand j'aperçus la soute arrière, grande ouverte pour nous accueillir. Les pilotes chevronnés de l'Air Force qu'étaient Sam et Jack ne semblaient pas se formaliser. Teal'c suivit le Colonel, comme il l'aurait fait n'importe où ailleurs. Seuls Daniel et moi sommes restés un peu en arrière.

"Première fois en cargo ?" me demanda l'archéologue.

Incapable de parler - et j'ignorais s'il s'agissait de la peur ou du froid - à cause de mes mâchoires qui claquaient, je hochais frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas.

"Pas moi, mais je ne suis toujours pas rassuré ! La dernière fois, ils m'ont fait sauter en parachute !"

"Pour un homme qui est déjà mort cinq ou six fois, je trouve que tu en rajoutes un peu, Danny Boy !" gronda Jack, en venant nous chercher.

Je m'installais près de Sam, là où elle m'avait indiqué ma place. Elle n'avait presque pas parlé au Colonel depuis que nous étions partis et je me demandais combien de temps elle comptait bouder comme ça. Après tout, c'était une femme adulte, Major dans l'Air Force… Elle avait passé l'âge de faire la tête à son… bref, à un homme, comme une gamine…

J'inspectais ensuite l'intérieur de la soute : aucun siège digne de ce nom, à peine des bancs pour poser la moitié de ses fesses - et je ne suis pas très grosse… Des sortes de filets à larges bandes retenaient des caisses, qui étaient amarrées au plancher de l'avion - du moins je l'espérais. Toutes les caisses contenaient les vivres, courriers et autres produits nécessaires au bon fonctionnement d'un porte-avions. Nous ne prenions que peu de place mais vu l'espace réduit, c'était une chance.  
Malgré les inconvénients du voyage, Daniel somnolait et j'étais fascinée.

"Il s'endort n'importe où et n'importe quand. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il a appris chez nous" me dit Sam, pour plaisanter.

Je tentais de m'occuper pendant le vol, mais nous étions secoués par les turbulences. Cependant, comme pour les vols commerciaux, j'observais les hôtesses - ici Sam et Jack - et tant qu'ils ne semblaient pas inquiets, alors je ne l'étais pas et je réussis même à dormir un peu, calée contre l'épaule de Teal'c.

Avant d'arriver en vue du porte-avions, Sam décida de m'éclairer.

"Sur un porte-avions, l'atterrissage s'appelle un appontage et doit obéir à une technique d'atterrissage spécifique."

Puis elle décida de m'expliquer en détail ce que ça signifiait. Alors que j'étais perdue dans ses termes aéronautiques - "_Vz= Vpont x Sinus de l'angle d'approche"_ hein ? - Jack nous regarda en souriant et fit un signe de la main pour l'arrêter, doucement.

"Ce que Carter veut dire, c'est ce que le porte-avions navigue à une vitesse maximale et que même si le pilote de notre appareil réduit les gaz pour apponter, l'avion tape fort sur la piste. En d'autres termes, accroche-toi bien, ça va secouer !"

Je vis Sam serrer les lèvres et le fusiller du regard mais pour une fois, j'étais du côté du Colonel - je n'avais rien compris à ce qu'elle voulait m'expliquer.


	11. L'Amiral

_Merci encore pour tous vos message ;)_

_J'ai eu des petits soucis de mail alors j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, dans le cas contraire, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !_

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11**

Je m'étais accrochée à tout ce que j'avais pu mais je n'avais pas pu retenir mon estomac. Sam avait été prévoyante - et pas seulement avec moi, avec Daniel aussi - et avait des sacs à vomi tous prêts.

Elle nous donna ensuite de quoi nous rincer la bouche, le temps que le pilote manoeuvre notre avion sur le pont.

Une fois solidement arrimé au porte-avions, la soute arrière de notre appareil s'ouvrit et le temps était plus dégagé. Le jour venait à peine de se lever et j'étais perdue entre la durée du voyage et les fuseaux horaires (au moins 4) que je venais de traverser. Des hommes se mirent déjà à la tâche et nos sacs de voyage furent sortis en premier de la soute. Je me demandais si c'était la procédure habituelle mais Jack répondit à mon interrogation silencieuse.

"On dirait que Papa a donné des instructions à ses hommes."

Je souris au Colonel, car sa remarque n'avait rien de méchant. Le chef de pont vint nous saluer et il nous invita à le suivre jusqu'à l'îlot.

"L'îlot ?" répéta Daniel.

"Le poste de pilotage, qui sert également de tour de contrôle" répondis-je.

Je n'y connaissais rien en science des appontages ou catapultages mais je connaissais bien l'organisation d'un porte-avions.

"Là où travaille Papa" ajouta Jack, avec un clin d'oeil.

A ma grande surprise, il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me serra rapidement, dans un geste amical. Il devait se douter que j'avais hâte de revoir mon père. Je lui avais confié, dans le jet, que je ne l'avais pas vu depuis presque un an.

Sam nous observa avec un sourire en coin mais elle le masqua quand Jack tourna la tête vers elle. Son visage était à présent neutre et fermé à toute émotion. J'enviais parfois cette capacité qu'elle possédait - comme ma mère - de se composer un masque de marbre en un clin d'oeil alors que mes émotions à moi se lisaient sur mon visage.

Notre guide me dit, tout en nous menant à l'Amiral : "votre père voulait vous accueillir sur le pont mais certaines affaires délicates l'ont retenues à son poste."

"Délicates ?" demanda Jack.

"L'Amiral vous expliquera ça, Monsieur" répondit le chef de pont.

Une fois dans le poste de pilotage, je reconnus immédiatement la haute stature de mon père, dans son uniforme. Il portait ses lunettes et nous tournait le dos, alors qu'il était au téléphone. Il semblait mécontent car il parlait fort et en russe.

"Ton père parle russe, Alex ?" me demanda Daniel, également familier de la langue.

"_Da_ _!_" répondis-je, avec un sourire.

Ses officiers s'arrêtèrent un instant, en nous voyant entrer dans l'îlot. Mon père abrégea sa conversation et se tourna vers nous - vers moi surtout - avec un grand sourire.

"Bienvenue sur l'USS Valkyrie, je suis l'Amiral Bill Roslin."

"Bonjour, Amiral" salua Jack, au garde-à-vous, comme Carter.

Mon père les invita au repos et il laissa Jack présenter son équipe.

"Je suis le Colonel Jack O'Neill et voici le Major Samantha Carter, de l'US Air Force. Je vous présente le Docteur Daniel Jackson et… Murray. Bon, pas la peine de vous présenter notre dernière recrue, il semble que vous vous connaissiez."

Mon père sembla surpris par la touche d'humour mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Il possédait un grand sens de l'humour et appréciait les gens qui ne se prenaient pas trop au sérieux - et avec Jack, il ne serait pas déçu.

L'Amiral salua Daniel et Teal'c - tiens, en fait c'était Murray aujourd'hui avec son bonnet sur le crâne - avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

Mon père n'était pas militaire au point de masquer ses sentiments envers les siens. Il n'avait jamais caché son amour pour ma mère ou pour moi en public. Il pensait qu'un homme ne devrait jamais avoir honte de ressentir des émotions aussi fortes et que ça ne le rendait que plus respectable aux yeux du monde - une philosophie que tout le monde ne partageait pas.

Bref, il se souciait peu que ses hommes le voient serrer sa fille dans ses bras, il était humain et l'assumait.

"Avez-vous faim ?"

Teal'c hocha la tête et mon père laissa l'îlot aux commandes de son Second, pour nous mener au mess.

"Vous avez fait bon voyage ?" la question de mon père s'adressait plus à mes compagnons qu'à moi-même, je laissais donc à Jack le loisir de répondre.

"Ca aurait été parfait si Alex avait arrêté de parler cinq min ! Je ne vous cache pas qu'à un moment, nous avons été forcé de l'assommer, de la ligoter et de la bâillonner pour avoir la paix !" dit le Colonel, fier de sa bêtise.

Mon père se mit à rire, dans les couloirs de son vaisseau.

"Si vous aviez connu la pipelette qu'elle était, quand elle était enfant, vous sauriez à quel point vous avez raison, Colonel !"

Et voilà, on y était, dans pas longtemps, il allait lui sortir les albums photos... et lui montrer mes exploits (dans le bain, sur le pot, etc)... Je me sentis rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Je soupirais intérieurement et je croisais le regard amusé de Sam.

Elle attrapa mon bras et nous retint quelques pas en arrière, laissant Teal'c/Murray et Daniel passer devant, suivant le Colonel et l'Amiral.

"Je sais que c'est embarrassant comme ça, mais ça prouve qu'il t'aime et qu'il est fier de toi, ça se voit" me glissa Sam à l'oreille.

Pour savoir qu'elle avait vécu une relation conflictuelle avec son propre père, j'étais tout à fait disposée à la croire.

Les hommes nous avaient distancés mais je connaissais bien mon chemin, impossible de me perdre sur un de ces navires gigantesques. Sam apprécia mon sens de l'orientation.

"J'ignore comment tu fais, Alex."

"J'ai grandi et joué sur des porte-avions similaires, une fois qu'on a compris la logique, ça va tout seul."

Je la guidais vers le mess et les conversations cessèrent à notre entrée. Je remarquais rapidement que ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi, mais plutôt avec ma compagne.

Elle avait ôté son blouson d'hiver et elle le tenait sur son bras, replié. Ses courts cheveux blonds avaient été malmenés par le vent sur le pont mais ça ne la rendait que plus belle. Ses joues étaient roses à cause du froid et elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine, avec ses billes bleues en guise de prunelles.

Pour un peu, j'aurais été jalouse mais Sam ne savait pas à quel point elle était belle - ou, peut-être l'avait-elle oublié ?


	12. Maman

_Encore un grand merci à tout le monde pour les reviews - 75 à ce jour, c'est génial !_

_Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire :)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12**

Notre petit-déjeuner fut plus que bienvenu, nous étions tous affamés - enfin, en ce qui concernait Teal'c et Jack, c'était une seconde nature.

"Une lourde tempête approche et vous ne serez pas en mesure de repartir avant quelques jours. J'ai fait préparer des cabines pour vous" nous annonça mon père.

"Je pourrais sans doute jeter un oeil à ce que vos hommes ont récupéré pour nous, Monsieur" proposa Sam.

"Ce que veulent nous reprendre les Russes ? Oui, aucun problème Major."

"Comment ça ?" demanda Jack, se redressant sur son siège.

Je savais qu'il ne portait pas vraiment nos alliés soviétiques dans son coeur, mais c'était en dessous de la vérité.

"Les Russes nous ont rejoints sur le site, en pleines eaux internationales, disant que c'était là que le gouvernement américain avait coulé il y a trois ans de cela un de leurs sous-marins. Bien entendu, je ne suis au courant d'aucune opération militaire dans la région, j'ai donc nié."

"Vous auriez nié même si vous aviez su, Monsieur" fit remarquer Jack.

"C'est tout à fait vrai, Colonel !" dit mon père en riant. "C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas pu vous rejoindre sur le pont à votre arrivée. J'étais en pleine conversation avec le commandant du vaisseau Russe."

"Je suis étonné que vous parliez si facilement cette langue, Amiral" ajouta Daniel.

"A l'époque de la Guerre Froide, on nous disait toujours qu'il fallait bien connaitre son ennemi pour le combattre. Et à mon avis, ça commence par la langue et la culture."

"Je suis entièrement d'accord !" dit Daniel, toujours passionné par les cultures étrangères. "Enfin, sur la partie langue et culture, pas sur le combat de nos ennemis, surtout quand ils sont nos alliés !"

"Danny Boy, on ne va pas encore rentrer dans le débat !" soupira Jack, visiblement agacé.

Daniel allait répondre mais Sam se fit la voix de sa raison.

"Daniel !" prévint-elle d'une voix dure.

De toute évidence elle savait ce qu'il allait dire et elle estimait que ça n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour régler ses comptes avec l'armée. Et si c'était bien ça, j'étais assez d'accord avec elle.

Mon père nous invita ensuite - enfin surtout SG1 - à faire le tour rapide du porte-avions et il finit en nous déposant à nos quartiers. Il avait séparé les hommes des femmes, ce qui me convenait bien, j'étais bien assez pudique.

Teal'c le remercia en le félicitant, il estimait que c'était un navire digne d'un grand guerrier et mon père, bien que surpris, fut touché par le compliment.

Sam et moi avons pris le temps de nous doucher et de changer de vêtements. Quoique pour elle, la tenue restait la même : la tenue kaki du SGC.

Nous avions RDV dans le couloir un peu plus tard avec les garçons, afin de rejoindre mon père à l'îlot. Je brulais de curiosité, je mourrais même d'envie de demander à Sam ce qui se passait avec le Colonel mais je n'osais pas me lancer. Elle avait du le sentir car pendant qu'elle terminait de se vêtir, elle me dit : "Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Alex ?"

Elle me tendit la perche et je décidais que c'était le moment où jamais de me lancer.

"Hum... comment dire... je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais je me demandais pourquoi tu étais fâchée contre Jack ?"

Elle me considéra un instant, comme si elle choisissait les informations à me communiquer.

"Hé bien... nous devions nous voir l'autre soir, pour parler de quelque chose d'important. Je savais qu'il avait été retenu par le Général Hammond, à cause du briefing. Il avait promis de passer me voir après mais il est resté au SGC, à boire du whisky avec mon père et George. Voilà, donc j'imagine que le sujet de notre conversation n'a aucune importance pour lui. C'est tout."

Je savais qu'elle ne me donnait pas les détails, au cas où je trahisse sa confiance et ça me faisait mal au coeur pour elle. De toute évidence, elle tenait beaucoup à cette soirée - ou à leur conversation en tout cas - et il n'avait pas été fair-play avec elle.

Je me faisais l'avocat du diable : "Peut-être que le sujet est sensible et que ça le met mal à l'aise. Il avait peut-être besoin de temps pour... je ne sais pas, trouver les bons mots."

"C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit les trois premières fois qu'il a annulé. C'était sa dernière chance."

Voyant que j'étais prête, elle sortit de notre cabine et les garçons attendaient déjà. Ils voulurent partir sur la droite mais je les interpellais.

"Où allez-vous ?"

"Au poste de pilotage" me répondit Jack.

"Bien entendu mais c'est par là" dis-je en montrant le couloir dans mon dos, avec mon pouce.

"Mais non, il y a des escaliers par-là, je suis sûr qu'en les prenant et remontant de deux niveaux, ça va nous mener là où on veut."

"Certes mais l'escalier là-bas traverse deux ponts avant de mener à la salle des machines vers le bas ou l'héliport, deux pont au-dessus..."

Les trois hommes me dévisagèrent et le colonel abdiqua en ma faveur.

"OK, Alex, on te suit mais je te jure que si on se perd, je ne manquerais pas d'utiliser mon rire moqueur contre toi et je te dirais que je te l'avais bien dit !"

Ses équipiers lui jetèrent un drôle de regard et je me mis à rire. Daniel marcha à ma hauteur et me demanda : "Ton père a les yeux drôlement clairs."

"Oui, ils sont bleus comme les tiens" lui fis-je remarquer.

"Et ta mère, de quelle couleur sont ses yeux ?"

"Verts. Pourquoi ?"

"Oui, pourquoi Danny Boy ?" questionna Jack, soudain curieux.

Il passa sa tête entre les nôtres et posa une main sur chacune de nos épaules.

"Pour savoir, je suis curieux, tu le sais, Jack."

"Je pense que Daniel Jackson cherche à savoir d'où vient la couleur des yeux d'Alex Roslin" souligna Teal'c.

Mes yeux étaient verts la plupart du temps avec des touches de bleu en fonction de la météo, de mon humeur, voire de ce que je portais.

Nous sommes arrivés à l'îlot assez rapidement et sans encombre - malgré les regards appuyés que recevait Sam et les regards assassins que jetaient Jack aux messieurs.

Mon père était au téléphone et me sourit quand j'entrais. Il dit à la personne à l'autre bout : "Je vais te passer quelqu'un."

Il me tendit le combiné et je murmurais "Allô ?"

Mon père avait un sourire malicieux sur le visage et il sourit encore plus quand j'entendis la voix de ma mère.

"Maman ? Comment vas-tu ?"

J'avais presque les larmes aux yeux.


	13. Daniel à la barre

**CHAPITRE 13**

Mon père m'avait laissé un peu d'intimité avec ma mère et il parlait avec SG1. Je n'écoutais absolument pas ce qu'ils se disaient.

"Tu seras à San Diego le mois prochain ? Tu sais, avec le stage, j'ignore si je pourrais me déplacer."

Nous avons discuté encore un moment avant qu'elle ne m'embrasse et me demande de parler à mon père avant de raccrocher.

"Moi aussi mon amour, à bientôt. Je t'aime" lui dit-il avant de couper la communication.

Mes amis avaient des sourires qu'on pourrait qualifier de niais sur le visage mais ils trouvaient sans doute l'échange trop mignon.

Sam s'approcha de moi et me dit "j'ai entendu que ta mère sera bientôt à San Diego ?"

"Oui, elle doit se rendre à une conférence scientifique."

"Tu sais que je présente des recherches pour le gouvernement à cette occasion. Daniel doit m'accompagner mais je suis sûre que le Général ne verra aucun inconvénient à ce que tu nous viennes aussi."

"Ce serait génial, Sam !"

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe isi ?" demanda mon père, en posant une de ses larges mains sur mon épaule.

"Sam va demander au Général Hammond si je peux l'accompagner à San Diego, comme ça, je pourrais en profiter pour voir Maman !"

Mon père remercia Sam, après avoir déposé un baiser sur ma tempe. Il savait que ma mère me manquait, autant qu'elle devait lui manquer. Entre son poste sur le porte-avions, mes études en Californie du Nord et ma mère toujours à Washington ou en déplacement, nous n'avions pas beaucoup l'occasion de nous voir.

"Amiral Roslin, Daniel Jackson a une requête" déclara Teal'c avec son habituel air grave et concentré.

"Je vous écoute, Docteur."

"Hum... est-ce que ça serait possible de prendre la barre un instant ?"

Mon père lui fit signe de le suivre et le reste du groupe - moi y compris - fit de même. L'Amiral expliqua à Daniel, rapidement, à quoi servaient les principaux instruments et l'archéologue avait un sourire de gamin sur le visage. Je vis les hommes de mon père ricaner - sans méchanceté - alors qu'il leur faisait des signes dans son dos.

Je crois qu'ils préparaient un bizutage et Daniel n'allait pas être déçu du voyage. Je fis signe à Sam de s'accrocher.

"Attention, Docteur, les commandes sont sensibles" le prévint l'Amiral.

Je le sentis réprimer son rire mais Daniel ne sembla pas le noter, trop concentré sur les commandes.

Quand l'officier passa les commandes sur la barre - qui ne servait plus car tout était informatisé - et que Daniel l'attrapa, le navire bascula sur tribord. Daniel hurla presque et lâcha la barre, tétanisé par la peur.

"Oh non ! Je vais faire couler votre porte-avions !" lança-t-il, paniqué alors qu'il était presque tombé à la renverse également.

Teal'c avait surpris le geste que j'avais fait à Sam et il ne bougea pas, solidement ancré sur le plancher de l'îlot. Jack bascula mais fut rattrapé au vol par un des officiers.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et l'Amiral fit signe à son équipage de reprendre le contrôle.

"Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" s'exclama Daniel.

Mon père riait tellement qu'il en pleurait et il était bien incapable de répondre. Je pris le relai.

"On peut commander les mouvements indépendants de l'îlot à partir de cette console" dis-je en montrant un super écran de contrôle, avec vue sur la mer. "De plus, il est monté sur vérin hydraulique, afin de limiter les mouvements de la cabine en cas de gros temps."

"Hum, donc le bateau n'a pas bougé ?"

"Non, Daniel. Seul l'îlot a bougé quand tu as pris la barre mais le personnel était prévenu, donc il n'y a aucun blessé."

Mon père réussit à reprendre son souffle et s'excusa pour la blague de potache. Il frappa amicalement le dos de l'archéologue.

"Désolé Docteur, mais c'est ce qu'on fait à tous les nouveaux quand ils arrivent, c'est un rite de passage."

Daniel semblait bougon mais, impressionné par les galons d'Amiral sur l'uniforme de mon père, il ne dit rien.

"Oui Danny Boy, vois ça comme une expérience anthropologique, toi qui adores découvrir de nouvelles civilisations" dit Jack, en lui tapant également dans le dos.

"Bon aller, on a assez joué, on a une tempête à traverser donc, je vais vous faire escorter vers ce que vous êtes venus chercher. Restez près d'Alex, elle connait les procédures d'urgence en cas de tempête."

Les deux militaires saluèrent mon père et nous avons suivi un jeune Enseigne jusqu'à une pièce sécurisée. Mon père m'avait fourni un badge d'accès et notre escorte nous laissa devant la porte. Je glissais ma carte dans le boitier - comme au SGC - et la porte se déverrouilla.

"C'est moi ou cet équipement n'est pas d'origine sur le porte-avions ?" me demanda Jack.

"Non en effet. C'est de la technologie qui a été rajouté plus tard. Ce porte-avions est sorti des chantiers après la Seconde Guerre mondiale."

Le Colonel hocha la tête, satisfait de ma réponse. Pour un pilote, je le trouvais bien renseigné sur la Navy.

Daniel repéra immédiatement l'artefact sur la table et prit la première chaise disponible pour commencer à l'étudier. Il sortit un appareil photo miniature de sa poche, ainsi qu'un carnet de notes et un crayon. Il prit bon nombre de clichés et commença à manipuler l'appareil.

"Doucement Space Monkey, Thor n'a pas dit à quoi ça servait donc vas-y mollo, j'ai pas envie que tu fasses un trou dans la coque de notre seul moyen de transport !"

Dans un coin de la pièce, je notais un mini-frigo ainsi qu'une machine à expresso. Connaissant la passion de Daniel pour ce breuvage noir, j'en préparais un que je déposais devant lui et c'est Sam qui me remercia. Je proposais ensuite à boire aux autres et nous nous sommes installés autour de la table, afin d'observer avec Daniel, l'appareil repêché par l'USS Valkyrie.

"Alex, je pensais que les porte-avions de cette génération devaient tous être mis à la retraite. Qu'en est-il de celui-ci ?"

Jack décida de faire quelque chose car de toute évidence, il ne semblait pas passionné par l'étude des objets extraterrestres.

"Oui normalement. Celui-ci sera transformé en musée dans quelques mois. Il s'agit de la dernière affectation de mon père. Il termine un périple, mis en place il y a quelques années puis de retour à la base navale, les travaux vont commencer."

Jack me regarda par-dessus sa tasse à café.

"J'imagine que ça doit faire bizarre à ton père ?"

"Oui, je pense. Mais son navire et lui ont bien servi leur pays pendant de nombreuses années. Il peut être fier. De plus, c'est ma mère qui présidera la cérémonie de mise à la retraite du vaisseau donc, ça reste un geste symbolique très fort."

Quand Daniel termina son étude de l'artefact, il réalisa qu'il avait le mal de mer. Le porte-avions tanguait et je mettais ça sur le compte de la tempête. Elle devait être monstrueuse pour secouer un vaisseau de cette taille.

"Respire Daniel" dit Sam, en lui caressant le dos. Elle sortit un sac à vomi de sa poche - prévoyante ! - et le donna à son ami.

"Je ne comprends pas, ça allait très bien juste avant !" geignit Daniel.

"C'est parce que tu étais concentré" lui fis-je remarquer.

Une lumière clignota et je leur conseillais de rester dans la pièce, alors que Daniel voulait aller s'allonger dans ses quartiers.


	14. Jack et Sam ?

**CHAPITRE 14**

La tempête nous a empêché de bouger pour le reste de la journée et pour tout le monde, le petit déjeuner était loin. Teal'c tournait comme un lion en cage, je le sentais nerveux et je savais qu'il était affamé. Quand l'alarme cessa dans tout le navire, je guidais mes amis vers les quartiers de l'Amiral. Mon père nous avait invité à dîner et il nous mit au courant des dernières informations.

"Les Russes veulent absolument récupérer ce que nous avons repêché ! Ils sont persuadés qu'il s'agit d'une preuve qui nous incrimine dans la destruction de leur sous-marin. J'essaie de joindre le Chef d'Etat-Major depuis ce matin !" gronda l'Amiral.

Comme nous étions ses invités, le repas nous fut servi à sa table, au lieu du buffet habituel, au mess. Notre serveur, un Enseigne du nom de Smith, semblait intimidé par notre compagnie et rougissait à chaque fois que Sam le regardait.

Jack souriait en le voyant faire et ne pouvait cacher son amusement quand Sam essayait d'être gentille. Malheureusement, elle le rendait encore plus maladroit quand elle lui parlait. Mon père observa le manège, un sourcil relevé.

Quand Smith quitta la pièce, il dit : "C'est un bon gars mais très timide. Il a mis six mois à s'habituer à ma voix. Avant, à chaque fois que je parlais, il sursautait !"  
Mon père avait une voix grave mais très agréable, j'adorais l'écouter parler.

Jack reprit un sujet délicat, qui n'était pas évoqué devant tout le monde.

"Et vous avez essayé de joindre le Président directement ?"

"Colonel, j'ignore qui vous connaissez grâce à votre base top secrète mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas la ligne directe de la Maison-Blanche."

Jack décida que ça ne devrait pas être un problème. Il se leva et demanda à l'Amiral s'il pouvait utiliser son téléphone. Mon père lui donna son accord et Jack appela le SGC. Il demanda à parler au Général. Une fois en ligne avec lui, il le rassura sur le voyage et la réception du "colis". Ensuite, il lui expliqua que la situation était tendue et que l'Amiral avait mis son porte-avions en position de défense, craignant une attaque des Russes. Après lui avoir dit que le Chef d'Etat-Major ne répondait pas à ses appels, Hammond proposa d'appeler le Président afin qu'il démêle la situation avec son homologue soviétique.

Jack raccrocha, un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage.

"Hum... nous sommes en mode défensif, Jack ?" demanda Daniel, les sourcils froncés.

"Oh... j'ai dit ça ? Ben tu sais ce qu'on dit, il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir !"

Sam fronça les sourcils de réprobation et Jack la vit faire.

"Carter, je vous signale que je n'ai pas vraiment menti, j'ai anticipé le prochain mouvement du porte-avions ! A la vitesse où le ton monte avec nos "alliés" j'aime autant prendre les devants !"

"J'avoue que c'était mon prochain ordre à l'équipage dès demain matin si je n'avais pas de nouvelles de mes supérieurs" ajouta mon père, pour défendre Jack.

Sam ne répondit rien, puisque l'Amiral semblait d'accord avec son supérieur. Je put lire l'exaspération sur le visage de Jack mais il se retint de tout commentaire. Cependant, je me doutais qu'il gardait ça pour plus tard.

Le reste du dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur, mon père racontant à Sam les exploits de son propre père au Vietnam - aventures qu'il avait tues à sa fille bien entendu. A la fin du repas, mon père demanda à l'Enseigne Smith de raccompagner mes amis à leurs quartiers, pour que je profite un peu de lui, en tête-à-tête.  
Une fois seuls, il me demanda comment j'allais et si le stage se passait bien.

"Tu sais sans doute que j'ai signé un accord de confidentialité, je ne peux donc pas t'en dire trop, même si j'aimerais, Papa."

"Crois-moi ma chérie, je sais ce que Secret Défense veut dire et jamais je ne te demanderais de trahir ta parole. Mais je suis curieux parce qu'une base militaire top secrète qui embauche des astrophysiciens et des archéologues, c'est assez étrange !" dit mon père en riant.

"Et encore... si tu savais tout !"

Son regard bleu acier me transperça et il comprit que les implications étaient bien plus grandes que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

"Est-ce que George a vraiment la ligne directe du Président ?" me demanda-t-il, curieux comme un gosse.

"Je pense que ça n'a rien de secret, donc je peux te dire que oui ! C'est même le téléphone qui le relie en direct avec le bureau ovale !"

Mon père siffla d'étonnement.

"Il en a fait du chemin mon ami George !"

J'ai encore passé un moment avec mon père, puis je suis retournée à mes quartiers, rejoindre Sam.

Dans le couloir de ma cabine, je reconnus au loin la silhouette du Colonel O'Neill. La porte était entrouverte, il avait posé son avant-bras sur l'encadrement de la porte et avait posé son front dessus. Il avait la tête baissée et semblait parler à Sam, qui l'empêchait d'entrer.

J'étais d'une nature plutôt discrète, ce qui me permit de surprendre leur conversation.

"Sam, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé ! Je me voyais mal quitter ton père et le Général parce que j'avais un rendez-vous chez toi pour qu'on parle de nos perspectives d'avenir !"

"Certes non mais de là à carrément descendre la bouteille de whisky 30 ans d'âge que j'avais offert à George pour Noël..."

Le ton était plaintif chez les deux militaires.

"Merde Sam, tu sais que je t'aime et que ton avenir est plus important que le mien à mes yeux ! On ne peut pas se permettre de faire n'importe quoi !"

"C'est toi qui oses dire ça ?!"

"Ecoute, je suis vraiment inquiet de ce qui pourrait t'arriver - à toi - si on tentait quoi que ce soit et qu'on se faisait prendre ! Moi, je peux gérer la cour martiale !"

D'où je me tenais - cachée à l'angle d'un mur - j'entendis le soupir de Sam. Je vis ensuite Jack lui caresser la joue.

"J'aurais tant aimé que tu tombes amoureuse d'un mec de ton âge, que tu vives une histoire plus simple !"

"Jack..."

C'était la première fois que j'entendais Sam utiliser le prénom du Colonel. J'en étais même venue à penser qu'elle l'ignorait.

"Je ne te fuis pas, Sammy. Je veux juste te laisser du temps pour penser à tout ce que ça implique. Je ne veux pas t'étouffer alors que, crois-moi, je meurs d'envie de passer toutes mes nuits dans tes bras."

Il se pencha un peu et lui parla à l'oreille... J'imaginais qu'il devait lui dire ce qu'il comptait lui faire au lit mais... je préférais ne pas y penser !

Puis, il l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres. Elle gloussa en posant les mains sur son torse.

"Jack, il y a des caméras, on pourrait nous voir !"

J'entendis du bruit dans mon dos et vis des hommes se diriger vers nous. Je décidais de quitter ma cachette et de me faire connaitre. Le Colonel - avec une ouïe plus qu'aiguisée - m'entendit arriver et se redressa.

"Donc, Carter, briefing demain à 0700 ?"

"Oui mon Colonel."

Le Colonel me souhaita une bonne nuit et quitta nos quartiers, l'air de rien, les mains dans les poches.


	15. Ennuis en Mer de Béring

_Juste un petit mot pour féliciter une de mes lectrices, qui a eut un bébé ;) Voilà notre premier petit shippeur ! Félicitations à elle et bonne lecture à vous :D_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15**

Je suis rentrée dans la chambre et j'ai fermé l'écoutille derrière moi. Sam s'activait dans son coin, l'air de rien mais je sentais sa nervosité. J'ignorais si ça venait de sa conversation avec Jack ou si elle craignait ma réaction.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire pour la rassurer. Cependant, si je parlais de Jack, je me trahirais et elle saurait que j'en avais entendu plus que je ne n'aurais dû.

"Est-ce que ton père a reçu des nouvelles du Président pendant que tu étais avec lui ?" me demanda-t-elle, soudain, alors que je me brossais les dents.

Elle me regarda, amusée, pendant que je secouais la tête négativement, mettant du dentifrice partout sur mon t-shirt.

Elle était déjà prête pour la nuit, elle portait un t-shirt délavé de l'académie militaire et un short en coton. Vu la taille du t-shirt, je doutais qu'il lui appartienne. A mon avis, il avait été prêté par un certain colonel... Je trouvais ça mignon.

Au milieu de la nuit, Sam me réveilla, en me secouant doucement l'épaule. J'ouvris les yeux péniblement et elle me donna des vêtements.

"Habilles-toi vite !" me dit-elle.

C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte qu'une alarme s'était déclenchée sur le porte-avions. J'avais veillé tard, pensant à la situation de ceux que je considérais comme mes amis et je devais être en phase de sommeil profond quand nous sommes passés en alerte.

Je m'habillais à la hâte. Sam était déjà prête et avait bouclé nos deux sacs.

"Que se passe-t-il ?"

"A priori, les négociations avec la Russie n'ont pas bien avancé et ton père a mis le porte-avions en défense, comme l'avait prédit le Colonel."

"Ils nous attaquent ?" demandais-je, inquiète.

"Leurs batteries de missiles sont pointés sur nous. Ton père veut nous faire quitter le vaisseau, en hélicoptère, dès que nous serons assez proches de l'Alaska."

Je sentis la panique monter en moi. La guerre allait être déclarée entre deux grandes puissances mondiales. C'était sans doute la Troisième Guerre mondiale et elle n'allait pas arriver là où tous les spécialistes l'attendaient !

Sam me prit par les épaules et me fixa de ses yeux bleus.

"Tu te calmes, tu respires, tout va bien se passer !"

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'hyper ventilais. Sam continua de me tenir.

"Inspire et souffle. Concentres-toi sur ma respiration."

Je l'imitais, elle semblait calme et concentrée sur sa tâche : me gérer.

Des coups se firent entendre et le Colonel entra sans attendre.

"Comment ça se passe ici ?"

"Alex nous fait une petite crise de panique, mais rien que je puisse gérer, Monsieur."

Jack attrapa nos sacs, les chargea sur son épaule et son dos puis il se tourna vers nous. D'un signe de tête, il fit signe à Sam de sortir, pour rejoindre Teal'c et Daniel. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules pour me guider vers la sortie.

"Alex, j'ai besoin de toi. On doit monter à l'héliport, concentres-toi pour me montrer le chemin, ok ?"

Je hochais la tête et tentais d'avaler ma salive. Mon corps prit le relai sur mon cerveau et je guidais SG1 vers notre appareil. Je n'y connaissais rien en machines volantes mais je savais reconnaitre un hélicoptère de combat quand j'en voyais un. Mon père nous attendait sur le tarmac.

"Je vous la confie, Colonel !"

"Je veillerais sur elle comme si elle était ma propre fille, Amiral. Vous avez ma parole !"

Mon père me serra dans ses bras et nous laissa partir. Une nouvelle alarme retentit et mon père regagna l'îlot au pas de course. C'est le coeur serré que je le vis se retourner vers moi avant que Jack ne fasse décoller notre appareil.

Jack et Sam étaient installés à l'avant, pendant que Teal'c, Daniel et moi partagions le siège arrière. J'étais compressée entre les deux hommes mais leur proximité était rassurante.

Daniel prenait des médicaments, que je reconnus comme les anti-allergies et des cachets contre le mal des transports. Teal'c lui semblait serein, il avait le visage des hommes qui partent souvent au combat et qui n'ont pas peur de mettre leur vie en jeu au service de l'Humanité. C'était un grand guerrier redouté à travers la galaxie et je comprenais pourquoi. On parlait de la froide détermination d'O'Neill mais je me serrais méfiée tout autant du Jaffa. Ses ennemis Goa'uld devaient sans doute voir leur vie défiler devant leurs yeux en le voyant arriver avec son air calme mais vigilant.

Nous portions tous des casques pour pouvoir communiquer et j'entendis Daniel demander : "Est-ce que vous pensez que le porte-avions va balancer une tête nucléaire ?"

"L'USS Valkyrie n'a pas de nucléaire à son bord" répondis-je sûre de moi.

"C'est déjà ça" souffla Daniel, soulagé de toute évidence.

"Bon les gars, accrochez-vous bien, je vois des appareils en approche. Les Russes ne semblent pas décidés à nous laisser pénétrer l'espace aérien des Etats-Unis, donc je vais devoir faire des manoeuvres d'évitement" annonça Jack, dans le casque.

Sam sembla toucher à plein de boutons sur le tableau de bord et j'ignorais à quoi ça pouvait bien servir - et je me demande encore si ça m'intéressait vraiment à cet instant précis.

La situation sembla empirer quand mon père parla à Jack sur le canal prioritaire. Il coupa la transmission générale pour que seuls Sam et lui entendent ce que l'Amiral avait à dire.

"Merde !" jura Jack après avoir coupé la communication. "Roslin vient de nous dire que les Russes pensent que nous nous échappons avec l'artéfact et ils tentent par tous les moyens - je dis bien TOUS les moyens - de nous en empêcher !"

"Mais on a l'artéfact !" gronda Daniel.

"Non Danny Boy ! Il est resté à bord du porte-avions, justement au cas où nous serions pris !"

"Dans ce cas, pourquoi on leur dit pas, pour qu'ils nous laissent passer ?"

"Daniel !" hurla Jack. "Que crois-tu que fait l'Amiral depuis 10 minutes ?"

"Il leur a dit que c'était juste sa fille qu'il voulait mettre à l'abri ?" tenta Daniel.

"C'est ça, pour qu'ils nous capturent et tentent de la monnayer en échange des affaires de Thor ? Certainement pas !"

"Daniel Jackson, je vous rappelle qu'Alex Roslin est aussi la fille d'un Sénateur des Etats-Unis."

Daniel se tut après ce constat. Si quelqu'un ne devait sûrement pas tomber aux mains ennemies, c'était moi et moi seule ! Pourquoi est-ce que mes parents n'étaient pas cadres moyens dans une grosse société de Californie ou encore éleveurs de buffles dans le Midwest - comme tout le monde ?

* * *

_Je précise que je n'ai rien contre les Russes mais quand les héros sont américains, ce sont des méchants faciles à trouver._

_La première personne à me laisser un message sur ce chapitre en fera le 100ème review donc merci d'avance ;)_


	16. Où l'eau est froide !

_Encore un grand merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, même si je ne peux pas répondre aux guest ;)_

_Félicitations à Celb66 pour le 100ème message :D_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16**

Si j'avais bien compris, Jack tentait de franchir la ligne mise en place par les Russes afin de gagner l'espace aérien américain pour être en sécurité. Le problème était que le porte-avions naviguait dans les eaux internationales, là où nous étions le plus susceptibles d'être attaqués.

Je me disais que notre espace aérien ne nous protégerait pas longtemps mais qu'en cas de conflit, nous ne serions sans doute pas provoqués chez nous.

"Les bases de Fairbanks et d'Anchorage sont en état d'alerte. Ils nous attendent, un peu en retrait et se tiennent prêts à nous escorter dès que nous aurons franchi la frontière" dit Jack, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

"Nous sommes encore loin ?" demanda Daniel.

"D'après le GPS, encore 3 Km" répondit Sam, en se retournant pour nous sourire.

Elle tentait de nous rassurer, Daniel et moi, et pendant un instant, ça marcha. Jusqu'à ce que l'hélicoptère soit secoué.

"Merde ! C'est passé tout près !" gronda Jack.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est passé près ?" hurla Daniel, accroché à une des sangles de l'hélico.

"Rien, juste un coup de semonce !"

"RIEN ? Mais tu plaisantes Jack ? Un coup de semonce, ça n'est pas rien !"

Sam se retourna pour faire taire Daniel et je l'en remerciais car sa panique était contagieuse. J'essayais de rester calme et de faire confiance à nos pilotes mais la réaction de mon ami m'angoissait.

"Ce n'est rien !" insista Sam. "Ils veulent nous impressionner, voire nous faire peur mais ça s'arrête là. Ils ne nous tireront pas dessus."

Je crois bien que même Sam avait des doutes mais qu'elle faisait son possible pour rester positive. Jack hocha la tête, approbateur et ajouta : "Carter a raison, ils savent qu'on transporte des civils, ils ne feront rien de plus !"

Sauf que mes amis se trompaient. Nous avons reçu quelque chose - ne me demandez pas quoi, j'ignore vraiment ce qui nous a touchés et je m'en fichais - et l'hélicoptère a commencé à faire des vrilles.

En plus de la terreur, je commençais à me dire que j'allais être malade à tourner en rond à cette vitesse. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une centrifugeuse !

Des alarmes sonnaient de partout et Sam et Jack étaient trop occupés à nous maintenir en l'air pour s'en soucier ou même les couper. Daniel était livide et se cramponnait comme il pouvait mais... ça ne changeait rien à notre situation.

J'avais agrippé un des bras de Teal'c puis il le passa autour de mes épaules pour me réconforter. Loin d'apprécier la situation, il laissait cependant les évènements suivre leur cours. Il était la personne la plus pragmatique que je connaisse : pourquoi s'en faire alors qu'on n'avait aucun contrôle sur notre sort ?

Il suffisait d'attendre que l'appareil se stabilise ou... plonge le nez vers la mer ! Ce qui arrivait justement à cet instant précis.

Jack redressa comme il put notre hélicoptère mais bientôt, il fut clair que nous allions finir dans l'eau.

Sam se détacha et nous hurla de sauter. Daniel hésita mais face à la catastrophe aérienne imminente, il obéit. Sam fit signe à Teal'c et il posa mes mains sur mes épaules, en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine, puis il m'enserra et me colla le dos à son torse massif. Au signal de Sam, il nous fit sauter tous les deux dans le vide. Je fermais les yeux et j'ignore si j'avais crié pendant la chute - qui me sembla une éternité - mais le contact de l'eau glacée me fit hurler. Cependant, une fois la tête immergée, d'instinct j'ai fermé la bouche. Teal'c avait réussi à ne pas me lâcher et nagea vers la surface, gardant toujours un de ses bras autour de moi.

Je sentis une poigne de fer aider Teal'c à me tirer la tête hors de l'eau. Le Colonel O'Neill était aussi avec nous.

"Alex, c'est rien, respire !" me dit-il, d'un ton autoritaire.

Mes dents commencèrent à claquer et Jack, aidé de Sam, s'activèrent pour gonfler un canot de sauvetage.

La brume matinale se leva, comme le jour et je distinguais mal les alentours. Sam grimpa dans le canot et nous aida, Daniel et moi à en faire de même. Jack suivit de Teal'c montèrent en derniers, mais même eux étaient frigorifiés. Sam frottait mon dos et mes bras pour m'aider à me réchauffer.

Jack nous donna une couverture de survie - comme celles des pompiers - et nous demanda de retirer nos vestes et de nous glisser dessous.

"Le meilleur moyen de se réchauffer, c'est le contact humain. Donc vous deux" dit-il, en nous pointant Sam et moi, "vous vous mettez dessous et nous on se colle à vous pour qu'on puisse avoir moins froid."

Sam ne répondit pas, trop occupée à serrer les mâchoires pour les empêcher de claquer mais elle s'exécuta. Je l'imitais, pas fière de retirer mes habits devant des hommes alors que je conservais mon t-shirt et mon pantalon.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ?" demanda Daniel, quand il retrouva l'usage de la parole.

"Les coups de semonce n'en étaient pas vraiment !" gronda Jack. "J'ai esquivé comme j'ai pu mais le retord arrière a prit un impact. C'est ça qui nous a fait tourner en rond."

Dans les brumes de mon esprit congelé, je remarquais que Jack faisait quelques ajustements de places. Teal'c était toujours à ma droite mais Daniel se glissa entre Sam et moi, sous la couverture. Jack en profita pour se serrer contre sa subordonnée et il lui frottait le dos. Je trouvais ça trop mignon. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'adapta et se blottit contre lui, comme l'aurait fait un vrai couple.

J'ignore combien de temps nous avons dérivé mais j'entendis au loin une corne de brume. Jack sembla sortir de sa torpeur également et fouilla son sac à dos pour en sortir des fusées de détresse.

"Euh Jack, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?"

"Daniel, c'est l'USS Valkyrie qui vient nous chercher alors oui je trouve que c'est une bonne idée de signaler notre présence !"

"C'est peut-être les Russes ?"

"Tes copains Soviétiques n'ont pas de vaisseaux dans la région, c'est trop près de nos côtes !"

La brume nous empêchait de voir - et d'être vus sans doute - Jack attendit donc que le porte-avions se rapproche afin de lancer une première fusée. Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'en lancer une seconde.

Un son nouveau se fit entendre et il me sembla que nos sauveurs répondaient qu'ils nous avaient localisés.

Enfin, les secours arrivaient et nous allions nous mettre au chaud. J'ignore pourquoi mais c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai fait un malaise.


	17. James

**CHAPITRE 17**

"Carter !"

"Oui, Monsieur ?"

"Daniel triche !"

"Daniel triche toujours, Monsieur, il compte les cartes !" répliqua Sam, amusée.

"Danny Boy !"

"Mon Colonel, pas si fort, vous allez réveiller Alex !"

J'étais déjà réveillée - consciente serait le bon mot - mais j'aimais écouter les bruits environnants. J'étais de toute façon trop faible pour ouvrir les yeux.  
J'en déduisais que mes amis jouaient aux cartes… Euh… j'ai raté un épisode je pense. Je me suis évanouie, frigorifiée, dans un canot de sauvetage et maintenant, ils jouent aux cartes ? Au chaud en plus, si j'en croyais la couverture sur moi.

Deux voix, se rapprochant, m'ont paru familières, tout comme le bruit de la pièce où nous nous trouvions, ça ressemblait à une infirmerie, avec des haut-parleurs crachant des instructions, comme sur un porte-avions….

Oui donc la voix de mon père semblait plutôt logique ici mais celle de… mon frère ? Que faisait James ici ? Ou alors… j'étais morte…

"Que viens-tu faire ici, James, en plein conflit armé avec la Russie ?"

"C'est ta femme qui m'a envoyé ! Ta femme ! Tu te rappelles que tu en as une au moins ?"

Je sentis du mouvement, non loin de moi puis la voix grave de Teal'c résonner.

"Un problème, Amiral Roslin ?"

"Du tout, Teal'c, je vous remercie."

"Je pense qu'on devrait baisser d'un ton ou aller s'expliquer ailleurs…" proposa Sam, d'une voix douce - celle qui faisait faire n'importe quoi aux hommes qu'elle côtoyait.

"Trop tard, Alex Roslin est déjà réveillée" annonça Teal'c, se tournant vers moi.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, j'avais ouvert les yeux pendant qu'ils parlaient. Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers moi et je pris conscience de mon environnement. J'étais bel et bien vivante et effectivement à l'infirmerie de l'USS Valkyrie, entourée par une partie de ma famille et mes amis. Tout le monde semblait aller bien, mais je faisais un tour pour vérifier : Sam me souriait tout comme Daniel, Teal'c avait toujours le même air concentré - j'en déduisais qu'il allait bien - mais Jack portait un pansement sur la tempe. Je fronçais les sourcils en le voyant mais il me sourit, comme pour me dire 'rien de grave'. Mon père avait son air inquiet sur le visage et me regardait comme s'il avait vraiment eu peur de me perdre - ce qui a presque été le cas en y repensant… et James… que je n'avais pas vu depuis à peu près deux ans, essayait de soutenir à la fois mon regard et mon sourire.

"James ?"

"Alors ma puce, tu essaye les acrobaties aériennes sans moi ?" me dit-il, pour briser la glace.

Je tentais de me redresser mais il semblait que mon corps refuse de bouger comme je le voulais.

"Doucement" me dit le médecin, qui nous observait. "Dans la bataille, vos côtes ont souffert malgré tout. Et le froid n'a rien arrangé, ceci dit vous allez récupérer très vite."

Il nous quitta, nous laissant en famille. L'Amiral fut bientôt appelé à reprendre son poste, suivi par son fils.

Jack prit un tabouret pour s'installer près de moi.

"Alors, raconte, c'est quoi l'histoire entre Papa et son fiston ?"

Il semblait curieux comme un chat et Sam s'indigna : "Mon Colonel !"

Je tentais à nouveau de me redresser et Daniel vint à mon secours. Une fois assise, confortablement calée par mes nombreux oreillers, je tentais de leur expliquer ce que je savais.

"James est le fils que mon père a eu avec sa première femme, Ann. Il avait un jumeau mais il est mort dans l'accident qui a aussi tué sa mère. Elle conduisait pour les déposer à la crèche, ils avaient à peu près deux ans et James s'en est sorti - j'ignore comment. Quand mon père est rentré du Vietnam, il l'a récupéré chez sa soeur. Plus tard, il a rencontré Meg, sa seconde femme. Elle avait du mal avec mon frère et en grandissant, James en est venu à haïr mon père aussi bien que sa femme. Il était toujours en colère, même tout petit."

Je marquais une pause pour vérifier que tout le monde suivait. Puis, je repris.

"Mon père était déjà en instance de divorce quand il a rencontré ma mère. Meg buvait, il me semble. Je crois qu'il a confié James à ma mère pendant tout le cirque et pendant ses déplacements à l'étranger. Ils ont développé une relation très forte, ils se considèrent comme mère et fils. Il travaille avec elle, il est son conseiller militaire."

"Mais ? Il est toujours en colère après votre père ?" demanda Jack.

"Oui. Je pense qu'il lui reproche la mort de sa mère et de son frère."

J'ignore pourquoi mais les regards de mes amis masculins se portèrent sur Sam. Devant mon air perdu, elle m'expliqua : "nous avons un peu le même problème à la maison. Mon père devait passer chercher ma mère. Il était en retard, comme toujours, donc elle a pris un taxi et ils ont eu un accident. Mon frère et moi lui en avons voulu très longtemps."

"Tu as sans doute beaucoup de choses à dire à mon frère alors" dis-je, en voulant utiliser un ton léger.

"Le pardon n'est jamais simple à accorder, crois-moi" ajouta Jack, la mine sombre.

Il connaissait aussi un problème de culpabilité, pas vraiment différent de celui de Sam ou de James : il ne se pardonnait pas la mort de son fils, il vivait la même situation, d'un point de vue différent.

Jacob et mon père ne se pardonneraient sans doute jamais la perte de leurs épouses et leurs enfants étaient là pour leur rappeler tous les jours ce qu'ils avaient tous perdu. Jack lui était seul, ce qui devait renforcer son sentiment de culpabilité.

A choisir, je ne les enviais pas, aucun d'entre eux - même si je pouvais difficilement en vouloir à mon père, je n'étais pas concernée par tout ça.

Puis, je surpris un échange de regards entre Teal'c et Daniel, et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je compris qu'ils partageaient aussi un deuil…

"Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui s'est passé après ma perte de conscience ?" demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

Jack entreprit de m'expliquer comment un autre hélicoptère était venu nous chercher. Nous avions tous été hélitreuillés, à commencer par moi.  
J'avais été envoyée en urgence à l'infirmerie, le médecin avait peur que je perde mes orteils ou mes doigts - mais nous n'étions pas restés assez longtemps dans l'eau pour ça. Puis, ils ont tous parlé en même temps, racontant leur version de notre sauvetage, dans la meilleure ambiance possible, comme s'ils racontaient de vieux souvenirs joyeux.

Je finis par m'assoupir, comme protégée par SG1 et leur conversation.

* * *

_Pour celles que ça intéresse, voici à quoi ressemble le fils de l'Amiral dans BSG - et donc pour cette histoire également - j'ai mis le lien sur mon profil ;)_


	18. Diplomates

_Désolée, je voulais publier samedi mais nous avons eu de gros soucis d'internet en Guyane et avec les grèves EDF à venir, je ne suis pas sûre que ça s'arrange._

_Bonne lecture et encore merci pour tous les messages, on arrive bientôt à 150 reviews ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18**

James était revenu me voir plus tard dans la journée, il était assis près de moi.

"Alors ? Pourquoi Maman t'a envoyé ?"

"Pour les relations diplomatiques ! Elle connait assez son mari pour savoir que ce n'est pas son fort. Elle voulait éviter ce qui est arrivé. Toute cette histoire est remontée jusqu'à la Maison-Blanche ! Tu te rends compte ?!"

"Oui je me rends bien compte, James ! C'est sur ordre du Président que nous sommes là ! Et lui, il nous laisse à la merci des Russes, sans lever le petit doigt !"

"Alex !" soupira mon frère. "Ce n'est pas si simple."

"Non mais tu plaisantes !"

J'étais folle de rage.

"C'est pas le bureau de Maman, ici, James ! On aurait cru une scène sortie tout droit d'un film de guerre ! Encore un peu et j'aurais entendu les bombardements ennemis !"

"Alex, je sais, calmes-toi. J'ai vu ton hélicoptère se faire abattre, j'ai vraiment eu peur !"

James se leva et fit les cent pas dans la pièce. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux puis s'arrêta au pied de mon lit pour me regarder.

"J'imagine la peur que tu as dû avoir mais dès le départ c'était mal parti avec Papa aux négociations."

J'allais répliquer et probablement donner des informations classées secret défense mais Sam me sauva.

"Capitaine Roslin, je peux vous dire un mot ?"

Il la dévisagea mais il la suivit - il y était un peu forcé puisqu'elle était Major et donc un grade supérieur au sien.

Jack était juste derrière, il fit mine de ne rien voir et s'approcha de moi.

"Tiens, j'ai volé ça au mess pour toi parce que ce qu'ils te donnent à manger ne va pas t'aider à guérir" dit-il, d'un ton amusé, en déposant un plateau devant moi.

Seulement, son sourire ne monta pas à ses yeux. Je le sentais inquiet...

"Merci, Colonel. Et vous, ça va ?" demandais-je, en pointant sa tempe.

"Oh ce n'est rien, je me suis cogné en sautant de l'hélicoptère."

Je me forçais à manger ce que Jack avait eu la gentillesse de m'apporter.

"Que va-t-il se passer avec les Russes, maintenant ?"

Jack soupira et tendit ses jambes, de manière à poser ses pieds sur le bout de ma couverture, sur mon lit. Il soupira et croisa ses mains derrière son crâne.

"Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Ton père s'entretient avec le Président depuis notre accident. Ta mère s'en est mêlée. Elle menace de venir à Washington et de brûler son bureau en personne s'il ne prend pas de mesures !"

Je reconnaissais bien là ma mère. Elle tolérait beaucoup de choses mais elle ne supportait pas qu'on s'en prenne à son mari ou ses enfants - dans ces cas-là, elle pouvait se transformer en ennemie redoutable.

"La tension monte, nos deux pays sont passés en DEFCON 2 et ce n'est pas bon parce qu'arrivés à 1... ça risque de déclencher une guerre."

Il surveillait Sam du coin de l'œil. Je réussi à entendre quelques bribes de conversation, elle semblait expliquer à James que les Russes voulaient absolument récupérer ce que notre père avait repêché mais qu'il n'était absolument pas responsable de cette crise.

"D'ailleurs, pourquoi les Russes tiennent-ils tant à récupérer quelque chose que même Daniel ne sait pas faire fonctionner ?"

Jack me regarda et je vis presque son esprit travailler vite, afin de savoir ce qu'il pouvait me dire ou non...

"Comme on l'a expliqué à l'Amiral, il y a quelques années, un sous-marin russe a été coulé suite à un 'petit' problème de Réplicateurs. Nous avons toujours nié avoir vu leur appareil - car nous ne pouvions décemment pas tout leur avouer. J'imagine qu'ils cherchent des preuves de notre implication. Ils sont un peu paranos et doivent être sûrs que ce que ton père a trouvé est une pièce à conviction."

"Ils sont paranos... à juste titre si je comprends bien ?"

Encore une fois, Jack me dévisagea.

"Oui, tu n'as pas tort. Ils ont sans doute raison de nous soupçonner pour leur sous-marin mais ce qui est tombé dans la mer appartient à Thor, de toute façon, même s'ils l'avaient, ça ne prouverait rien..."

"Ça leur prouverait seulement que malgré vos accords, le SGC n'est pas aussi transparent qu'il aime à le faire croire. Désolée, je me fais l'avocat du diable, mais je me mets à leur place..."

"C'est Daniel qui t'a demandé de dire ça ?" demanda Jack, en souriant.

"Non, mais imaginez un peu si les rôles étaient inversés... Aimeriez-vous être tenu à l'écart ?"

"J'avoue que non... tu as raison... j'agirais comme eux !"

"Comme eux ?" demanda Daniel, qui venait d'arriver juste derrière Jack. "Tu ferais bien pire !"

Il semblait amusé par notre conversation, malgré la crise imminente.

"Alex, j'aimerais avoir ton avis, car justement je travaille avec l'Amiral sur une déclaration pour la Russie. Nous pensons que le Président pourrait s'en servir pour aplanir la situation avec son homologue."

Il prit un siège et me tendit des documents, ainsi qu'un crayon pour mes annotations.

Jack était resté à sa place, surveillant toujours Sam et James. Leur conversation semblait avoir pris une tournure plus légère car Sam souriait. "Oh oh" me suis-je dit... Si James commençait à marcher sur les plates-bandes du Colonel, il allait le sentir passer...

Je décidais de me concentrer sur le problème le plus grave et le plus urgent face à nous : la Russie et sa colère montante.

Daniel et moi avons corrigé son texte - avec l'aide de ce que j'avais appris auprès de ma politicienne de mère puis il l'a apporté à l'Amiral. James revint vers moi.

"Sam m'a dit que tu avais trouvé un super stage ?"

"Sam ?" demanda Jack, se redressant sur son siège. "Ce sera Major Carter pour vous, Capitaine !"

Sam blêmit mais je pouvais lire la fureur dans ses yeux. La jalousie de Jack n'allait sans doute pas passer, même si pour le moment, elle ne pouvait rien dire.  
Le Colonel soutint son regard et elle finit par baisser les yeux, elle connaissait la limite à ne pas franchir avec son supérieur. James baissa également la tête - ce que je trouvais malin de sa part.

Je décidais de briser le silence devenu pesant.

"Oui, James. Mon stage est très intéressant, on ne s'ennuie jamais, n'est-ce pas Colonel ?"

Jack me sourit : "Oh tu sais, j'aime laisser un souvenir impérissable !"

Si j'espérais que toute cette histoire finisse en même temps que notre incident diplomatique, je me trompais, mais je ne l'appris que plus tard.


	19. Tensions familiales

_Félicitations à laetitia66 pour le 150ème message ;) Et merci à tout le monde pour tous les message :D**  
**_

_Merci à Nahel pour ses conseils précieux et son soutien ! _

* * *

**CHAPITRE 19**

Quand le médecin - encore plus strict que Janet Fraiser, selon Jack - m'autorisa à me lever et à quitter son infirmerie, je décidais d'aller voir mon père dans ses quartiers.

J'entrais et le trouvais en grande conversation - engueulade serait le terme plus précis - avec mon frère, pour changer.

"James, si je me souviens bien, c'était encore moi son père jusqu'à récemment, non ?"

"Oui, tu te souviens bien mais quand ça t'arrange ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de stage dans une base militaire ?! C'est toi qui lui as trouvé ça ? Tu la pousses à suivre une carrière dans l'armée, comme toi !"

"Crois-le ou non, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans ! Demande à Mary ! Ce sont eux qui sont allés la recruter !"

Le ton montait crescendo et ils étaient tous deux rouges de colère... et si j'en croyais mes oreilles, ils se disputaient à cause de moi ! Jusque-là, ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de moi pour ça.

"Euh... je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?"

Ils tournèrent la tête vers moi, surpris de me trouver dans la pièce.

"Ton frère a décidé que j'avais une mauvaise influence sur toi et que tu étais à deux doigts de t'engager dans l'armée !" me répondit mon père.

Je croisais les bras et les toisais, tous les deux.

"Et ça justifie ces cris ?"

Ils baissèrent la tête et je me retins de sourire. Je croisais mon reflet dans le miroir et je compris ce qui les impressionnait : j'étais le portrait craché de ma mère ! Les mêmes yeux verts qui lançaient des étincelles, les cheveux bruns qui tombaient en cascade sur mes épaules et mon air décidé.

"Honnêtement, James, je suis assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions - même si j'ai demandé l'avis de Maman avant d'accepter ! Papa, tu n'as pas mieux à faire avec la _Guerre Froide version 2.0_ pour te prendre la tête avec ton fils ?"

"Alex, je te rappelle que je suis encore Amiral, je te prierais de changer de ton quand tu t'adresses à moi."

"Tu es Amiral, vraiment ? Alors vas faire ton travail de commandant et sors-nous de là !"

Je pointais le doigt vers la sortie de ses quartiers et il obéit... J'étais sidérée.

James souriait comme un gosse mais je n'en n'avais pas fini avec lui.

"Et toi ? C'est ça, ta mission ? Venir ici et toujours mettre tout ce qui cloche sur cette planète sur le dos de ton père ?"

J'appliquais les conseils donnés par ma mère il y a bien longtemps : ne jamais prendre parti dans un conflit - tant je n'étais pas impliquée - mais rien ne m'empêchais de donner des conseils, comme je le faisais avec SG1. Cependant, James venait de me mettre au cœur de la guerre qui l'opposait à notre père et je ne pouvais le tolérer.

"Alex, s'il-te-plait, ne crois pas ça..."

"Non, James, tu es allé trop loin cette fois ! Réfléchis un peu et quand tu seras décidé à grandir, viens me voir !"

Je quittais la pièce d'un pas décidé. Je regagnais ma propre chambre. J'y trouvais Sam, travaillant sur un ordinateur portable.

"Alex, comment vas-tu ?" demanda-t-elle, en me souriant.

Elle perdit son sourire quand elle me regarda. Inquiète, elle se leva pour me rejoindre et fermer l'écoutille. Elle me guida ensuite vers une chaise, au centre de la pièce, puis elle reprit sa place, face à son PC posé sur la table, qu'elle ferma.

"Un problème avec le Capitaine Roslin ?"

"Sam... le Colonel n'est pas là, appelle-le James, si tu veux" soupirais-je.

J'ignore pourquoi, mais ce petit jeu-là commençait à me fatiguer aussi.

"D'accord" me dit-elle, calmement. "Donc, c'est James, c'est ça ?"

"Oui, il cherche toujours une bonne excuse pour se disputer avec notre père mais c'est la première fois qu'il se sert de moi pour ça !"

"Alex, tu sais rien n'est simple dans ce genre de situation. Quand j'ai appris que mon père avait un cancer, j'ai appelé mon frère, Mark. Je lui ai annoncé et tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ?"

Je fis non de la tête.

"Il m'a dit 'Appelle-moi quand ça sera fini.' Tu imagines un peu ? Il ne voulait rien savoir de sa maladie, ni même le voir avant sa mort. Tout ce qu'il attendait, c'était qu'il soit parti pour effacer son existence de sa mémoire. James est parti en croisade contre son père - pas le tien... mais à court d'arguments, il va trouver tout ce qu'il peut pour s'en servir contre lui."

"Pourquoi dis-tu son père et pas le mien ?"

"Parce que je suis sûre que ton frère t'aime et il veut que tu sois heureuse sauf que dans sa tête ton père et le sien ne sont pas vraiment la même personne... il nuira à son père, même s'il doit t'utiliser pour arriver à ses fins..."

"Et ça s'est arrangé entre Mark et Jacob ?"

"Oui, un peu. Ils se voient, mais Mark ne comprend pas bien les absences de notre père, puisqu'il n'est pas au courant pour Selmak. Ils ont fait la paix et ça permet à mon père de voir ses petits-enfants."

Des bruits dans le haut-parleur attirèrent notre attention.

"Ici l'Amiral Roslin, nous changeons de cap, nous rentrons tous à San Diego, sur ordre du Président. L'équipe SG1 est invitée à me rejoindre dans mes quartiers pour de plus amples explications."

J'étais à deux doigts d'aborder un autre sujet avec Sam, plus délicat celui-ci, quand mon père m'a coupé dans mon élan. Je quittais nos quartiers, afin de rejoindre mon père dans les siens. Sam me suivait toujours dans les couloirs et comme à son habitude, elle ne remarqua pas les regards des hommes sur elle.

Le reste de l'équipe tarda à arriver, ce qui permit à Sam de parler avec James, qui était déjà là. L'Amiral se connectait à un serveur sécurisé pour lancer une conversation vidéo.

L'Enseigne Smith se présenta avec les trois membres masculins manquants de SG1 - oui, ils s'étaient perdus en venant... Jack ne sembla pas ravi de trouver James avec Sam mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Cependant, son regard ne passa pas inaperçu et mon frère se rapprocha de moi. Il ouvrit la bouche pour me parler mais une voix, féminine, bien connue résonna dans la pièce.

"Bonjour Amiral !"

"Madame la Sénatrice !" répondit mon père, un large sourire sur les lèvres.


	20. Les sentiments amoureux

_Hello à tous ! Merci pour vos messages tous plus fantastiques les uns que les autres !_

_J'ai eu beaucoup de travail cette semaine, il n'y aura donc pas de chapitre samedi, désolée :/_

_Bonne lecture cependant pour ce nouveau chapitre !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 20**

L'Amiral avait contacté ma mère pour qu'elle nous explique à tous la situation. J'étais agréablement surprise de voir son visage s'afficher sur l'écran géant. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vue, ses cheveux bruns étaient détachés, ils bouclaient un peu sur les longueurs. Elle portait ses lunettes à monture noire, sobres, ce qui lui donnait un air strict mais ça faisait ressortir ses yeux verts. Elle n'était que très peu maquillée, sa chemise était légèrement déboutonnée et ses manches relevées, ce qui me laissait penser que sa journée avait été longue.

"Bonjour à tous, pour ceux qui l'ignorent, je suis Mary Roslin" commença-t-elle, avec un grand sourire - un vrai pas celui de la politicienne.

"Madame la Sénatrice, je vous présente le Colonel Jack O'Neill, le Major Samantha Carter, le Docteur Daniel Jackson et Murray" dit l'Amiral.

"Enchantée" répondit ma mère.

"Je ne vous présente pas nos enfants, Madame ?"

"Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, Amiral" dit ma mère en riant. "Bon, venons-en aux faits, si vous le voulez bien. J'ai bien reçu la lettre du Docteur Jackson, Amiral. Je l'ai transmise au Président et je l'ai menacé de représailles s'il ne réglait pas ce conflit au plus vite !"

"Et, il a cédé ?" demanda Daniel, surpris.

"Il me devait une faveur, il y a bien été obligé !" dit la Sénatrice, un sourire en coin.

"Ce que femme veut..." ajouta James, un sourire en coin.

"Tout ça pour vous dire que vous faites route vers San Diego, avec votre précieux chargement à son bord - quel qu'il soit... Mais, Colonel O'Neill ?"

"Oui, Madame ?"

"J'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'à votre retour dans le Colorado, vous allez devoir recevoir votre homologue Russe et lui faire partager certaines de vos... découvertes en télémétrie..."

Elle savait ! Elle avait l'air d'une personne qui en sait bien plus qu'elle ne devrait. Je n'en revenais pas, ma mère était au courant pour le SGC et ses secrets... Mais que savait-elle exactement ?

"Si ça nous empêche de déclencher une nouvelle guerre internationale, alors je me plierais à votre volonté, Madame !" répondit Jack, sur le même ton qu'elle.

"Vous avez fait vite pour que le Président transmette le courrier et règle ce problème, Madame la Sénatrice" ajouta Daniel, très très curieux.

"Docteur Jackson, croyez-vous sincèrement que les appuis du Président Hayes se limitent à cet abruti de Kinsey ? Le Président me doit sa victoire, à moi et à personne d'autre ! Alors quand mon mari et mes enfants sont sous le feu ennemi, j'estime qu'il peut me renvoyer l'ascenseur !"

J'ignore où ma mère se situait dans l'estime du Colonel - et de SG1 globalement - mais la mention de '_cet abruti de Kinsey_' la fit remonter au top niveau ! Je pouvais le lire sur le visage habituellement fermé de Jack.

"Amiral, James, Alex, je vous vois à San Diego ? Je vous laisse, j'ai encore du travail qui m'attend."

Nous l'avons tous saluée puis elle coupa la communication.

"Votre épouse semble dotée d'un très fort caractère, Amiral" souligna Daniel.

"Pour supporter le vieil amiral que je suis, il vaut mieux pour elle."

Nous discutions tous les uns avec les autres puis mon père nous proposa d'aller nous restaurer. Vu le visage de Teal'c, je compris qu'il avait faim et que cette idée le réjouissait. Je me demandais encore et toujours où il mettait tout ce qu'il ingurgitait.

James se chargea d'escorter Sam vers le mess et je surpris le regard déçu de Jack. Mais, ne lui avait-il pas dit lui-même qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle trouve un homme de son âge ? Ou avait-il dit cela juste pour se donner bonne conscience.

Je savais que c'était un homme droit et honnête mais je me demandais s'il se sacrifierait pour elle dans ce genre de situation. Sans doute que oui…

Après le dîner, je suis rentrée à mes quartiers avec Sam, suivie par James. Devant notre écoutille, il garda Sam un instant et lui demanda si une fois à San Diego, elle accepterait de boire un verre avec lui. Elle hésita et lui demanda un délai de réflexion. Il lui sourit et déclara qu'il lui laissait le temps qu'elle voulait.

Elle semblait gênée quand elle referma la porte.

"Sam, je ne veux surtout pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais j'aimerais te poser une question."

"Je t'écoute Alex."

"Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Jack et toi ? Et ne crois pas que j'irai vous dénoncer, parce que je me fiche des protocoles militaires entre officiers."

Sam soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

"Je ne sais pas si tu pourras comprendre ça, car tu es jeune mais oui, nous avons une relation… en quelque sorte."

Je pris une chaise pour m'asseoir près d'elle. Elle continua.

"Nous ne couchons pas ensemble, ça n'est jamais arrivé mais nous partageons de forts sentiments. J'estime que c'est une relation."

"Je suis d'accord."

"Jack n'arrête pas de dire qu'il aurait préféré que je ne tombe pas amoureuse de lui, que je fasse ma vie avec un homme plus jeune et sans doute, moins abîmé mais…"

"Le cœur a ses raisons…"

Sam releva la tête et me sourit.

"Mais parfois, je me demande s'il n'a pas raison quand il dit que c'est l'interdit qui nous pousse l'un vers l'autre. Que si nous vivions une histoire, elle serait vite beaucoup moins grisante une fois ce frisson dépassé."

"J'ai fait un peu de psycho et une part de ça est vraie mais ça ne veut pas dire que cette histoire serait vouée à l'échec pour autant."

"Et comment on sépare le fantasme de la réalité ? Je veux dire, comment savoir si on peut aller quelque part ensemble ?"

"En essayant, Sam. Il faut se jeter à l'eau ! Mais si je peux donner mon avis, ça ne peut que marcher entre vous."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?"

"Sam, ça se voit, ce n'est pas plus compliqué. Rien que les regards que vous vous échangez parlent pour vous. Il vous suffit de jeter un coup d'œil pour savoir ce que pense l'autre… La communication non verbale est parfois plus importante que le reste."

"Tu sais quoi, Alex ? Merci, en fait j'avais vraiment besoin d'en parler."

"Je t'en prie mais quoi que tu décides pour James, soit gentille avec lui."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas" me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Nous nous sommes couchées peu après et je m'endormis assez rapidement.

* * *

_Très cher Guest, oui je prends toujours le temps de répondre aux reviews dont les auteurs sont identifiés, sinon il est impossible d'y répondre en privé. Cependant, merci pour ton dernier message :)_


	21. Et leur complexité !

_Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, je suis toujours ravie de les lire :D_

_Encore un grand merci à Nahel pour son soutien, ça m'aide beaucoup même si ça te parait peu ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 21**

Je pense que Sam avait dû sortir s'entretenir avec Jack à un moment dans la nuit car elle me réveilla – malgré elle – quand elle revint dans nos quartiers. J'étais trop fatiguée pour regarder ma montre – offerte par le SGC, celle avec le scratch – afin de savoir l'heure qu'il était et je décidais de me tourner sur mon côté préféré pour me rendormir.

J'entendis un léger bruit et je pensais que je l'avais imaginé. Je sombrais peu à peu quand un autre bruit se fit à nouveau entendre. Je tendis l'oreille et scrutais la pièce pour savoir ce que c'était.

Je me rendis bientôt compte que c'était Sam… qui reniflait ! Elle devait tenter de pleurer en silence dans sa couchette mais elle peinait à se retenir complètement. J'hésitais vraiment sur la marche à suivre mais je préférais la laisser en paix. A sa place, je n'aimerais pas qu'on me surprenne. C'était une femme qui voulait se montrer forte dans un monde d'hommes et elle avait sa fierté. Pleurer comme une fille et devant témoin ne lui plairait sans doute pas mais j'avais de la peine pour elle.

Sam me réveilla le lendemain matin et mis à part ses yeux légèrement gonflés, elle n'avait pas la mine chiffonnée des femmes qui ont pleuré une partie de la nuit – et à mon avis, pas beaucoup dormit non plus.

Elle était prête pour se rendre au mess mais elle m'attendit patiemment en pianotant sur son PC. Une fois lavée et habillée, je l'ai conduite au mess, en silence. Elle ne semblait pas d'humeur à parler et je ne voulais pas la forcer. Ses équipiers étaient déjà là et Jack, lui, semblait d'une humeur de chien. Daniel avait plongé la tête dans son bol de céréales et Teal'c mangeait en silence, la tête droite.

Nous les avons salués en nous installant à leur table mais le cœur n'y était pas. James arriva juste après et nous annonça gaiement que nous serions à San Diego pour la fin d'après-midi.

"Major Carter, avez-vous réfléchi ?" demanda James, respectant les grades devant le Colonel.

"Oui, Capitaine et ça me ferait très plaisir !"

J'avais failli lâcher ma petite cuillère et Daniel aurait perdu sa mâchoire inférieure si elle n'avait pas été si solidement accrochée… Jack tentait de garder un air neutre, limite je-m'en-foutiste… et Teal'c avait levé un sourcil.

James et Sam se souriaient. J'ai carrément failli recracher une gorgée de café quand, à la fin de son repas, James dit à Sam :

"Major, on peut voir des baleines en pleine mer à ce que disent les matelots, vous voulez m'accompagner sur le pont supérieur pour tenter de les apercevoir ?"

"J'en serais ravie !"

Sam et James s'excusèrent, déposèrent leurs plateaux sur le chariot prévu à cet effet et quittèrent le mess en discutant.

La scène était surréaliste : Teal'c fixait Jack, qui faisait mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et Daniel me lançait des regards désespérés… Quant à moi, j'ignore quelle tête je faisais mais ça inquiéta mon père, à son entrée au mess.

"Alex, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?"

Comme je restais muette, Jack se chargea de répondre tout en se levant.

"James a invité Carter à monter observer les baleines sur le pont supérieur."

Sa voix était froide mais posée. Il quitta le réfectoire – pour aller se perdre je ne sais où sur le porte-avions…

Mon père resta figé un instant, se servit un café et quitta les lieux également.

"Ça risque d'être l'enfer en mission à partir de maintenant" soupira Daniel.

"Comment ça ?" demandais-je.

"Tu as sans doute remarqué que Jack et Sam sont très proches" commença Daniel, en prenant des gants pour parler de leur 'relation'.

Je hochais la tête, en attendant la suite.

"Ils ne se prennent jamais vraiment la tête trop gravement et quand ça arrive, c'est vite oublié mais c'est surtout parce que c'est toujours professionnel… Quand ça prend une tournure plus personnelle, Jack ne peut s'empêcher de montrer qui est le patron. Il est dur en mission, exigeant et ne laisse rien passer – et pas seulement avec son second…"

"Avec toute l'équipe !" ajouta Teal'c.

"Même Hammond l'évite quand il est comme ça parce que ça finit toujours mal !"

"Ok… maintenant je me demande si j'ai bien fait de quitter Ben…"

"Disons que nous devons tous faire profil bas le temps que ça se tasse" conclut Daniel.

J'hésitais à me cacher à San Diego dans les jupes de ma mère quand nous serions arrivés. Elle devrait pouvoir me cacher et me protéger, j'en étais sûre !

Nous avons tous les trois finit notre petit déjeuner en silence, puis nous avons débarrassé notre table.

"Alex, tu crois que nous aussi on peut aller voir les baleines ?" demanda Daniel.

Je hochais la tête et guidais mes deux derniers amis vers le pont supérieur. Je voulais en savoir plus et je réfléchissais à une astuce pour poser des questions sans en avoir l'air. Mais Daniel avait dû deviner que j'étais aussi curieuse que lui.

Une fois sur le pont, il déclara : "je suppose que tu as des questions, Alex ?"

"Oui, je t'avoue que je suis perdue là..."

"Comme nous tous, Alex Roslin" dit Teal'c, d'un air contrarié.

Nous étions sur un pont, non loin de l'îlot, assez peu fréquenté et je posais mes avant-bras sur une des rambardes de sécurité, pour regarder l'océan. Je ne savais pas par où commencer alors je me lançais.

"Hier soir, j'ai eu une petite conversation avec Sam. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle et le Colonel partageaient des sentiments très forts."

Daniel a approuvé en hochant la tête, mouvement que je vis du coin de l'oeil.

"Et il m'avait semblé qu'elle n'était pas prête à sortir avec James mais dans la nuit, elle a quitté notre cabine et quand elle est revenue, je crois qu'elle pleurait."

A ma grande surprise, ce fut Teal'c qui parla pour me répondre.

"O'Neill a également quitté nos quartiers, après avoir reçu un message. Il est revenu une bonne heure plus tard et il semblait contrarié."

Le Jaffa marqua une pause puis il reprit.

"Je pensais bien qu'il était sorti rejoindre Samantha Carter."

"Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est le revirement de situation entre hier soir, où elle semblait à deux doigts de refuser l'invitation de James, et ce qui s'est passé ce matin !" dit Daniel, pensif.

"Je sais, moi, ce qui s'est passé !" déclara une voix dans notre dos.

Nous avons tous tourné la tête pour observer notre nouveau compagnon - mais sa voix m'était familière - et je l'avais reconnu avant de le voir.


	22. La neutralité Suisse

_Pour me faire pardonner le chapitre précédent, celui-ci est un peu plus long ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 22**

"Malgré moi, j'ai surpris la conversation entre le Colonel O'Neill et le Major Carter."

Je dévisageais notre interlocuteur, incapable de parler - et il semblait que Daniel était aussi médusé que moi. Pas besoin de dire que Teal'c était silencieux, comme toujours - avec cependant, un sourcil au milieu du front…

"Ils ont dû s'éloigner de votre couloir, pour ne pas se faire surprendre mais ils se sont approchés de mes quartiers. Je laisse souvent ma porte ouverte le soir."

Daniel et moi étions pendus à ses lèvres, cet homme tenait entre ses mains les réponses à nos questionnements sur le revirement de situation.

"Apparemment, le Colonel a proposé à son Major de mettre un terme à leur relation - dans son intérêt à elle. Il semble convaincu de ne pas être assez bien pour elle - trop vieux, trop abîmé, etc. Il estime qu'elle trouvera mieux et plus jeune afin de faire sa vie. Il ne veut pas qu'elle sacrifie sa brillante carrière pour lui et il pense que leur mission et leurs ennemis nécessitent qu'il reste dans l'armée et aussi le leader de votre petite équipe."

Daniel ouvrait de grands yeux et sa bouche faisait penser à un poisson rouge dans son bocal.

"Et elle a accepté ?" demanda-t-il finalement, en recouvrant l'usage de la parole.

"Bien sûr que non, mais il n'a pas écouté ses arguments" dit l'Amiral Roslin.

Mon père n'en dit pas plus mais je pense que Jack n'avait pas dû être tendre avec Sam dans ses propos et il refusa de nous en dire plus. Après tout, nous savions ce que nous avions besoin de savoir, non ?

"Merci Amiral" dit finalement Daniel. Même si c'était peu, ça nous éclairait plus sur la situation et le changement de Sam envers James.

"Ils sont au courant que tu les as surpris ?"

"Non je ne pense pas, je ne suis pas sorti et quand ils ont fini de parler, Sam est partie rapidement. Le Colonel semble avoir trainé un peu dans le couloir avant de partir à son tour."

Le vent s'était levé et porta jusqu'à nous le rire d'une femme - de Sam. Elle était appuyée à la rambarde, plus loin et riait avec James. J'ignorais où était Jack mais j'espérais qu'il ne verrait pas ça.

Plus tard dans la journée, après un déjeuner avec seulement Teal'c et Daniel, j'étais avec mon père dans ses quartiers quand Sam se présenta.

"Vous avez demandé à me voir, Amiral ?" demanda-t-elle, presque au garde-à-vous.

Je dépannais son ordinateur portable, je n'écoutais donc que d'une oreille ce que mon père avait à dire à Sam - et de toute façon, j'étais déjà au courant.

"La Sénatrice, enfin plutôt la mère d'Alex, a demandé à vous rencontrer à votre arrivée à San Diego. Elle vous déposera ensuite dans le Colorado, avec Alex."

"Et qu'a dit le Colonel ?"

"Mon épouse vous a demandé vous et vous seule."

"Hum, je… hum, d'accord" bafouilla Sam.

Je me dis qu'elle devait être un peu nerveuse car ma mère était à la fois Sénatrice des Etats-Unis et ma mère justement…

"Ne vous en faites pas, elle veut juste rencontrer la tutrice du stage d'Alex et accessoirement la femme chargée de veiller sur sa fille en mission."

"Et pourquoi c'est vous qui me prévenez, Monsieur ?"

"Parce qu'elle me l'a demandé."

"Et vous faites toujours ce qu'elle vous demande ?" demanda Sam, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

"Toujours, Major !"

"Parce qu'elle est sénatrice ?"

"Parce que c'est ma femme !" s'exclama mon père.

Je les observais rire tous les deux, comme de bons amis. Mon père expliqua ensuite à Sam qu'une voiture viendrait nous chercher toutes les deux pour nous conduire auprès de ma mère.

"Elle a de nombreux rendez-vous demain mais elle doit quitter la Californie et vous déposer dans le Colorado avant de reprendre sa route vers Washington. Le Président l'a faite demander."

Sam hocha la tête, prouvant qu'elle avait bien compris ce que l'Amiral venait de lui expliquer.

"Nous serons à San Diego plus tard que prévu. Tout le monde va dormir à bord et nous commencerons le débarquement demain matin. Le Colonel et le reste de votre équipe va partir pour votre base, le Général Hammond a organisé leur transfert avec leur précieuse marchandise."

"Dois-je m'entretenir avec le Général concernant mon retard, Monsieur ?"

"C'est inutile, Major, la Sénatrice a déjà pris ses dispositions avec lui."

Sam sourit et secoua très doucement sa joie tête blonde. Mon père la regarda avec ses yeux bleu acier et ajouta "oui, elle obtient tout ce qu'elle veut tout en vous donnant l'impression que l'idée vient de vous. Une chance que ce super pouvoir ne lui serve qu'à faire le bien !"

Sam éclata de rire puis mon père nous invita à le suivre au mess pour le dîner - le dernier à bord de son vaisseau.

Quand nous sommes arrivés au réfectoire, j'avais l'impression de rentrer dans un gymnase où se déroulait un tournoi de boxe ! Daniel et Teal'c faisaient la queue pour se servir à manger tandis que Jack était déjà installé avec son plateau, seul à une table. James était assis à une autre table, avec d'autres officiers, discutant avec eux. Mais, ils se jetaient de fréquents coups d'oeil assassins et c'était à celui qui baisserait les yeux en premier.

Bien entendu, du fait de son grade et de son caractère, Jack gagnait tout le temps mais l'ambiance était électrique. Je vis Daniel déglutir - comme s'il cherchait à avaler sa pomme d'Adam - et se diriger, suivit de Teal'c vers la table de leur leader et ami.

Ils s'installèrent en silence à sa table et Jack ne prit pas la peine de leur adresser ni un regard ni un mot, ce qui vu les circonstances était sans doute mieux pour les deux hommes.

Mon père me regarda en se demandant sans doute quelle attitude adopter.

"Méthode Suisse ?" proposais-je.

Mon père ouvrit de grands yeux et hocha la tête, comme si la neutralité était une évidence.

Sam nous suivit en silence. Une fois servis, nous nous sommes installés à une troisième table, juste assez en retrait pour garder les autres l'oeil.

Pour combler le silence un peu trop pesant, Sam demanda à mon père s'il voulait bien lui raconter sa rencontre avec ma mère. Le sujet étant neutre, mon père s'exécuta avec plaisir.

"J'étais Vice-Amiral et j'étais convié à une soirée officielle à la Maison-Blanche, pour la remise d'une médaille d'honneur pour un ancien compagnon d'armes. Mary travaillait à l'époque au bureau du Gouverneur de Californie, elle s'occupait de l'enseignement supérieur. J'avais préparé un discours et elle est venue me féliciter après. Comme j'étais en pleine crise avec ma femme de l'époque, je n'ai pas été très galant avec elle. Elle ne s'est pas laissé impressionner, c'est ce que j'ai aimé immédiatement chez elle. Elle a réussi à briser ma coquille en quelques minutes - même si nous n'étions pas partis du bon pied. Elle m'a laissé sa carte avec son numéro personnel en me disant que si je passais en Californie, je n'avais qu'à lui téléphoner."

Sam l'écoutait sans l'interrompre.

"Bien entendu je ne l'ai pas appelé mais nous nous sommes croisés un plus tard et nous avons commencé à nous voir plus régulièrement. Par la suite, c'est devenu très compliqué avec Meg. j'étais souvent absent et j'étais très préoccupé par la sécurité de James, alors Mary a proposé de le prendre avec elle, le temps que ça se tasse. J'étais un peu réticent au début mais quand j'ai vu Mary avec James, je me suis dit qu'il ne serait jamais entre de meilleures mains. Elle était faite pour être mère et elle l'a prouvé avec Alexandra."

* * *

_Je pense que c'est sans doute le dernier chapitre avant mes vacances. Je pars vendredi et je rentre dans 15 jours._


	23. Alexandra

_Salut tout le monde ! Je suis de retour du Canada - un pays magnifique et des habitants gentils et chaleureux - avec une pharyngite qui m'a mise KO depuis près d'une semaine. Je profite d'une accalmie pour vous proposer ce chapitre et vous souhaiter un bon weekend Pascal !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 23**

"Papa !" dis-je alors.

"Quoi ? C'est Alexandra qui te gêne ? C'est pourtant ton prénom, chère enfant !"

"C'est vrai que nous avons tous pris l'habitude d'Alex mais Alexandra, c'est très joli."

"Dit la femme qui s'appelle Samantha et qui se fait surnommer Sam" lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

"Touché" admit-elle.

J'imagine que Sam se sentait moins nerveuse en ayant découvert la femme sous la sénatrice grâce aux histoires de mon père mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins inquiète - mais je pensais que ça avait plus de rapport avec Jack qu'avec moi.

"Amiral, pourquoi aviez-vous peur pour votre fils ?" demanda Sam, intriguée.

"Meg buvait, plus que de raisons. Au début, ça n'avait rien d'alarmant mais avec les années et mes absences, c'était devenu ingérable. Et pour couronner le tout, elle avait l'alcool mauvais. Un soir, elle s'en est pris à James. Quand j'ai voulu intervenir, mon fils était terrorisé et se blottissait dans mes jambes. Dans l'empoignade qui a suivi, j'ignore comment, James est tombé. Il s'est ouvert le crâne. Rien de bien grave, il a récolté quelques points de suture mais je suis passé près des services sociaux."

"J'imagine, oui" dit tristement Sam.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai informé mon supérieur de ma situation et nous avons réglé mon absence pour quelques semaines mais, je devais repartir ensuite et laisser James avec ma femme…"

"D'où l'offre de votre épouse actuelle ?"

"Oui. Elle avait essayé de me joindre à la base mais on lui a dit que j'avais pris un congé pour raisons personnelles. Elle a paniqué et a réussi à m'appeler à la maison. Meg était furieuse qu'une femme me téléphone. Elle m'a fait une scène alors que Mary était en ligne, elle a tout entendu. Bien évidemment, même en pleine procédure de divorce, je n'avais pas trompé Meg mais…"

"Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses."

Je savais que la situation de mon père avec son ex-femme avait été compliquée, mais je vois, à chaque fois qu'il raconte son histoire, à quel point il a été blessé et marqué par cette femme.

Notre dîner toucha à sa fin et Sam suivit le Colonel quand il quitta le mess. Elle devait lui parler de son contre-temps. J'essayais de la suivre discrètement afin de tester la température.

"Mon Colonel, la Sénatrice Roslin a demandé à me voir."

"Je sais, Carter."

"Oh" fit-elle, surprise.

"Et on ne refuse rien à une Sénatrice."

"Non, en effet" répondit Sam, en regardant le bout de ses rangers.

"Donc, on se revoit à la base ?"

"Oui, Monsieur."

"Bien. Bonne nuit Carter."

"Bonne nuit, Monsieur."

Je fis celle qui n'avait rien vu, rien entendu et je me rendis compte que Sam connaissait très bien le chemin vers nos quartiers. Une main vint se poser sur mon épaule.

"Il y a du boulot avec ces deux-là… Je ne connais personne qui ait autant de problème de communication" soupira mon père.

Je serrais sa main, alors qu'elle reposait toujours sur moi.

"Parce que Maman et toi êtes toujours sur la même longueur d'onde ?"

"Certes non mais ta mère arrive toujours à désamorcer un conflit ou une crise. C'est une experte en communication."

"J'imagine que la politique était vraiment sa voie."

"Non, elle aimait enseigner mais un jour, elle s'est rendu compte que pour aider les plus jeunes et les plus en difficultés, il était trop tard quand ils arrivaient jusqu'à elle. Elle s'est dit que le seul moyen de faire changer les choses étaient de monter directement à la source du problème : le gouvernement et ses lois."

Mon père m'embrassa ensuite sur le front et m'escorta jusqu'à ma cabine, puis il regagna la sienne.

"Je suis curieuse de rencontrer ta mère, Alex" me dit Sam quand j'entrais dans la pièce.

"Ah, et pourquoi ça ?" demandais-je, curieuse.

Je l'observais emballer ses affaires, avec sa rigueur toute militaire.

"J'avais l'image d'un amiral froid et distant quand nous sommes arrivés sur le porte-avions mais ta mère semble avoir percé assez vite ses défenses, je suis curieuse de rencontrer l'épouse d'un tel homme."

"Sam, tu sais que même s'il est militaire depuis des années, il n'en reste pas moins un homme amoureux. Je pense qu'ils se sont bien trouvés finalement, ils ont eu de la chance, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours."

Sam resta figée, sans doute à cause de la mention d'un Amiral fou de sa femme, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à faire cohabiter les deux images. Sa mère était morte quand elle était jeune et je pense qu'elle n'a pas gardé beaucoup de souvenir du couple qu'avaient formé ses parents.

"Tu sais, je reste persuadée, malgré les années, qu'il traverserait la Galaxie pour elle, si elle le lui demandait."

"Alors, elle a de la chance, est-ce qu'elle le sait ?" me demanda Sam, un peu tristement.

"Oui elle le sait. Mais toi aussi tu as de la chance, seulement, tu ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux… et lui non plus."

Là-dessus, je la plantais pour aller me doucher et me changer pour la nuit. Puis, je me suis couchée et je me suis presque instantanément endormie.

Sam m'a laissé dormir un peu le matin car le porte-avions avait entamé sa manœuvre pour rentrer au port et finalement amarrer.  
Ses affaires étaient fin prêtes quand je me suis réveillée. J'ai préparé les miennes également et je suis allée au mess. J'ai tout juste eu le temps d'avaler un café avant que le personnel ne me jette dehors.

De retour vers mes quartiers, je trouvais SG1 dans le couloir. Les hommes étaient prêts à lever le camp. Teal'c portait son sac sur le dos et tenait entre ses grandes mains une boite en fer, contenant l'artefact de Thor - cette machine infernale qui avait failli nous coûter la vie et dont on ignorait encore tout.

Daniel serra Sam dans ses bras et déposa une bise sur sa joue.

"Bye Sam, on se revoit bientôt."

Elle hocha la tête, réprimant ses larmes. Avec Teal'c, ils se saluèrent en s'inclinant l'un face à l'autre. Je sentais le regard de Jack la caresser et définitivement, je ne comprenais rien à ces deux-là.

"Pas de bêtises Carter, et surtout, soyez polie avec la Dame !"

Comme toujours il cachait sa gêne avec un trait d'humour. Elle ne répondit pas mais essaya de sourire puis ils quittèrent, littéralement, le navire.

J'avais du mal à comprendre comment ces personnes, qui passaient presque 24h/24 ensembles pouvaient avoir du mal à se séparer, quoi ? Deux jours ?

Alors que j'avais l'impression que l'humeur de Jack s'était améliorée, il gronda Daniel qui ne marchait pas assez vite pour lui et il bouscula violemment James quand il les croisa dans la coursive. Une fois de plus, James eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas réagir et de laisser couler.

"Hey soeurette" me lança-t-il, une fois à ma hauteur. "Tu vas voir Maman ?"

"Oui, pas toi ?"

"Non, elle m'a donné quelques jours à San Diego. Je dois la rejoindre plus tard à Washington."

"Que vas-tu faire de ton temps libre ?"

Il jeta un regard un regard à Sam avant de répondre "je ne sais pas encore."

Sam et moi sommes passées voir mon père puis un véhicule genre gros SUV du gouvernement nous emmena vers ma Sénatrice de mère.


	24. Rencontre avec la Sénatrice

**CHAPITRE 24**

_* Exceptionnellement, ce chapitre sera raconté du point de vue de Sam. Il était plus simple de lui faire vous décrire Mary Roslin, puisqu'il s'agit de notre première rencontre physique avec le personnage ;)_

* * *

Une fois sur le tarmac de la base aérienne de San Diego, le chauffeur sorti nos bagages du coffre. Je le remerciais d'un sourire et il hocha la tête puis il repartit. Un tapis rouge courait de l'endroit où s'était arrêté la voiture vers la passerelle et nous avons emprunté cette voie toute tracée.

Je ne réalisais qu'à ce moment précis à quel point un Sénateur - ou une Sénatrice - pouvait être un personnage important mais surtout, puissant.

Un steward nous accueillit à notre arrivée à bord du Boeing de Mme Roslin - un ancien "Air Force One" offert par son ami Hayes à son investiture, comme me l'avait appris Alex en venant. L'homme ne sembla pas apprécier notre intrusion mais la mention du nom d'Alex le calma rapidement. Cependant, j'imaginais le travail que ça devait représenter d'empêcher le commun des mortels, ou même les journalistes, d'approcher une sénatrice pendant ses obligations.

Il nous demanda de déposer nos affaires dans une petite pièce, sur le chemin vers le bureau de la mère d'Alex. Il nous guida vers un petit salon, attenant au bureau privé de la Sénatrice, comme il en informa Alex. Sa mère était en réunion avec la Maison-Blanche et ne pouvait être dérangée.

Nous nous sommes installées pour patienter. On nous offrit des boissons et de la lecture, pour combler notre attente.

Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et Billy, l'assistant personnel de la Sénatrice, nous invita à entrer. Il quitta la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Madame la Sénatrice Mary Roslin était au téléphone et nous tournait le dos. La conversation semblait animée et elle ne remarqua pas notre présence immédiatement. Je restais figée, comme si j'allais être prise en flagrant délit de vol à l'étalage.

J'observais son bureau, élégamment décoré. C'était simple, plutôt spartiate mais démontrait le goût de la Sénatrice pour les choses distinguées. Le portrait du Président était accroché dans son dos - élément obligatoire pour un membre du Gouvernement - et quelques cadres ornaient la console juste en dessous - et il s'agissait des seuls éléments personnels de la pièce.

Je reconnus Alex et James sur de nombreux clichés et un représentant l'Amiral, en tenue d'apparat.

La Sénatrice se tourna vers nous et fronça les sourcils puis, son expression s'adoucit et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire en nous reconnaissant.

Elle dégageait quelque chose, en plus d'être très belle. Elle était probablement une des femmes les plus élégantes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Je réalisais alors qu'elle avait peut-être dix ou quinze ans de moins que l'Amiral.

Elle portait un tailleur jupe noir, avec une chemise blanche, parfaitement amidonnée. Ses cheveux étaient juste assez en désordre pour que ça fasse chic mais pas trop sévère. Ils étaient d'une belle teinte rouge-chocolat, le mélange ne devait pas être naturel mais ça lui allait parfaitement. Ses yeux verts ressortaient mieux grâce à cette couleur.

Elle n'était pas très grande, et quand elle se déplaça un peu, j'aperçus ses chaussures avec des talons, somme toute, raisonnables. Pieds nus, elle ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre soixante. Elle n'était pas mince mais elle n'était pas grosse, elle était parfaite.

Malgré sa taille et sa corpulence, on sentait que c'était une femme forte, déterminée et je préférais l'avoir comme amie plutôt que comme ennemie. J'imaginais bien qu'elle pouvait se montrer redoutable mais un observateur moins éclairé pourrait se laisser avoir par son apparente douceur et la tendresse qu'elle dégageait.

Elle nous fit signe d'approcher un peu puis elle mit fin à sa conversation.

"Alex, comme je suis heureuse !" s'exclama-t-elle, avec un timbre grave mais doux.

Sa fille fut près d'elle la seconde qui suivit et Mary Roslin se pencha pour embrasser tendrement sa joue. Alex semblait gênée et j'ignorais si ça avait un rapport avec ma présence dans la pièce. Elle ne semblait pas si démonstrative et je commençais à bien la connaitre.

"Vous devez être le Major Samantha Carter ?" me dit la Sénatrice, en me tendant une main ferme.

Notre poignée de main fut franche et chaleureuse.

"Oui, Madame la Sénatrice, c'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance."

"Appelez-moi Mary."

"Alors, appelez-moi Sam."

Elle nous invita à nous asseoir et elle commença l'entretien pour lequel j'avais été convoquée. Je n'aurais jamais dû être inquiète car elle agissait comme toute mère, elle veillait à la protection de ses enfants et suivait leur éducation de près. Ce qui, en repensant à ses premières fonctions n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Mary dû sentir que sa fille s'impatientait, car nous avions dévié de notre sujet principal, et discutions à présent de choses et d'autres. Elle prit une boite dans un placard derrière elle et la donna à Alex.

"Tiens, pour remplacer celui qui a péri en mer" dit-elle avec malice.

Alex se jeta à son cou pour la remercier et déballa son nouveau téléphone. Elle quitta le bureau et je savais très bien qui aurait l'honneur du premier appel, mais je me gardais bien de le dire à sa mère.

Alors que je fixais toujours la porte, un peu envieuse de la situation amoureuse de ma stagiaire - oui, je sais, c'est pathétique pour une femme de mon âge - je finis par sentir le regard pointu de Mary sur moi. Je repris contenance et lui sourit.

"Est-ce que tout va bien, Sam ?"

Ma défunte Maman disait toujours qu'une mère sentait quand ses enfants n'allaient pas bien - et ce, même s'ils soutenaient le contraire - mais je compris que ça englobait toutes les mères, et les enfants des autres aussi.

"Oui, oui, Mary, merci. C'est juste que…"

Elle se leva, fit le tour de son bureau et prit le siège occupé par Alex précédemment.

"C'est compliqué ? C'est souvent le cas avec les hommes… surtout s'ils sont plus âgés."

Comment savait-elle ? Comment était-ce possible ? Alex n'aurait quand même pas osé lui parler du Colonel ?

Alors que j'étais en pleine crise existentielle, son assistant frappa à la porte.

"Madame, un homme demande à vous voir."

Vu la mine de Billy, Mary se leva pour aller à la rencontre de l'invité mystère.

Instinctivement, je la suivis mais à la porte de l'avion, je la laissais se débrouiller.

Elle descendit de la passerelle en courant presque et se jeta dans les bras de l'Amiral, qui l'attendait devant un véhicule militaire. La scène était digne d'une comédie à l'eau de rose. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, comme figés, puis elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son époux et ils s'embrassèrent.

Leur amour était presque palpable et ça me donna des frissons tellement je les trouvais beaux. A mon tour de rester figée face à ce spectacle et mon coeur se serra dans ma poitrine, seule, face à ma propre solitude.

Quelqu'un se déplaça dans mon dos et vint se poster près de moi.

"Le spectacle est toujours aussi merveilleux, années après années" me dit Billy.

Le soleil se couchait derrière le couple Roslin et donnait une nouvelle définition du mot romantisme.

* * *

_Merci à tous pour vos messages, je suis ravie que cette fic vous plaise toujours autant ;) Bientôt 200 messages !_

_RDV mercredi pour la suite et Alex reprendra la narration._


	25. Lien maternel

_Merci à vous tous pour les reviews, ça me touche vraiment ;) Comme je ne peux pas remercier mes guest en privé, alors merci à Riri, Aureus &amp; Djapur vos messages m'ont aussi fait très plaisir ;)_

_Un grand merci à laetitia66 pour le 200ème commentaire sur la fic !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 25**

J'avais rapidement appelé Fred depuis mon nouveau portable. Nous avons discuté brièvement car je ne voulais pas m'absenter trop longtemps, pour que ma mère ne se doute pas que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie.

Alors que je retournais vers le bureau de ma mère, je trouvais Sam à la porte de l'avion. Elle fixait un point sur le tarmac. Je m'approchais d'elle et trouvais mon père au pied de l'appareil, serrant sa femme dans ses bras. J'en oubliais parfois qu'ils ne se voyaient pas aussi souvent qu'ils le voudraient.

Sam se rendit compte de ma présence et me suivit dans le bureau de ma mère. Celle-ci nous rejoint un quart d'heure après et son attitude ne laissait pas transparaitre ses émotions. C'était une femme qui savait à merveille se contenir, en toute situation, comme ma blonde tutrice.

Elles reprirent leur conversation, tout en parlant de mon stage et de nos collègues de SG1. Assez étonnamment, Sam resta presque muette à propos du Colonel, parlant avec animation de Daniel et de Teal'c. Ma mère ne fut pas dupe, car elle l'observait en plissant les yeux régulièrement. Elle avait flairé quelque chose et Sam ne tiendrait sans doute pas face à l'examen minutieux auquel ma mère allait la soumettre.

C'était un des avantages d'être une femme dans la politique, selon Mary Roslin : personne ne vous voyait venir. On s'attendait toujours à ce qu'une femme soit gentille, tendre, douce et un peu idiote... sauf que ma mère était loin d'être bête mais qu'elle avait l'avantage d'être une belle femme - comme Sam. Ses interlocuteurs se faisaient souvent avoir à leur propre jeu, car la Sénatrice posait des questions, de manière innocente et se servait de vos réponses comme d'armes, en fonction de ce qu'elle avait besoin de faire de vous.

Nombreux étaient ceux qui étaient tombé dans le panneau et je pense que le Sénateur Kinsey était de ceux-là... Il avait eu la faiblesse de la croire stupide et faible. Il n'avait pas cherché les informations là où il fallait et avait découvert à ses dépens que Mary Adama Roslin venait d'une ancienne famille. Ses ancêtres avaient été parmi les premiers colons à venir s'installer en Amérique. Leurs descendants étaient des proches de George Washington, la politique coulait dans les veines de ma mère, au même titre que son sang - un peu comme le clan Kennedy. La famille Adama était riche - même si leur fortune n'avait pas toujours faite de manière noble... - et puissante, bien plus que celle de Kinsey, qui se voyait presque comme un noble européen, du fait de sa "lignée".

En se mariant, ma mère avait abandonné son nom de jeune fille, afin de prouver qu'elle pouvait réussir par elle-même et pas grâce à son nom. Elle avait démontré son talent et sa valeur, sa famille ne lui en avait jamais tenu rigueur. Je la comprenais car je suivais ses traces d'une certaine façon, je cherchais à m'affranchir du poids de la célébrité. Comment savoir si les gens autour de vous sont sincères quand votre nom de famille fait écho aux plus anciennes et plus puissantes familles des Etats-Unis ? Comment savoir si Fred m'aime pour moi ou pour les portes que je pourrais lui ouvrir ?

Tout autant de questions qui ne trouveraient sans doute pas de réponse sans un certain anonymat...

La conversation des deux femmes dévia vers Jacob Carter, dont ma mère se souvenait bien.

"J'avais été très peinée en apprenant la mort de votre mère, Sam" dit-elle, d'un ton doux et maternel.

Sam ravala sa tristesse et la remercia - je savais que le sujet était encore très pénible pour elle, malgré les années.

"Vous l'avez connue ?" demanda soudain Sam.

"Oui. Je l'avais rencontrée une fois ou deux à Washington. Elizabeth était une femme remarquable. Je l'avais trouvée très douce et gentille. Ils formaient un si beau couple avec votre père."

Sam acquiesça en silence.

"Bon, et si nous dinions ?" proposa ma mère.

Billy passa commande auprès d'un traiteur et fit préparer une pièce pour que nous dinions.

"Le programme est simple : nous passons la nuit ici et demain, nous nous envolons pour le Colorado" annonça ma mère pendant le dîner.

Sam suivait les directives à la lettre, puisque son Général avait approuvé la demande de la Sénatrice.

Nous avons parlé de choses et d'autres pendant notre repas et ma mère était calme et détendue, je pense que ça devait rassurer Sam. Le côté humain des politiciens était difficile à voir, surtout quand on ne les côtoyait pas de près. De plus, si j'avais bien compris, la dernière rencontre de SG1 avec un spécimen du genre ne s'était pas très bien passé. Sam confirma mes soupçons en posant des questions sur Kinsey.

"Mary, est-ce que le Sénateur Kinsey est si puissant qu'il le prétend ?"

"Il aimerait bien mais il passe son temps à faire jouer ses relations et à prétendre qu'il est ce qu'il n'est absolument pas !" s'exclama ma mère. "Il est tellement facile de faire croire aux électeurs qu'on vient d'une vieille famille protestante, installée depuis la Guerre de Sécession ! Or, quand on se renseigne un peu sur le personnage, on sait que la moitié des Kinsey ont fui pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Sans parler des rumeurs qui courent à propos de son père et de son éventuelle appartenance aux SS..."

"Mais d'où vient tout cet argent ? Il a toujours vécu comme un nanti et il dit à qui veut l'entendre qu'il a soutenu la campagne du Président Hayes" demanda Sam.

"Si certains membres de sa famille - principalement côté paternel - viennent d'Europe, les autres étaient installés aux Etats-Unis depuis plus longtemps. Ils auraient participé aux activités illégales d'Al Capone. C'est sur ça qu'ils ont bâti leur fortune. Mais avant ça, sa famille luttait pour survivre cependant, il essaie de faire croire à tout le monde qu'il vient d'une longue lignée de gens aisés. Il a honte de ses origines modestes et comme beaucoup de parvenus, il cherche à gommer ce passé. Comme si c'était une tare de venir d'une famille modeste !"

Ma mère prit une gorgée de vin avant de poursuivre : "alors certes, Hayes a pris l'argent qu'on voulait bien lui donner mais ne croyez pas que Kinsey a été si généreux ! Il s'est juste arrangé pour que Hayes lui soit redevable et lui offre un poste plus prestigieux au gouvernement, en cas d'élection."

"J'en conclus que vous avez financé en grande partie la campagne ?"

Sam se rendit compte que sa question était sans doute indiscrète car elle ajouta rapidement "hum, désolée, ça ne me regarde pas."

"Je n'ai rien à cacher, même si je ne le crie pas sur les toits, comme Kinsey. Mais oui, la majeure partie des fonds levés pour sa campagne viennent de ma famille."

J'ignorais jusqu'à quel point Kinsey était une épine dans le pied du SGC mais à la mine de Sam, je compris que les informations données par ma mère pourraient se révéler utiles.

"Quel est votre passé avec ce charmant Sénateur, Sam ?" demanda ma mère quand le dessert fut apporté.

"Environ un an après la mise en place du SGC, il a voulu nous faire fermer par tous les moyens. Nous avons réussi à prouver au précédent Président que le projet était trop important pour être remisé, ce qui n'a pas plu à Kinsey. Depuis, il cherche par tous les moyens à nous discréditer."


	26. Kinsey

_Encore une fois, j'ai reçu beaucoup de messages très sympathiques et je vous en remercie ! Riri : avec plaisir. Tu prends le temps de me laisser un petit mot, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Je mets à jour principalement les lundis, mercredis et vendredis :)_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 26**

Sam rentra plus dans les détails des manœuvres de Kinsey pour détruire puis prendre le contrôle du SGC, une fois le dîner terminé. Billy nous avait quittées pour rejoindre sa petite cabine et ma mère nous invita dans le salon attenant à sa propre chambre.

Les deux femmes discutèrent de Kinsey et je finis par m'assoupir dans un petit canapé. Sur le sofa, de l'autre côté de la table basse, Sam et ma mère discutaient. J'ignore tout de ce dont elles avaient parlé pendant mon sommeil bien entendu mais quand j'ai ouvert un oeil, au milieu de la nuit j'imagine, Sam pleurait dans les bras de ma mère. Quelqu'un - ma mère ?- avait eu la gentillesse de me couvrir d'un plaid.

J'essayais d'être aussi discrète que possible pour ne pas mettre Sam dans l'embarras mais la voir comme ça me faisait vraiment mal au coeur. Elle donnait toujours l'image d'une femme forte, déterminée, que rien n'arrêtait - sauf que, comme toutes les femmes, son coeur et ses émotions étaient sa faiblesse.

Elle voulait un homme, plus que tout, et cet homme la rejetait - et j'ignorais pourquoi. Elle était belle et intelligente, adorable et douce... et il cherchait à l'éloigner de lui... Peut-être avait-il peur d'elle ou justement de cette intimidante intelligence ? Ou encore, n'avait-il pas peur qu'une fois près de lui, il soit incapable de la laisser partir ? Que s'il s'engageait envers elle, elle ne devienne vraiment le centre de son univers et sans doute, avait-il peur de se laisser aller ?

Si je me posais toutes ces questions, Sam devaient aussi se les poser, et bien d'autres encore ! Je n'osais penser à ce que son cerveau en perpétuel questionnement imaginait... et ce que son cœur endurait : elle devait le voir tous les jours, le saluer parce qu'il était son supérieur, lui sourire parce qu'elle ne savait pas faire autrement tout en masquant sa peine, le frôler et même le toucher parfois en disciplinant son corps à ne pas réagir... le voir évoluer sous ses yeux en se demandant jour après jour ce qu'elle pourrait bien ressentir s'il l'embrassait... Se demander si elle pourrait un jour être heureuse dans les bras d'un autre - tout en pensant à lui ? Essayer de savoir ce qui serait pire : être toujours à ses côtés, comme une amie ou ne plus jamais le voir ?

Sam n'avait malheureusement pas d'amie ou de famille assez proche pour s'épancher. Bien sûr, il y avait Janet Fraiser mais le médecin travaillait au SGC, elle était aussi dans l'armée et elle connaissait le Colonel. Elle n'aurait jamais un avis objectif et surtout, elle ne réussirait jamais à tirer des confidences de son amie.

Le Major Carter ne s'ouvrait pas sur ses sentiments et en cela, elle ressemblait à son alter ego. S'il n'avait pas si mauvais caractère, il masquerait bien mieux ses sentiments pour elle.

La seule personne capable de la faire parler était, à l'heure actuelle, ma mère. Elle était fine observatrice de la nature humaine, elle cernait les gens aussi bien qu'un profiler et leur faisait avouer tout ce qu'elle voulait - elle ferait avouer à un trafiquant de drogue le moindre de ses secrets devant un Grand Jury s'il lui en prenait l'envie ! Si elle n'était pas ma mère, elle me ferait peur.

Bref, Sam était là, les jambes pliées sous elle, la tête sur l'épaule de ma mère, les larmes dévalant sur son magnifique visage. Elle triturait un mouchoir de ses doigts délicats pendant que ma mère lui caressait les cheveux. Elles murmuraient, si bien que je ne saisissais pas ce qu'elles se disaient. Mais, plusieurs fois, j'ai cru entendre "Bill" et je pense que ma mère devait expliquer à Sam comment elle avait bataillé pour atteindre le coeur de l'homme de sa vie.

Même s'il avait raconté à Sam leur rencontre dans les grandes lignes, mon père n'avait pas tout dit : ma mère avait presque traversé l'Enfer et marché sur des charbons ardents pour arriver à ses fins.

J'espérais que l'expérience de ma mère aiderait Sam à trouver le bonheur, elle le méritait.

J'étais restée immobile pour ne pas trahir mon éveil si bien que je finis par me rendormir.  
Ma mère, vêtue de son peignoir en soie, me secoua doucement au matin et les crampes me signalèrent que je n'avais effectivement pas bougé d'un pouce de toute la nuit.

Le petit-déjeuner avait été servi par Billy et nous mangions tous en silence. Sam paraissait fatiguée et ma mère la couvait du regard.

Le téléphone de Sam vibra dans la poche de sa veste d'uniforme - en bonne militaire, elle s'était présentée de manière officielle à la Sénatrice et sa tenue ne semblait pas froissée malgré sa courte nuit. Elle demanda silencieusement l'accord de ma mère avant de décrocher. Une ride de contrariété barrait son front.

"Daniel ? Que se passe-t-il ?"

Sam écouta son ami lui raconter quelque chose puis elle dit "laisse-moi gérer ça, de toute façon, nous avons déjà décollé !"

Elle raccrocha et ma mère la dévisagea.

"Un problème, Major ?" demanda la Sénatrice, comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'affaires sérieuses.

"Oui, Madame. Le Sénateur Kinsey est au SGC. Il a demandé au Général Hammond de lui donner les derniers rapports de mission, concernant…" mais elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, à cause de la présence de Billy.

Celui-ci comprit et s'excusa. Il quitta la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.

"Concernant les extractions de Naquadah, sur diverses planètes alliées. Puisque le Général refuse de lui donner ces accès, il a fait venir un informaticien, chargé de craquer mes codes de sécurité. Par ailleurs, il menace de faire remplacer Hammond à la tête du SGC !"

Je savais, par les bruits de couloir, que SG1 avait déjà vécu, il y a quelques années, un changement à la tête de la base mais que ça ne s'était pas très bien passé… Hammond était revenu mais je comprenais la légère panique qui s'emparait de Sam.

"Il commence à me fatiguer celui-là !" dit ma mère en se levant. "Et de toute façon, seul le Président a le pouvoir de virer Hammond du SGC !"

Elle passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux mi-longs. "Major, connectez-vous sur mon réseau wi-fi et faites ce que vous pouvez pour contrecarrer les plans de cet abruti et de sa bande."

"Et que vas-tu faire, Maman ?"

"Faire ce que je fais le mieux : être Sénatrice !"

Elle nous quitta pour se rendre dans ses quartiers privés et s'habiller. Sam me regarda avec de grands yeux mais reprit place dans le canapé, avec son portable et commença à pianoter.

Elle réussit à bloquer le réseau informatique du SGC malgré notre vol - ma mère disposait d'un réseau internet sécurisé très fiable. La Sénatrice se présenta un peu plus tard, habillée comme si elle avait rendez-vous à la Maison-Blanche, maquillée avec goût et coiffée avec soin. Elle était magnifique !

"J'ai décidé de vous accompagner afin de visiter le SGC. Major Carter, me feriez-vous l'honneur d'être mon guide ?"

Sam se leva, rayonnante : "Avec plaisir, Madame la Sénatrice !"


	27. Visite surprise

_Salut à tous ! Merci encore pour vos reviews ;) Je suis un peu en retard sur la publication de ce chapitre et j'en suis désolée - entre la fatigue et la vraie vie... pff difficile de trouver du temps ^^ _

_J'ai du extrapoler certains détails concernant le SGC et ses activités, donc je m'excuse d'avance si vous êtes mieux informés que moi et que vous notez des erreurs :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 27**

L'avion de ma mère s'était posé et un véhicule officiel du SGC nous attendait sur le tarmac ainsi qu'un tapis rouge sur le sol. Le Colonel Reynolds - en uniforme - avait fait le déplacement et Sam, après l'avoir salué, fit les présentations. L'homme semblait impressionné et garda le silence jusqu'à la base. Avant de monter en voiture, il avait rapidement informé Sam que sa tactique, peu importait laquelle, avait bien fonctionné et que l'informaticien de Kinsey s'arrachait les cheveux depuis le matin. Sam sourit en hochant la tête.

A l'extérieur du SGC, devant le premier ascenseur, le Docteur Daniel Jackson nous attendait, il portait une chemise et un pantalon civil. Je me demandais encore comment ils avaient tous appris la venue de ma mère et seule Sam semblait capable d'avoir prévenu ses équipiers en un temps-record - et surtout, en toute discrétion.

"Madame la Sénatrice, c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance" dit Daniel, en lui offrant une main amicale.

Ma mère lui rendit les civilités d'usage et lui sourit. Sam entama la visite de la base, en expliquant à la Sénatrice que les premiers niveaux de la base étaient occupés par le NORAD - et que donc, ils n'avaient aucun intérêt pour elle.

Sam nous fit prendre le second ascenseur, devant lequel nous attendait Teal'c. Le Général Hammond lui avait confié un message pour la Sénatrice : "Il regrette sincèrement ne pas avoir pu vous accueillir lui-même mais il est présentement retenu en salle de briefing" dit gravement le Jaffa après s'être incliné face à ma mère.

Celle-ci comprit le message et lui sourit. Elle sembla impressionnée par la stature de l'homme, ainsi que par son tatouage doré sur le front. Dans l'ascenseur, elle l'observait du coin de l'oeil et Teal'c faisait comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

"Les niveaux situés au-dessus du 16 ne sont pas les plus importants, les principaux atouts du SGC se situent plus bas" expliqua Sam et je confirmais d'un hochement de tête, c'était un constat que j'avais fait à mon arrivée.

Nous avons visité les salles de surveillance, puis de négociations. En nous rendant au labo de Daniel, j'ai aperçu Fred - et il me salua rapidement car notre escorte officielle retenait tout le monde de venir nous importuner, d'autant que Reynolds nous accompagnait toujours.

"On dirait un musée, Docteur Jackson, c'est remarquable !" s'exclama ma mère, face aux objets antiques que Daniel collectionnait.

L'intéressé rougit jusqu'aux oreilles car le compliment le touchait. Il prenait grand soin des antiquités qu'il trouvait et qu'il restaurait.

Sam se pencha vers Teal'c et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille et le Jaffa s'excusa. Il quitta la pièce et je me demandais bien pourquoi. Quand nous nous sommes dirigés vers le labo de Sam et que j'ai vu Teal'c garder une porte de placard, je compris. Il avait enfermé Felger et l'empêchait de sortir. Cet homme était une catastrophe ambulante et Sam voulait l'éloigner de ma mère. On entendit tambouriner à la porte mais Teal'c fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et s'inclina au passage de la Sénatrice.

Sam présenta son labo à ma mère, qui sembla impressionnée par les installations et tout ce que la scientifique avait mis en place. Teal'c nous avait rejoints entre-temps.

Le sergent Harriman arriva presque en courant dans le labo et sembla paniqué quand il tomba nez à nez avec une Sénatrice des Etats-Unis. Sam les présenta rapidement et Harriman tenta de faire comprendre à Sam que sa présence était requise en salle de briefing.

"Le Colonel ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui Madame, il perd un peu patience face à… enfin, vous savez bien comment il est" bafouilla Harriman.

Sur le chemin, nous avons croisé le Docteur Janet Fraiser. La petite brune salua chaleureusement ma mère puis elle se tourna vers moi "j'ai reçu le dossier médical établi par le médecin de l'Amiral, je souhaiterais te voir dès que possible pour un check-up."

Je hochais la tête, puis sentis le regard maternel sur moi. "Tout va bien, Maman, c'est la procédure au SGC" soupirais-je. Elle se contenta de lever un sourcil - ce qui surprit Teal'c - et elle reprit son chemin, suivant Sam à travers les couloirs.

On entendit la voix du Colonel O'Neill alors que nous étions encore à quelques mètres de la salle de briefing : "Mon Général, permission de composer les coordonnées de la planète-prison d'Hardante et d'y jeter cette pâle imitation de Sénateur ?"

"Colonel !" gronda Hammond, pour le rappeler à l'ordre même si j'imaginais aisément que la proposition de Jack pourrait lui plaire.

Nous sommes finalement arrivés devant la porte, Jack et Hammond nous tournaient le dos, face à Kinsey, assis en bout de table, comme s'il présidait la réunion.

Quand il vit notre groupe, il blêmit et blêmit encore plus en reconnaissant ma mère. Il se leva et boutonna sa veste.

"Mary, c'est un plaisir de vous voir !" dit-il, comme s'il parlait à une amie de longue date.

"C'est Madame la Sénatrice, pour vous, Monsieur Kinsey" répondit ma mère d'un ton froid et tranchant.

Je vis le visage de Jack s'illuminer d'un sourire. La Sénatrice se tourna vers le Général.

"Général Hammond, je suis désolée de débarquer ainsi dans votre base sans y avoir été invitée mais la tentation de visiter vos merveilleuses installations était trop forte" dit-elle, un sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres.

Hammond serra sa main et répondit "Vous êtes toute excusée, Madame. C'est un plaisir de vous recevoir, même si j'aurais vraiment préféré vous accueillir en personne."

"Vous étiez dans la région et vous avez décidé de vous arrêter pour dire bonjour ?" demanda Kinsey, peu convaincu.

Ma mère termina de saluer le Colonel O'Neill et les autres militaires présents dans la pièce avant de répondre : "Non, Monsieur Kinsey, j'avais une réunion avec le Major Carter et comme j'ai rendez-vous avec le Président, je l'ai déposée, c'était sur ma route."

Je sentis l'homme se renfrogner. Il devait réfléchir à un moyen de piéger ma mère mais elle avait réponse à tout mais surtout, elle ne le craignait pas ! Il faisait régner la terreur au SGC en les menaçant et même si Hammond voulait donner l'apparence du militaire confiant, il se savait dans une position précaire.

"Major Carter, justement, mon informaticien cherche à avoir accès à vos rapports de mission mais vous les avez bien protégés, donnez-nous les mots de passe !" ordonna Kinsey à Sam, comme s'il était son supérieur.

Alors que Sam ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, ma mère posa une main sur son avant-bras et prit la parole : "Et en quel honneur, Sénateur ?"

Kinsey fut surprit et mit quelques secondes avant de se reprendre : "En l'honneur que je suis en charge du budget du gouvernement et que j'ai un droit de regard sur ce qui se passe dans cette base !"

La scène ressemblait à Roland Garros : ma mère et Kinsey chacun d'un côté de la grande table massive et nous autres, les observant. La Sénatrice s'avança, presque menaçante.

"Vous avez en effet le droit de compter chaque dollar dépensé dans le cadre du projet Stargate, Sénateur, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les extractions minières qui ont lieu sur d'autres planètes ne vous concernent en rien !"

Kinsey allait parler mais ma mère l'en empêcha, le défiant du regard de lui couper la parole : "Je n'ai pas fini, Monsieur ! Vous parlerez quand je vous y aurais autorisé !" gronda-t-elle, elle ne semblait pas décidée à se laisser impressionner et Kinsey comprit qu'il avait perdu la bataille - peut-être même la guerre.

"Les extractions de Naquadah sur les planètes alliées sont supervisées par les équipes SG - qui font donc le travail pour lequel le gouvernement les paie. Les ouvriers qui travaillent dans les mines sont des locaux, ils ne tombent donc pas sous notre juridiction ! Nos militaires sont seulement chargés de la sécurité du minerai qu'ils doivent rapporter sur Terre. Le Major Carter récupère la plus grande partie pour mener à bien ses expériences - travail pour lequel le gouvernement la paie !"

"Oui, parlons-en, je trouve que son salaire est prohibitif !" tenta Kinsey.

"Et sur quoi vous basez-vous pour affirmer ceci, Sénateur ? Elle reçoit ce que son grade de Major prévoit, comme c'est écrit dans le code des armées, par ailleurs, du fait de ses doctorats et de ses compétences, elle reçoit des primes, toujours comme prévu par le code du travail. Souhaitez-vous revenir sur des dizaines d'années de combats sociaux ? Ou préférez-vous remettre en question les ordres que le Major reçoit directement du Président Hayes ?"

Kinsey ouvrit la bouche en grand et la Sénatrice Mary Roslin s'approcha de lui "fermez la bouche, vous risquez de gober une mouche extraterrestre et personne ici ne sera en mesure de vous soigner !"

Kinsey quitta la pièce et le SGC, furieux et humilié.


	28. Kawoosh

_ Riri : merci ;)_

_Certaines de mes lectrices sont déjà au courant mais je vous le dis officiellement, j'attends un bébé :D D'où ma fatigue, même si j'entame le 4ème mois. J'arrive encore à gérer mes RDV, mon ventre qui enfle et le boulot mais il se peut que je prenne du retard dans les publications, comme lundi par exemple ;)_

_Bonne lecture à tous et attention, bientôt 250 reviews, je suis ravie !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 28**

"On dirait que quelqu'un a bien fait ses devoirs !" lança Jack, ravi de voir Kinsey fuir face à la Sénatrice.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le détailla avec ses yeux verts brillants et déclara : "Certains parmi nous, Colonel, se donnent du mal pour défendre ceux qu'ils aiment."

Je pense que le Colonel avait bien saisi le sous-entendu. Il avala sa salive avec peine et du coin de l'oeil, je vis Sam baisser la tête. Daniel, en bon diplomate, relança le sujet de Kinsey.

"Merci Madame la Sénatrice de nous avoir débarrassé de lui."

"Je n'ai pas réussi à joindre le Président Hayes depuis son arrivée, malgré mes tentatives" soupira Hammond.

D'un geste il invita tout le monde à s'asseoir et il passa ses mains sur son crâne chauve. Il était las de ce combat et je le comprenais parfaitement - certains jours, je ne l'enviais vraiment pas !

Ma mère resta debout et Jack suivit son regard, à travers la vitre de séparation. Il la guida doucement, d'une main dans le dos, pour qu'elle se rapproche de notre Merveille.

"Je vous préviens, on peut rester là pendant des heures" lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

"C'est impressionnant !" dit la Sénatrice.

"Et encore, elle est inactive" dit Sam, se joignant à eux. En bonne spécialiste, elle expliqua à ma mère la composition de la Porte, ses deux anneaux dont seul un était mobile, les chevrons, le DHD maison, le "_kawoosh_", les combinaisons, etc.

"Est-ce que "_Kawoosh_" est un terme scientifique, Major ?" demanda ma mère en riant.

Sam l'imita, tout en répondant : "Non, mais c'est un terme assez bien trouvé. Disons que c'est renversant et la première fois qu'on le voit, on recule tous d'un pas."

Ma mère dévisagea toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce et ils hochèrent tous la tête pour confirmer, même moi.

"J'aimerais voir ça de mes propres yeux."

"Justement, SG12 doit faire son rapport quotidien dans quelques minutes, si vous voulez bien me suivre, Madame la Sénatrice" invita Hammond.

Il la fit descendre en salle de contrôle et SG1 suivit. A l'heure prévue, la Porte s'activa et ma mère resta figée face au spectacle - toujours très impressionnant.

Quand la flaque se forma, instinctivement, la Sénatrice recula d'un pas. Elle était fascinée par cet engin et par la lumière bleutée qui était produite.  
Nous la regardions tous avec fierté, ma mère n'avait masqué ni son étonnement ni son admiration pour la Porte.

"C'est tout bonnement fascinant ! S'habitue-t-on réellement un jour à ce spectacle ?"

"Non, Madame !" dit malicieusement Daniel.

Après le rapport de SG12, le Général Hammond nous invita tous à partager un déjeuner peu formel au mess. Ma mère accepta mais demanda une faveur à Hammond.

"J'ai rendez-vous à la Maison-Blanche, j'aimerais appeler le Président pour le prévenir du contretemps."

Hammond la guida vers son bureau et invita SG1 à les devancer au mess, ce que bien entendu, aucun d'entre nous n'était disposé à faire.

"Hammond a essayé de joindre Hayes toute la matinée sans succès, si elle y arrive du premier coup, je veux voir ça ! Et je meurs d'envie de savoir ce qu'elle va lui dire de Kinsey !" s'exclama Jack, comme un gamin surexcité.

"Mon Colonel !" gronda gentiment Sam.

"Quoi, Carter ? Vous n'êtes vraiment pas curieuse ?" lança Jack, plongeant dans ses yeux bleus et à ma grande surprise, il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Sam rougit mais sourit en baissant la tête. Jack nous guida en silence vers la porte du bureau d'Hammond, sur laquelle nous avons tous collé une oreille. Teal'c étant le plus grand, il était tout en haut, juste sous lui, se tenait le Colonel puis Daniel. Comme J'étais la plus petite, j'étais à quatre pattes pour écouter également et Sam, au départ réticente, se glissa entre le Docteur Jackson et moi.

J'étais sûre que nous étions ridicules ainsi, tous les cinq, les uns au-dessus des autres. A un moment, Daniel se déplaça un peu et m'écrasa les doigts. Je me retins de hurler et Sam lui colla son poing dans la jambe, pour le faire bouger.

D'un seul coup, la porte s'ouvrit et le Général Hammond nous toisa sauf qu'avec le "choc" nous sommes tous tombés - enfin les quatre autres sont tombés sur moi.

Encore un peu et je suis sûre qu'on ressemblait au Scooby-Gang tombé face à face avec le fantôme de l'épisode du jour !

Dans la pièce, Madame la Sénatrice se tenait debout, à côté du bureau : une main sur la hanche, les mollets croisés avec un de ses orteils relevés, son pied en équilibre sur le talon pointu de sa chaussure. Son autre main, la droite, reposait sur le bureau, non pas à plat mais plutôt comme une araignée, les doigts écartés. Elle aussi nous toisait de sa hauteur avec son air le plus sévère.

Nous avons tous relevé la tête, en même temps, en commençant par ses pieds et remontant le longs de ses jambes galbées. Jack sembla les détailler avec plus de minutie que les autres, il appréciait le spectacle.

Une voix nous parvint depuis le haut-parleur du téléphone rouge : "Mary, Mary ? Vous êtes toujours là ?"

"Oui, Henry, je suis là. Je voulais juste vous prévenir que je vais déjeuner avec le Général Hammond au SGC. Je serais à la Maison-Blanche ce soir, pour le dîner si ça vous convient ?"

Mes équipiers de SG1 semblèrent surpris par l'utilisation du prénom du Président, ils ouvrirent de grands yeux. Jack et Daniel répétèrent silencieusement son prénom "Henry ?"

"Mary, j'aurais pensé que vous me feriez des infidélités avec votre époux, pas que vous me laisseriez tomber pour le Général Hammond" dit Henry Hayes, pour taquiner ma mère.

Elle sourit et répondit sur le même ton : "Que voulez-vous Henry ? J'avais envie de voir la Porte et aussi de me débarrasser de Kinsey, j'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups !"

"Oh non ! Je sens qu'il va débarquer dans mon bureau pour se plaindre ! Encore !"

"Si vous vous étiez débarrassé de lui comme je vous l'avais dit, ça ne serait pas un problème, Henry !" gronda ma mère. "Vous vous rendez compte qu'il vient martyriser le personnel de cette base, exigeant un droit de regard sur leurs activités off world et allant jusqu'à pirater leur base de données ! Pouvez-vous vraiment laisser vos hommes endurer ça ?!"

"Mary" soupira le Président, "Je sais bien mais je ne peux pas le virer comme ça, il serait encore pire après. Je pare au plus urgent pour le moment."

Ma mère grimaça, elle ne semblait pas convaincue par les paroles de son vieil ami mais décida sans doute de ne pas se battre avec lui, par téléphone, en présence de témoins.

"Je vous vois ce soir au dîner. Au fait, James est arrivé."

"A ce soir, Henry" dit simplement ma mère puis Hammond raccrocha pour elle. Ma mère avait la mine sombre mais elle se secoua intérieurement et décida qu'il était temps d'aller se restaurer.


	29. Pendaison de crémaillère

_Encore merci à tous pour vos messages ;) Bientôt - très très bientôt 250 reviews et ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur :D_

_Bonne lecture à tous et à très vite !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 29**

Au mess, j'aperçus Fred avec nos amis et leurs tuteurs respectifs. En principe, quand je n'étais pas en déplacement avec SG1, je déjeunais avec eux ou Fred se joignait à nous - mais aujourd'hui, escortée du Général Hammond en personne ainsi que d'une sénatrice des Etats-Unis (oui, les nouvelles vont vite dans cette base, tout le monde savait qui elle était), je ne leur fis qu'un rapide signe pour les saluer. Fred avait compris ma gêne et me sourit sans pour autant bouger de sa place.

J'aurais été mortifiée de devoir présenter mon petit-ami à ma mère en plein milieu du réfectoire, devant SG1 en prime - donc sa décision de se tenir à l'écart me convenait, elle me rassurait même un peu sur ses intentions. S'il se servait de moi pour obtenir des faveurs ou ses entrées dans la sphère politique, il serait venu se présenter à ma sénatrice de mère, sans tenir compte de ce que je voulais... Non ?

Le chef n'avait pas eu le temps de préparer un menu très élaboré et ma mère avait décidé que ça ne la gênait pas. Sous les yeux des militaires, médusés, elle attrapa un plateau dans la pile et se servit une entrée, un plat et une part de tarte aux pommes, comme le commun des mortels. Ceci dit, 1/ c'était un humain ordinaire, donc ça n'avait rien de surprenant et 2/ elle venait de se mettre, consciemment ou non, tout le SGC dans la poche en ne faisant aucune manière.

"La tarte aux pommes est, ici, mon dessert préféré, Madame la Sénatrice" lui dit Jack, pendant que nous prenions place autour d'une table.

"Je sais" répondit-elle, avec malice. Ses yeux pétillaient quand elle lançait une phrase anodine, dans le but de surprendre son interlocuteur.

"Comment savez-vous ça, Madame ?"

"J'ai pris la liberté de feuilleter quelques rapports de mission, quand le Président Hayes m'a mise dans la confidence du projet Stargate. Et votre folle aventure avec votre ami imaginaire figurait dans la liste."

"Urgo !" s'exclamèrent en choeur les quatre membres de SG1.

Le déjeuner se passa très bien, animé par les bons souvenirs de l'équipe star du SGC, racontant à ma mère les détails les plus comiques de leurs explorations. Dans chaque mission, ils avaient toujours trouvé un bon souvenir à conserver, même parmi les plus catastrophiques - et je pense que c'est sans doute ce qui les aidait à tenir bon et à garder le moral. Ils n'avaient pas toujours vécu que des aventures drôles ou calmes, ils avaient beaucoup perdu mais ils restaient positifs. Et si un membre de l'équipe flanchait, les autres étaient là pour le soutenir. Ils étaient soudés, plus que n'importe quelle famille et ils se connaissaient si bien que j'étais encore surprise qu'ils se passent le sel ou les sauces les uns aux autres, sans prononcer la moindre parole à ce sujet.

Chacun reprit le cours de ses occupations et ma mère demanda à Jack un entretien privé. Le Général leur proposa d'utiliser son bureau, plus lumineux et spacieux - et entre nous, également mieux rangé - que celui du Colonel.

J'ignore tout de leur conversation, même si je me doutais que ça devait avoir un rapport avec Sam car leur entretien dura un bon moment.

J'étais avec Carter, en salle de contrôle quand nous sommes remontées vers la salle de briefing. Elle avait besoin de s'entretenir avec le Général au sujet d'un problème mineur sur le DHD et pensait le trouver à son bureau. Nous étions toutes deux très surprise de trouver la porte fermée et ma mère, assise dans le fauteuil du commandant de la base pendant que Jack faisait les cent pas devant elle.

Fred arriva dans la pièce au même moment et nous salua. N'ayant pas réalisé la présence de la Sénatrice dans la pièce adjacente - mais fermée - il s'approcha. Devant Sam, il n'avait jamais de geste intime ou de paroles trop personnelles. Il prit de nos nouvelles, nous raconta les derniers exploits de Felger à la base.

La porte du bureau d'Hammond s'ouvrit et Jack prit presque la fuite en nous voyant - hum, en voyant Sam serait plus exact. Ma mère sortit quelques instants plus tard, le temps pour elle de se composer un visage neutre. Je la sentais tendue. Elle sourit en voyant Fred et s'avança pour se présenter, la main tendue.

Mon ami se figea sur place quand elle donna son nom :" Bonjour, je suis Mary Roslin, la mère d'Alex."

Fred se reprit et lui serra la main en se présentant également : "Je suis Fred Wesley, je suis en stage aussi."

Ma mère tourna juste le visage vers moi et me fit un sourire appréciateur, puis elle regarda à nouveau mon ami : "Ravie de faire votre connaissance, Fred. Qu'étudiez-vous ?"

"Je suis astrophysicien, enfin je passe mon doctorat sous peu. J'étudie avec le Docteur Lee, qui conduit des expériences en parallèle des recherches du Docteur, non pardon, du Major Carter."

"Alors, je vous souhaite bonne chance pour votre doctorat, jeune homme."

"Merci, Madame" répondit Fred, impressionné par Maman.

Ma mère s'excusa et me prit à part.

"Hum... j'ai pris la liberté de te prendre un appartement meublé en ville. Ton père et moi préférons te savoir en sécurité plutôt que dans un hôtel."

Elle me donna les clefs de mon appartement, ainsi que le dossier avec l'adresse. Mes parents avaient pris un duplex avec deux grandes chambres, dans un des quartiers les plus huppés du centre-ville.

"Merci Maman" dis-je, la gorge serrée.

"Je vais y aller, ma chérie. J'aimerais que tu consultes le Docteur Fraiser au sujet du check-up qu'elle t'a proposé, je serais rassurée."

Comme je hochais la tête, elle déposa un baiser sur mon front.

"Je t'aime, prends soin de toi et appelle-moi en cas de besoin, je suis toujours libre pour toi."

"Je sais, Maman. Moi aussi je t'aime." Elle me serra dans ses bras et quitta le SGC. Fred me sourit et repartit car le Docteur Lee l'appelait dans les haut-parleurs de la base.

Le Major Carter se proposa de raccompagner la Sénatrice à son avion - rebaptisé le "Roslin One" par les membres du SGC - et le Général donna sa bénédiction. Ils devaient se voir à son retour à propos du DHD.

Au retour de Sam et après son rapide entretien avec Hammond, nous nous sommes tous retrouvés en salle de briefing.

"Il parait que nous avons une crémaillère à pendre ?!" lança Daniel, tout joyeux, alors que Jack arrivait sur ses talons, la mine sombre.

"Quoi ?" demanda le Colonel, surpris.

"Hum oui" dis-je gênée. "J'ai un appart' en ville."

"Super, j'apporte la bière !"

"Et moi, les jus de fruit !"

"Je vais passer chez le traiteur voir ce qu'on peut encore avoir à cette heure !" proposa Sam.

"Je m'occupe des pizzas !" lança Daniel.

"Hein ? Quoi ?" lançais-je incrédule.

"Tu ne croyais tout de même pas t'en sortir si bien ?!" me dit Jack, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Alors que nous nous levions pour quitter la base, le Général nous interpella : "Pas si vite, SG1 !"

Comme un seul homme, nous nous sommes arrêtés à la porte de la salle de briefing puis nous nous sommes tournés vers Hammond. Il n'avait pas l'air content et nous avons tous compris pourquoi.

"La Sénatrice Roslin est certes une femme charmante, acquise à la cause du SGC - et la mère d'Alex au passage, mais elle n'en mérite pas moins votre respect, à tous ! Ecouter aux portes comme de vulgaires…"

Le Général était tellement en colère qu'il en bafouillait.

"Major Carter, je m'attendais à mieux de votre part !" gronda-t-il et Sam baissa la tête en murmurant des excuses.

"C'est de ma faute, mon Général, c'était mon idée. Je les ai forcé à me suivre !" lança Jack, comme toujours pour défendre sa Carter.

Et Hammond comprit sa manoeuvre. Il se détendit et nous annonça qu'il n'y aurait aucune sanction puisque "Madame Roslin n'en a pas émis le souhait."

Nous avons finalement quitté la base et nous nous sommes retrouvés chez moi pour une soirée tranquille, entre amis.

Et c'est ainsi que mon appartement s'est rempli à une vitesse vertigineuse. Mes amis de SG1 avaient invité Janet et Cassandra, ce qui ne me gênait pas mais également, mes amis stagiaires du SGC - qui eux-mêmes avaient invité des connaissances à eux !

Encore une chance que Teal'c soit assez intimidant pour les empêcher de retourner l'appart' !

* * *

Je fais appel à la communauté des Gate Shippers pour une de mes lectrices, elle cherche une fic dont voici le résumé : _"Une fic Stargate dans laquelle Sam et Jack touchent une machine et le lendemain ils redeviennent des enfants (et ont donc le cerveau d'enfant aussi) mais Daniel et Teal'c vont réussir a inverser le processus."_

Si vous avez une idée, envoyez-moi un mp - Et non, ce n'est pas "True Happiness" ou sa suite ^^ - merci d'avance :)


	30. Réveil difficile

_Salut à tous ! Ce chapitre n'est pas le plus palpitant mais pour me faire pardonner, il est assez long (presque 1800 mots) :)_

_Encore un grand merci pour les reviews !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 30**

Le lendemain matin, j'ai eu beaucoup de peine à ouvrir les yeux. Je sursautais légèrement en sentant un corps chaud contre le mien… Je me suis retournée doucement afin de savoir qui partageait mon lit tout neuf. J'eus la grande surprise de me trouver nez à nez avec… Sam.

Elle dormait à poings fermés et je me tournais sur le dos afin d'écouter les bruits de l'appartement - tout semblait calme. Un coup d'oeil à ma montre m'indiqua qu'il était 7h du matin, ce samedi, et les militaires n'allaient pas tarder à s'éveiller - car à mon avis, si Sam était là, les autres aussi.

Je me suis levée et j'ai attrapé ma brosse à dents, dans les affaires que j'étais passée récupérer à l'hôtel la veille. J'ai quitté ma chambre, direction la salle de bain. Une petite douche plus tard, je me sentais un peu mieux. En quittant la pièce et me dirigeant vers les escaliers, une agréable odeur de café me parvint. Un autre humain semblait être levé et déjà actif. En arrivant dans le salon et voyant Daniel bavant sur le canapé, j'ai compris que le Colonel avait pris possession de la cuisine.

L'archéologue était couché sur le ventre, un bras plié dans son dos, ses lunettes de travers sur son nez, la bouche grande ouverte et les cheveux en bataille. Je réprimais un petit rire.

Alors que j'entrais dans la cuisine, j'entendis Jack dire à Teal'c : "Mais Teal'c, si vous voulez vraiment manger de la pizza au petit-déjeuner, faites-la au moins réchauffer au micro-ondes !"

Et je vis Teal'c basculer sa tête en arrière et enfourner un quart de pizza - froide, donc - dans sa bouche. Il semblait ravi de son repas matinal. Jack secouait la tête de gauche à droite, refusant de croire visiblement que son ami venait de faire ça.

"C'est un repas tout à fait acceptable, O'Neill. C'est complet avec les sucres lents dans la pâte, les fibres dans les légumes et les protéines de la viande."

Jack soupira avant de porter une tasse de café noir à ses lèvres. En buvant, son regard croisa le mien.

"Salut Alex !"

"Bonjour, Alex Roslin !"

"Salut les gars !" répondis-je en m'approchant d'eux pour me servir également un café.

"Bien dormi ? Carter ne ronfle pas trop ?"

"Je ne me suis rendu compte de sa présence qu'à mon réveil" avouais-je, penaude de ne pas me souvenir de la soirée, dans son intégralité.

"J'avoue que je préfère que nous ayons tous passé la nuit ici. J'aurais été incapable de conduire jusqu'à la base ou même jusque chez moi hier !"

"J'ai proposé de vous raccompagner, O'Neill" souligna Teal'c, d'une voix neutre.

"Je sais, T, c'est gentil à vous mais je me méfie. C'est quand même Danny Boy qui vous a appris à conduire…"

Je ricanais doucement, tout en mélangeant le sucre et le lait dans ma tasse de café. Une tête blonde se présenta quelques instants plus tard et Jack poussa une tasse pleine vers elle. Elle le remercia d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête.

Nous nous tenions tous les quatre, debout, autour du plan de travail central, perdu dans nos pensées.

"J'ai un peu de mal à me rappeler de tout" soupirais-je, finalement.

Les trois autres levèrent la tête vers et deux d'entre eux avouèrent aussi leurs lacunes. Un seul - et je vous laisse deviner lequel - nous déclara être resté sobre et avoir une mémoire parfaite des évènements de la veille.

Je notais dans un coin de la cuisine quelques sacs poubelles remplis.

"J'ai fait le tri ce matin, Alex Roslin" déclara Teal'c.

"Oui, on a jeté tous les cadavres de bouteilles ainsi que les gobelets afin d'aller au recyclage dès que possible" confirma Jack.

"Merci, c'est gentil à vous."

"Faut dire qu'on t'a un peu forcé à organiser cette soirée donc… C'était normal qu'on aide à ranger" répondit le Colonel.

Un grognement se fit entendre et Sam prépara une tasse de café noir pour le dernier membre de SG1. Daniel se dirigea vers nous, j'ignore comment avec ses yeux fermés et attrapa la tasse que Sam lui tendit. Comme à son habitude, il but en silence son premier café de la journée avant de nous parler.

"Comment ça va ?" demanda-t-il, en se servant un second breuvage chaud, tandis que Teal'c mangeait un nouveau quart de pizza, froide.

Tout le monde répondit que ça allait mais le bruit de nos voix sembla réveiller sa migraine. Il fouilla dans la poche de son jean et en sortit un cachet, qu'il avala.

"Flirter avec les médecins une partie de la soirée, ça fait mal au crâne, hein Danny Boy ?" railla Jack.

"Quoi ?" s'exclama Sam, sur le point d'éclater de rire.

"Moi je voudrais bien voir la tête du Doc ce matin !" ajouta Jack. "Oh, on devait appeler Cassie et lui demander de prendre des photos !"

"Jack !" gronda Sam, riant à moitié.

"Jack ?" nota Daniel, dessoulant d'un coup. "Parce que c'est Jack, maintenant ?"

L'arrivée de Fred dans la cuisine dispensa Jack et Sam de répondre mais je sentais la gêne de la jeune femme.

"Tu as dormi ici, mais où ?" demandais-je à mon ami, après qu'il ait déposé un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

"Hum, avec moi je le crains" avoua Jack. "Comme on avait pris tous les endroits possibles pour dormir, je lui ai proposé de partager ta chambre d'amis."

"Oui, Daniel dormait dans le canapé et Sam était déjà montée te rejoindre dans ton lit."

"On n'allait quand même pas le laisser rentrer en voiture" dit Jack, montrant que Fred faisait maintenant partie de la bande et qu'il veillerait sur lui au même titre qu'un membre de SG1. J'espérais qu'il savait quel honneur on lui faisait car Jack n'acceptait pas tout le monde, voire personne, d'extérieur à son petit monde aussi facilement.

Puis, en mettant nos souvenirs en communs, voici ce que nous nous souvenions de ma pendaison de crémaillère :

J'étais passée à mon hôtel pour libérer ma chambre et récupérer mes affaires. Au moment de payer, on m'informa qu'un certain Amiral W. Roslin avait déjà soldé.

J'étais alors rentrée à mon nouveau domicile, fais le tour du propriétaire et appelé mon père pour le remercier. Mes amis étaient arrivés peu après, chargés de nourriture et de boissons - de quoi nourrir tout le SGC pendant une bonne semaine !

D'autres personnes étaient arrivées plus tard, amenant aussi à boire et à manger. Nous avions mis un peu de musique, juste en fond sonore.

Janet et Cassie - dont j'avais beaucoup entendu parler sans jamais la rencontrer - étaient arrivées après la fin de la garde du médecin. La jeune fille avait sauté dans les bras de Jack, Sam et Daniel - et même de Teal'c à ma grande surprise. J'avais noté pour la première fois, les échanges de regards entre Daniel et Janet. Ils se dévoraient des yeux et bientôt, on les avait trouvés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, lovés dans le canapé, comme un couple d'ados à leur première boom !

Tous mes invités avaient passé une bonne soirée et certains avaient apporté des jeux, ce qui avait beaucoup amusé Teal'c, une fois qu'il avait appris les règles.

"J'ai beaucoup aimé le jeu où il faut prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre et avoir perdu la mémoire" déclara le Jaffa.

"Amnésia, T" soupira Jack.

On a même réussi à apprendre que Jack et Sam avaient eu un entretien privé et comme ils étaient tous deux restés à la fête, nous supposions tous que ça s'était bien passé. Le fait que Sam appelle le Colonel par son prénom ce matin nous donnait un indice supplémentaire.

"Jurez-nous de garder ça pour vous !" dit Sam, dans la cuisine, devant notre café.

"J'ai reçu quelques conseils d'un membre haut placé d'un membre du gouvernement" dit Jack, un air taquin sur le visage.

Nous étions tous tellement ravis que nos amis se décident enfin à passer à l'action que chacun d'entre nous aurait menti à un détecteur de mensonges afin de les protéger. J'ignorais ce qu'ils allaient faire mais les mots de ma mère semblaient avoir secoué Jack. Assez en tout cas pour qu'il parle avec Sam et qu'ils décident ensemble de la conduite à tenir.

La plupart des invités étaient partis sur les coups de minuit / une heure du matin mais Fred, SG1 et moi avions veillé plus tard, évoquant des souvenirs de mission.

Certains détails m'étaient connus, pour avoir lu certains rapports donnés par Sam - dans le cadre des traductions que je faisais pour elle - comme la venue D'Hathor au SGC ou encore, Sam et Jack perdus en Antarctique…

D'autres, en revanche, m'étaient parfaitement étrangers : Une mission où Sam aurait fini par danser sur les tables, la fois où Sam, Daniel et Jack avaient été transformés en hommes et femmes des cavernes, la mission où Jack avait vieilli de manière extrêmement rapide - j'ignore ce qu'il avait fait mais Sam ne semblait pas ravie à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

Leur histoire préférée - et j'étais bien placée pour le savoir, car je l'entendais à chaque soirée que l'on faisait ensemble - était celle où ils avaient voyagé dans le temps. Beaucoup de leurs références - private joke, si vous aimez mieux - étaient liées à 1969. Ils en gardaient un vrai bon souvenir - un des rare à mon avis.

Celle qu'ils détestaient, et j'avais eu du mal à avoir le fin de mot de l'histoire, était quand on avait effacé leur mémoire et fait travailler sous un dôme, sous la glace d'une planète lointaine. J'avais fini par comprendre que ça avait été pénible surtout pour Jack et Sam, car libérés des contraintes militaires, ils s'étaient rapprochés. J'ignorais jusqu'à quel point mais je pouvais comprendre la peine qui animait Sam à chaque contact physique avec le Colonel par la suite.

Et puis, comme tout le monde tombait de sommeil, nous avions décidé de nous mettre au lit. Daniel dormait déjà dans le canapé et j'étais montée dans ma chambre, les invitant à faire comme chez eux. C'est ainsi que Sam était montée après moi. Teal'c avait suivi Jack et Fred dans la chambre d'amis, ne nécessitant qu'un petit espace pour sa méditation.


	31. L'artefact

_Salut à tous et à toutes ! Désolée de ne pas avoir posté mercredi et vendredi comme prévu mais j'ai été un peu souffrante et j'avais besoin de repos._

_Je pense publier deux fois par semaine si tout va bien, par la suite le lundi et le vendredi ;)_

_Pour ce chapitre et les suivants, j'ai adopté une double narration, vous comprendrez mieux pourquoi après les SJSJSJ_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 31**

SG1 a quitté mon appartement, le samedi dans la matinée, après un ménage de fond en comble. Chacun avait aidé à ranger, nettoyer, passer le balai et la serpillère.

Teal'c et Jack avaient descendu les poubelles en partant, avec Sam et Daniel.

Fred avait passé le weekend chez moi, nous avions regardé des films, mangé des bonbons et du pop-corn en buvant du soda - un vrai weekend d'ados ou de jeunes adultes… Nous nous sommes bien amusés le samedi et le dimanche.

Lundi matin, nous avons tous repris le chemin de la base et j'ai été réquisitionnée par Daniel, afin de travailler sur l'artefact de Thor.

Sam, de son côté terminait des expériences sur le Naquadah pour le Président, pendant que Jack et Teal'c s'entrainaient - les choses étaient étonnamment calmes au SGC ces temps-ci, ce qui laissait au Colonel le loisir de faire du sport, en attendant l'arrivée du Russe, l'émissaire du Kremlin.

Je pense que Daniel et moi ne sommes pas sortis du labo de l'archéologue pendant près d'une semaine. Teal'c, Jack et Fred se relayaient afin de nous nourrir - et Sam au passage, absorbée de son côté par ses propres travaux.

Nous étions épuisés quand nous avons finalement abandonné. Oui, Daniel et moi avons finalement baissé les bras ! Jack est arrivé ce lundi matin, avec des cafés et des beignets. Il nous a trouvés endormis sur le bureau, la tête dans les bras. Daniel s'est réveillé en premier quand Jack a commencé à toucher à l'appareil Asgard.

"Jack !" gronda-t-il, en se frottant les yeux, ses lunettes posées face à lui, sur le bureau.

Il me réveilla ainsi et j'accueillis avec plaisir le café offert par le Colonel. Gourmande, j'ai pioché dans la boite pour prendre un beignet au chocolat.

"Daniel, si c'était dangereux, tu le saurais mais tu n'as rien trouvé sur cet engin. Tu ne sais même pas où est le bouton ON !"

"Je sais" grogna Daniel, entre ses dents. Il n'appréciait visiblement pas que Jack lui rappelle ses échecs. "Mais tu pourrais le casser et que dirait-on à Thor ?"

"C'est sa machine, il saura quoi faire pour la réparer, et puis de toute façon, elle n'est même pas cassée !" bougonna Jack.

"Alors, on fait quoi ?" demandais-je.

"On va appeler notre copain gris et lui demander de venir chercher son… truc !" me répondit Jack, en désignant la machine de l'index.

Fred et Teal'c se joignirent à nous et nous racontèrent les derniers potins et événements de la base.

"Et Felger a mélangé du sulfure d'hydrogène et de l'ammoniac au moment même où Chloé allumait un bec Bunsen… Elle a les sourcils brulés, ainsi que tout le dessus du crâne ! Elle a été obligée de raser tout le reste de sa tête. Elle porte une perruque !" expliqua Fred, peinant à contenir son fou rire.

"La pauvre, moi je la plains !" m'exclamais-je, outrée qu'on se moque de cette femme.

"Non, je ris pour ce qui va suivre : de rage, elle s'est jetée sur lui, en le frappant ! Teal'c et moi avons été obligé de les séparer. Enfin, Teal'c a soulevé Chloé pendant que j'aidais Felger (qui se protégeait le visage avec ses avant-bras) à se relever" termina Fred.

Jack pouffa presque de rire mais parvint à avaler sa gorgée de café.

"Comme le Général Hammond passait par là, tout le monde a dû remplir un rapport d'incident."

"Pauvre Chloé, elle va avoir des ennuis ?" demanda Daniel.

"Non, mais Felger oui. D'après le Major Carter, il n'a pas respecté les consignes de sécurité, il est en tort et en plus il a manqué de blesser sévèrement son assistante" ajouta Fred.

"Tiens, en parlant de Carter, elle devait nous rejoindre ici pour le café, où est-elle ?"

"Jack, à mon avis, elle est toujours dans son labo, à faire ce qu'Alex et moi faisions avant ton arrivée" répondit Daniel.

Le Colonel maitrisa sa hâte et nous quitta comme si de rien n'était pour retrouver son second. Je savais très bien qu'il se retenait de courir pour la rejoindre et je souris intérieurement à cette idée.

J'ai rassemblé mes notes et me suis étirée pour détendre mes muscles groggy. Fred me caressait le dos pour m'aider à me dénouer.

En tournant la tête, j'ai surpris les regards complices de Daniel et Teal'c.

"Quoi ?"

"Non, rien" dit l'archéologue, en cachant mal son sourire.

Fred a déposé un fin baiser sur mon front et a rejoint son propre labo.

Teal'c avait proposé de ranger l'artefact en lieu sûr quand nous avons été appelé en salle de briefing.

Au niveau voulu, Jack était déjà présent et jetait des regards noirs à un homme inconnu. Sam arriva presque au pas de course, sa blouse blanche toujours sur le dos.

"SG1, laissez-moi vous présenter le Major Ivan Miroslav" nous annonça Hammond, d'un ton neutre.

"Déjà ?" lança Daniel.

Suite au regard du Russe, Daniel se reprit et se présenta avant de faire pareil pour le reste de l'équipe.

J'étais intimidée par le regard froid de cet homme. Je priais intérieurement mes coéquipiers de ne jamais, jamais, jamais me laisser seule avec lui. Ceci dit, étant donné que Jack devait le materner pour la durée de son séjour, je n'étais pas vraiment susceptible d'être dans ce cas de figure mais… J'étais stagiaire au SGC, il ne fallait douter de rien !

_SJSJSJ_

De l'autre côté de la ville, Jack O'Neill se réveilla dans son lit, un peu désorienté.

"Mais qu'est-ce que…" commença-t-il, avant de prendre conscience de quelque chose.

Il secoua la tête, se rendant compte que c'était impossible. Même pour lui et avec son expérience, ce qu'il semblait vivre relevait du domaine du surnaturel. Il faudrait demander à Carter ce qu'elle en pensait. Elle aurait la réponse ou une théorie… Oui, une théorie, c'était bien ça.

"Okay, on appelle Carter… ou pas ! Non, je pourrais avoir des problèmes !"

Devant ses interrogations, Jack se leva afin de vérifier une chose.

"Chaque chose en son temps, un pas à la fois" se raisonna-t-il.

Arrivé dans la salle de bain, le constat était sans appel : face au miroir se tenait la réplique exacte du Colonel Jack O'Neill, pourtant il arrivait presque à entendre ses pensées - enfin, celles de l'Autre O'Neill… Celui qui était au SGC !


	32. Manigances

_Salut tout le monde ! Je suis encore un peu en retard avec cette publication mais j'ai eu pas mal de travail... :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 32**

Quand le Général Hammond a demandé à son second de faire la visite guidée détaillée au Major Miroslav, mes équipiers et moi avons échangé des regards inquiets.

Même si ma mère avait insisté auprès du Colonel pour obtenir sa pleine et entière collaboration sur ce projet diplomatique, nous le connaissions bien et chacun redoutait sa réaction.

On s'attendait à tout : explosion de colère, gémissements, un prétexte sorti de son imagination pour ne pas faire ce qu'on lui demandait… à tout, sauf à ça…

Il a accepté, sans broncher, presque comme s'il agissait en pilote automatique. Même Sam a levé un sourcil sceptique avant d'afficher une grimace horrifiée. Elle-même n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Le Colonel a guidé le Major Russe vers les premiers niveaux du SGC, sous le NORAD, respectant ainsi la promesse faite à la Sénatrice.

Hammond regarda la scène avec des yeux exorbités, puis il tourna la tête vers le Major Carter. Leurs expressions étaient similaires.

Daniel et moi étions médusés, autant que les deux militaires restant dans la pièce. Si Teal'c avait été capable d'afficher une émotion sur son visage de marbre, je suis sûre que ça aurait été la même que la nôtre.

D'un signe de tête, Hammond lui fit signe de suivre O'Neill. Le Jaffa se mit donc en marche, les mains croisées dans le dos.

"Il prépare quelque chose !" dit Daniel, inquiet.

Sam se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

"Impossible, Docteur, j'ai appris la visite du Major quand il s'est présenté au poste de surveillance du SGC ! Même si le Colonel O'Neill préparait quelque chose pour l'accueillir, comme une mauvaise farce, rien ne pourrait être prêt si rapidement."

"Le Colonel sait très bien que ça serait une mauvaise, une très mauvaise idée de jouer un sale tour à nos "alliés" russes" ajouta Sam. "Il a promis à la Sénatrice Roslin d'y mettre du sien afin de calmer les tensions avec le Kremlin."

"En effet, ça ne serait pas malin de sa part de tout faire rater juste pour une vendetta personnelle."

"Général, est-ce une manière courante de se présenter à vous ? Je veux dire comme ça, à l'improviste ?" demandais-je au commandant de la base.

Tous me dévisagèrent.

"Que veux-tu dire, Alex ?" demanda Daniel.

"Qui d'autre est au courant de cet arrangement ? Est-ce que le Président a été prévenu, ou même la Sénatrice ? Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'en dehors de l'attitude étrange de Jack, je trouve tout ça très étrange."

"Et il arrive juste quand on cesse de travailler sur l'appareil Asgard…" marmonna Daniel.

Je haussais les sourcils pour souligner que la remarque était pertinente. Hammond se rendit dans son bureau et s'y enferma, probablement afin de joindre la Maison-Blanche et ma mère.

"Alex tu ne penses quand même pas que…" commença Sam, sans avoir l'air de vraiment vouloir finir sa phrase. Elle savait très bien ce que je sous-entendais, même si c'était très grave.

Daniel nous dévisagea tour à tour, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

"Les filles, j'ai du mal à vous suivre."

Voyant que Sam restait muette, je m'approchais de Daniel afin de n'être entendue que de lui.

"Kinsey est venu il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, tu te souviens ?"

Daniel hocha la tête, mais fronça les sourcils.

"Bon, tu sais mieux que moi le mal qu'il veut au SGC, je ne te fais pas de dessin… Mais imagine un peu : il souhaite prendre le contrôle de la Porte et on sait qu'il a le bras long - assez en tout cas pour être une épine dans notre pied. On sait aussi, par ma mère, que son père est originaire d'Europe, probablement de l'Est…"

"Attends, Alex, tu ne penses quand même pas que Kinsey a manigancé tout ça ?!" s'exclama Daniel, outré.

"Tu devrais parler encore un peu plus fort, Daniel !" gronda Sam.

Elle se leva et nous invita à la suivre. Elle nous guida vers son labo, elle ferma la porte, coupa les caméras et lança un programme sur son ordinateur.

"Voilà, nous sommes à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes."

Je repris donc le cours de mes pensées : "Je ne suis sûre de rien, Daniel, bien entendu mais ça serait tellement logique !"

"Elle a raison" dit Sam. "Qui d'autre aurait eu une bonne raison de lancer les Russes sur les traces de l'artefact - dont personne ou presque n'avait entendu parler ? Qui d'autre voudrait nous voir mort, à défaut, nous mettre hors-service ? Réfléchis un peu Daniel."

"C'est un Sénateur, Sam ! Je refuse de croire qu'un membre assermenté du gouvernement puisse être aussi machiavélique !"

"Daniel, deux choses : la première, pendant ton Ascension, il quand même cherché à faire accuser le Colonel de son assassinat."

"C'était un coup monté, tu me l'as dit toi-même !"

"Daniel !" gronda Sam, mécontente d'avoir été coupée. "Certes c'était un coup monté mais ça l'arrangeait bien qu'un membre du SGC porte le chapeau ! Ensuite, le Colonel et moi en avons parlé la semaine dernière. Son instinct lui dit que Kinsey n'abandonnera pas si facilement la partie, même si Mary a marqué des points et qu'elle est une alliée de poids."

"Sam, je te l'accorde, Kinsey ne va pas baisser les bras mais…" Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, avant de remettre ses lunettes en place. "Jack a un très bon instinct… Mince, s'il te dit que quelque cloche, alors…"

Sam fit oui de la tête : "tu dois lui faire confiance. Il nous a déjà sortis de situations périlleuses sur son seul sixième sens."

Daniel acquiesça mais semblait refuser de croire qu'un Sénateur des Etats-Unis puisse aller si loin. Un sourire éclaira son visage peu après.

"Alors, comme ça, Jack et toi, vous... parlez ?"

Sam tourna la tête vers moi comme voulant dire "Mais je rêve ?!" puis elle reporta son attention sur son ami.

"Oui Daniel, on parle. C'est un problème ?"

"Non mais... depuis le temps, il serait temps de passer à autre chose que la conversation..."

Sam afficha une mine outrée, prête à hurler le prénom de l'archéologue mais le téléphone sonna.

"Carter. Oui, mon Général, c'est normal, j'avais un entretien avec Daniel et Alex. Compris, Monsieur."

Sam raccrocha et rebrancha sa caméra de surveillance. Daniel et moi avons compris que la conversation devrait rester neutre dorénavant.

"Et on parle de l'attitude étrange de Jack, ou pas ?" lança Daniel.

"Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire, tu sais" soupira Sam. "Il est venu me voir ce matin avec un café et un beignet. Nous avons discuté de choses et d'autres et puis, il a semblé se souvenir de quelque chose d'important et il a quitté mon labo. Je ne l'ai revu que lorsque nous avons rencontré le Major Russe."

Je ne les connaissais pas depuis très longtemps mais je savais que le comportement du Colonel était plus que bizarre. Daniel et Sam étaient inquiets et c'était contagieux.


	33. Le clone, bis !

__Merci tout le monde pour les reviews, bientôt 300 !__

_Un nouveau chapitre avant le weekend, bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 33**

Bien plus tard, quand toute cette affaire avait été tirée au clair et que nous avions compris le fonctionnement de la machine de Thor, Jack accepta de me confier ce qui s'était réellement passé pour que je le consigne dans ce que nous appelions communément "_Les mémoires de SG1_". Ce livre - cette biographie devrais-je dire - serait transmis aux générations d'explorateurs qui arriveraient au SGC dans le futur pour qu'ils comprennent que rien n'est jamais acquis dans la vie, et surtout pas dans cette base top secrète.

_Quand le clone de Jack adulte s'était réveillé dans la maison du Colonel, les deux hommes avaient pris conscience de la présence de l'autre - aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre._

_Jack O'Neill était avec son second, à apprécier sa présence, à profiter de ces instants volés à l'armée, en attendant qu'une certaine Sénatrice les prévienne un jour que la Cour Martiale ne les convoquerait jamais._

_Elle avait proposé un marché à Jack - le genre de marché qu'on ne refuse jamais, même si votre interlocuteur n'est pas un parrain de la Mafia. Il avait accepté, sachant que ça serait probablement leur seule chance d'être ensemble tout en restant dans l'armée et au SGC._

_Quand Jack avait réalisé qu'il n'était plus seul dans sa tête, il avait quitté le labo de Carter pour appeler chez lui. L'idée même de s'appeler pour être sûr qu'il était juste dérangé, limite fou, mettait le Colonel mal à l'aise._

_"Allô" répondit sa propre voix sur son téléphone fixe._

_"Qui est-ce ?"_

_"Le Colonel Jack O'Neill, tu le sais bien, Jack !" avait répondu le clone._

_Jack était perplexe et perdu. L'autre cependant avait semblé savoir dès le départ ce qui se passait - ou à défaut il paraissait conscient de leur présence à tous les deux. Ce qui rendait Jack encore plus méfiant et paumé que d'habitude._

_Quand Harriman était passé dans le couloir, il lui avait dit que le Général le demandait, Jack avait raccroché en se demandant ce qu'allait faire son clone, seul dans sa maison._

_Dans le bureau de son supérieur, Jack eut la réponse : il allait regarder un championnat de Curling à la télé - celui-là même que Jack regrettait de ne pas pouvoir suivre en direct et sur lequel il avait parié quelques billets._

_Le colonel se dit que ça aurait du bon, cette histoire, au final._

_Il était tellement pris dans le jeu que regardait son alter ego, qu'il écoutait à peine ce que le Général lui disait. Même l'annonce de la présence du Major Miroslav le laissa de marbre._

_Je pense personnellement que Jack en avait rajouté, après coup. Selon moi, il était beaucoup plus préoccupé par l'arrivée inopinée de son double qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il vous dirait sans doute qu'il était inquiet de savoir s'il allait gagner ou perdre ses paris mais vu le peu d'argent qu'il dépensait en ne quittant jamais la base et vu le montant de son salaire, je savais très bien que ça lui était égal de perdre ou de gagner 20$._

_Teal'c m'a confié plus tard également que lorsque Jack avait fait visiter la base au Major Russe, il avait été encore plus taciturne que d'habitude - si c'était possible et venant de notre ami Jaffa, je voulais bien croire qu'il n'en rajoutait pas ! Il avait même été obligé de prendre le relai à certains moments quand le Colonel était silencieux et visiblement peu désireux de parler, même pour accomplir son devoir._

_Bien entendu, personne n'avait immédiatement fait le rapprochement avec l'appareil Aasgard que Jack avait touché le matin même. Ca nous avait même pris très très longtemps pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé, une fois que le Colonel avait avoué à Sam ce qui se passait._

_SG1 avaient eu une expérience similaire quelques mois avant mon arrivée au SGC - un Asgard du nom de Loki avait joué avec l'ADN de Jack afin de trouver une solution au problème de reproduction de sa race. Thor avait sauvé le jeune Jack O'Neill et il vivait dans une sorte de programme de protection de témoins de l'Air Force depuis. Jack avait donc décidé de garder profil bas, se demandant même s'il n'était lui-même pas le clone de l'autre..._

SJSJSJSJSJ

Après notre conciliabule, j'avais accompagné Daniel et Sam au mess, en espérant que le reste de l'équipe nous y retrouve. Nous n'avions aucune nouvelle du Général, impossible donc de savoir ce que le Président pensait de tout ça.

"Tu pourrais peut-être appeler ta mère, Alex, et lui demander ce qu'elle en pense" suggéra Daniel.

"Daniel, ça ne serait professionnel ni de la part d'Alex ni de sa mère" gronda Sam, en fronçant les sourcils. "Et la Sénatrice pourrait avoir des ennuis."

"Tu peux parler toi ! Dès qu'on a un problème, tu appelles ton père pour savoir ce que prépare la Tok'ra !" marmonna l'archéologue.

"Les implications ne sont pas les mêmes."

"Non justement, ça serait bien d'avoir des yeux et des oreilles au gouvernement, afin de savoir ce qui se prépare."

"C'est de l'espionnage, ça, Daniel et c'est interdit !"

Je les laissais se disputer tranquillement pendant que je prenais mon téléphone pour passer un appel.

"Salut, c'est moi" dis-je à la personne au bout du fil.

Sam et Daniel me regardèrent avec des grands yeux mais j'avais décidé de les ignorer, ainsi je repris ma conversation.

"Oui oui, ça va merci. Dis-moi, tu sais ce qui se passe au SGC exactement ? Un type a débarqué sans être annoncé, suite à l'accord avec la Russie !"

Mon interlocuteur me répondit que, justement, la Maison-Blanche était sur les dents à cause de l'arrivée de ce Major.

"Non, ça se passe bien mais je t'avoue que ce type me fait froid dans le dos" avouais-je. "Oui, tiens-moi au courant dès que tu en sais plus."

J'allais raccrocher, mais je décidais d'ajouter : "James ? Passe le bonjour à Maman pour moi. Bisous !"

Daniel me sourit et Sam me félicita. Elle appréciait que je passe par mon frère afin d'en apprendre plus sur notre histoire, sans mettre ma mère dans l'embarras. Jack et Teal'c étaient arrivés entre-temps et le Colonel ne releva pas la mention de James - même s'il savait que Sam avait mis un terme à son "absence de relation" avec lui dès qu'elle était rentrée à Colorado Springs.

Ce qui était surprenant, c'était le silence que gardait religieusement le militaire. Ca faisait même presque peur de le voir comme ça.

Daniel et Sam lui demandèrent environ toutes les deux minutes s'il allait bien et au final, il se fâcha en nous demandant "si un homme ne pouvait pas être pensif sans qu'on lui casse les _niktas_ à longueur de journée ?"

Il se leva et quitta le mess sans même prendre le temps de débarrasser son plateau.

"C'est moi ou il est vraiment plus qu'étrange depuis ce matin ?" demanda Daniel, pendant que nous hochions tous la tête, médusés, le regard tourné vers la sortie qu'il venait d'emprunter.


	34. Felger

_Salut tout le monde ! Un nouveau chapitre ce lundi. Vous reconnaitrez sans doute l'épisode mentionné "Avenger 2.0" 7X09 - j'ai essayé de respecter le canon au mieux, mais si vous trouvez une erreur, faites-le-moi savoir ;)_

_Bonne lecture et merci d'avance pour les reviews !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 34**

Les jours et les semaines passaient, sans que nous ne sachions ce qui se passait avec le Colonel O'Neill.

La Russie et Kinsey semblaient calmés, comme apaisés - bien que dans le cas du Sénateur, nous le soupçonnions de préparer quelque chose mais tout le monde profitait de l'accalmie.

A cette époque, comme je l'écrirais dans nos mémoires par la suite, il était impossible de savoir ce que pensait Jack - vous me direz, vu le personnage, quelqu'un avait-il su réellement un jour ce que pensait cet homme ? Sauf que là, c'était encore plus dur, même pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien.

Daniel m'avait avoué qu'il lui rappelait le Colonel O'Neill qu'il avait rencontré à son arrivée à Cheyenne Mountain : froid et distant. Il ne lui manquait qu'une cigarette et une coupe de cheveux plus réglementaire pour que la ressemblance soit trompeuse. Je ne l'avais pas connu à l'époque, mais d'après la description de Daniel, je n'avais rien raté. Un autre homme était rentré d'Abydos et c'est ce Colonel qui était allé chercher son ami, accompagné de Sam Carter, quand la Porte avait été rouverte, environ sept ans avant mon arrivée.

Le seul qui semblait comprendre et partager son mutisme à l'époque était Teal'c. Comme le Jaffa n'était déjà pas un grand bavard en temps normal, le silence dans lequel se murait Jack lui convenait parfaitement. Il était aussi le seul à rechercher sa compagnie, que même Sam avait fuie.

Elle m'a confié, plus tard, qu'il était tellement différend qu'elle avait même douté de son identité. Quand nous avons appris l'existence du clone, beaucoup plus tard, Sam s'était même demandé si le clone n'était pas le vrai Jack.

Et pourtant, malgré tout cela, il a fallu reprendre les missions d'exploration, les travaux de traduction et de recherches, comme si de rien n'était.

J'avais failli passer la Porte plusieurs fois mais c'était toujours tombé à l'eau : la première fois, Sam était restée coincée au SGC - et donc, moi aussi. Ensuite, j'aurais dû partir avec Sam, Jack et Teal'c mais Daniel, qui devait rester à la base pour aider SG3 avec une traduction était tombé malade et j'avais du prendre le relai.

Cette fois, mon équipe et moi étions bien décidés à ce que je passe au travers de cet anneau en Naquadah !

Mais c'était sans compter sur Felger. Le Général Hammond avait failli le virer après l'incident avec Chloé et ses dernières péripéties avec un canon à plasma : J'avais accompagné Sam et Jack à sa présentation. Il nous avait donnés à tous des lunettes de protection et demandé de nous placer juste derrière le canon pour éviter le rayon. Quand il avait branché la machine des étincelles étaient apparues. Instinctivement, je me suis cachée derrière Jack, beaucoup plus grand que moi. Même Sam avait eu le même réflexe puis tout avait sauté. Hammond travaillait sur un rapport très important pour la Maison-Blanche et tout aurait été perdu si Fred n'avait pas réussi à retrouver la sauvegarde système.

Le Général était plus que furieux, et comme Jack était toujours perdu dans ses pensées - et qu'il détestait le scientifique - Sam avait plaidé la cause de Felger. Il avait eu l'idée d'un virus informatique, susceptible de paralyser une Porte choisie. Il lança, avec l'aide de Sam le projet "Avenger", en visant P5S-117 - en plein territoire de Ba'al.

Sam, ainsi coincée à la base, m'entrainait en quelque sorte avec elle - sans le vouloir. Elle avait cependant imploré Hammond de me laisser partir avec Jack et Teal'c, prétextant que comme Daniel était sur P3L-997, je pourrais toujours me montrer utile pendant les négociations. Et le Général, bien entendu, avait abdiqué.

Ainsi, me voilà devant la Porte active avec Jack, Teal'c et 4 autres hommes, en attente de partir vers P3C-249 et les rebelles Jaffas. J'étais nerveuse et écoutais à peine les remarques sarcastiques de Jack sur Felger. Je savais que s'il agissait comme ça, c'était parce qu'il avait peur pour Sam - le Docteur était une réelle catastrophe ambulante…

Au moment de quitter Sam, elle me frotta le bras, comme pour me donner du courage. "Prends une grande inspiration et bloque l'air dans tes poumons" m'avait-elle conseillé. Je répétais sans cesse ses mots dans ma tête et m'avançais ver la flaque bleue, encadrée de Jack et Teal'c.

Selon moi, je ne pouvais pas mieux être escortée pour un premier passage mais je n'en restais pas moins très nerveuse. Les garçons avaient marqué un temps d'arrêt puis d'un signe de tête, ils avaient mis un pied dans le vortex. J'avais calqué mon pas sur le leur et je m'étais avancée en même temps.

A des milliers d'années-lumière de là, sur P3C-249, j'ai eu l'impression que ma tête et mes poumons allaient éclater. J'avais suivi les consignes de Sam mais j'ignore si ça avait été efficace. Des mains puissantes m'avaient soulevé de terre avant que je ne m'effondre au sol, incapable de savoir où était le ciel ou encore le sol. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été passée au lave-linge, essorage à plus de 1000 tours/minute !

Jack me fit asseoir et me dit de mettre ma tête entre mes genoux et de prendre de grandes inspirations. Il souriait, comme je ne l'avais pas vu faire depuis des semaines ! J'avais compris par la suite que la distance effaçait en quelque sorte le lien avec son clone, le libérant du poids du partage de consciences.

Les négociations ne s'étaient pas déroulées aussi bien que les Tau'ris l'avaient espéré. Daniel et moi avions travaillé un moment à la rédaction du traité de paix et fait un résumé des points importants pour le Colonel - mais même cela avait été insuffisant. Comme l'avenir nous l'apprendrait plus tard, les rebelles Jaffas se sentaient toujours lésés et traités injustement. Ce qui était faux - du moins du point de vue de la Tau'ri. Pour les Tok'ras, nous ne pouvions nous prononcer.

Le point culminant des discussions conflictuelles fut atteint lorsque Jack se rendit compte que la Porte était inactive. Personne ne pouvait quitter la planète et chacun accusait un autre peuple de séquestration. Lorsque le Général nous contacta suite à notre retard, la situation s'éclaircit sans nous apporter de réponse. Felger avait paralysé non seulement la Porte sur P5S-117 mais également, TOUT le réseau !

Jack tournait comme un lion en cage, furieux et inquiet - pour Sam. Le ton montait dans notre camp et le Colonel craignait aussi pour notre propre sécurité.

Plus le temps passait, plus les jaffas devenaient nerveux. Personne n'avait l'habitude d'être retenu prisonnier - côté Jaffa, avait souligné Jack. Ils étaient habituellement ceux qui faisaient des prisonniers…

Lors du dernier contact avec Hammond, nous tenant au courant de la situation presque désespérée dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, comme d'autres équipes SG, un Alkesh nous attaqua. Teal'c m'avait mise en sécurité à couvert et assurait la protection du Colonel. Un espion dans les rangs nous avait vendus et le blocage de la Porte avait juste donné un peu de temps à Ba'al pour passer à l'attaque.

Jack avait tout de suite vu dans l'Alkesh notre porte de sortie et avec l'aide de Teal'c et de ses quatre hommes, il tenta le tout pour le tout. J'étais au milieu du groupe, protégée, essayant de ne pas être un boulet pour mes équipiers. Par un tour de passe-passe assez incroyable, nous avons réussi à prendre le contrôle du vaisseau et nous sommes partis vers P5S-117, grâce à Teal'c et sa connaissance pointue des planètes ennemies.


	35. Le poker

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Ce chapitre sera un peu plus long que la moyenne et vous comprendrez sans doute pourquoi en le lisant, même si j'ai eu du mal à finir ;) Par ailleurs, la première partie fait encore référence à l'épisode "Avenger 2.0"_

_ Adle : merci pour ton message, ça me touche beaucoup même si je suis peinée de t'avoir déçue. L'utilisation de l'artefact me trotte dans la tête depuis le début et j'ai trouvé cette idée car ça servait la suite de mon histoire. Promis j'ai un but et le clone n'est qu'un épisode - et non une fin - de plus dans le récit d'Alex. J'espère que la suite va te plaire ;)_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 35**

Le voyage en Alkesh avait été assez incroyable. Je réalisais avec peine que j'étais dans l'espace. J'ai passé de nombreuses heures à fixer l'immensité intergalactique face à moi...

Le SGC nous avait fait part des difficultés rencontrées par Sam et Felger - ils étaient en retard sur leur rapport et Hammond soupçonnait que tout ne se soit pas passé aussi bien qu'escompté. Il ne voulait pas rouvrir la Porte pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur ses hommes. Ainsi, nous avons mis le cap sur une planète contrôlée par Ba'al...

Jack et Teal'c organisaient notre vie à bord et ne semblaient pas avoir besoin de moi - les quatre militaires étaient là en renfort de toute façon - mais bientôt ils me réclamèrent pour jouer aux cartes, afin de passer le temps.

Et c'est comme ça que la fille d'un honorable Amiral et d'une respectable Sénatrice apprit le poker ! Jack m'avait appris tout ce qu'il savait ainsi que l'inévitable poker face... Avec Teal'c, ils avaient une grande maitrise du sujet, rien ni personne ne pouvait lire sur leur visage et ça ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour moi. J'ai pu m'entrainer avec les autres membres de notre équipe improvisée : Tigh, Anders, Tyrol et Lee. *

Quand nous sommes arrivés en orbite autour de P5S-117, Teal'c a balayé la surface de la planète afin de repérer la Porte des Etoiles, sachant que Sam ne serait pas bien loin.

Quand nous sommes rentrés dans l'atmosphère, nous avons vu que Sam et Felger étaient sous les feux ennemis et Jack a immédiatement armé les canons du vaisseau pour mettre en déroute les Jaffas.

Une fois l'appareil posé, nous sommes descendus et Felger a sauté au cou du Colonel O'Neill, tant il était soulagé d'avoir eu la vie sauve. Jack détestait vraiment ce genre de démonstration - enfin, à mon avis, si Sam s'était jetée sur lui, il n'aurait pas eu la même réaction mais Sam était de celle qui savait se contenir et ça ne déplaisait pas à Jack, vu le contexte.

Nous n'avons pas pu rester longtemps sur la planète car une fois la mission de Sam achevée, elle devait rentrer au SGC prévenir le Général qu'il pouvait rappeler toutes ses équipes et surtout parce que Ba'al ne manquerait pas d'envoyer des hommes en renfort.

Jack m'a demandé si je voulais prendre la Porte des étoiles afin de rentrer sur Terre plus vite mais puisque j'avais commencé une mission avec lui, je voulais aller jusqu'au bout - et parfaire ma poker face !

Le Colonel a fait promettre à Sam de ne pas dire à Hammond comment nous allions rentrer, il voulait lui faire la surprise, comme un gosse. Il était attendrissant quand il était comme ça : naturel et ouvert, sans son masque rigide.

Nous avons repris notre vaisseau, cap sur la Tau'ri. Nous avions assez de vivre pour tenir jusqu'à notre destination finale et j'avais trouvé un carnet de note sdans une des caisses que nous avions initialement prise pour le traité. Tout ce qui avait pu être transporté avait été chargé par les six hommes dans les soutes de l'Alkesh. Ainsi m'est venue l'idée de consigner mes mémoires, au départ juste pour moi. Je voulais noter mes impressions sur ma nouvelle vie tant que tout était encore frais dans ma mémoire. D'ici quelques années, malgré l'adrénaline ressentie pendant les missions ou les aventures extraordinaires que j'aurais vécues, je savais que ça ne serait plus pareil. Si je n'écrivais pas la peur ou la joie, si je ne décrivais pas les odeurs et les couleurs, un jour ces détails se fondraient dans la masse et je ne garderais qu'une image figée des souvenirs - comme un instantané au lieu d'un panoramique.

Je savais que rien ne devrait jamais quitter l'enceinte du SGC - Jack m'avait dit un jour que dans le cas contraire, nous devrions abattre tous ceux qui auraient lu mes écris mais je ne sais toujours pas s'il était sérieux... - pourtant, si quelqu'un conservait ce manuscrit assez longtemps, ça pourrait passer de générations en générations, que je quitte la base ou que je meure.

Jack avait tout prévu pour le voyage sauf un léger - tout petit riquiqui - détail : notre entrée dans l'atmosphère terrestre...

Le problème n'était pas physique, nous savions très bien que l'Alkesh supporterait la réentrée - grâce à son bouclier thermique - passant ainsi que vide spatial à l'atmosphère à proprement parler. Teal'c pilotait assez bien et en savait assez sur ce type de manoeuvre pour réduire la vitesse, une fois en orbite basse autour de la Terre, de 27.000 km/h à 360 km/h. Enfin, c'était ce que Sam m'avait expliqué un jour. Ca, et tout un tas de détails techniques auxquels je ne pigeais vraiment rien, malgré mes efforts !

Le problème était donc tout autre : l'affolement des autorités qui surveillaient le ciel ! Comment faire passer un vaisseau de type Alkesh inaperçu ? Il disposait d'un mode furtif, le rendant invisible dans l'espace et sur Terre mais la réentrée rendait le processus inutile puisque l'énergie cinétique se transformant en énergie calorifique créait une boule de feu autour du vaisseau. D'ailleurs, j'étais bien contente que les soutes se trouvent entre le "ventre" du vaisseau et la salle de contrôle car il faisait très chaud là-dedans et je n'osais imaginer la chaleur se dégageant de l'échauffement - et ce, malgré les boucliers thermiques.

Nous étions tous sanglé dans des sièges car ça secouait beaucoup et malgré la confiance que j'avais en Teal'c, j'espérais vraiment qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait !

Heureusement, Jack pensa à prendre sa radio et parla sur un canal spécial, réservé aux urgences du SGC, afin de prévenir que nous étions la boule de feu qui entrait à vitesse grand V dans l'atmosphère de notre planète.

"Colonel O'Neill !" gronda Hammond, à moitié amusé par le cadeau de son Second. "Vous rendez-vous compte que nous pouvons vous couvrir auprès des autorités américaines chargées de la surveillance de l'espace, mais que fait-on concernant les autres pays et les astronomes amateurs ?"

"On avisera, mon Général, en temps et heure mais ne pourriez-vous pas être content ? C'est quand même une belle surprise, non ?"

J'entendis presque Hammond ricaner dans la radio. Il déclara qu'il allait se charger de la communication et nous étions tous soulagés de le savoir couvrir nos arrières.

Une fois la zone de secousses dépassée, Teal'c réussit à relancer les moteurs et corrigea la trajectoire afin de nous diriger vers le Colorado. Puis, il nous posa au sol comme si la manoeuvre était aussi simple que de se garer sur un parking désert.

Sur le tarmac de la base de Denver, une bonne partie du SGC nous attendait, le Général Hammond en tête, Sam à ses côtés. Ils semblaient impressionnés par cette apparition. Quand nous avons quitté le vaisseau, Jack n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jouer au faux modeste, disant que c'était une prise facile alors que je savais que les hommes s'étaient battus pour en prendre le contrôle.

Nos missions avaient été longues et éprouvantes, ainsi le Général accorda à SG1 une semaine de repos. Fred et moi avions des plans pour passer nos soirées ensemble, puisque lui n'avait pas bénéficié d'un congé exceptionnel.

Daniel avait du travail de traduction en retard et avait décidé de mettre Teal'c à contribution. J'imaginais que Sam et Jack passeraient du temps tous les deux mais quand elle frappa à ma porte tous les jours avec de nouvelles idées de sortie, j'ai compris que Jack avait encore pris ses distances. Elle cherchait à s'occuper car le Général lui avait interdit l'accès à son labo.

Comme ça occupait également mes journées, j'acceptais sa compagnie avec plaisir - et j'adorais vraiment Sam. Nous avons passé quelques soirées tous les trois, quand Fred nous rejoignait.

Je n'ai compris que plus tard le quiproquo qui avait éloigné Sam de Jack :

Un jour, elle était arrivée chez lui, pensant lui proposer une balade et éventuellement de terminer par un match de basket. Il avait ouvert la porte, la tenant avec sa main, l'empêchant de voir par-dessus son épaule. Il avait prétexté une occupation de dernière minute, le privant de la compagnie de sa chère et tendre. Elle avait donc dû trouver d'autres activités - après avoir essayé, en vain, de tirer les vers du nez du Colonel afin de savoir ce qui le retiendrait une semaine entière…

Il m'avait par la suite raconté ce qui s'était passé cette semaine-là - attention, je n'ai pas été le témoin direct du récit qui suit :

Jack avait passé plusieurs jours à discuter avec son clone afin d'essayer de comprendre comment il était apparu. Le clone, Jack bis, semblait plus conscient du processus que l'original, même s'il ignorait comment il était arrivé là. Jack avait réussi à faire une copie du rapport de SG1 concernant le jeune clone créé par Loki. Il espérait qu'à deux, ils seraient plus malins et arriveraient à démêler le mystère.

Sauf, qu'une semaine n'avait pas été suffisante et quand Jack bis réussit enfin à convaincre Jack d'en parler à l'équipe, il était déjà temps pour Sam et moi de quitter le Colorado pour la convention scientifique à laquelle nous devions assister - tout comme ma mère.

* * *

_* : ces noms sont directement inspirés de "BSG 2003" parce que je suis nulle pour inventer des noms :p_

_Et les informations à propos de la réentrée proviennent de wikipedia._


	36. San Diego

_Salut tout le monde ! Désolée ne pas avoir posté lundi, mais je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi car le travail s'est rappelé à mon bon souvenir..._

_ Riri : merci pour ton message et pour te répondre : j'ignore combien de temps cette fic va encore durer mais je prévois beaucoup de rebondissements :p_

_Encore un énorme merci à Nahel pour son aide !_

_L'exposé de Sam est inspiré d'un reportage que j'ai vu sur Discovery Science._

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 36**

Comme Sam me l'avait promis, elle avait réussi à m'avoir avec elle pour aller au salon des nouvelles technologies de San Diego, rendant jaloux et jalouses tous les scientifiques et leurs stagiaires du SGC.

Le Major Carter était une sommité dans son domaine et le Général n'avait accordé qu'à elle la possibilité de s'y rendre avec la personne de son choix - lui faisant toutefois promettre de faire un briefing à tout le personnel concerné de la base à son retour.

Nous n'avions presque pas vu le Colonel avant notre départ - en tout cas moi, je l'avais à peine croisé au SGC. Le Général avait proposé à Sam de mettre un appareil à notre disposition car tous les vols commerciaux à destination du Sud de la Californie étaient complets mais ma mère m'avait appelé en me disant qu'elle ferait un stop pour passer nous chercher.

J'avais prévenu Sam et elle semblait ravie de voir ma mère, mais j'avais dû ajouter que James serait du voyage. Elle me sourit et déclara : "J'ai mis les choses au point avec lui donc ne t'inquiète pas et le Colonel est au courant. La situation est on ne peut plus claire."

Pff, comme si j'avais l'habitude de m'inquiéter... ah... oui, en fait elle m'avait bien cernée.

Je pensais que Jack nous accompagnerait à Denver mais Daniel et Teal'c se chargèrent de cette mission. Sur le tarmac, Sam demanda à Daniel s'il était sûr de ne pas vouloir venir.

"Non, Sam, je te remercie. J'ai des travaux en retard et Alex est avec toi, ça ira"' la rassura Daniel, avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

Teal'c s'inclina. James nous salua du haut de l'avion et nous invita à monter à bord. Les retrouvailles avec ma mère furent chaleureuses, comme je m'y attendais. Elle serra même Sam dans ses bras, comme si elle revoyait une amie de longue date, mais je trouvais ça plutôt sympa.

Le voyage durait à peine plus de 2 heures mais comme nous discutions tous les quatre, le temps passa vite et j'étais presque triste d'être arrivée.

Sam avait, pour le voyage et le salon, enfilé son uniforme d'officier de l'USAF et comme à son habitude, n pouvait dire qu'il la mettait en valeur et qu'elle avait beaucoup de classe habillée comme ça.

Si ma mère avait de jolies jambes, il en était de même pour Sam et c'était assez drôle de marcher derrière elles deux, qui attiraient les regards masculins. James marchait à mes côtés, alors que nous étions précédés et suivis par les gardes du corps de la Sénatrice. Nous venions d'arriver à l'entrée du salon, après un court voyage en limousine et le flot de personnes faisant la queue s'ouvrit devant ma mère. Elle avait un avantage sur le commun des mortels : elle ne pouvait pas attendre et l'organisateur était déjà là, à l'attendre sur le tapis rouge.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux en la voyant escortée de deux officiers de l'armée - car James aussi portait son uniforme - et d'une jeune femme en tailleur.

"Madame la Sénatrice, c'est une joie et un honneur de vous recevoir ici. Le salon n'attendait que vous pour l'inauguration !" salua l'homme, dégoulinant de cire pour les chaussures de ma mère. Et je savais qu'elle détestait ça.

"Monsieur Sticio, je suis ravie d'être là car l'enseignement aussi bien que la découverte des sciences sont des sujets qui me tiennent à coeur !" répondit ma mère, en lui serrant la main.

Nous lui emboitâmes le pas pour entrer mais l'homme s'arrêta.

"Madame, est-ce que vos... invités vont nous suivre également pour l'inauguration ?" demanda-t-il, gêné.

Sam baissa la tête, toute aussi embarrassée que Sticio. Elle et moi avions suivi ma mère, sans penser que nous devrions faire la queue, comme tout le monde.

Cependant, c'était mal connaitre ma mère. Elle répondit simplement : "Oui, Monsieur Sticio, mes enfants vont m'accompagner. Cela pose-t-il un problème d'organisation ? Auquel cas, je me contenterais d'attendre avec eux." Elle désigna d'un geste large la foule massée devant les grilles que nous venions juste de passer.

Sticio rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et bafouilla des excuses. Les personnes chargées de vérifier nos invitations au poste de contrôle étaient toutes aussi impressionnées - surtout quand l'une d'entre elles reconnut Sam et lança le sujet de ses dernières publications scientifiques.

Ma mère observait la scène en souriant car Sam n'était visiblement pas habituée à ce genre de démonstration.

Tout s'enchaina rapidement ensuite : l'inauguration et ma mère coupant le symbolique ruban rouge, le tour des stands, etc.

La conférence de Sam arriva et j'étais nerveuse de me trouver sur l'estrade, à ses côtés. Je lui servais d'assistante - et ça ne me gênait pas du tout - mais les yeux de centaines de scientifiques de renom braqués sur nous me figèrent sur place. Sam passa près de moi, avant son intervention et une fois de plus, elle me rassura quand elle aurait dû être la plus stressée des deux.

"On inspire, on souffle un grand coup et surtout, comme dirait le Colonel, en cas de panique, on les imagine nus !" dit-elle en riant.

Elle ajusta sa veste d'uniforme et grimpa quand on l'appela. Je suivais de près, paniquée à l'idée de me prendre les pieds dans le tapis. Je me demandais depuis des années comment je pouvais être si empotée quand mes parents évoluaient dans ce monde comme des poissons dans l'eau...  
Sam présenta ses recherches sur "les vortex, les cordes cosmiques et le voyage dans le temps".  
Elle savait, mieux que personne, que ce genre de choses existait vraiment mais la difficulté pour elle était de faire passer ces certitudes pour des théories. Elle devait documenter ses propos sans révéler la provenance de ses idées ou la source de certaines de ses observations - et dans ce cas, le sceau "Secret défense" était bien pratique.

_" [...] De nombreuses théories développées jusqu'à ce jour permettent d'affirmer que le voyage dans le temps ne serait possible qu'à partir du moment de la création d'une machine servant ce but. Mais, si on part du postulat que les cordes cosmiques existent bel et bien depuis le Big Bang, alors le voyage dans le temps pourrait se faire depuis l'origine du monde. [...] Il nous faudrait juste arriver à créer des vortex permettant de relier deux cordes cosmiques et traverser afin de voyager dans le temps. [...] Une autre théorie sur laquelle je travaille est qu'il serait possible de remonter le temps ou au contraire de se projeter dans le futur grâce à un vortex formé lors d'une éruption solaire - le plus étant de les prédire à l'avance."_

Après deux heures d'exposé, Sam s'arrêta de parler pour attendre les questions du public mais avant, tout le monde se leva et l'applaudit. Elle rougit sous l'effet de ce compliment inattendu. Dans la foule, il me sembla reconnaitre quelqu'un mais il me paraissait impossible que cette personne soit présente.

Sam répondit ensuite aux questions du mieux qu'elle put - sans révéler son grand secret, cela dura encore une bonne heure avant que les organisateurs adjoints ne nous demandent de quitter l'enceinte qui nous était réservée car d'autres conférenciers devaient passer après.

Quand nous avons réussi à nous échapper de la foule qui avait encore des milliers de questions pour Sam, ma mère et James vinrent la féliciter. Sam avait distribué des cartes de visite aux éminents chercheurs qui souhaitaient la contacter et les gardes du corps de ma mère dissipèrent les curieux en un rien de temps... Tous les curieux sauf un... et pas n'importe lequel ! Lui aussi avait assisté à la conférence et voulait féliciter l'astrophysicienne de génie.


	37. Jack et Jack !

_Merci à tous et à toutes pour les reviews ! Bientôt 300 !_

_BlackM : merci pour tes messages, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de te remercier avant :) Je suis flattée et j'espère que la suite te plaira !  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 37**

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! Il était là, dans son uniforme bleu marine, ses lunettes de soleil négligemment accrochée à sa chemise, de manière absolument pas protocolaire, la fixant de ses yeux marron, un léger sourire sur les lèvres…

Il ressemblait à un type qui avait tout compris à l'exposé de Carter, alors que nous savions tous au SGC que même s'il feignait la bêtise la plupart du temps, elle exposait à son esprit fragile des concepts bien trop complexes - et ce, même pour certains brillants scientifiques. La plupart d'entre eux prenaient des notes de ce qu'elle disait aux briefings pour aller vérifier ensuite les définitions des termes le plus abscons. Son cerveau travaillait deux à trois fois plus vite que la moyenne et elle intégrait des théories et postulats bien au-delà de la compréhension humaine. J'avais entendu, à mon arrivée, des stagiaires dire que son QI avoisinait les 160 - comme Einstein.

Et pourtant, l'homme se tenant fièrement non loin d'elle avait la mine du scientifique que des termes comme supercordes, supergravité et physique des hadrons ne dérangeaient nullement… et pourtant ! Je savais qu'il n'y comprenait rien, c'était impossible !

Enfin, elle croisa son regard et elle stoppa net en plein milieu d'une phrase. Le professeur d'université auquel elle était en train de parler lui demanda si elle se sentait bien et après un instant d'absence, elle lui assura que oui avec un sourire. Ils échangèrent leurs coordonnées et l'homme nous quitta.

Sam s'avança vers Jack.

"Bonjour mon Colonel, que faites-vous ici ?"

"Allons Carter, vous n'êtes pas contente de me voir ?"

"Bien sûr que si, Monsieur, je suis juste surprise."

Et ça se voyait sur son visage ! Pour une fois, il lui avait été impossible de masquer ses émotions.

Nous avons fait le tour du salon rapidement avant le déjeuner. Jack avait salué très poliment ma mère et James, puis il nous avait emboité le pas. Sam s'était arrêtée de nombreuses fois pour saluer des personnes qu'elle connaissait ou encore pour se présenter puis le Colonel l'avait invitée à déjeuner.

Je me suis donc retrouvée dans le carré VIP du salon, pendant que ma mère faisait la tournée des gens importants. James et moi nous sommes éclipsés dans un coin, loin de l'agitation politique coutumière qui entourait la Sénatrice.

"Tu ne l'as pas trouvé étrange ?" me demanda mon frère, avant de porter sa coupe de champagne à ses lèvres.

"Qui ?" demandais-je, en lançant un regard circulaire dans la pièce.

"Le Colonel O'Neill, voyons !"

Il m'était difficile de l'admettre devant James mais oui, je l'avais trouvé même carrément flippant ! Et vu ce qui pouvait arriver au SGC, je n'étais pas rassurée de le savoir seul avec Sam.

SJSJSJ

Comme Sam me le raconta par la suite, pour les besoins de mes mémoires, c'était le clone de Jack qui était venu à San Diego.

Il était physiquement la copie conforme de Jack mais question caractère, il était... moins compliqué. La vie l'avait épargnée en quelque sorte puisqu'il possédait les souvenirs de son modèle sans les sentiments ressentis. Il avait donc perdu son fils sans en avoir souffert, ce qui faisait de lui un être moins abîmé.

Il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à convaincre Jack de dire la vérité à ses amis. Ainsi, sachant que Sam serait seule et loin de lui, Jack bis avait décidé de partir la trouver et lui raconter toute l'histoire, qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût.

Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à la persuader qu'il disait vrai, de prime abord. Comme toute scientifique, malgré ce qu'elle voyait quotidiennement avec la Porte, elle ne croyait que ce qu'on pouvait lui prouver avec toutes les preuves matérielles disponibles.

"Mon Colonel, vous voulez essayer de me faire croire que les Asgards vous ont ENCORE dupliqué ? Et ce, quelques mois après la promesse de Thor qu'ils ne recommenceraient pas ?"

Jack avait attrapé ses mains sur la table, pour les serrer doucement. Sam avait été surprise par son geste, ouvertement intime.

"Sam, je n'ai jamais dit que nos petits amis gris étaient responsables. C'est leur machine qui est en cause. Quand Daniel et Alex ont cherché à faire marcher l'artefact de Thor, ils ne savaient pas que seul le gêne des Anciens pouvait l'activer."

"Gêne que vous possédez."

"Que Jack possède, oui, sauf qu'il a activé l'appareil sans le savoir. Il ne l'a compris que plus tard quand je me suis réveillé et que nos consciences se sont trouvées."

Ils étaient dans un restaurant non loin du parc des expositions. L'endroit était bondé, personne ne faisait donc attention à eux.

"Cette histoire devient de plus en plus..."

"Quoi ? Vous ne me croyez toujours pas, Carter ? Dans ce cas, appelez le SGC et demandez à parler avec le Colonel..."

Jack désigna le portable de Sam du bout de l'index.

Méfiante, mais sa curiosité piquée au vif, Sam ouvrit son portable et composa le numéro de la base. Une fois en communication, elle demanda à l'airman de la mettre en relation avec le bureau du Colonel O'Neill et l'homme transféra l'appel.

Au bout d'une sonnerie ou deux, Jack décrocha le téléphone, clairement mécontent d'avoir été dérangé.

"O'Neill !" aboya-t-il dans le combiné.

Comme Sam était restée muette de stupeur, il lança un "allô !" contrarié.

"Hum, bonjour mon Colonel, c'est Carter."

"Hey salut Carter ! Comment ça se passe avec les rats de laboratoire ?"

"Bien, bien, je vous remercie" bafouilla-t-elle, perturbée par le son de sa voix alors qu'elle l'avait également en face d'elle.

"Et vous m'appeliez parce que..."

Si on cherchait une nouvelle preuve de sa vivacité d'esprit, elle nous en donna une : "Je ne sais pas encore à quelle heure notre retour est prévu avec l'avion de la Sénatrice, donc je voulais savoir si vous seriez en mesure de venir nous chercher, même si je vous prévenais au dernier moment ?"

"Bien entendu Carter, vous le savez bien. Dites-moi où et quand et je suis votre homme."

Ils raccrochèrent le téléphone juste après les salutations d'usage. Je ne connais pas les détails de la conversation qui a suivi mais le cerveau de Sam était déjà en ébullition afin de comprendre comment la machine marchait.

Ils regagnèrent le salon alors que Sam parlait et parlait, avec animation de tous les tests qu'elle aimerait faire sur le clone et la machine.

SJSJSJ

J'étais sur un stand consacré à l'Egyptologie, en grande conversation avec un professeur qui avait découvert de nouvelles méthodes pour dater encore plus précisément les objets antiques. La datation au carbone 14 version XXIème siècle en quelque sorte mais j'étais plus fascinée par un objet que par le discours du scientifique. D'ailleurs, il devait à Daniel bon nombre de ses théories... Il ne faisait qu'apporter de l'eau au moulin de mon ami.

"Alex, que regardes-tu comme ça ?" me lança Sam, gaie comme un pinson, toujours en compagnie du Colonel - ou en tout cas, c'était ce que je croyais.

Je lui montrais un objet du doigt. Elle regarda puis son regard se tourna vers moi.

"Et ?"

"Les écritures sur ce vase... c'est du Goa'uld ! J'aimerais bien savoir où ils ont trouvé ça !"

"Puisque nous savons que Râ est venu sur Terre, ça peut dater de cette époque lança Jack.

"Oui, c'est sans doute vrai mais... j'aimerais que Daniel vérifie."

Sam promis de lui en parler quand elle serait de retour au SGC. Je la trouvais trop joyeuse pour que ça soit naturel... quelque chose clochait, j'ignorais encore quoi !


	38. Explications

_Salut tout le monde ! Encore un grand merci pour les reviews ! Félicitations à Nahel pour le 300ème !_

_Je sais que je n'ai pas posté vendredi mais je suis en arrêt depuis mercredi car je suis épuisée, j'ai donc pris quelques jours pour dormir et me reposer, ce que mon symbiote semble apprécier ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 38**

J'avais contacté Daniel pour lui faire part de ma découverte - après avoir feint un intérêt pour la découverte de la nouvelle datation au carbone 14 sur le stand afin d'obtenir ce que je voulais - je lui avais envoyé par mail les photos et les descriptions des objets sensibles. J'avais également les coordonnées du professeur, au cas où Daniel - voire l'USAF - voudrait les récupérer.

Il m'assura qu'il allait faire le nécessaire afin de vérifier que le matériel était sans danger. Je lui faisais confiance et de toute façon, sa curiosité naturelle l'aurait de toute façon poussé à étudier les éléments dès réception.

Dans l'avion qui nous ramena vers le Colorado, j'observais Sam et Jack en grande conversation, à voix basse. Ma mère était dans son bureau, à organiser ses réunions et meetings, avec James, pour la semaine à venir. Quant à moi, je rédigeais un mémoire pour la fin de mon semestre. Je devais le faire relire par Sam et Daniel, puis par le Général pour avoir leur autorisation de le rendre à l'université, sans données critiques.

Au bout d'un moment, Sam me demanda de la rejoindre. Elle me désigna une place sur le canapé en cuir blanc du petit salon que ma mère avait mis à notre disposition. Le Colonel était dans un fauteuil, sur ma droite, alors que j'étais aux côtés de Sam.

Elle décida de me raconter l'histoire du clone. Bien entendu je n'ai pas cru un mot de son récit abracadabrant.

"Et vous voulez me faire croire qu'un clone humain peut apparaitre comme ça, presque par l'opération du Saint-Esprit ?"

J'étais presque fâchée que Sam et Jack me fassent pareille blague. Sam tenta de me convaincre en m'expliquant qu'elle avait été méfiante aussi, mais qu'en appelant au SGC, elle avait eu la preuve de l'existence de deux Jack.

"Donc, admettons que je crois cette histoire de fous, comment la machine a-t-elle pu créer un clone sans matériel génétique, au moins basic ?" lançais-je.

"Je sais Alex, moi aussi je m'interroge. Mais pour le moment, là n'est pas la question."

Je les dévisageais tour à tour.

"Et donc, il existe un lien télépathique entre le clone et le cloné ?"

Jack bis hocha la tête affirmativement.

"Donc, là vous êtes ici et l'autre le sait sans lever le petit doigt, c'est ça ?"

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux, visiblement, elle n'avait pas pensé à cela.

"Non, il ne le sait pas. J'arrive à bloquer mes émissions mais lui ne le peut pas. Pour le moment, il est en route pour venir vous chercher toutes les deux. Il ignore tout de ma présence à vos côtés et de mon initiative."

Je nageais en plein délire mais ils paraissaient si sérieux tous les deux !

"Ainsi donc, la machine de Thor, si petite, leur servirait à fabriquer des clones mais… je croyais que des caissons avaient été utilisés par Loki…" dis-je, refusant encore de croire à leur histoire - mais m'interrogeant cependant sur le bien-fondé de cette théorie intéressante.

"J'avoue que c'est aussi ce que je me demande, Alex" avoua Sam.

"Bon ça c'est la partie technique, ton domaine, Sam mais…" commençais-je, très mal à l'aise à cause des paroles qui étaient sur le point de quitter ma bouche.

Même mon cerveau semblait réticent à formuler des pensées cohérentes à ce sujet. Ce que je m'apprêtais à dire était si horrible que je me détestais moi-même d'y avoir songé.

"Alex ?" interrogea Jack bis.

"Comment dire, c'est compliqué…"

"Comme tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à la Porte ou aux Asgards" souligna Sam, pour m'encourager.

"Je sais, Sam" soupirais-je, incapable de trouver les mots.

J'étais vraiment dans l'impossibilité de formuler ma phrase. Je cherchais tous les synonymes existants, toutes les paroles réconfortantes du monde, dans ma langue mais également dans celles que je connaissais mais rien à faire, je ne pouvais pas le dire.

"Bon, le plus simple serait encore que tu le dises, sans trop y réfléchir, avec tes propres mots, peu importe si ça doit nous choquer" insista Jack.

"OK, que va-t-on faire de toi ?"

"Pardon ?" me demanda Jack bis alors que je le regardais dans les yeux.

"Quand Loki a cloné le Colonel, sa version ado est retournée au lycée dans l'espoir de recommencer une nouvelle vie. Mais toi ? Que va-t-on faire de toi ?"

Sam blêmit et Jack bis se décomposa. Elle se leva pour faire les cent pas.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence - relatif le silence puisque nous étions dans un avion, dans un salon proches des réacteurs - le gros cerveau de la magnifique Carter se mit à travailler bien plus vite que les nôtres.

"Bon, pas de problème d'entropie en cascade, puisque personne ne vient d'une dimension parallèle, n'est-ce pas ? Ca règle déjà le souci de temps, nous ne sommes donc pas pressés. Mais en effet, que faire du clone adulte d'un Colonel chevronné de l'USAF avec une expérience militaire à faire pâlir des généraux du Pentagone ?"

"Un jumeau ?" tentais-je.

"Un jumeau caché, séparé de sa famille à la naissance ? Oui pourquoi pas, en dernier recours."

Jack bis semblait satisfait de cette proposition.

"Il faudra voir avec Janet. Il faut absolument que son ADN corresponde et soit aussi humain que possible, en cas d'examen de routine, en dehors du SGC."

"Et que va-t-on dire à Thor s'il se pointe un jour et trouve deux Jack à la base ou je ne sais où? Il risque de ne pas apprécier qu'on ait joué avec ses affaires…"

Jack sourit en coin, comme à son habitude.

"Jack va pouvoir régler ça, il l'appellera et lui expliquera ce qui s'est passé" confirma son clone.

Je posais mes coudes sur mes cuisses et ma tête dans mes mains.

"Vous vous rendez compte à quel point c'est dingue tout ça ?"

Sentant que James et ma mère s'activaient non loin, Sam reprit mon mémoire. On pouvait confier beaucoup de choses à la Sénatrice mais ça… même nous ignorions qu'en penser alors… tout raconter à une tierce personne ? Mauvaise idée, même si je l'aimais de tout mon coeur.

Une fois sur le tarmac, après les adieux avec ma famille, Jack se trouva face à face avec son clone. Il soupira et implora Carter du regard pour qu'elle le pardonne. Là, debout entre les deux Jack, j'étais bien obligée de croire et de constater qu'en effet, nous avions un problème !

Sur le chemin, j'avais appelé Daniel, Teal'c et Fred pour une réunion chez moi. Ils devaient apporter avec eux le maximum de document concernant le clonage précédent ainsi que tout ce qui concernait l'artéfact trouvé dans l'océan.

"Le Général ne laissera jamais Daniel sortir avec tout ça !" s'indigna Jack.

"Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai également prévenu Fred ? Il va scanner les documents dont nous allons avoir besoin et les sortir sans qu'ils quittent vraiment le SGC" répondis-je avec malice.

"On peut faire ça ?" demanda le Colonel, étonné.

"Il n'y a pas que Sam qui s'y connaisse en informatique, tu sais !"

"Bien entendu, tout ça doit rester entre nous !" dit Sam, soucieuse du secret défense.

Nous avons souri à sa remarque, typiquement Carter. Puis, notre équipe se retrouva chez moi avec ses deux invités supplémentaires et nous avons commencé à essayer de comprendre comment ça avait pu marcher sans que personne ne s'y attende.


	39. Entrer au SGC

_Salut tout le monde ! _

_J'ai eu du mal à finir ce chapitre mais en fait, il y a quelques semaines, j'ai fait un rêve en rapport avec cette fic. C'est un chapitre à venir dans **très très** longtemps mais comme ça me tournait dans la tête, j'ai décidé de le rédiger, histoire afin qu'il me laisse tranquille et surtout, que je n'oublie aucun détail ;)_

_J'ai donc pu finir celui-ci ce soir ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 39**

"Je t'avais dit de ne toucher à rien, Jack !" gronda Daniel.

"Mais je n'ai rien touché, Danny Boy…" feignit de se défendre Jack, mais personne n'était dupe.

"Je suis sûr que si, O'Neill" ajouta Teal'c.

"Merci T pour le soutien, j'apprécie !" marmonna le Colonel.

Nous étions tous réunis dans mon salon, avec bières, jus de fruits et pizzas, apportées par Teal'c, Daniel et Fred. Certains étaient assis à même le sol, comme Sam et Teal'c, en tailleur. Jack bis occupait un petit fauteuil, alors que j'étais sur le canapé en compagnie de Fred. Jack faisait les cent pas dans le salon et malgré nos demandes, il était incapable de rester calme et assis.

"Je pense que quand tu as tripoté la machine qui était dans le bureau de Daniel, tu as dû l'activer grâce au gêne des Anciens que tu possèdes" dit Jack bis, pensif.

Il semblait capable de consulter les souvenirs de Jack à loisir, ce qui ne plaisait pas franchement au Colonel - et je le comprenais.

"Là, tout le monde est bien d'accord, mais ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est comment la machine a pu créer un clone sans matière organique et surtout, pourquoi il a été envoyé dans la maison du Colonel, directement…" lança Sam, pour remettre tout le monde dans le droit chemin. Elle avait senti - comme nous tous - l'agitation gagner son supérieur.

"Je pense que les Asgards avaient dû laisser un corps vierge dans une machine, reliée à l'artéfact" commença Jack bis. "Et je suppose que le corps apparait au plus proche de l'original. Initialement, les Asgards se servent des clones quand un corps est sur le point de mourir, donc la conscience est transférée dans une nouvelle enveloppe pour remplacer l'être précédent."

"Oui, Thor m'a raconté ça" déclara Sam, se souvenant de ce que le chef de flotte Asgard lui avait expliqué sur la mitose cellulaire renforcée. "Mais Thor a bloqué l'ADN du Colonel pour empêcher que ça se reproduise !"

"Justement, je n'ai aucune idée ou explication à ce sujet" avoua Jack bis, dépité. "Enfin, personne ne sait encore si j'ai une durée de vie limitée ou non."

"Thor a bien réparé, en quelque sorte, l'ADN de Mini-Jack, il pourrait faire avec vous, si on lui demandait" dit doucement Fred.

"Ouais on pourrait mais je pense que notre petit ami gris va commencer à en avoir des Terriens et de leur ADN !" répondit Jack. Il était à cran mais Fred ne le prit pas pour lui, c'était l'ambiance générale qui voulait ça.

Sam soupira discrètement mais pas assez. Jack l'avait entendue faire et lui jeta un regard noir. Elle tourna la tête et fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu.

"Thor a bloqué l'ADN de Jack pour empêcher les Asgards de faire des tests sur lui mais la machine que nous avons en notre possession est Ancienne, pas Asgard" souligna Daniel.

"Mais pas seulement" ajoutais-je. "On a eu du mal à décrypter les symboles qui étaient dessus."

Je tendis à Jack bis les photos de l'appareil. Lui non plus ne semblait pas en mesure de comprendre ce qui figurait dessus, et pourtant, il avait accès aux connaissances des Asgards. Nous nous étions rendu compte que son savoir dépassait largement la conscience du Colonel O'Neill. Il avait parlé avec Sam de sursauts gammas, de vitesse subluminique, etc, alors que pour le Colonel les sursauts gammas s'apparentaient à une marque de lessive (!).

La conversation finit par dévier vers l'espace et les lumières de la technologie Asgard à ce sujet, ce qui fascinait toujours Sam. Daniel regardait encore et toujours les clichés de l'artefact, Teal'c s'était mis à méditer pendant que Fred et moi commencions à ranger un peu le salon.

Jack, lui, observait d'un oeil noir la conversation entre son clone et son second. Puis, Jack se tourna vers moi et me demanda si Jack bis pouvait squatter mon canapé. J'ai été prise par surprise mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser dormir dans la rue, j'ai donc accepté.

Il a été convenu que nous nous retrouverions tous - sauf Fred - en salle de briefing pour faire part au Général Hammond du "petit problème" de Jack, le lendemain matin. J'accompagnerais le clone jusqu'au SGC où il ne devrait pas lui être trop difficile de rentrer, même sans badge.

A l'heure convenue, je me suis retrouvée, un peu anxieuse - que dis-je, carrément flippée - au poste de contrôle du SGC. Fred avait passé la nuit avec moi et avait continué son chemin pour prendre son poste auprès du Dr Lee. J'avais pensé que si chacun agissait de manière normale, ça passerait mieux que s'il faisait le pied de grue avec nous devant l'airman.

Le clone de Jack avait joué son rôle à la perfection : il m'avait remerciée dans l'ascenseur d'être passée le chercher suite à sa panne de voiture, s'arrangeant pour que l'homme au contrôle l'entende. Quand il avait fouillé sa veste à la recherche de son badge, j'aurais presque pu croire qu'il avait réellement oublié sa carte d'accès chez lui.

"Ou dans ma voiture, si ça se trouve !" gronda-t-il, mécontent après lui-même.

C'était un acteur-né. L'airman lui demanda une pièce d'identité militaire - ce que Jack avait fourni la veille - afin de vérifier et Jack bis lui parla comme s'il était le Pape et que l'imbécile face à lui ne le reconnaissait pas - le Colonel O'Neill tout craché.

Le pauvre airman tout tremblotant finit par appeler le labo de Sam afin qu'elle vienne en personne confirmer l'identité de l'homme qui se disait être O'Neill.

Elle arriva et soupira en reconnaissant son supérieur et le jeune homme se confondit en excuses. Il était navré de l'avoir dérangée pour si peu mais il n'était pas là depuis très longtemps, blablabla et Sam le coupa d'un geste de la main.

"Vous avez bien fait de m'appeler, n'en parlons plus."

Puis, elle lui conseilla de se faire relever, pour aller prendre un café et reprendre ses esprits. Jack profita du changement de garde afin de se présenter avec sa vraie carte, une fois la voie libre.

Je vous laisse imaginer la tête d'Hammond quand, en sortant de son bureau, il se trouva nez-à-nez avec non pas un, mais deux Colonels O'Neill !

Le pauvre homme se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, en bout de table, pendant que Sam lui servait un verre d'eau. Une fois ressaisi - ce qui ne lui prit pas bien longtemps - il nous demanda des explications.

Daniel et Sam expliquèrent comme ils purent ce qu'ils savaient puis le regard du Général s'attarda sur les deux Colonels.

"Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous deux ?" dit Hammond, en secouant la tête.

"J'y ai bien réfléchi, mon Général et il se pourrait que j'aie une idée !" lança Jack.

"Et lequel des deux êtes-vous donc ?" questionna Hammond.

"Jack, l'original, le vrai, le seul, l'Unique quoi !"

Cela avait au moins eu pour effet de faire sourire le Général.

"Je vous écoute, Colonel."

"Comme on peut difficilement garder un autre Jack ici, on pourrait l'envoyer dans un univers parallèle, non ?"

Hammond se tourna vers Sam pour avoir son avis.

"C'est une possibilité oui mais… il reste un tout petit détail de rien du tout" dit-elle, en rapprochant, parallèlement son index de son pouce.

"Qui est, Major ?" demanda Jack, mécontent.

"Bon, en fait deux détails qui sont : 1/ de se servir à nouveau du miroir quantique et 2/ il restera toujours le problème de l'entropie."

"J'y ai pensé, Carter et c'est là que j'ai été plus malin que vous ! Haha, que dites-vous de ça ?"

Tout le monde, moi y compris, le dévisagea et il prit son temps pour nous répondre, fier de lui. Il se leva et entama le tour de la table, les bras croisés dans le dos. Il aimait vraiment ménager son effet.

"On pourrait l'envoyer dans une dimension où ils n'ont plus de O'Neill !"

Il s'arrêta exactement en face de Sam et plongea dans ses yeux bleus. Elle ouvrit la bouche en grand, incapable de prononcer une parole. Elle semblait avoir compris ce qui m'échappait encore.

"Mon Colonel ! On ne peut pas l'envoyer comme ça dans un autre monde, sans avoir consulté le Dr Carter !"


	40. L'histoire du Miroir Quantique

_* Merci de garder à l'esprit que du fait de la présence d'Alex dans l'univers de "Stargate SG1" il s'agit d'un AU - les détails dans le chapitre suivant sont intentionnellement différents de ceux du canon d'origine, même si j'essaie de respecter une certaine chronologie._

_Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews - et désolée de ne pouvoir répondre aux invités mais ça me touche beaucoup ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 40**

"Ce que le rapport ne mentionne pas c'est que le Colonel a embrassé le Dr Carter avant de quitter sa dimension pour toujours" me confia Fred, alors que nous déjeunions en tête à tête.

Le Général Hammond m'avait très élégamment demandé de s'entretenir avec les membres originels de SG1 uniquement - plus le clone - et vu l'heure, j'étais passée chercher Fred pour aller au mess. Le Dr Lee sembla surpris de me voir et laissa son stagiaire l'abandonner pour m'accompagner. Il n'avait sans doute pas envie de contrarier la protégée du Colonel O'Neill.

Nous nous étions donc rendu au réfectoire pour le déjeuner et nous profitions de cet instant pour parler du cas qui nous intéressait. Fred était décidément au courant de tous les potins de la base. Car si j'ignorais vraiment ce que voulait dire Hammond à SG1 à huis clos, Fred lui avait sa petite idée et m'avait demandé au début du repas si j'étais au courant de la mission du miroir quantique. Je lui avais dit que je savais ce que le rapport mentionnait et il avait décidé de combler les trous. Il connaissait toujours un garde ou un scientifique qui avait vu ou entendu ce que les rapports officiels ne disaient jamais…

"Attends, si je te suis bien, Sam et Teal'c sont restés de ce côté-ci du miroir, à cause de l'entropie, pendant que Jack et Daniel allaient aider l'autre Major et une seconde Sam Carter à sauver leur monde ?"

Fred hocha la tête.

"OK, là je comprends bien puisque c'est ce que Sam a écrit dans le rapport que j'ai lu. Mais elle ne parle jamais du fait qu'elle est restée devant le miroir avec Teal'c, à attendre le retour du reste de leur équipe."

"Non, c'est un détail mais ça devait aider Daniel à retrouver le bon monde une fois la mission accomplie."

"Et donc, tu dis que quand les Asgards ont enfin fait fuir les Goa'uld, le Colonel a été plus qu'amical avec le Dr Carter ? J'ai du mal à te croire !"

Là-dessus, je lui fis ma plus convaincante grimace de scepticisme et Fred ricana.

"Je pense que tu n'es pas consciente de la situation à ce moment-là."

Je secouais la tête.

"Un an et demi auparavant, Daniel avait déjà franchi le miroir quantique. Quand il est rentré, Kinsey tentait de faire fermer le SGC et malgré ce que Daniel a dit, le Sénateur s'est acharné - mais ce n'est pas le propos" me dit-il, avant de reprendre. "Bref, Daniel est rentré en racontant que le monde où il avait été abritait une Carter civile et un O'Neill Général. Autant te dire que tes deux copains étaient surpris. Au début c'était genre "_beurk, tout mais pas ça !_" mais au fil du temps, on a vu le changement. Ils se sont peu à peu rapprochés. Elle a fait ses preuves et il a appris à la connaitre. Du coup, un second monde alternatif leur prouvait qu'ils pourraient - et devraient - être ensemble, ça a fait beaucoup. Le Dr Carter était mariée et son Jack est mort juste après leur premier anniversaire de mariage. Alors quand elle a vu le nôtre, ça l'a chamboulée."

Il marqua une pause pour mordre dans une part de pizza.

"Notre Sam était super mal à l'aise et presque soulagée de voir partir sa copine aux cheveux longs. Sauf qu'avec Teal'c, ils ont vu Jack l'embrasser avant de revenir ici. Daniel leur tournait le dos, il ne l'a pas vu mais je suis sûr qu'il sait."

J'étais sidérée parce que Fred semblait sincère et sûr de lui.

"Et tu sais comment elle a réagi en voyant ça ?"

"D'après le garde qui était devant la porte, elle est partie précipitamment, Teal'c sur les talons. Il a dit qu'elle semblait se retenir de pleurer mais bon… On y croit ou pas."

J'avais du mal à finir mon assiette, cette histoire m'avait plombé l'estomac. Je jouais avec mon reste de lasagne tout en répondant : "Je comprends mieux pourquoi ça arrange Jack d'envoyer son clone là-bas… D'une pierre, deux coups."

Fred fronça les sourcils.

"Comment ça ?"

"D'un, il donne un nouveau mari à sa copine du monde parallèle, ce que je trouve… glauque et de deux, il se débarrasse d'un rival potentiel."

Là, ce fut à son tour de me faire une moue peu convaincue.

"Je constate que tu n'es pas si observateur que je l'avais pensé" raillais-je. "Un second Jack avec toutes les connaissances militaires terriennes et les souvenirs de notre Colonel mais avec le QI d'une Carter… Tu ne vois pas la menace toi ?"

"Oh, je comprends mieux pourquoi il refusait que son clone traine hier soir…"

"Oui parce que partie comme elle l'était, Sam aurait pu parler toute la nuit avec lui de ses connaissances sur l'espace…"

Fred se mit à rire.

"Sauf que connaissant le fond du Colonel - et de n'importe quel mâle terrien - le clone n'aurait pas forcément dit non à… disons, plus d'action."

Je me mis à glousser quand une voix résonna dans mon dos.

"L'interdiction de glousser s'applique autant à Carter qu'à toi, Alex" dit Jack.

Fred était devenu bleu et je me demandais s'il n'avait pas avalé de travers. Qu'avait entendu Jack au juste ?

"Oui, pardon" dis-je en guise d'excuses. J'avais presque ajouté "Mon Colonel" à la fin mais je m'étais rattrapée de justesse.

"Je plaisante, Alex ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous conspiriez tous les deux mais j'ai cru que c'était grave jusqu'à ce que je t'entende."

J'ai retenu un soupir de soulagement en entendant ses mots.

"Si tu as fini de maltraiter ton repas, le Général Hammond requiert ta présence."

Fred me fit signe de suivre le Colonel, histoire de ne pas avoir plus d'ennuis - si jamais Jack avait quand même entendu quelque chose.

"Jack, pourquoi est-ce toi qui viens me chercher ? Non pas que ça me dérange mais…"

Dans le couloir qui menait aux ascenseurs, Jack me répondit : "J'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Mon clone m'épuise presque plus que ma version ado ! Je te laisse imaginer !"

Je savais que son humour masquait un réel malaise mais connaissant le grand bonhomme à mes côtés, je ne me lançais pas dans une conversation trop intime.

"Tu sais, c'était malin de proposer d'envoyer ton clone auprès d'une Sam endeuillée."

"Mouais, mais j'avoue que Carter a soulevé un point intéressant."

"Qui est ?"

Jack appuya sur le bouton du niveau -27.

"Nous l'avons rencontrée il y a de ça environ quatre ans. Elle a peut-être rencontré quelqu'un, elle est peut-être même remariée avec des enfants… Qui sait ?"

Incapable de me contrôler, je me mis à ricaner doucement, mais j'avais attiré le regard de Colonel que tout le monde craignait. Ohoh, pitié, pas ce regard…

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?"

"Jack, je ne vous connais pas depuis très longtemps Sam et toi mais…" J'étais allée trop loin pour reculer. "Je n'imagine pas un seul univers où une Sam Carter amoureuse de toi pourrait te remplacer."

Et je jure sur ma vie que j'ai vu Jack rougir. Une chance pour moi… nous étions seuls dans cet ascenseur, il ne serait pas obligé de tuer les témoins, à moins qu'il décide de m'assassiner…


	41. Charabia scientifique

_Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour vos messages, j'apprécie beaucoup. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu la possibilité de poster plus tôt car même si je suis plus reposée, j'ai encore besoin de sommeil... ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_NB : Je sais qu'il n'y a pas d'appareil de ce genre à Washington, mais pour le bien de cette histoire, on dira que le Pentagone dispose d'un accélérateur à particules ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 41**

Jack avait laissé tomber le sujet et m'avait escortée en silence jusqu'à la salle de briefing. Ils semblaient tous réunis autour d'un téléphone, sur haut-parleurs, au centre de la large table. Une voix féminine résonna dans la pièce et je reconnus ma mère.

"Bonjour à tous" dit ma mère. "Je vous préviens rapidement parce que la nouvelle sera bientôt officielle. Le Sénateur Kinsey a officiellement été démis de ses fonctions."

Jack fit un geste de victoire, accompagné d'un "Oui !" tonitruant.

"Du calme, Colonel" dit ma mère, qu'on pouvait entendre sourire à l'autre bout du fil. "C'était la bonne nouvelle. La mauvaise c'est que j'hérite du budget du SGC. C'est donc à moi que vous devrez rendre des comptes dorénavant."

Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement, car même si ma mère pouvait être dure et sévère, elle était aussi une personne juste. Le Général Hammond savait que ça serait différent dorénavant et que ma mère ne ferait pas tout pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

"Est-ce qu'on peut vous demander, Madame, la raison du départ du Sénateur Kinsey ?" demanda Daniel, curieux.

"Oh vous savez, les histoires de politique habituelles : scandales financiers, sexuels, peu importe !"

En bref, elle savait mais ne dirait pas la véritable raison. Nous devrions tous nous en tenir à la version que la Maison-Blanche donnerait aux médias.

Après ce rapide entretien avec la Sénatrice, le Général nous renvoya à notre travail. En effet, nous avions un Colonel à envoyer dans une autre dimension. Je suivis Sam et Jack bis, déjà en grande conversation.

"Si le miroir quantique est vraiment inutilisable, je pense qu'il nous reste une solution" dit Sam, surexcitée par le projet.

Bien entendu, elle savait que la théorie du Multivers n'était pas qu'une théorie puisqu'elle avait eu des preuves d'univers alternatifs. Mais, les deux fois, elle avait subi, elle n'avait pas été actrice du projet. Pour une scientifique, mettre en pratique ce genre de thèse était vraiment exaltant.

"Comment, Carter ?"

"Les tachyons, ça vous dit quelque chose ?"

"Ces particules censées aller toujours plus vite que la lumière dans le vide ? Oui, les Asgards ont fait des recherches là-dessus."

"Hé bien, d'après mes recherches, si on pouvait se servir d'un accélérateur à particules assez puissant, on pourrait les recréer pour atteindre une vitesse supraluminique et s'en servir pour ouvrir un vortex dans le Multivers."

Jack bis s'engagea alors avec elle dans des calculs théoriques sur l'énergie en fonction de la masse et de la vitesse de la lumière dans le vide… Tout commençait par E=MC2 mais ça corsait ensuite avec le facteur de Lorentz et de la quantité de mouvement… Hein ?

"Vous êtes sûrs que vous avez besoin de moi ?"

"Non Alex, si tu veux rejoindre Daniel, tu peux y aller" me dit Sam, avec un sourire bienveillant.

Je quittais donc le sillage des scientifiques fous pour rejoindre le niveau du labo de Daniel. En me voyant arriver, Jack me sourit.

"Tu comprends mieux ce que je voulais dire, Alex ?"

"Sans rire, je suis restée à peine deux minutes avec eux et je sens déjà la migraine monter…"

Daniel me sourit également et replongea dans ses notes, aidé de Teal'c.

"Quel est le programme pour la journée ?"

"Jack doit terminer de rédiger ses rapports" commença l'archéologue mais voyant le regard que Jack posa sur moi, il ajouta, plus fort : **"tout seul !"**

Celui-ci soupira mais je décidais de voir si je pouvais faire avancer les choses.

"Je sais que tu es fâché contre les ordinateurs Jack mais tu sais que si tu créais des matrices, tu n'aurais que quelques informations à changer à chaque fois…"

"Et tu sais faire ça ?"

"Bien entendu !"

Je passais donc le reste de la journée à créer des documents pour Jack et à l'aider à rattraper tout son retard. L'avantage, c'est qu'ainsi - et sans préméditation - j'ai eu accès à ses rapports de mission, jusque-là hors de ma portée.

Il avait tellement accumulé de dossiers non remis au Général que le plus vieux remontait à près de trois ans en arrière ! C'est ainsi que j'ai appris qu'il avait tué Sam - en tout cas, l'entité qui avait pris le contrôle de son corps.

Il me raconta rapidement cette aventure douloureuse mais une chance, tout s'était bien terminé.

Je me demandais, en mon for intérieur, si je pouvais créer un tableau recensant toutes leurs morts afin de savoir qui aurait la palme… mais j'hésitais entre Daniel et Jack - à cause des tortures de Ba'al.

Nous avons réussi à rattraper une bonne partie du retard de Jack quand la journée toucha à sa fin. Le Colonel décida d'aller voir où en étaient son second et son clone. Je le suivis.

Ils étaient en grande conversation, car si j'avais bien tout compris, le miroir quantique n'avait plus de batterie.

"Une batterie au Naquadah est censée durer jusqu'à la fin des temps !" s'était exclamée Sam alors que nous étions déjà à portée de voix de son labo.

"Je sais, Carter, mais un court-circuit peut avoir été provoqué par vos scientifiques, vidant ainsi la batterie de sa charge" avait expliqué Jack bis.

Jack me lança un regard lourd de sens et me dit "déjà quand ça parle de batterie et de Naquadah, ça me fait peur !"

Mon rire attira l'attention du duo sur nous.

"Mon Colonel, je dois aller au Pentagone ! J'ai besoin de leur accélérateur à particules, c'est le plus puissant sur le continent Américain" dit Sam, très sérieuse.

"Euh, ok, je vais voir ce que je peux faire" déclara Jack, un peu désemparé.

Et après concertation avec le Général, il fut décidé que SG1, le clone et moi irions à Washington. J'ai appelé ma mère pour la prévenir de mon arrivée et elle nous invita tous à séjourner dans la demeure familiale. Elle-même séjournait à DC depuis quelques temps, alors qu'elle préférait la Californie du Sud.

Tout ce que j'espérais c'était que Sam allait réussir à ouvrir un vortex en combinant le miroir quantique et l'accélérateur à particules, sinon, nous aurions hérité d'un second Colonel O'Neill - et quelque chose me disait que ça n'enchantait au final, ni l'un ni l'autre… Sans parler de Sam, qui se retrouverait dans une situation délicate !


	42. Jack, ce héros !

_Le chapitre qui suit va rétablir un peu l'ordre des choses, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que Jack était devenu si rebutant dans la fiction, ce qui n'était pas mon intention. J'espère que ça vous plaira ;)_

_Encore un grand merci à Nahel pour son oreille attentive, ses conseils et son soutien sans failles !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 42**

Si je me plaisais à croire que Jack était parfois un peu à côté de la plaque pour tout ce qui concernait les aspects scientifiques de notre travail, je ne devais pas perdre de vue l'homme, le militaire qu'il était dans le fond.

Il n'était sans doute pas devenu Colonel dans l'USAF par accident, il n'avait pas non plus été envoyé dans des opérations secrètes avec les Black Ops dans les régions du Monde plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, juste parce que c'était un mec sympa…

C'était un guerrier, au sens noble du terme : il se battait pour les siens, pour ses idées, pour sa patrie et ça forçait le respect. Il était doté d'un sale caractère mais ça faisait partie de son charme, comme de jouer les idiots quand il comprenait en fait très bien de quoi on parlait en réalité. C'était le chef d'équipe de la plus réputée des formations SG de la base et les rumeurs disaient qu'il prendrait un jour la tête du SGC.

Il était de ces hommes qu'on ne fait plus : intuitif, il savait se reposer sur les bons éléments dans les moments difficiles. Intelligent et fort stratège militaire, il prenait les bonnes décisions pour le bien de son équipe - même si certaines avaient pu être discutées, même par Sam.

Il était assez autoritaire pour se faire respecter des autres militaires, mais il était assez ouvert pour que les membres de son équipe puissent se confier à lui en cas de coups durs. Il était attentif à leur - notre - bien-être et savait écouter, parfois même conseiller à bon escient.

Le seul domaine où ça pêchait un peu - personne n'est parfait - c'était côté sentimental mais c'était un homme trop droit pour guider Sam, sa précieuse Carter, directement devant la Cour Martiale.

Pourtant, on sentait son Amour pour elle, tout autant que celui, amical, qu'il portait à Daniel et même à Teal'c. Alors que le premier avait gagné son respect sur le terrain, à la sueur de son front et grâce à sa matière grise, le second avait été accepté comme une âme soeur militaire. Teal'c avait renié son Dieu et ses croyances pour défendre son peuple et Jack respectait cette foi qui animait le Jaffa.

Je pense que c'était venu progressivement pour Sam. Elle avait dû faire valoir son côté gentil petit soldat, faisant oublier son côté scientifique pour se faire accepter mais elle y était parvenue car comme Jack, elle réussissait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait.

Je les admirais tous les quatre pour leurs qualités mais aussi leurs défauts. Ils étaient leurs amis, leur famille, leurs confidents, leur roc. En bref, ils étaient tout les uns pour les autres et ils étaient devenu ma seconde famille.

Je les aimais, les adorais même et les respectais - et je savais que c'était réciproque.

Tandis que je les observais, dans l'avion qui nous menait vers la capitale américaine, je laissais mon esprit remonter le temps de quelques heures.

Quand Sam avait déclaré à Jack qu'elle devait partir à Washington, afin d'utiliser un accélérateur à particules, il avait immédiatement pris les choses en main. Il ignorait bien - tout comme moi - ce qu'elle pourrait en faire mais il en savait assez pour être sûr que 1/ une machine de ce type, ça ne se déplaçait pas et 2/ que Sam n'aurait pas formulé une telle demande si ce n'était pas vraiment important.

Il avait organisé notre départ avec le Général, se chargeant du voyage en avion - il savait déjà que ma mère nous avait invités à séjourner chez elle - ainsi que des transferts entre la base d'Andrews et le Pentagone, etc.

On reconnaissait bien là le militaire organisé et concentré sur sa tâche. Certes, il pouvait avoir du retard dans certains de ses dossiers les moins importants ou les plus délicats, il savait toujours comme faire bouger une armée. Il disait à Daniel quoi prendre avec lui, quoi laisser à la base tandis que Teal'c avait toujours un sac prêt pour le départ.

J'étais perdue et confuse, comme si j'étais prise dans un tourbillon alors qu'ils s'agitaient tous autour de moi. J'aurais perdu pied si Jack n'avait pas été là pour me soutenir - comme il l'avait fait après mon premier passage à travers la Porte des étoiles.

Sa poigne ferme m'aida à garder le cap, à trouver le Nord quand je ne voyais que le Sud, à refaire surface alors que je me noyais.

Daniel et Sam m'avaient déjà confié qu'en cas de crise, il savait faire remonter le meilleur des gens. Il savait leur redonner espoir, foi en eux et même créer de l'optimisme là où il n'y en avait plus. Et pourtant, c'était un homme qui refusait de communiquer sur ses sentiments, il ne se mettait jamais en avant mais arrivait quand même à vous faire croire en lui, en toutes circonstances.

Et j'étais tout à fait disposée à les croire quand je le voyais organiser le voyage d'un petit groupe de six personnes à l'autre bout du pays en quelques minutes.

"A quoi tu penses ?" me demanda-t-il, en s'asseyant à mes côtés dans l'avion, me tirant ainsi de ma rêverie.

"A toi" répondis-je honnêtement.

Il me dévisagea pour me sonder et savoir si je disais vrai mais surtout, si je ne me fichais pas de lui. Il parut satisfait par son examen car il hocha la tête imperceptiblement.

"En quel honneur ? Tu n'envisages pas de quitter Fred pour moi tout de même ?"

Je lui souris.

"Non, rien de romantique dans ce genre, je te rassure. Je me disais juste que tu étais un grand leader et qu'on avait parfois tendance à l'oublier, surtout quand tout va bien."

Il sembla gêné, comme à chaque fois que le sujet le touchait de trop près.

"Grand leader, je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que rien ne remplace l'expérience du terrain. Et ça, de l'expérience, j'en ai à revendre."

Et ainsi, le sujet était clos. Il refusait les compliments car il avait tendance à croire en ses capacités uniquement quand elles lui sauvaient la vie. Il était humble et sa confiance en lui n'était que de la poudre aux yeux, comme sa prétendue bêtise.

Nous sommes finalement arrivés à Washington et le clone s'était fait plus que discret depuis l'annonce du départ. Même Sam paraissait soulagée de ne pas trop l'entendre. Au final, un alter ego presque plus intelligent qu'elle ne devait pas lui convenir tant que ça.

Elle qui aimait les casse-tête, se creuser les méninges pour trouver les réponses à ses questions n'aimait pas la facilité apportée par le clone, même si ses connaissances étaient inestimables. Il n'y avait pas de challenge, tout était acquis.

Daniel et Teal'c avaient passé le voyage à travailler sur des traductions et j'étais médusée par les connaissances du Jaffa en Latin. Jack m'expliqua que pendant une mission des plus surprenantes, ils avaient tous deux dû apprendre le latin afin d'aider Daniel à résoudre un mystère - ce qui prouvait encore une fois que Jack pouvait se montrer malin et dépasser ses limites, pour servir la bonne cause.

Quand notre avion s'est finalement posé, alors que nous allions tous prendre la direction du Pentagone afin de commencer immédiatement les tests sur l'accélérateur à particules, un changement de plan arriva.

Il semblait que ma mère avait d'autres plans pour Jack et moi. Elle avait envoyé un véhicule nous réceptionner afin de nous conduire à son bureau du Capitole. Elle semblait décidée à lui présenter des gens influents, même s'il détestait cela. Elle avait trop d'estime pour Jack pour lui faire la morale mais je savais que son avenir - et celui de Sam - dépendait de la bonne impression qu'il ferait.

Heureusement, il avait voyagé en uniforme, ce qui nous évitait d'avoir à passer nous changer. Billy, l'assistant de ma mère, nous guida à travers le dédale de couloirs du Capitole, pour nous mener droit au cabinet privé de la Sénatrice de Californie. Elle terminait quelques dossiers et nous invita à nous asseoir.

Une fois sa tâche achevée, elle nous embrassa comme si elle nous avait quitté la veille et expliqua à Jack que son "affaire" avançait bien mais qu'elle avait encore besoin de soutien. Les personnes qu'elle comptait nous présenter représentaient les atouts majeurs de son plan et Jack comprit le message : faire bonne impression et récolter les voix manquantes pour faire passer un projet de loi.

Elle passa quelques coups de fil et à l'heure du déjeuner, nous sommes partis pour la Maison-Blanche, rien que ça !


	43. Déjeuner d'affaires

_Hello tout le monde ! Merci pour vos messages:)_

_Juste pour vous dire que je suis nulle en politique et que pour être honnête, pour le coup, je n'avais pas envie de faire de recherches sur le vote des lois au gouvernement US, je vais donc rester assez floue :p_

_Bonne lecture quand même !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 43**

Nous avons été reçus comme des Princes à la Maison-Blanche et ce, grâce à Maman… et elle nous a présenté tout un tas de gens très importants et influents dans les plus hautes sphères politiques et militaires - mais j'avais oublié la moitié des noms à peine me les avait-on donnés.

Ce déjeuner était protocolaire mais j'avais tout de même un peu l'habitude, même si ma Sénatrice de mère m'avait toujours tenu à l'écart de sa carrière, certains dîners officiels ne pouvaient être zappés - ni même pour mon père d'ailleurs.

James n'était pas présent, ce que je trouvais regrettable, cela m'aurait fait une personne de plus de ma connaissance avec qui parler, pendant l'apéritif.

Heureusement, pendant le repas, le sujet dévia vers ce qui avait vraiment poussé le Président à nous inviter tous : des exceptions à la loi de non-fraternisation. En réalité, je savais que ça venait de ma mère mais le sujet était assez sensible pour que Hayes prenne sur lui de faire ratifier une loi allant dans ce sens. Pas une abolition totale, qui pourrait nuire au bon fonctionnement des forces armées mais des exceptions permettant à certains officiers de partager une relation intime et, le cas échéant, de se marier.

Jack, qui aimait faire croire qu'il se fichait des règlements et des lois, m'expliquait parfois certains points obscurs pour moi. Je savais que sa connaissance pointue des lois venait de son père. Il prouvait une fois de plus son intelligence, sa perspicacité et qu'il disposait d'une excellente mémoire.

Les chefs d'Etats-majors étaient présents, parmi d'autres, et prenaient le sujet très au sérieux, comme on pouvait s'y attendre.

"Madame la Sénatrice, avec tout le respect que je vous dois" commença un Général de l'Armée de Terre, "vous ne semblez pas consciente des enjeux."

Ma mère lui sourit et je savais que sa répartie ne ferait pas de blessés, elle achèverait tout le monde : "Très cher Général, je suis mariée depuis bientôt 25 ans avec un Amiral, vous ne pensez pas que je me sente au coeur du sujet malgré tout ? Je sais que je ne suis qu'une civile, mais croyez-moi quand je vous dis que les responsables des bases militaires, de tous les corps d'armées des Etats-Unis, ne sont pas tous aveugles et sourds !"

Tous les militaires présents la dévisagèrent, un peu choqués d'entendre cette femme dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

"Il faudrait être naïf pour s'imaginer qu'aucun soldat ou aucun officier n'a jamais, au grand jamais, franchi la ligne avec un collègue ! Ne vous voilez pas la face Messieurs !"

"Madame, si on commence à étudier les demandes au cas par cas, on va crouler sous la paperasse !"

"De plus, rien ne garantit la sécurité des membres féminins des corps d'armée !"

Ma mère fusilla les deux gradés du regard avant de lancer la frappe chirurgicale : "C'est vrai que le harcèlement sexuel et les viols n'existent pas déjà ! L'armée pratique la politique de l'autruche dans ces cas-là et les personnes, hommes ou femmes, se plaignant sont généralement transférées ou bannies des bases où ils ont rencontrés des problèmes ! On déplace les problèmes au lieu de les régler !"

Elle était folle de rage mais arrivait à garder le contrôle de sa voix, de ses mains et de son débit de paroles.

Un autre militaire avait voulu parler mais comme elle n'avait visiblement pas terminé sa tirade, son regard le dissuada de continuer.

"J'ai vécu au sein d'une base navale, puisque je suis l'épouse de l'Amiral Roslin. J'ai vu défiler des femmes - des militaires de carrière - devant ma porte. J'ai soigné des ecchymoses et des contusions sur des parties de corps ne se voyant pas, bien cachés par les tenues de camouflages ! Ces tenues portent bien leurs noms, au passage !"

Elle marqua une pause afin de les dévisager, tous, un à un. Le seul homme qui échappa à cet examen fut Jack.

"Vous voulez que ces femmes fassent confiance à leurs compagnons d'armes sur le terrain ? Qu'elles assurent leurs arrières alors qu'elles ont peur pour leur propre sécurité sur notre sol ? Très bien, remédiez à ce problème mais ne faites pas l'amalgame avec des femmes, bien traitées, mais malheureuses parce que tiraillées entre le devoir, la raison et leur coeur !"

Et ainsi, la Sénatrice Mary Adama Roslin acheva le Président des Etats-Unis et les chefs d'Etats-majors réunis autour de la table. Elle était connue par ses pairs pour ne pas avoir la langue dans sa poche et défendre les causes qu'elle estimait justes. "On mène les combats que l'on peut" me disait-elle souvent. Bien entendu, elle ne pouvait pas se battre contre toutes les injustices de la planète, par manque de temps, mais elle défendait ses convictions comme elle le faisait pour sa famille : bec et ongles, peu importait si elle devait perdre des plumes dans la bataille.

Elle était connue par d'autres femmes de gradés parce qu'elle avait monté et dirigé de nombreuses associations défendant les droits des femmes sur les bases militaires - aussi bien civiles que militaires. Elle était respectée par toutes les militaires qui la connaissait parce qu'en effet, aussi loin que ma mémoire remonte, elle accueillait - de jour comme de nuit - toute femme maltraitée, lui assurant soins, conseils mais surtout sa discrétion et celle de l'Amiral. Dans ses associations, elle avait toujours un avocat ou deux, prêts à mener devant la justice quelconque personne ayant fait du mal à un ou une subordonnée. Elle soutenait aussi certains hommes étant eux-mêmes harcelés pour des raisons religieuses, politiques, morales ou sexuelles.

Le calme était revenu autour de la table et chacun des hommes présents étaient disposés à écouter ses propositions.

"Je propose de faire appel à d'anciens militaires à la retraite afin de monter des conseils chargés d'étudier les demandes des couples. Une enquête pourra toujours être menée sur les bases si un membre du conseil pensait avoir affaire à un faux ou une demande formulée sous la contrainte. C'est un sujet à creuser mais je reste persuadée que ça peut marcher."

"Madame la Sénatrice" commença Jack. "Je vous remercie de penser aux militaires et à leur situation, parfois délicate. J'ai cependant une question, si vous permettez."

"Colonel O'Neill, je serais ravie de répondre à toutes vos questions concernant cette affaire" répondit ma mère avec un sourire bienveillant.

"Qu'en sera-t-il pour ceux d'entre nous qui travaillent dans des bases top secrètes ?"

Le SGC était loin d'être la seule base top secrète du pays, bien entendu. Certains projets étaient menés dans la plus grande discrétion. Certains militaires - hormis les chefs d'Etats-majors - n'en entendaient jamais parler de leur carrière et la plupart des civils ignoraient également tout de leur existence. Il était donc très compliqué de faire paraitre leur personnel devant une cour martiale pour des raisons de sécurité nationale.

"Merci pour cette question pertinente, Colonel. J'envisageais la création d'un conseil interne, dont les membres seraient sélectionnés par le chef de la base en question. Mais toute proposition est la bienvenue."

Ma mère avait des idées mais elle n'était pas fermée à toute critique constructive.

Les hommes présents semblaient impressionnés par la tirade de ma mère et promirent d'étudier la demande. Les autres Sénateurs présents paraissaient intéressés par cette idée et le Président semblait confiant. L'envoi d'un texte de loi de cette ampleur devant la Chambre avait de quoi donner le vertige.

Hayes savait également qu'il devrait passer des accords mais il était conscient que ma mère était dans le vrai : pourquoi choisir entre son travail et sa vie intime ? Les gens seraient sans doute plus concentrés sur leur tâche si leur vie personnelle était stable et heureuse. Non ?

Il avait déjà entendu des histoires de liaisons interdites entre membres d'une même unité, sans que les chefs ne lèvent le petit doigt. D'autres en revanche faisaient passer leurs hommes devant un tribunal militaire pour un oui ou pour un non… Il fallait impérativement trouver un équilibre et un conseil indépendant garantirait - peut-être - cet équilibre.

Le repas pris fin et la limousine de ma mère nous déposa, Jack et moi, au Pentagone. A ma grande surprise, elle vint avec nous.

"J'aimerais saluer Sam" me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Jack descendit en premier et nous aida à sortir du véhicule. Puis, il entreprit d'ouvrir toutes les portes devant nous, un geste très galant, fortement apprécié par la Sénatrice. Il pouvait vraiment se montrer charmant, je le savais, quand il y était disposé - et vu ce qui se jouait entre le Sénat, la Maison-Blanche et l'Etat-major, il valut mieux rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de ma mère.

On trouva facilement Sam et le reste de notre équipe dans les laboratoires secrets du Pentagone, où la Sénatrice avait également ses entrées.

Mary serra Sam dans ses bras pour la saluer mais resta plus protocolaire avec Daniel, Teal'c et…

Elle dévisagea Jack bis avant de se tourner vers l'original.

"Vous m'expliquez, Colonel ?"

* * *

_Oui je sais que les chefs d'Etats-majors n'auront pas leur mot à dire lors du vote de la loi, mais ils seront les premiers concernés. Et mieux vaudra les avoir dans la poche ;)_


	44. Un autre Monde

_Merci encore pour tous vos messages, qui me touchent vraiment beaucoup ! Merci également aux guest, dont Dess, que je ne peux jamais remercier en MP ;)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre sera à votre goût et j'espère vous livrer la suite bientôt._

* * *

_(Précédemment) _

_Mary serra Sam dans ses bras pour la saluer mais resta plus protocolaire avec Daniel, Teal'c et…_

_Elle dévisagea Jack bis avant de se tourner vers l'original._

_"Vous m'expliquez, Colonel ?"_

**CHAPITRE 44**

Et bien entendu, Jack obtempéra et expliqua succinctement à ma mère la présence du clone, qui avait entrainé notre venue à Washington.

Elle semblait fascinée et à la fois effrayée par cet être. Elle le dévisageait et le clone lui souriait, sachant grâce aux souvenirs de Jack, qui elle était.

"Madame Roslin, c'est une joie de vous rencontrer."

"Egalement, Monsieur…"

"Appelez-moi Jack, Madame."

"Jack" répéta ma mère.

Je trouvais qu'elle encaissait bien la nouvelle ou alors, elle cachait très très très bien sa surprise ! J'hésitais encore.

"Donc, Sam, expliquez-moi ce que vous faites."

Et le Major obéit, s'appliquant à raconter à ma mère en quoi consistaient ses recherches actuelles, en termes profanes - ce dont tout le monde lui était reconnaissant.

Sam arrivait à expliquer à ma mère ce qu'elle faisait, tout en le faisant mais ça la retentissait. Nous avons fini par tous mettre la main à la pâte.

Sam nous donnait des ordres, comme un grand chef dans une cuisine et nous étions tous ses commis, même la Sénatrice. Nous ne pouvions pas non plus monopoliser l'accélérateur à particules du Pentagone indéfiniment non plus !

Nous avons travaillé un bon moment, en silence. Seule Sam se faisait entendre.

"Quand on aura fini, ça vous dirait de faire la visite des grands monuments de la Capitale ?" proposa Daniel.

Teal'c leva la tête pour l'observer, il semblait considérer la question.

"Non, très peu pour moi, Danny Boy, je connais déjà !" répondit Jack.

"Sauf que vous ne connaissez pas les coulisses de ces édifices, Colonel" ajouta ma mère en faisant un clin d'oeil à Daniel.

Elle proposa de nous faire la visite guidée privée de la Maison-Blanche, du Capitole, du Congrès et de la Cour Suprême.

"Vous avez ce pouvoir, Madame ?" demanda Daniel, visiblement surpris.

"Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis Sénatrice des Etats-Unis, Docteur Jackson ?"

"Non, Madame" répondit le jeune homme, confus.

"Hum…" commença ma mère, comme pour nous annoncer quelque chose.

Chacun stoppa ses mouvements pour l'observer. Elle avait déjà posé ce qu'elle avait en main pour nous observer, tour à tour.

"Je vais être nommée Présidente du Sénat, si tout se passe bien."

"A moins que je ne me trompe, ce rôle revient au Vice-Président, Madame la Sénatrice" commenta Jack.

"Le Vice-Président Grant est souffrant et le Président Hayes souhaite le soulager de certaines de ses tâches."

Tout le monde la félicita et j'étais tellement fière de ma mère que j'ignorais comment l'exprimer. Mais je savais qu'elle me comprenait, elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens et je pouvais y lire une égale fierté.

"Alors, laissons la future Vice-Présidente retourner à ses occupations" dit Jack, en reprenant ce qu'elle avait repris en main.

Elle nous salua chaleureusement et nous quitta.

Je dévisageais Jack, avec l'air d'un poisson rouge.

"Quoi ?" me demanda-t-il, l'air de rien.

"Vice-Présidente ?"

Jack passa ensuite quelques minutes à m'expliquer qu'en effet, ça commençait comme ça mais qu'elle prendrait sans doute la relève de la Vice-Présidence, sur recommandations d'Hayes, si quelque chose devait arriver à Grant.

"J'ai trouvé !" s'exclama Sam d'un coup, alors que je digérais la future promotion de ma mère.

A coup de trucs, de bidules et de blablabla scientifiques, elle nous expliqua que ça marchait enfin ! Elle avait réussi à obtenir assez de puissance pour réactiver le miroir. La batterie au Naquadah se rechargerait toute seule en un rien de temps.

"Donc, Carter, vous avez branché ce bidule avec ce truc-là et… c'est tout, ça fonctionne vraiment ?" demanda Jack, en tripotant les fils reliant le miroir à l'accélérateur.

"Oui, mon Colonel" dit-elle, avec un grand sourire, tout en récupérant ses câbles des mains malhabiles de Jack - elle le connaissait bien.

Leur échange de regards ne passa pas inaperçu, cependant nous avons tous feint de ne rien avoir vu, même le clone.

Sam commença à ranger le matériel qui ne lui servait plus, le temps que le miroir pompe de l'énergie puis elle demanda à Daniel de l'aider à trouver la dimension du Dr Carter.

Ils cherchèrent un moment avant que je ne puisse voir une réplique de Sam, avec de longs cheveux blonds de l'autre côté du miroir.

Elle souriait et nous fit un petit signe de main mais ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle aperçut non pas un mais deux Colonels.

Elle sembla inspirer un grand coup avant de nous faire signe de passer, afin de la rejoindre. Seuls Sam et Teal'c restèrent dans notre dimension mais j'accompagnais le reste de mon équipe dans une autre dimension - l'opportunité était trop belle pour la laisser filer !

SJSJSJ

Dans une réplique quasi parfaite du SGC, je me suis retrouvée assise autour de la table, dans la grande salle de briefing. Hammond était présent mais il n'était pas Général - il dirigeait cependant conjointement la base avec le Dr Carter.

Daniel était debout, pas du tout impressionné par ce monde si semblable et pourtant si éloigné du nôtre. Il expliquait aux membres de cette base, SGA, comment nous avions "obtenu" le clone de Jack.

Le Dr Carter était plus qu'attentive aux détails donnés par mon ami archéologue. Quand il parlait de moi, son regard chaud et bienveillant - pareil à celui de Sam - se posait sur ma modeste personne. Elle hochait la tête régulièrement pour exprimer sa compréhension des événements.

D'une dimension à une autre, les Carter étaient très intelligentes, personne ne pouvait le nier. Cette version-ci cependant était différente. J'ignorais exactement en quoi mais je le sentais. C'était une civile, comme moi et elle était sans doute moins dure que celle que je côtoyais tous les jours depuis des mois. Elle n'avait pas eu à faire ses preuves dans le même monde que ma Sam - même si les scientifiques étaient encore pour la plupart des machos sexistes qui pensent que les femmes devraient rester à la maison à faire des bébés… Cette Sam ne se retenait pas de sourire ni de rire, de jouer avec ses cheveux, d'être féminine sans en faire trop, de dire sans détour ce qu'elle pensait…

Cette Carter-là avait connu intimement son Jack, ils avaient été brièvement mariés, ils avaient été heureux mais elle l'avait perdu. Cependant, malgré les années, je pouvais dire à sa façon de le regarder que cette Sam n'était pas si différente que ça de la mienne : elle était encore et toujours éperdument amoureuse de Jack.

Quand Daniel termina ses explications, Jack prit la parole.

"Nous ne pouvons pas garder un clone Asgard chez nous, c'est trop compliqué et trop dangereux. Donc… hum, j'avais espéré que votre monde pourrait l'accepter. Il serait un atout majeur car il connait les protocoles militaires de mon monde, il a mon expérience et mes souvenirs…"

Sam l'arrêta d'un mouvement de la main, tout en lui souriant.

"Pas besoin de faire votre publicité, Jack, je sais quel avantage nous aurions à avoir votre clone avec nous. Notre monde se reconstruit à peine et nous avons besoin de leaders avec vos qualités, c'est indéniable."

Hammond prit la parole à son tour.

"Je vais demander au Président ce qu'il en pense."

Il se leva et quitta la pièce. Mais, à notre grande surprise, il ne se dirigea pas vers son bureau mais vers les ascenseurs.

"Le Président gère le pays depuis le niveau supérieur à celui-ci. C'est beaucoup plus sûr et pendant longtemps, nous avons été la seule structure fiable et alimentée en énergie" expliqua le Dr Carter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hammond revint avec un homme que j'aurais pu reconnaitre n'importe où, même myope et sans lunettes, dans le noir, un lendemain de fête…

"Papa ?"

L'homme me dévisagea sans comprendre. Il s'approcha de moi et étudia chacun de mes traits.

Sam et tout le monde s'était levé à son entrée pourtant personne ne bougeait plus, osant à peine respirer.

"Êtes-vous la fille de Mary ?"

"Oui, Monsieur" dis-je avec une boule dans la gorge. Il ne me connaissait pas !

"Ma femme est morte sans avoir pu mener une grossesse à terme" dit-il, l'air triste.


	45. James & Edward

_Merci tout le monde pour vos messages. Pour ceux qui sont concernés : j'espère que les exams se sont bien passés._

_Je souhaite de bonnes vacances à tout le monde !_

__* Les lecteurs ayant suivi BSG 2003 devraient retrouver quelques similitudes ;)__

* * *

**CHAPITRE 45**

Un silence pesant était tombé sur la salle de briefing suite aux révélations de cet homme que je connaissais si bien et pour qui j'étais pourtant une étrangère.

Le Dr Carter entreprit de faire les présentations.

"Colonel O'Neill, Daniel, Teal'c et euh… Jack et Alex, je voudrais vous présenter le Président Wi…"

"William Roslin" finis-je pour elle.

Le Président me quitta des yeux pour serrer les mains de ses hôtes.

Hammond nous invita ensuite tous à nous rasseoir, tandis que le Président prenait place en bout de table.

Daniel astiqua ses lunettes pour se donner une contenance, tout en réfléchissant à comment formuler la question qui passa la barrière de ses lèvres peu après.

"Monsieur le Président, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Permettez-moi de vous demander comment vous avez hérité de la lourde charge de président des Etats-Unis ?"

"J'étais en mer, à bord d'un sous-marin nucléaire quand les attaques ont commencé. Nous avions perdu le contact avec l'Etat-major, je n'étais au courant de rien, c'était le silence radio le plus absolu et le plus angoissant. Honnêtement, malgré mon expérience, j'étais perdu, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Mais j'ai décidé d'agir et de remonter à la surface. Je ne pouvais pas rester dans le flou, ni laisser mes hommes dans l'ignorance de ce qui arrivait à notre pays mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer que la planète entière était touchée."

SG1 sembla se plonger dans les souvenirs de leur rencontre avec cette réalité. Ils avaient vu ce qui était arrivé et ça semblait aussi peu réjouissant que possible.

"Après cette dernière mission, je devais avoir une promotion et passer secrétaire d'Etat à la Navy. Ce que j'ignorais, c'est que tout était déjà signé avant mon départ avec la Maison-Blanche, qui n'attendait que mon retour, donc je me suis retrouvé dans la liste des successeurs à la Présidence, derrière une quarantaine de personnes…"

Et bien sûr, pas besoin pour lui d'aller plus loin, nous avions tous compris… Quand l'ordre était à peu près revenu sur le globe, on avait cherché ces fameuses 40 personnes mais… plus aucune âme ne donna signe de vie puisque la Maison-Blanche avait été réduite en cendres et Washington avait été rayée de la carte au même titre que la plupart des capitales mondiales et les plus grosses villes du continent Nord-américain. Personne donc, sauf l'Amiral Roslin.

"J'ai ainsi terminé le mandat le mon prédécesseur mais étant donné la crise que nous traversions, le Nouveau Sénat a voté pour me maintenir un mandat de plus à la tête du pays."

"A situations exceptionnelles, mesures exceptionnelles" commenta Daniel.

Le Président Roslin hocha la tête, en guise d'assentiment.

"Le poids des responsabilités m'est tombé dessus sans que je m'y attende vraiment. C'était tellement inattendu au début que c'était surréaliste. En pleine apocalypse, je me suis retrouvé à la tête du pays. Je devais soutenir d'autre chefs d'Etat, tout aussi perdus que moi car dans des situations similaires à la mienne."

"On en sort grandi" dit doucement Daniel.

Peu après, on nous invita à déjeuner et les conversations se firent dans la bonne humeur, comme si de vieux amis s'étaient quitté depuis un moment. Charles Kawalski nous avait rejoints. C'est un homme que je ne connaissais pas puisqu'il était mort dans mon monde. Il semblait avoir beaucoup compté pour Jack - et Daniel me fit comprendre qu'il m'expliquerait plus tard.

Le Président m'invita à prendre place près de lui afin que nous parlions un peu, lui et moi. Bien entendu, la conversation resta privée le temps de le dire. On l'interrogea bientôt sur sa Mary.

"Elle a fait une mauvaise chute de cheval, il y a un peu plus de 20 ans. Elle n'est pas morte sur le coup, mais des suites de ses blessures. Une de ses côtes avait perforé un poumon et d'autres organes dans sa course."

Je réalisais alors pourquoi je n'existais pas ici…

"Ma mère a aussi fait une chute de cheval, mais elle ne s'est cassé que le bras droit et quelques côtes. Je suis arrivée neuf mois plus tard."

La convalescence de ma mère semblait avoir aidé à me concevoir… Le Président me dévisagea, comprenant aussi qu'en perdant sa femme, il avait perdu un enfant à naître.

"Est-ce que James est vivant ?"

J'avais posé la question du bout des lèvres, un peu hésitante, de peur de dire une bêtise.

"Oui, James et Edward sont vivants, tous les deux."

Mes équipiers de SG1 eurent la même réaction que moi : le souffle coupé. Il avait perdu sa femme, Ann, mais pas ses jumeaux. Cependant, il n'avait pas eu de fille…

Le Président comprit alors que je ne connaissais pas Edward.

"Après le déjeuner, je te les présenterais, ils travaillent avec moi" me dit-il, puis il reprit un peu plus fort "Colonel, parlez-moi un peu de vous !"

Jack raconta au Président Roslin ce qu'il pouvait avouer : le projet Stargate, le SGC, les missions d'exploration, nos alliés et nos ennemis, etc.

Pour la plupart, les informations étaient les mêmes - hormis quelques détails qui s'expliquaient par la destruction de leur monde par les Goa'uld. Les Asgards étaient intervenus et avaient rétabli la situation, permettant aux survivants de reconstruire leur monde.

J'étais de plus en plus fascinée par les mondes parallèles : celui-ci était si loin du nôtre et pourtant tellement similaire… En parlant avec les survivants, on pouvait voir à quel moment leurs vies avaient pris des chemins différents - en comparaison de ce que je connaissais.

Je vis Jack parler avec son clone, ils avaient l'air de conspirer mais je pense plutôt que Jack demandait à Bis si l'univers lui convenait. L'autre hocha la tête tout en regardant le Dr Carter. De toute évidence, pour lui, c'était à peu près le seul intérêt à être là.

"Docteur Jackson, au fait" commença justement la jeune femme. "Nous avons fait des recherches et on a trouvé notre Daniel !"

"Formidable, mais où est-il ?" demanda l'intéressé.

"En Egypte, il conduit d'importantes recherches archéologiques pour le compte du gouvernement. Il nous reste encore beaucoup de zones d'ombre sur l'arrivée des Goa'uld sur notre planète."

"S'il a besoin, n'hésitez pas à me demander avant mon départ, je serais ravi de vous aider à accélérer les choses."

Le Dr Carter le remercia d'un signe de tête.

"Oui enfin, Danny Boy, on ne va pas s'éterniser non plus, hein" souligna Jack.

"On ne va quand même pas partir comme ça… Enfin je veux dire -" mais Jack le coupa dans son élan. Il ne tenait pas à laver son linge sale en public et j'avais moi aussi un peu peur des propos que Daniel pouvait tenir quand il était contrarié.

Le coup d'oeil que Jack lança à son ami le dissuada de poursuivre plus avant.

Comme promis, après le déjeuner le Président me guida vers son étage réservé. Bien entendu mon escorte personnelle ne me quitta pas. Même s'il était mon père en quelque sorte, Jack ne faisait jamais confiance à personne de prime abord. Il refusait donc de laisser un membre de son équipe seul avec des étrangers - et si j'en croyais la légende, il regrettait amèrement les fois où il s'était laissé convaincre.

Jack bis pour sa part décida de suivre le Dr Carter afin qu'elle lui montre son labo et qu'elle lui fasse le résumé de ses recherches, sous l'oeil protecteur de Kawalski.

Le niveau -26 avait donc été réaménagé en bureau ovale et bureaux divers pour le Président et son entourage proche.

Ainsi, en entrant, je put voir James et son frère Edward en plein travail. Ils avaient l'air de rédiger une déclaration officielle. Ils se levèrent à l'arrivée du Président.

Roslin fit les présentations, en prenant soin de terminer par moi.

"Voici Alexandra Roslin, qui est…"

"Ta fille d'une autre dimension ?" proposa Edward en riant. "Elle te ressemble, c'est fou !"

"C'est en effet la fille d'une autre Mary et d'un autre Bill Roslin…"

Les jumeaux me prirent dans leurs bras et me posèrent tout un tas de questions sur moi, mon monde, ma mère, etc.


	46. Séjour à Georgetown

_Merci à Miluzine de m'avoir interpellée sur mon erreur de prénom. Dans cette histoire, la mère d'Alex se prénomme bien Mary (et non Laura, qui est le personnage de Mary McDonnell dans BSG 2003)_

_Merci à vous tous (guest et anonymes également) pour les reviews. A Teyanera : je te remercie beaucoup pour ton message qui me touche beaucoup :)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 46**

Je suis restée avec ma "famille" encore un peu puis Jack décida qu'il était temps de partir.

"Ce fut un plaisir de te connaitre Alex" me dit Edward.

"Moi aussi, vraiment ! Je pourrais dire à mon frère que son jumeau est aussi agréable que lui."

Mes deux "frères" m'embrassèrent, puis le Président Roslin me serra dans ses bras. Je le sentais ému mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'être trop démonstratif. Jack bis nous fit également ses adieux et me confia une lettre pour ma Sam.

Je trouvais étrange de venir dans ce monde et de repartir sans un des membres de l'équipe si rapidement… Mais Jack avait raison, on ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester trop longtemps, notre univers nous attendait, avec notre lot d'obligations.

Daniel proposa au Dr Carter de le contacter en cas de besoin, maintenant qu'un lien pouvait s'établir entre nos deux réalités. Cependant, elle semblait penser, comme Sam, qu'il ne fallait pas trop mélanger les mondes au risque de créer des… trucs pas cools - enfin, leurs termes étaient bien plus précis que ça mais… je n'y comprenais toujours rien !

Nous sommes finalement rentrés chez nous.

Une Sam fébrile et un Teal'c.. égal à lui-même nous attendaient de l'autre côté du miroir.

"La Sénatrice nous a conviés à un dîner de dernière minute dans sa demeure de Georgetown" s'exclama la jeune femme en nous voyant revenir, les uns derrière les autres.

"Du calme, Carter. Elle sait que nous sommes en mission, si nous arrivons un peu en retard, elle comprendra."

"Certes, mon Colonel, mais tout le gratin du gouvernement sera présent, ça serait bien de ne pas se faire remarquer."

Jack ne put contenir un léger gloussement moqueur.

"Vous n'avez pas l'habitude des réceptions de ce genre, je me trompe Carter ?"

Elle secoua la tête pendant que je les observais. Je savais que Jack avait raison, pour avoir assisté à quelques événements mondains.

"Personne ne se réunit dans une pièce en pointant du doigt les retardataires. Chacun arrive à son rythme, on se sert une coupe de champagne et on parle de la pluie et du beau temps avec les invités. C'est chiant comme pas permis mais on va y aller, parce que nous sommes bien élevés" dit-il, en tournant le buste vers moi.

"Jack a raison, c'est hyper chiant mais… on est obligé d'en passer par là."

"Admettons, mais on se change où ?"

"C'est la maison de ma famille, on peut rentrer par derrière et monter se changer dans les chambres que Maman a fait préparer pour nous" dis-je.

Tout le monde accepta cette proposition et notre petit groupe prit la direction de Georgetown.

SJSJSJ

La voiture nous guida vers le très célèbre et très chic quartier de Georgetown. Même pour ceux d'entre nous qui connaissaient, le décor était magnifique et chargé d'histoire. C'était presque comme si nous le découvrions pour la première fois - sauf Teal'c, car pour lui c'était vraiment nouveau en effet.

J'étais toujours émerveillée par le décor très inspiré de l'Europe du XVIII ème siècle - époque d'ailleurs à laquelle les villes et quartiers alentour avaient été bâtis. On y sentait les griffes de architectes fraichement débarqués du Vieux Continent.

Ma surprise s'arrêta en reconnaissant la demeure familiale mais mes compagnons ne purent cacher leur émerveillement.

"Cette maison ressemble étrangement à une autre, beaucoup plus grande, très connue, symbole de notre nation…" souligna Jack avec malice.

"Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire Jack" commenta Daniel, nettoyant ses lunettes avant de les remettre afin de mieux voir la maison. "C'est une copie plus modeste de la Maison-Blanche !"

"Oui je sais, tout le monde a la même réaction" soupirais-je. "C'est également Pierre L'enfant qui a dessiné les plans de cette maison. Mes ancêtres Adama étaient des proches du Président Washington et voulaient la même demeure que leur puissant ami."

"Donc, ils ont demandé à l'architecte de la Maison-Blanche de leur faire la même ?" demanda Jack, pour confirmer.

Mon hochement de tête positif lui donna sa réponse.

La nuit était déjà tombée sur la capitale et quelques voitures étaient déjà dans l'allée de la maison. J'ai indiqué au chauffeur le chemin vers l'arrière de la maison, pour entrer plus discrètement.

Billy était dans les parages, à superviser le traiteur et les serveurs, quand la voiture s'est arrêtée. Il est sorti nous accueillir. Il demanda qu'on nous aide à monter nos bagages.

"Je vais dire à vos parents que vous êtes arrivée, Alex" me dit le secrétaire de ma mère.

Une chambre avait été attribuée à chacun et je savais que maman ne laissait rien au hasard, ce n'était donc pas surprenant que Jack et Sam aient hérité de chambres communicantes mais j'étais la seule de notre petit groupe à le savoir - et je ne comptais pas le dire à Daniel, ni Teal'c.

Ma chambre était intacte depuis que je l'avais quittée et une robe du soir, noire et assez sobre, m'attendait sagement, accrochée à la porte de mon armoire. Je pris une douche rapide et je me suis préparée : coiffure simple, maquillage discret mais élégant et la robe que ma mère avait choisie pour moi. J'avais sélectionné quelques bijoux légers pour parfaire la tenue. J'étais presque prête quand on frappa à ma porte.

"Entrez" dis-je, en terminant de mettre mes boucles d'oreilles.

Je reconnus Sam, dans le reflet du miroir face à moi.

"Alex, quelque chose à déteint sur ma chemise d'uniforme" commença-t-elle, paniquée. "Est-ce que tu sais si on peut trouver l'équivalent ici ?"

"Viens avec moi, on va voir si ma mère a ça dans sa garde-robe, tu es un peu plus grande qu'elle mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes."

En me rapprochant d'elle, je pus constater par moi-même que sa chemise était bleue, couleur plus ou moins prononcée par endroits. Et je savais que Sam ne pouvait pas porter de tenue qui ne soit pas impeccable, même si sa veste pouvait masquer le problème.

Je l'ai conduite vers la suite parentale qu'occupait la Sénatrice et l'Amiral et après m'être assurée que personne n'y était, nous sommes entrées. Sam parue fascinée par le décor car ma mère aimait les choses simples mais élégantes. Tout dans la pièce avait été choisis avec soin, des rideaux crème aux tapis persans. Tout y était d'un goût chic et distingué, sans être trop lourd ou chargé.

"Ta mère sait s'entourer de bons décorateurs" dit Sam.

"Elle choisit elle-même les couleurs, les meubles ou encore les accessoires de décoration, aussi bien pour la maison que pour son bureau au Capitole ou en Californie."

"Je sais d'où tu tiens ton souci du détail et ton perfectionnisme."

Elle me sourit et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Etre comparée à une femme comme maman était toujours plaisant.

Mes parents disposaient chacun de leur dressing, de part et d'autre du lit king size. Dans celui de ma mère, une collection de chemise attendait patiemment que Sam fasse son choix.

"Tiens, essaie ça" dis-je, en lui tendant une chemise en coton, toute simple mais parfaitement amidonnée et d'une blancheur presque éblouissante.

"Il faudra par contre éviter de te regarder en face" dis-je en riant.

Sam ôta sa chemise tachée et enfila avec soin celle de la Sénatrice. Elle semblait avoir été coupée pour elle.

"Parfait, merci Alex."

Les chambres des garçons semblaient vides quand nous sommes sorties et nous avons donc décidé de les rejoindre en bas, là où tous les invités étaient réunis.

Au bas des escaliers donnant dans le hall d'entrée, orné de lourds tapis d'Orient, nous attendaient les membres de notre équipe ainsi que mes parents et James. Ils levèrent tous la tête en entendant le bruit de nos pas sur les marches.

Ils nous sourirent et je notais que Jack dévorait Sam des yeux. Il semblait hypnotisé, incapable de voir autre chose qu'elle sur cette Terre.

Nous rejoignirent nos amis et ma famille. J'embrassais mes parents et complimentais mon père, toujours si élégant et impressionnant en uniforme. Un peu émue par mes dernières aventures, je le serrais fort contre moi, ravie d'être là avec lui et qu'il soit mon père.

Je félicitais ma mère pour sa réception. Elle me sourit et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

"On fête seulement mon poste de Présidente du Sénat, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais Henry a tenu à ce qu'on fête ça."

"Le Président va venir ?" demanda Daniel.

"Il va sans doute passer me féliciter un peu plus tard. Les Services Secrets doivent arriver pour inspecter la résidence d'un moment à l'autre."

Comme nous allions passer dans la grande salle pour faire le tour des invités, j'eus juste le temps de dire à ma mère que j'avais emprunté une de ses chemises pour la prêter à Sam.

Ma mère sourit puis elle accrocha le bras de Sam et lui murmura "cette chemise vous va à ravir, Major. Gardez-la, je vous l'offre."


	47. Une nouvelle promotion ?

_Bon aller, on passe aux choses sérieuses et à un peu de ship ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 47**

Nous étions rentrés depuis environ un mois quand la nouvelle tomba : le Sénat allait bel et bien faire voter une loi pour autoriser les officiers de grades équivalents à se fréquenter.

"Pas plus d'un grade d'écart ne sera permis" précisa Daniel, qui nous lisait le communiqué du gouvernement, envoyé par ma mère.

"Nous avons donc dû faire bonne impression" déclara Jack, radieux, me faisant un clin d'oeil au passage.

La réception donnée par ma mère à Washington avait en effet été un franc succès. Nous avions rencontré de nombreuses personnalités influentes, que ça soit au Capitole ou à la Maison-Blanche. Certains chefs d'Etat-major étaient présents et le duo Jack/Sam avait fait forte impression.

Teal'c était resté en retrait pendant que Daniel papillonnait d'un invité à l'autre. Il parlait avec ferveur de musées et de découvertes archéologiques.

J'étais, pour ma part, restée proche de James, ne voulant me mettre dans les pattes ni de SG1 ni de mes parents. J'observais cependant mes équipiers et c'était agréable de les regarder évoluer comme ça dans un monde nouveau pour eux, ils semblaient à l'aise malgré tout.

Le lendemain avait été consacré à un peu de repos, ce qui n'était un luxe pour personne. Nous étions tous allongés sur des chaises longues, au bord de la piscine à lire ou écouter de la musique, à faire des mots croisés ou à papoter. Le soleil avait été au rendez-vous, ce qui était plutôt agréable. Nous avions partagé nos repas en toute simplicité, comme une grande famille réunie pour le week-end. Jack avait aidé mon père et James avec les grillades, pendant que Sam et moi aidions ma mère avec les salades et les desserts. Daniel et Teal'c allaient et venaient, d'un groupe à l'autre et aidaient à mettre puis à débarrasser le couvert.

Le dimanche, nous avions été obligés de repartir, le coeur un peu serré, vers le SGC et nos obligations.

Nous avions repris notre routine, enfin au calme, sans clone, sans artéfact étrange à récupérer en mer ou toute autre catastrophe du genre.

Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'arrivent les nouvelles envoyées par la Présidente du Sénat. La réaction de Sam fut surprenante : elle se leva et quitta précipitamment le mess, où nous étions en train de déjeuner, en compagnie de Fred.

Je pouvais comprendre sa détresse, entre elle et Jack il n'y avait pas qu'un grade de différence, mais deux.

Nous l'avons tous regardé quitter la table d'un pas décidé.

"Je pense qu'il est temps pour Carter d'obtenir une nouvelle promotion" dit Jack, d'un ton neutre.

"Oui, c'est vrai, elle le mérite après tout" dit Daniel, entrant dans le jeu de son ami.

Teal'c cligna des yeux un instant avant de déclarer : "Je pense, en effet, que le Major Carter devrait obtenir une promotion."

Ils se tournèrent vers moi et attendirent que je dise quelque chose. Fred ricanait, sa cuillère de pana cotta en main.

"Hé, ne me regardez pas comme ça, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, elle serait déjà Général depuis belle lurette !"

Ils me sourirent.

"C'est vrai, après tout, elle vous supporte tous les trois depuis des années, sans jamais se plaindre !"

Si j'avais été plus jeune, je pense que j'aurais tiré la langue après ma tirade mais leurs visages figés parlaient pour eux : ils hésitaient en le rire et la colère.

Même Teal'c semblait pensif avec son sourcil haut perché.

J'ai donc décidé de suivre l'exemple de Sam et de quitter le mess. Elle travaillait sur d'importantes recherches et avait besoin de mon aide pour traduire des textes.

En passant devant les toilettes des dames, j'ai entendu renifler et j'ai aperçu Sam, car la porte n'était pas bien fermée.

Elle semblait sortir d'une cabine et elle se passait de l'eau sur le visage.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Sam, je suis sûre que cette histoire de grade ne sera pas un problème pour toi bien longtemps" dis-je en entrant.

Je lui avais fait peur sans le vouloir car elle sursauta et sembla gênée d'avoir été surprise, mais elle se détendit quand elle se rendit compte que ça n'était que moi.

"Hum, de quoi ?" me demanda-t-elle, en se tamponnant les yeux.

Depuis le temps que je la fréquentais, j'étais arrivée à la connaitre assez pour la décrypter et elle ne mentait pas, elle ignorait de quoi je parlais… Ainsi, la première question qui me vint fut 'pourquoi est-elle donc dans cet état, si ça n'a pas de rapport avec la loi ?'

"Je te disais que si la loi est votée par le Sénat, tu auras deux grades d'écart par rapport à Jack mais que je pensais que ça ne serait pas un gros problème. Es-tu sûre que ça va, Sam ? Tu as à peine touché à ton repas."

Sans parler du fait qu'elle n'avait même pas entamé sa gelée…

Sam sembla retenir un haut-le-coeur. Elle posa sa main sur son estomac et inspira longuement, avant de faire pareil pour expirer.

"Oui, ça va, je te remercie. Je suis sans doute un peu fatiguée mais ça va passer."

J'étais sceptique vu la mine défaite qu'elle avait mais… si elle le disait !

Nous sommes retournées à son labo, où elle continua ses travaux sur une arme à antimatière. C'était ce que le clone de Jack lui suggérait dans la lettre qu'il m'avait remise. En rentrant de Washington, ça m'était revenu et je lui avais donné.

Il lui expliquait rapidement qu'il avait été enchanté de la rencontrer mais que clairement, elle ne lui était pas destinée, elle appartenait à Jack. Son sort auprès d'une autre Carter lui conviendrait sans problème et il s'estimait chanceux.

Puis, il lui révélait quelques secrets bien gardés des Asgards, dont l'utilisation d'armes à rayons X et gamma. Cependant, vu l'instabilité des composants mais surtout à cause de l'antimatière, ces armes devraient être pilotées à l'aide de drones, pour éviter les pertes humaines.

Alors oui, on pourrait penser que créer de l'antimatière était simple mais, en réalité, ça ne l'était pas du tout. Nous avions mis un peu de temps à déchiffrer les textes que Thor avait bien voulu nous fournir, en échange de son artéfact. Nous lui avions bien caché que nous avions créé un clone par accident mais Jack avait tenu à négocier un remerciement digne de ce nom, après ce que nous avions vécu pour récupérer son engin de malheur, comme disait le Colonel.

Donc quand Sam lui avait fait lire la lettre du clone, il avait immédiatement su quoi demander à son petit ami gris : le détail de leurs travaux sur l'antimatière, et Thor avait accepté.

Nous nous retrouvions maintenant avec un texte traduit et "compréhensible" mais sans aucun moyen de stocker l'antimatière que Sam arrivait à produire. Elle avait même lancé un site internet, dédié aux plus grands scientifiques et chercheurs du monde afin d'avoir leur avis, dans l'hypothétique cas où un laboratoire serait en mesure d'arriver à en créer.

Elle était à présent en phase de test afin de vérifier quelle solution, parmi toutes celles proposées, serait la plus adaptée à notre cas.

Si tout se passait bien, les prochaines phases seraient plus marrantes : tester les armes dans l'espace mais Sam disait que ça ne se ferait, au mieux, que d'ici quelques années.

Dans sa lettre, le clone lui disait aussi d'orienter ses recherches sur les sursauts gamma et leur possible relation avec la naissance des trous noirs. Comme j'étais perdue, Sam m'expliqua que les astrophysiciens pensaient jusque-là que les sursauts gamma étaient toujours liés à la naissance des étoiles.

Nous étions en plein travail quand Jack passa nous voir.

"Hé Carter, le distributeur de boissons a encore été mal rempli ! Je voulais un Canada Dry mais cette foutue machine m'a refilé un Ice Tea, vous le voulez ?"

Sam, perdue dans ses notes, tendit le bras pour prendre la boisson. Elle ouvrit la canette et après une gorgée, elle attrapa sa poubelle pour rendre ce qu'elle venait de boire.

"Quoi ? Il n'est pas bon ?" demanda Jack inquiet.

Je les dévisageais, passant de l'un à l'autre et la lumière se fit dans mon esprit :

Depuis environ une dizaine de jours, Sam ne buvait plus de café et avait réduit sa consommation de coca light. Elle touchait à peine à ses repas et commandait maintenant ses steaks à point. Elle prenait beaucoup de précautions dans la manipulation d'éléments chimiques au labo. Et ce midi, la mention de sa gelée préférée lui avait soulevé l'estomac et maintenant, le thé glacé venait de la faire vomir… Et Jack venait également nous voir plus fréquemment que de coutume.

Quand il croisa mon regard, je pus y lire la panique. Je l'entendais presque m'implorer de tenir ma langue - ce que bien entendu, j'aurais fait de toute manière.

Pour donner le change, il caressa doucement son dos, alors qu'elle tenait la poubelle à deux mains pendant que son estomac cherchait encore à se vider.

"Ce n'est rien, Carter, ça va passer. Saleté d'intoxication alimentaire !"

J'entendis Sam renifler comme si son excuse la faisait rire.


	48. Intoxication alimentaire ?

_Merci encore à tout le monde pour les reviews et les encouragements, c'est toujours très agréable ;)_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre avant un peu d'action, j'espère que ça vous plaira :D_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 48**

J'avais couru au mess pour préparer quelque chose pour Sam : eau + jus de citron avec un zeste de gingembre.

En revenant vers le labo, je pus voir le Général Hammond entrer dans la pièce et la panique me gagna à mon tour. S'il découvrait leur secret, leurs carrières étaient finies.

"Sam !" dis-je en criant presque, depuis le pas de la porte. "Bois ça, ça va te faire du bien."

Je lui ai ensuite collé le verre dans les mains, en l'encourageant à boire. Elle tenait toujours sa poubelle avec ses deux mains.

"Major Carter, un problème ?" demanda Hammond, visiblement inquiet.

"On a dîné ensemble hier" mentis-je, "et je pense que les crevettes n'étaient pas fraiches."

A la mention des fruits de mer, Sam rendit encore le peu que contenait son estomac. Une fois redressée, elle but le verre que j'avais préparé pour elle, d'une traite.

"Rentrez chez vous si ça ne va pas, Major !" ordonna Hammond, toujours soucieux du bien-être de ses hommes.

Elle hocha la tête mais je savais qu'elle n'en ferait rien. Puis, le Général quitta la pièce. Nous ne savions pas ce qui l'avait amené ici mais nous étions tous les trois soulagés de le voir partir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu m'as donné, Alex ?"

"Un peu d'eau avec du citron et du gingembre, pour calmer les nausées. C'est naturel et efficace. Tu devrais manger quelque chose par contre, la nausée vient généralement avec la faim, tu sais."

Sam me dévisagea et elle comprit que je savais.

"Alex…" commença-t-elle.

"Votre secret est bien gardé mais si ça venait à se savoir, même ma mère ne pourrait rien pour vous…"

"Je sais…" soupira-t-elle, en posant son front sur ses mains.

Jack quitta la pièce pour se rendre également au mess. Il revint avec des pancakes.

"Ca va vous remplir l'estomac, Carter ! Aller, on mange c'est un ordre !" dit-il face à la mine sceptique de Sam. Puis à son tour, il quitta le labo pour reprendre ses activités de Colonel.

Une fois repue, Sam se sentit beaucoup mieux et elle fut capable de reprendre ses recherches sereinement.

Comme à chaque fois que je travaillais avec elle sur l'antimatière, elle fermait la porte du labo, nous protégeant des oreilles indiscrètes. Nous pouvions donc discuter entre nous et le sujet du jour était bien entendu sa grossesse.

"Je serai bien obligée d'avertir le Général Hammond d'un moment à l'autre" me dit-elle. "Imagine qu'il me demande de partir je-ne-sais-où en mission et que je doive passer la Porte… On ignore quelles conséquences ça pourrait avoir sur l'embryon."

"Je suis d'accord avec toi Sam et il pourra sans doute s'arranger pour aménager tes horaires."

Elle acquiesça en silence avant de dire "mais s'il me demande qui est le père, qu'est-ce que je dis ?"

"Ca relève de la vie privée, il me semble. Donc tu trouves une formule polie pour lui faire comprendre que ça ne sont pas ses affaires !"

Elle garda le silence un moment, penchée sur son microscope, puis elle releva la tête comme si quelque chose venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

"Tu parlais d'un aménagement d'horaires ? Je pense que je pourrais gérer, sauf vers la fin."

Comme Jack n'était pas présent, je me permis de glousser.

"On en reparlera dans quelques semaines, Sam !"

Et elle réalisa peu après que j'avais eu raison. Le matin, elle venait un peu plus tard, prenant le temps de dormir un peu. Même son organisme avait besoin de repos - malgré les forces transmises par Jolinar.

SJSJSJ

Arriva bien entendu le moment où Sam fut contrainte d'avertir Hammond de sa grossesse. Elle fut surprise qu'il ne cherche pas à savoir qui était le père, mais j'étais persuadée qu'il savait et qu'il garderait le secret. Jack en était arrivé à la même conclusion que moi et il fut bientôt évident que le Général se doutait de l'identité du père du bébé à naitre.

Tant que ça ne se verrait pas, Sam comptait bien rester discrète sur sa grossesse. Pour le moment, ses treillis lui allaient encore mais elle commençait à garder sa blouse blanche sur ses vêtements, même en dehors du labo, de temps en temps. Elle anticipait de devoir cacher ses rondeurs et la blouse était un bon moyen de dissimulation. Personne ne serait surpris au bout d'un moment de la voir très très souvent dans cette tenue au mess ou même en salle de briefing.

Nous n'étions pour le moment que très peu dans la confidence : SG1, Hammond, Fred et moi. Sam eut cependant la surprise de voir son père passer la Porte des étoiles un matin, le jour où Hammond lui donna le grade de Lieutenant-Colonel, réduisant ainsi l'écart, puisque Jack se trouvait à présent à seulement un niveau au-dessus.

Pendant la petite fête qui suivit sa promotion, Sam s'arrangea pour faire semblant de boire du champagne et elle nous donnait ses coupes pleines, successivement à Jack et moi, parfois à Daniel mais il tenait moins bien l'alcool que nous !

Elle prit son père à part et après une petite conversation, je vis Jacob la serrer dans ses bras. Il jeta un regard vers Jack et lui fit un signe de tête, que le Colonel lui rendit. Les deux hommes s'étaient compris.

Harriman vint murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille d'Hammond et le Général, d'une voix autoritaire, réclama le silence puis il fit signe à son sergent de passer la communication.

La voix de ma mère résonna dans la pièce, grâce au haut-parleur du téléphone de la salle de briefing, où nous étions nombreux à fêter le nouveau grade de Sam.

"Lieutenant-Colonel Carter, toutes mes félicitations pour votre promotion !"

Sam, toute émue, répondit : "Je vous remercie, Madame la Sénatrice, c'est un honneur de recevoir vos félicitations. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'appeler, Madame."

"Soyez fière du travail que vous avez accompli pour arriver à ce grade par votre travail et votre ténacité, vous êtes un exemple pour toutes les femmes de ce pays. Et ne croyez pas de que le Président Hayes l'ignore, il m'a chargé de vous présenter également ses félicitations."

Je vis Sam essuyer une larme discrète au coin de son oeil. Jacob leva un sourcil surpris et me regarda.

"Quand à vous Colonel O'Neill, félicitations, vous avez ben formé votre Second."

"C'est trop d'honneur, Madame, je n'en mérite pas tant."

Nous pouvions entendre ma mère glousser au téléphone.

"Et il ne lui dit rien à elle !" me glissa Daniel à l'oreille, me faisant rire.

Ma mère raccrocha peu après, rappelée par ses obligations de Présidente du Sénat.

"Je vois que tu es dans les bonnes grâces d'une Sénatrice, mon petit" dit Jacob à Sam.

Jack nous regarda un à un, ses proches, ses amis autrement dit sa famille et déclara "Carter sait s'entourer des meilleurs !"

Ces quelques mots nous touchèrent tous : Teal'c s'inclina face à Sam, Daniel se retint de se jeter dans les bras de Jack - trop de champagne ! - et Fred fit un petit signe de tête tandis que Jacob déposait un baiser sur la tempe de Sam, son bras en travers de ses épaules.

C'est ce tableau magnifique et intime qu'Harriman immortalisa d'une photo, prise sur le vif. On pouvait lire un échange silencieux entre Jack et Sam alors que je semblais simplement fière de faire partie de leur famille.


	49. Les hormones !

_Félicitations à Hathor pour le 350ème message sur cette fic ;) Et merci à tous pour votre soutien !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 49**

Quelque temps après sa promotion, alors que ses hanches semblaient s'élargir et que son ventre commençait à gonfler juste sous le nombril, Sam entra dans son labo alors que je jurais, seule dans la pièce.

"Alex, que se passe-t-il ?" me demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

"Ma mère vient d'appeler, elle va venir me rendre visite avec mon père à la fin de la semaine !"

"Quel est le problème ? Tu devrais être contente."

"Je suis ravie de voir mes parents, seulement… J'ai sans doute un petit peu oublié de leur dire que Fred avait emménagé avec moi…"

"Oh, Alex, c'est trop mignon !" me dit-elle, émue aux larmes.

"Je te jure Sam, si tu te mets à pleurer, je quitte ton labo !"

"Désolée, les hormones…"

"Ouais, je sais" grognais-je.

Je ne lui en voulais pas mais j'étais assez émotive pour deux en temps normal, pas besoin qu'elle en rajoute une couche. C'était même d'ailleurs étonnant de voir la transformation, non pas physique mais morale de cette femme.

Depuis toujours, elle avait dû se battre avec les hommes pour faire valoir son intelligence et son intégrité au profit de sa féminité. Elle avait dû prouver qu'elle était tout aussi capable, voire plus méritante que certains hommes sur le terrain, sacrifiant une partie d'elle-même, cette part d'elle qui aurait aimé être coquette, garder ses cheveux longs, se maquiller un peu plus et fréquenter qui elle aurait souhaité.

Elle avait fait des concessions et elle avait rencontré l'homme de sa vie - sans pouvoir s'autoriser à avoir des sentiments pour lui, ni même d'y songer. Tous deux avaient été obligé de s'avouer l'un à l'autre, devant témoin, qu'ils s'aimaient. Jack avait même déclaré préférer mourir plutôt que de la perdre… laissant voir à Sam à côté de quoi elle passait. Elle avait été contrainte d'enfermer dans une pièce, dans un coin de sa tête, ses fantasmes de vie à deux avec lui.

Elle avait dû vivre à ses côtés des moments intenses de joie, de peine, de bonheur et de de tristesse, de vivre ce que tous les couples vivaient à deux, dans l'ombre de la cour martiale.

Elle n'était pas froide mais elle devait donner cette impression que tout glissait sur elle. Elle n'était pas insensible mais devait donner le change et faire croire à chacun ici, au SGC, que ça n'était qu'un travail et que les pertes humaines importaient peu, alors qu'elle pleurait souvent dans l'obscurité des vestiaires sur l'épaule de Teal'c.

Elle avait toujours fait passer son devoir avant sa propre vie. Elle était partie en mission à l'autre bout de la galaxie quand son père était mourant à l'hôpital, elle avait travaillé sans relâche près de trois mois quand Jack était resté coincé sur une autre planète, etc.

Mais aujourd'hui, un élément chimique infime rattrapait cette part de Carter ignorée de tous et même d'elle : les hormones de grossesse. Janet Fraiser la suivait et d'après ce que j'avais compris, tout allait bien, côté maman et côté bébé.

Sam était étourdie et avait du mal à se concentrer, elle passait ses journées à bailler et partait dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Mais même Hammond ne pouvait rien lui dire, elle avait accumulé depuis son arrivée au SGC plus d'heures supplémentaires que quiconque sur la planète - et à mon avis, il faudrait vivre deux vies pour les rattraper…

Elle était devenue maladroite, elle qui savait habituellement démonter et remonter un P90 dans le noir, les yeux bandés, un lendemain de cuite avec une main dans le dos…

Elle passait du rire aux larmes, elle qui était d'ordinaire d'humeur si égale et joyeuse.

Et pourtant, malgré les changements qui s'opéraient, c'était un rayon de lumière. Elle était rayonnante et semblait heureuse, comme si c'était la première fois de sa vie.

J'entrais parfois au labo et Sam parlait avec Jack. Ils discutaient à voix basses… et je savais qu'ils faisaient des projets d'avenir. Elle avait parfois le regard dans le vide et un sourire sur les lèvres et lui, il l'admirait. Il semblait la trouver plus belle encore, jour après jour.

Il couvait du regard cette femme qui portait en elle une nouvelle vie, cette étincelle de vie qui lui offrait une seconde chance, dans une existence jusque-là bien remplie et à la fois si vide.

Il ne la touchait jamais à la base, gardant ses distances comme toujours et pourtant, ils semblaient plus proches. Jack gravitait autour de Sam, comme la Lune autour de la Terre. Il répondait à la moindre de ses envies ou de ses exigences. A peine avait-elle formulé un souhait ou une idée à voix haute, qu'il avait déjà tout mis en oeuvre pour la satisfaire.

Peu de monde au SGC n'était vraiment dupe, et pourtant quand ma mère se présenta, en compagnie de mon père, pour une visite officielle, personne ne dit rien. Tout le monde agissait comme si la routine instaurée depuis des années était à la limite de les tuer. J'entendais presque Harriman, dire d'une voix rauque et un peu blasée "Oui bon ça c'est le truc sur lequel je pose ma main pour ouvrir l'iris, y'a rien d'exceptionnel… Pff, c'est quand l'heure de la pause café ?"

La visite guidée pour ma mère fut un peu plus courte que la précédente car elle connaissait déjà les lieux mais mon père en fit une autre, celle qui n'est jamais inscrite dans les guides touristiques. Il avait croisé Jack et Daniel, pendant que Teal'c était en salle de sport. Le tour de la base fut donc un peu moins classique mais les hommes semblaient ravis de mon montrer à l'Amiral l'endroit où nous passions tous le plus clair de notre temps.

Bien entendu, arriva le moment fatidique où Fred croisa leur route. Il essaya de faire bonne figure mais il était stressé et gêné.

"Fred, enchanté de vous rencontrer" avait dit mon père - enfin d'après le compte-rendu de Daniel. "Vous dinez avec nous, bien évidemment ?"

Comme on peut s'en douter, j'avais avoué à ma mère que je voyais quelqu'un et elle avait deviné qu'il s'agissait de Fred. Mais étais-je prête à dire à mes parents que je vivais avec lui ?

Pour me sauver de l'embarras, Jack avait réussi à s'occuper de l'organisation du dîner. Nous serions donc tous réunis chez lui pour un repas classique, nous rappelant notre weekend à Washington.

En milieu d'après-midi, Hammond nous donna congé et Sam prit la direction de sa maison afin de s'y reposer en attendant le dîner. Le reste du groupe, en plus de mes parents, se retrouva chez Jack.

Depuis qu'elle avait été promue Présidente du Sénat, ma mère bénéficiait d'un service de sécurité renforcé - ordres du Président Hayes en personne. Ainsi en arrivant chez le Colonel, ils demandèrent à faire le tour de la maison et une fois rassurés, ils sécurisèrent le périmètre pour la soirée.

"Et dire que mes voisins me trouvent étrange" soupira ironiquement Jack.

Sam finit par nous rejoindre en début de soirée, elle semblait sereine et reposée. Et c'est le plus naturellement du monde qu'elle serra mes parents dans ses bras et qu'elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Jack. C'était la première fois que je les voyais si ouvertement… ensemble !

Visiblement, la présence de mes parents ne sembla pas les gêner, au contraire. Ma mère renouvela même ses félicitations.. Euh, comment ça, renouvela ?

"J'ai eu ta mère au téléphone cette semaine, Alex, pour le boulot et je lui ai annoncé la bonne nouvelle" m'expliqua Sam.

"Le projet de loi avance bien et je pense que le Sénat sera en mesure de voter à ce sujet lors de la prochaine assemblée. J'avais besoin d'un oeil neuf mais surtout féminin pour quelques points, disons, militaires à clarifier."

Ma mère était radieuse et confiante face à son projet et mon père paraissait fier comme un paon de la réussite de sa femme. Il lui tenait la main et la monta à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser.

Après une soirée des plus agréables, chacun reprit sa route sauf Sam qui passa la nuit chez Jack. Pour donner le change, Fred me proposa de me raccompagner.

"Oui et puis surtout, où dormirais-tu Fred sinon ?" lança ma mère en riant.

Fred et moi avons dévisagé mes parents.

"Pardon ?"

"Nous savons que Fred vit chez toi, Alex, pas la peine d'en faire un secret" déclara mon père.

"Comment avez-vous su ?"

Ma mère se tourna vers mes amis de SG1 et dit "les jeunes, ils s'imaginent toujours être plus malins que nous mais ils oublient que nous aussi, nous avons été jeunes avant eux !"


	50. Attaque imminente !

_Et voici le 50ème chapitre et certainement pas le dernier, loin de là !_

_Merci à tous pour les reviews et votre soutien ;) Bon été à tout le monde !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 50**

Comme l'avait prédit ma mère, le projet de loi Roslin avait été voté et approuvé par le Sénat. Les militaires, qui le souhaitaient, pourraient donc d'ici quelques semaines, le temps de mettre en place les conseils compétents, déposer une demande officielle afin d'obtenir le droit de se marier entre officiers de grades équivalents, même au sein de la même base, voire de la même équipe. L'écart autorisé entre deux officiers était donc toujours maintenu à un, au moment de la demande. La promotion de l'un ou l'autre, par la suite, ne remettrait pas en cause l'union des militaires.

Dès que cela fut possible au SGC, le Colonel Jack O'Neill et le Lt-Colonel Samantha Carter déposèrent une demande officielle auprès du Général Hammond. Puisque Sam faisait partie du conseil désigné par Hammond pour étudier les demandes du SGC - du fait du caractère secret de nos activités - elle fut remplacée exceptionnellement par l'Amiral Bill Roslin. Mon père était dans la confidence du projet Stargate et était, officiellement, un homme impartial.

La grossesse de Sam était déjà bien entamée quand la réponse arriva sur le bureau d'Hammond et personne ne fut surpris : c'était positif.

Le couple avait décidé de se marier après la naissance du bébé, une petite fille. Mais ils avaient d'ores et déjà le droit de vivre ensemble et Sam mit sa maison en vente. Jack avait déjà un peu anticipé et commencé des travaux d'agrandissement pour sa maison. Rien d'extraordinaire, juste une chambre supplémentaire pour le bébé.

Le temps passait vite et nous étions, tous, plus que ravis de leur bonheur. Nous avions cependant notre lot de problèmes à la base et Sam, pendant le second trimestre de sa grossesse, retrouva un peu d'énergie. Elle avait bien avancé sur les canons à antimatière mais elle ne pouvait pas les tester en conditions réelles.

Lorsque la réalité nous rattrapa, Anubis frappait déjà à la Porte des étoiles - ou plutôt, à l'iris…

Nous avions tellement été absorbés par nos vies personnelles et nos projets que nous n'avions pas vu les signes de l'attaque imminente.

Nous devions réagir et vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Nos alliés Tok'ra, Jaffas et Asgards avaient été avertis de la menace mais suite aux récents événements, peu avaient répondu.

Seuls les plus fidèles avaient tenu à nous venir en aide, conscients que la survie de leurs peuples dépendait de celle des Tauris.

Bra'tak et quelques Jaffas avaient passé la Porte, tout comme Jacob Carter. Mon père était venu en renfort avec des hommes de confiance, pour partir chercher des alliés et du Naquadah pour les canons de Sam.

Elle avait finalement trouvé un compromis, suite à des suggestions trouvées sur son site. Grâce au minerai dont était faites les Portes des étoiles, elle pouvait enfin stocker de l'antimatière. Mais elle consommait énormément de ce minerai rare : entre le stockage, ses réacteurs et les drones que le Général avait réquisitionnés auprès du Président des Etats-Unis, ce que nous recevions n'était plus suffisant.

Ma mère, en charge du budget du SGC, avait fait débloquer des fonds d'urgence et j'avais l'impression que l'oeil de Washington était braqué sur nous en permanence, et que nous ne pouvions et ne devions pas échouer.

Quand les vaisseaux d'Anubis furent en orbite autour de la Terre, nous étions aussi prêts que possible.

Toutes les équipes SG avaient été réquisitionnées et n'avaient pas quitté le SGC depuis des semaines. Le Dr Fraiser et sa fille, Cassandra, étaient aussi présentes, comme tout le personnel médical.

Toutes les demandes de mutation ou de départ en retraite avaient été mises en stand-by, sauf pour les personnes qui devaient intégrer le SGC. Nous avions besoin de toutes nos forces pour survivre à cette attaque.

Vu la situation, les plus hauts membres du gouvernement avaient été rapatriés à Cheyenne Mountain, dont le Président, bien entendu et ma mère.

Sam s'était inspirée d'une technologie qui m'était inconnue, venue d'une planète appelée Euronda avec qui pourtant nous n'entretenions pas de commerce. Elle avait créé des interfaces neuronales pour piloter les drones, chargés de canons à antimatière.

Je m'étais cependant heurtée à un mur quand j'avais posé des questions au sujet d'Euronda à mes équipiers. J'avais trouvé, comme toujours, mes réponses auprès de Fred. Il m'avait expliqué quel genre de peuple était celui qui contrôlait la Porte sur cette planète et le type de guerre que ces gens menaient.

"Des nazis du bout de l'Univers, en quelque sorte" résuma mon ami.

Mais Sam avait été assez futée pour copier les informations des dispositifs contrôlant leurs drones et elle avait réussi à utiliser l'eau lourde - ce que demandaient les habitants d'Euronda - pour les faire voler. Elle avait tout de même besoin du Naquadah, en plus de l'eau lourde, pour les boucliers leur permettant de voyager dans l'espace.

SJSJSJ

Même si Sam n'était pas la plus gradée, elle prit quand même la tête des opérations.

Cinq appareils avaient mis en place rapidement pour permettre de contrôler les drones. Aucune pièce n'était assez grande pour accueillir les fauteuils, sauf la salle d'embarquement. Comme nous ne comptions pas nous servir de la Porte, tout fut réaménagé. Sam et le Général Hammond se tenaient dans la salle de contrôle, d'où le Lt-Colonel Carter pouvait donner ses ordres, grâce au micro.

Ainsi, l'Amiral Bill Roslin, le Colonel Jack O'Neill, le Colonel Albert Reynolds, le Général Jacob Carter et Teal'c prirent place dans les fauteuils. Ils s'étaient entrainés sur des simulateurs et Sam les estimait prêts pour la bataille.

Quand la Porte s'activa, Sam garda l'iris fermée. Elle attendait justement qu'Anubis se fasse connaitre pour lancer l'assaut des premiers drones. Elle ouvrit le silo à missiles, où reposait la Porte des étoiles, afin de les libérer et ils quittèrent rapidement l'atmosphère terrestre. Hammond occupait Anubis, en tentant de négocier avec lui un traité de paix.

Tous les télescopes militaires du pays étaient braqués sur notre orbite, surveillant la progression des drones. Ils s'étaient déjà approchés des vaisseaux Goa'uld et tenaient de percer leurs défenses, sur les conseils de Bra'tak.

Anubis s'en aperçut et lança ses chasseurs de la mort.

"Très bien, profitez que les boucliers soient au plus bas pour le lancement des chasseurs et tentez de pénétrer dans les vaisseaux mère !" ordonna Sam.

Teal'c fut le premier à réussir, car plus habitué sans doute aux vaisseaux Goa'uld. Son drone pénétra au coeur de la pyramide et explosa. Toute matière entrant en contact avec de l'antimatière fut désintégrée, en produisant des flashs lumineux. Sam avait prévenu les observateurs des télescopes de protéger leurs yeux des rayons. L'énergie dégagée par cette réaction était un million de fois supérieures à un bombe nucléaire.

Jack avait observé le chemin emprunté par Teal'c et eu autant de succès que lui, en appliquant la même tactique. Mon père et Reynolds furent moins chanceux, leurs drones n'explosèrent pas au coeur du vaisseau ciblé mais créèrent assez de dégâts pour les déstabiliser. Les deux vaisseaux touchés foncèrent droit sur la Terre mais furent désintégrés en entrant dans l'atmosphère.

Jacob Carter fut abattu bien avant d'atteindre sa cible mais comme nous disposions d'autres drones, chacun put faire un nouvel essai.

Anubis revint au SGC, sous sa forme holographique et demanda un cessez-le-feu. Hammond fit mine d'étudier sa demande mais Sam faisait déjà armer d'autres drones. Nous connaissions tous la nature fourbe des Goa'uld et personne n'était disposé à leur faire confiance.


	51. Anubis

_Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Merci encore pour vos messages ;) J'en attends plein avec ce nouveau chapitre :p_

_Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que je prépare mes affaires, je pars en Métropole le 18/08 pour le reste de ma grossesse, je vais être assez occupée dans les jours à venir, la suite se fera un peu attendre je pense. Désolée d'avance._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 51**

Alors qu'Anubis implorait presque la Tauri pour sa survie, l'hologramme de Thor se matérialisa dans la salle de briefing, prenant par surprise les Services Secrets.

Hammond négociait toujours avec le Goa'uld pour laisser du temps aux cinq hommes de se reposer un peu. Piloter des drones grâce à une interface neuronale était épuisant. Nous étions donc réunis avec Hayes et ma mère pour faire le point sur la situation.

"Salutations O'Neill" dit Thor, comme à son habitude. "Désolé d'avoir mis du temps à vous répondre mais la guerre contre les Réplicateurs nous laisse peu de répit."

"Et nous, nous sommes en guerre contre Anubis, vous voyez qu'on ne chôme pas non plus."

"J'ai remarqué cela en effet quand je suis arrivé en orbite basse" dit Thor. "Des drones, vous ne cesserez de m'impressionner, Major Carter."

"C'est Lt-Colonel maintenant, mais merci Thor."

L'alien se tourna vers Sam et la détailla des pieds à la tête. Il cligna des yeux et sembla réaliser sa grossesse, puis il regarda Jack avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur Sam.

"Je vois que les notes que je vous ai fournies vous ont permis d'avancer" dit-il en s'inclinant doucement.

"En effet, même si nous sommes encore loin de pouvoir produire ces armes en grande quantité."

"Nous étudions justement le moyen le plus efficace d'en finir avec la flotte Goa'uld avec ce qu'il nous reste de drones" fit remarquer mon père, une fois remis de sa surprise.

"Les drones encore ça va, c'est le reste qui nous fait défaut…" commença Jack avant de soupirer, puis de bailler.

"Quel est votre problème ?" questionna Thor, en clignant des yeux.

"Je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir tout le Naquadah dont j'ai besoin" répondit Sam.

Thor détailla le plan d'action sous ses yeux et son hologramme quitta la pièce.

Mes parents et Hayes regardèrent incrédules la place qui était la sienne précédemment.

"C'est normal, il fait toujours ça" déclara Jack, amusé.

James, qui était dans l'arsenal avec Siler, nous contacta par radio, quelques secondes plus tard.

"Lt-Colonel Carter ? La pièce vient de se remplir de minerai de Naquadah, c'est normal ?"

"C'est parfait, c'est notre ami Thor qui vient de nous livrer !" répondit Sam, ravie.

"Les affaires reprennent !" dit Jack, en se levant tout en tapant dans ses mains. Il sonnait le rappel des troupes et chacun reprit sa place.

Ainsi, Jack, mon père, Teal'c, Jacob et Reynolds regagnèrent leurs fauteuils tandis que Daniel et moi suivions Sam vers la salle de contrôle.

Cinq autres drones furent chargés et prêts à sortir à leur tour, pendant qu'une équipe sous les ordres de James et Siler s'occupait des drones restant à l'armurerie.

"Sam, tu penses que les Réplicateurs vont débarquer après ça ?"

"Si Thor a essayé de nous rejoindre ici pour nous demander de l'aide, il ne serait pas impossible qu'il ait été suivi" soupira la jeune femme.

Elle était assise et caressait son ventre tout en parlant Daniel. La tension de la situation lui provoquait des douleurs et Janet n'était jamais loin, gardant un oeil sur son amie. Les contractions n'étaient pas encore nombreuses ni inquiétantes mais c'était à surveiller, surtout avec ce travail épuisant et stressant.

Les drones s'envolèrent à nouveau vers l'espace et ils touchèrent tous au but, avec moins d'efforts que la première fois. Anubis revint nous menacer mais nous savions que c'était un cri de désespoir. Il était affaibli comme jamais et cherchait par tous les moyens à nous dissuader de l'anéantir, lui qui n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à détruire notre planète et ses sept milliards d'habitants si les rôles avaient été inversés.

Thor confirma à un Hammond hésitant qu'il devait l'achever.

"Vous savez aussi bien que moi, Général Hammond, que votre planète n'est pas à l'abri tant qu'Anubis sera là" dit l'alien.

Hammond soupira et l'assaut final fut donné, avec de nouveaux drones, sur le vaisseau d'un des plus puissants Seigneur Goa'uld. Cependant, Anubis réussit à prendre la fuite, en ouvrant une fenêtre d'hyperespace rapidement avant l'arrivée de nos drones.

"Je pense qu'on ne le reverra pas de sitôt !" s'exclama Jack, ravi malgré tout de la défaite du Goa'uld.

SJSJSJ

On aurait pu fêter notre victoire dignement ce soir-là mais tout le monde était trop éreinté, une fois l'adrénaline revenue à des taux normaux. Jack promis, cependant, d'organiser un petit barbecue chez lui dès que les beaux jours seraient revenus.

Le Président accepta son invitation avec joie, avant de partir, et s'engagea même à être présent - ce dont nous doutions tous mais tout le monde a tenu sa langue. Jacob, Bra'tak et mes parents nous quittèrent à leur tour.

Sauf qu'avec Fred, nous nous demandions ce que nous allions devenir : les Goa'uld ne représentaient plus une menace si terrible maintenant que Sam maitrisait l'antimatière et Thor s'était servi de ce qui nous restait de drone pour anéantir les flottes de Réplicateurs qui le poursuivaient…

Mais nous avions un mariage à préparer parce que même si Sam et Jack attendaient l'arrivée de leur bébé, il fallait commencer à s'organiser.

Le Général Hammond nous renvoya presque tous de la base, car nous avions tous bien travaillé - et j'avoue que j'étais fatiguée, ces quelques jours tombaient donc à point nommé !

Daniel me passa un coup de fil après deux jours de silence, pour passer voir Sam et Jack. A notre arrivée, nous avons découvert que Jack avait en fait pris beaucoup de retard dans ses travaux et qu'il ne s'en sortait plus seul. Sam, pourtant en bonne santé, avait été mise à l'écart du chantier. Et la connaissant, j'imaginais sans peine qu'elle devait vouloir aider son compagnon.

Fred était parti voir sa famille quelques jours, je décidais donc de rester avec SG1 pour faire avancer les choses - enfin, apporter ma maigre pierre à l'édifice.

Le gros oeuvre fut bien entendu confié à Teal'c - qui maniait très très bien la masse. Il aida donc Jack pendant que Daniel, Sam et moi nous occupions des achats de peinture, de meubles et de papier peint - la chambre parentale serait également repeinte au passage.

Nous avancions bien et Jack refusait toujours de nous laisser partir le ventre vide en fin de journée. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour nous faire livrer quelque chose à manger : pizza, plats chinois, etc.

Au bout de quelques jours, nous étions cependant tellement épuisés que nous avons fini par dormir chez eux. J'étais bien incapable de conduire jusqu'à mon appartement, se trouvant pourtant à dix minutes de là. Idem pour Daniel, qui devait de plus reconduire Teal'c à Cheyenne Mountain.

Le couple de futurs parents, aussi épuisé que nous, nous donna congé le dimanche et j'avoue sans honte que j'ai savouré une grasse matinée et un café sous ma couette moelleuse. Mes membres me faisaient souffrir et j'avais parfois l'impression d'avoir été piétinée par une horde d'équidés non domestiqués - cette expression ne vous fait-elle pas penser à quelqu'un ? Je la tiens de lui !

Alors que je prenais une douche affreusement longue et chaude, j'entendis Fred rentrer. Je lui signalais ma présence dans la salle de bain, et l'invitais même à me rejoindre…

Après avoir constaté un nombre affolant de bleus sur mon corps, Fred me demanda comment se passaient les travaux.

"Oh tu sais, la routine : Teal'c a abattu une cloison presque à mains nues puis avec Jack, ils se sont lancé des parpaings …" dis-je avant d'éclater de rire.

Alors que j'allais lui expliquer que Daniel, Sam et moi nous occupions des peintures de la grande chambre, je notais son air soucieux.

"Quoi ?" demandais-je en me séchant les cheveux avec ma serviette.

"Rien, rien, je me suis engueulé avec mes parents mais ça va passer."

Assise sur le lit, je lui fis la plus belle imitation de ma mère tout en lui demandant de me raconter. Sa vie me concernait, même les aspects les moins drôles.

Pourtant, je sentais sa retenue, sa réticence même à me parler.

"C'est si grave que ça ?"

Il faisait les cent pas dans la chambre, entre mon imposante armoire et le lit, où j'étais toujours installée.

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses courts cheveux bruns et finit par me regarder, droit dans les yeux.

"Je ne voulais pas trop t'en parler parce que ça te concerne…"

Je pouvais lire la douleur dans ses yeux et j'eus l'impression d'être poignardée en plein coeur.

"Quoi ? Ils ne veulent pas me rencontrer ? Ils doivent sans doute penser que tu es trop bien pour moi…"

J'avais beaucoup de peine à organiser mes pensées et le manque de confiance en moi gagna la partie sur la logique, beaucoup plus crue et implacable.

"Mais non, Alex, ça n'a rien à voir" soupira Fred. "Ils veulent te rencontrer, justement, mais pas pour les bonnes raisons…"

"Comment ça, expliques-toi !"

"J'ai tenté de leur cacher ton identité mais mon père suit de près la politique et ton nom ne lui est pas inconnu… Il pense déjà à ce que toi ou ta mère pourrait faire pour son frère…"

* * *

_Si quelqu'un a des idées originales pour le mariage, je suis preneuse ^_^_


	52. Souvenirs

**CHAPITRE 52**

Assise à mon bureau, de nombreuses années après les faits, je marquais une pause, face à mon ordinateur portable. Je rédigeais toujours les mémoires de notre équipe, y incluant les moments intimes de nos vies et j'avais du mal à réaliser comme la mémoire humaine pouvait être fascinante.

Nous avions vécu bon nombre d'aventures, relevé des épreuves et des défis dans nos vies aussi bien personnelles que professionnelles et pourtant j'avais la sensation que je serais capable de me souvenir de cet échange avec Fred jusqu'à mon dernier soupir - le plus tard possible, bien entendu !

J'entendais autour de moi l'activité habituelle du SGC car je gardais toujours ma porte ouverte et parfois, j'aimais me remémorer nos péripéties passées avant de les coucher sur papier - virtuellement parlant puisque j'écrivais en réalité sur mon portable. Les choses avaient changé depuis mon arrivée et pourtant, j'avais le sentiment étrange que tout était encore pareil, comme figé dans le temps.

Le héros d'un film a dit "_Plus les choses changent, plus elles restent les mêmes_" * et ça se vérifiait tous les jours.

Sam dirigeait à présent la base, succédant ainsi à Hammond et à O'Neill. Teal'c ne vivait plus à temps plein parmi nous mais nous avions la joie et le bonheur de le voir très régulièrement. Daniel transmettait son savoir et se passionnait toujours autant pour la culture Ancienne, ainsi que pour les langues mortes ou venant d'autres planètes. Il faisait souvent la navette entre la station Atlantis et le SGC.

Les missions d'exploration se poursuivaient encore et toujours, fournissant des matériaux au service Recherches et Développement, toujours en expansion. Nous maitrisions bien mieux le voyage dans l'espace grâce à nos vaisseaux terriens. Sam supervisait les recherches sur l'espace-temps et le multivers.

Le Général Carter-O'Neill avait beaucoup plus de responsabilités au sein du SGC que ses prédécesseurs, car la Zone 51 était elle aussi passée sous son contrôle. Je lui servais de bras droit, la soulageant quand c'était possible d'un certain nombre de ses obligations.

Jack avait pris sa retraite quelques années plus tôt et restait à la maison, pour s'occuper de leurs enfants - et de mon fils par la même occasion. Je savais nos enfants en sécurité avec lui et cette nounou ne se plaignait jamais de nos retards ou du fait que nous étions parfois coincées à la base pendant plusieurs jours. Il connaissait le métier et composait avec l'absence de son épouse.

Fred était mort quelques années auparavant, en mission de reconnaissance, me laissant seule avec mon petit garçon. J'avais été très entourée par mon équipe et nous ne manquions de rien.

Je fixais le curseur noir qui clignotait sur la page blanche du traitement de texte. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps elle était là, m'observant en silence, mais le Général Sam me tira de mes rêveries.

"Tu penses à Fred ?" me demanda-t-elle, dans un murmure, comme pour ne pas faire s'envoler mes souvenirs.

Elle s'approcha de moi et posa sa main droite sur mon épaule. Elle serra juste assez fort pour me faire comprendre qu'elle était là, si j'en avais besoin.

"Oui, tu sais, je repensais au jour où il m'a parlé de son oncle."

Elle hocha la tête en retenant à peine un grognement dans sa gorge.

"Alex, si c'est trop dur, on peut demander à quelqu'un de te soulager de cette peine, à partir de nos notes et dossiers. Certains détails n'ont pas besoin d'être divulgués."

Je fis pivoter mon siège afin de lui faire face.

"Sam, on passe tous par des moments plus ou moins drôles, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ce n'est pas en déléguant cette tâche que ça changera ce qui est arrivé. Au contraire, ça m'aide à dépasser ça."

"Je comprends" dit-elle, en s'asseyant sur le coin de mon bureau.

Elle portait un treillis, adoptant le style vestimentaire décontracté du Général O'Neill plutôt que celui, plus strict, du Général Hammond avant eux. Elle courait toujours à droite ou à gauche dans la base, elle avait besoin du confort apporté par la tenue de combat.

Elle me contemplait toujours avec ce regard bienveillant qui ne la quittait jamais quand il s'agissait de moi. J'avais l'impression d'être la petite soeur qu'elle n'avait pas eue.

"Mais je te rassure, la suite sera bien plus sympa."

Elle m'interrogea du regard.

"Ton mariage avec Jack !"

Elle éclata de rire.

"Oh ça ! Je ne suis pas sûre que tes lecteurs se passionnent pour ce détail."

A mon tour de la regarder, mais comme si elle s'était enfuie d'un asile.

"Attends Sam…" soupirais-je. "Un homme et une femme que tout sépare et qui pourtant s'aiment d'un amour plus fort qu'un champ de force Goa'uld ? Que les années-lumière ne peuvent séparer ? Que les maladies n'arrivent pas à achever ?"

Elle me considéra un instant avant que je termine.

"Et toi, tu penses égoïstement que ça ne fait pas partie de la Légende du SGC ?"

Elle sourit et secoua doucement la tête, laissant échapper quelques cheveux de sa tresse blonde.

"Je pensais que tu parlerais de tes recherches, des technologies acquises par le SGC… Pas de Jack et moi."

"Le commun des mortels se passionne plus pour Lancelot et Guenièvre que pour E=MC2" dis-je en riant.

"Lancelot ? Pas Arthur ?"

"Ca semblerait plus approprié pour Jack, je te l'accorde mais… C'est Lancelot du Lac qui est fou d'amour pour la Reine… Et Arthur connait un destin funeste !"

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle quitta la pièce et je me sentais plus légère. Je repris le cours de mon récit.

SJSJSJ

"Mon père est un Républicain des plus… Convaincus. Pour éviter les discussions trop compliquées et houleuses, j'ai préféré taire ton identité et tes origines aussi longtemps que possible, sauf que mon père a vite fait le rapprochement. Bien que ta mère soit une fière représentante des Démocrates, mon paternel reste un opportuniste malgré ses convictions" me dit Fred.

Je ne savais ni qui dire, ni quoi faire. J'avais senti depuis longtemps sa réticence à me présenter sa famille mais comme j'avais moi-même mis un certain temps à parler de lui à mes parents, j'aurais été mal placée pour lui en faire la remarque.

"Et c'est quoi le rapport avec ton oncle ?" dis-je après un silence pesant.

"J'y viens…" soupira-t-il, comme si ce qu'il allait dire était une épreuve. "Mon père pense que mon oncle a été emprisonné suite à une erreur judiciaire."

"Il existe des recours dans des cas comme celui-ci."

"Alex, tu vis dans ton monde doré ! Ouvre les yeux et regarde un peu autour de toi ! Personne n'est ni foncièrement bon ou mauvais ! Il existe des nuances mais tes parents t'ont toujours protégé de tout ça ! Regarde, observe et cherche plus loin que le bout de ton nez !"

Il ne criait pas mais je pouvais sentir sa rage. Elle émanait de lui, comme une aura brulante.

Je pouvais tolérer beaucoup de choses mais pas ça. Je n'avais pas été élevée comme une princesse, enfermée dans son château. Même si je n'avais pas connu les mêmes problèmes que la plupart de mes concitoyens, je savais comment était le monde dehors, je n'étais ni naïve ni stupide.

Ramassant ma serviette tombée au sol, je me levais et décidais de quitter la pièce afin de m'habiller et de sortir faire un tour.

Fred essaya de me retenir mais je tentais de lui expliquer posément que quand il serait prêt et plus calme, alors je l'écouterais.

Il me retrouva sans peine deux ou trois heures plus tard. Seulement, si j'étais plus sereine, ce n'était pas le cas de Jack. Il fulminait et Fred n'était pas préparé à ça quand le maitre des lieux lui ouvrit sa porte quand il frappa. C'est tout juste s'il ne l'attrapa pas par le col de son polo pour le conduire au salon.

"Maintenant que tu es là, tu nous expliques sans détour ce qu'a fait ton oncle !" ordonna le Colonel.

Sam lui jeta un regard lourd de sens mais Jack préféra l'ignorer.

J'étais dans un fauteuil et je regardais Fred qui n'en menait pas large. Il osait à peine regarder Jack, et encore moins Sam ou moi.

"Mon oncle était dans l'armée de terre, il y a quelques années. Il a été accusé de viol sur un officier féminin, sa subordonnée. Les preuves étaient accablantes et la cour martiale le condamna après un procès plutôt court."

Sam et moi avons échangé un regard horrifié et j'ai cru que le poing de Jack allait s'écraser dans un mur, tellement il semblait en colère.

"Donc Papa s'est dit que la Sénatrice de Californie allait plaider en sa faveur ? Cette même femme qui se bat depuis des années pour dénoncer ce genre pratiques ?"

Fred hocha juste la tête, doucement de haut en bas.

"Il espère aussi que l'Amiral pourra intercéder."

Si mes craintes à propos de l'honnêteté de Fred s'étaient envolées il y a un petit moment, je n'avais jamais envisagé que sa famille serait un jour un problème. J'étais dévastée.

"Oui bien sûr, je vois l'appel d'ici ! _'Allô, Bill, salut c'est Jack. Dis-moi, ça te dirais de m'aider à faire sortir un violeur de prison ?'_"

"Il est hors de question de demander quoi que ce soit !" s'indigna Fred, en se levant.

Jack, Sam et moi nous sommes regardé, surpris par sa réaction.

"Je suis persuadé qu'il est coupable ! J'allais souvent chez lui quand j'étais enfant et avec le recul, plusieurs détails me sont revenus. Certains détails me gênent, même si on peut difficilement monter un dossier contre lui avec ça. Mais je reste convaincu qu'il a maltraité cette femme et sans doute d'autres. Sa place est en prison !"

Tout le monde retrouva son sang-froid et Jack nous invita à dîner. Fred me fit des excuses et la vie reprit son cours… Sauf que j'avais appelé ma mère pour lui expliquer ma situation. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle reçoive un jour une demande, venant de la famille de Fred sans avoir été avertie au préalable.

La Présidente du Sénat américain fit ressortir le dossier et ouvrit une enquête officieuse sur l'ex Lt-Colonel Wesley. Il s'avéra qu'il était coupable et d'autres femmes sortirent de l'ombre. L'oncle de Fred resta en prison plus longtemps que prévu.

Les tensions montèrent entre nos deux familles et Fred se trouva face à un dilemme. Il finit par choisir le camp de mes parents. Sa mère venait nous rendre visite de temps à autre mais son père se murait dans son silence et sa haine.

* * *

_* Kurt Russell AKA Snake Plissken dans "New York 1997" &amp; "Los Angeles 2013"_

* * *

Voilà, ce chapitre marque une nouvelle pause dans la fic. Je pars lundi pour la Métropole et avec la chaleur qu'il fait ici, je suis très fatiguée et j'ai pris du retard dans mes préparatifs. Entre le voyage et les retrouvailles avec la famille et les amis, je vais être occupée un moment ;)

Le symbiote se porte très bien mais la chaleur semble lui peser aussi. Je vous donne RDV début septembre - si tout va bien - pour la suite. J'attends vos avis sur le chapitre avec impatience :D


	53. Les préparatifs

_Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà après une absence plus longue que prévue ;)_

_Je me suis bien reposée et je garde mon symbiote au chaud pour encore environ 1 mois ^_^ _

_J'espère que ce chapitre de transition et de reprise vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 53**

Préparer un mariage tout en menant une carrière et une grossesse de front aurait découragé la plupart des femmes mais pas Samantha Carter !

Elle n'avait cependant pas anticipé un alitement précoce pour espérer mener sa grossesse à terme. Janet Fraiser l'avait donc exclue de la base jusqu'à la fin de son congé maternité avec la consigne stricte de ne se lever que pour passer du lit au canapé, avec des pauses pipi si besoin.

Comme Sam voulait mettre au propre certaines de ses recherches, le Général Hammond m'avait autorisée à la seconder chez elle - ce qui permettait à tout le monde de garder un oeil sur elle, et s'assurer qu'elle respectait les consignes.

Mais Sam Carter était trop intelligente pour ne pas suivre les conseils du médecin car sa seule vie n'était pas en jeu. Une aide à domicile venait également en renfort pour les courses et le ménage.

Jack et les garçons de l'équipe partaient à nouveau en mission, et quand ils ne rentraient pas pendant plusieurs jours, je dormais chez Sam afin de ne pas la laisser seule.

Cet après-midi-là, j'étais allée régler quelques affaires personnelles et faire des courses en vue de l'absence prolongée de SG1 et de Fred. J'avais le double des clefs de la maison O'Neill et c'est une dispute qui m'accueillit quand je franchis la porte.

"Un concours de pêche ? Non mais c'est sérieux cette histoire ? Et avec le reste de l'équipe ?!" lança Sam, visiblement furieuse.

Jack essayait de préparer des affaires de camping et ses cannes afin de passer un séjour je-ne-sais-où.

"Carter, du calme ! Ce n'est bon ni pour toi ni pour le bébé de se mettre dans un état pareil !" essaya de temporiser le Colonel.

"Et je peux savoir où vous allez comme ça ?"

"Une planète alliée, juste histoire d'entretenir de bons rapports diplomatiques, la routine quoi !"

Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il tentait de noyer le poisson, et vu la situation, la métaphore était toute trouvée. Jack restait évasif sur la planète alliée en question.

"J'ignore si tu le sais, mais tu as un lac dans le Minnesota pour pêcher, Jack !"

"Et tu sais parfaitement, mon Amour, qu'il n'y a pas de poissons dans ce lac…"

"D'habitude, ça ne semble pas te gêner ! Et puis, franchement, on pourrait prendre quelques jours et aller s'y reposer tous les deux, juste toi et moi !"

Alors que j'avais signalé ma présence et qu'ils semblaient tous deux désireux de l'ignorer, je surpris Jack caresser la joue de Sam.

"Ma chérie, tu ne peux plus prendre l'avion et les longs trajets en voiture sont prohibés, pour ton bien et celui de notre puce. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas accoucher dans le 4X4 sur une route de campagne sans réseau ?"

La voix de la raison s'insinua dans l'esprit belliqueux de la jeune femme. Elle sembla se calmer mais ça n'était qu'une apparence. Alors que je rangeais mes quelques courses dans la cuisine, Jack terminait son sac. Il emballait à présent ses cannes à pêche religieusement dans le salon pendant que Sam l'avait suivi et l'observait depuis le canapé.

"Jack ? Quelle planète ?"

Jack sifflotait et préférait faire la sourde oreille.

"Jack ? Quelle planète ?"

Le Colonel s'arrangeait pour ne pas répondre et je remarquais quelques signes de nervosité chez lui. '_Tiens, tiens_' me dis-je. Et si je l'avais vu, nul doute que Sam aussi.

"Jack ? Quelle planète ?"

N'obtenant aucune réponse malgré ses demandes répétées et le ton autoritaire de sa voix, Sam attrapa une des cannes à sa portée. Elle la sortit de son étui, comme pour l'observer.

Jack suspendit ses gestes et son visage affichait un masque horrifié, sachant ce que sa compagne préparait. J'étais moi-même en mode pause.

"Pour la dernière fois" commença lentement Sam, prenant la canne à deux mains, une à chaque extrémité, "quelle planète, Jack ?"

Le Colonel avança doucement vers sa compagne, les mains levées en signe de paix.

"Ma chérie, pas de geste inconsidéré, je t'en prie."

"Réponds à ma question et tes cannes auront la vie sauve !"

Cela sonnait comme un ultimatum et connaissant les sautes d'humeur de Sam dues aux hormones, je conseillais intérieurement à Jack de lui répondre.

"Jonathan O'Neill ! C'est ta dernière chance !"

Les yeux de Sam lançaient des éclairs et elle plia la canne en deux doucement, mais ce fut la mine dépitée du colonel qui me fut le plus de peine.

"Edora" murmura Jack.

Je ne savais pas vraiment à quelle planète il faisait référence mais ça ne plu pas le moins du monde à Sam.

Croyant avoir mal compris, elle le fit répéter à voix haute.

"Edora !" dit à nouveau Jack.

Sam lança la canne à pêche qu'elle tenait en main au visage de Jack, qui esquiva. Il se lança à la poursuite de sa compagne qui lui claqua la porte de la chambre à coucher au nez.

"Sammy chérie !" implora-t-il le front contre le battant.

"Vas-y ! File sur cette foutue planète pendant que je reste ici comme une grosse baleine à porter notre enfant !"

Jack soupira. Je pouvais le comprendre, car, comme beaucoup d'hommes, il assistait impuissant aux transformations aussi bien physiques que morales de leur compagne au fil des semaines de grossesse. Il devait serrer les dents et courber l'échine sous le poids des sautes d'humeur et des responsabilités à venir.

J'imaginais aussi que Jack gérait d'autres inquiétudes face à l'arrivée de son second enfant :

Serait-il un bon père ? Serait-il capable d'aimer cette fillette autant qu'il avait aimé Charlie ? Ou au contraire, n'allait-il pas oublier son fils un jour ?

Et surtout... La principale question... Pourrait-il la protéger de ce qui avait tué son fils ?

Ainsi je comprenais son besoin de partir s'aérer avec des amis, loin des reproches de sa compagne - tout en la sachant en sécurité.

Sam avait rouvert la porte pour mieux hurler sur Jack.

"Surtout n'hésite pas à prendre du bon temps !"

"C'est juste un concours de pêche, pas une semaine de beuverie entre potes à Vegas !"

"Mais j'ai bien compris ! Cependant pour moi c'est pareil ! Tu m'abandonnes à deux mois du terme pour aller la retrouver !"

Jack baissa la tête car il semblait comprendre le message sous-jacent, tandis que j'étais perdue et que j'ignorais de qui parlait Sam.

Le Colonel tourna les talons, décidant de rassembler ses affaires afin de partir quand même.

"Oh tiens pendant que j'y suis, si d'aventure une pluie de feu venait à tomber sur la Porte, ne compte pas sur moi pour venir à ton secours, mon Colonel !" cracha Sam, puis elle retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

J'aidais Jack à ramasser ce qui était tombé au sol. Il me remercia ensuite tristement.

Au moment de quitter la maison, il me demanda de veiller sur Sam et de surveiller sa santé.

Je le lui promis mais il savait que je l'aurais fait de toute façon.

"Et vérifie qu'elle s'alimente régulièrement, elle a perdu du poids ces derniers temps !"

* * *

_Attention, c'est à prendre au second degré ;) Toutes les femmes enceintes n'ont pas de sautes d'humeur de cette ampleur (moi par exemple, je suis un ange XD) Cependant, il fallait que je me remette à l'écriture et c'est tout ce qui m'est venu :p Je sais que je dois être un peu OOC mais personne n'a jamais vu de Sam Carter enceinte à l'écran, donc on ne peut pas vraiment savoir comment elle serait :p_

_Par ailleurs, je ne compte pas épiloguer sur Edora, ni l'invitation, ni les raisons qui poussent Jack à y aller ;)_

_A très vite pour la suite ! Bises à tous !_


	54. Retour sur Terre

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Voici probablement le dernier chapitre avant l'arrivée du symbiote ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire et je vous dit à très vite pour la suite !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 54**

J'ai laissé Sam se calmer dans sa chambre. J'avais profité d'être seule dans le salon afin de faire des recherches sur Edora et en relisant le rapport de mission, il me revint en mémoire ce que Fred m'avait raconté un jour à propos de la centaine de jours que Jack avait passé, sur cette planète, seul - enfin, seul… vite dit !

J'ai rapidement quitté le dossier et le serveur personnel de Sam afin de préparer le dîner. J'avais allumé la télé et trouvé une émission de divertissement pour me tenir compagnie.

J'avais décidé de faire une purée de pommes de terre maison avec un rôti de boeuf, accompagné d'une salade. Pendant que j'épluchais les tubercules et que je les coupais en petits morceaux avant de les faire cuire, je laissais mon esprit revenir vers Edora et ce que j'en savais.

Quelques années auparavant, SG1 était partie en mission sur cette planète afin de négocier un accord. En effet, Edora avait un sol riche en Naquadah et la Terre pensait avoir des connaissances et des ressources à échanger. D'après ce que Fred m'en avait dit c'était un mix entre "La petite maison dans la prairie" et "Dr Quinn" !

L'équipe SG1 était arrivée au moment des pluies de feu, qui commençaient étonnamment tous les ans le même jour. Par la suite, les pluies de météorites s'étaient intensifiées et Jack avait été bloqué sur cette planète pendant plus de trois mois. Période pendant laquelle Sam n'avait pas cessé de travailler à tenter de rouvrir la Porte, entourée de Daniel et Teal'c - le Jaffa avait même donné de sa personne en partant seul creuser le sol compact de la planète pour retrouver son ami.

Sam avait mal vécu cette séparation forcée et encore plus mal vécu le retour du colonel. Il l'avait ignorée quand elle s'était présentée à lui et il avait proposé à une autochtone - Laira - de le suivre sur Terre.

De retour chez lui, Jack avait été d'humeur exécrable pendant des semaines, jusqu'au moment où il avait demandé à Hammond de partir prendre sa retraite sur Edora, insultant Sam au détour d'un couloir.

Le Major avait été profondément blessée par ses paroles, même si elle avait appris plus tard que c'était un rôle qu'il avait joué pour démasquer un complot.

Je pense que c'est à cette période que Sam avait vraiment pris conscience de ses sentiments pour son supérieur, et du problème que cela pourrait poser dans leurs vies mais surtout le danger que cela représentait pour leur carrière.

Je me demandais si Jack était vraiment tombé amoureux de Laira ou si elle avait seulement comblé un vide dans son existence et sa solitude forcée…

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas entendu Sam sortir de sa chambre. Cela faisait une heure que Jack était parti et la maison était pourtant calme.

"Alex…" sanglota Sam, en me trouvant dans la cuisine.

Je pivotais vers elle, mon économe en mains. Son visage ruisselait de larmes et elle se mit à renifler.

Je posais ce que j'avais en mains afin de la prendre dans mes bras et la conduire vers le salon, afin qu'elle s'asseye dans le canapé.

"J'ai été horrible avec lui… Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Si quelque chose arrivait encore sur cette fichue planète ?"

Je caressais ses cheveux en la rassurant : non, il n'allait rien arriver sur Edora, Jack allait rentrer à la maison et non, il ne la quitterait pas pour une autre femme, juste parce qu'elle avait des sautes d'humeur.

"Sam, il est juste parti prendre un peu l'air, passer du temps avec ses amis pour décompresser un peu et prendre des forces avant l'arrivée du bébé, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça !"

Je devais être patiente et bien choisir mes mots afin qu'elle ne comprenne pas de travers ce que je voulais dire.

"Je suis si difficile à vivre ?" demanda-t-elle, en essuyant ses larmes avec ses doigts.

"Non Sam. Si tu veux mon avis - et ça n'engage que moi - je pense qu'il se pose beaucoup de questions par rapport à cette nouvelle paternité. Vous avez fait des travaux d'agrandissement mais le plus concret c'est ton ventre qui s'arrondit et qui remue, la chambre de bébé qui prend forme, tout ça rend l'évènement concret."

Elle hocha la tête, ce qui me fit penser qu'elle aussi avait déjà réfléchi à ça.

"Moi aussi je suis inquiète, Alex."

"Et tu lui en as parlé ?"

"Non, je préfère garder ça pour moi, pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas plus."

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de répondre : "Sam, si habituellement tu caches bien ton jeu, on voit quand tu es inquiète. En fait, vous êtes inquiets tous les deux, mais vous ne vous parlez pas !"

Je ne voulais pas lui faire la morale, n'ayant jamais traversé ce type d'épreuves, mais j'estimais que leurs inquiétudes se rejoignaient et que le mieux pour eux, et pour leur puce à venir, était d'en parler.

J'étais confiante pour son avenir, jamais une enfant ne serait mieux aimée et entourée que cette petite fille. Elle allait avoir deux parents aimants, trois oncles - Teal'c, Daniel et Fred, trois tantes - Janet, Cassie et moi, autour d'elle, sans compter les grands-parents ou les hommes, comme Hammond, qui étaient de la famille sans avoir de lien du sang.

Nous avons dîné calmement devant un programme télé quelconque et Sam est allée se coucher de bonne heure, épuisée aussi bien par la grossesse que par ses hormones en ébullition.

Hammond nous a prévenues, trois jours plus tard, que le séjour allait se prolonger à cause d'une quelconque fête.

Une semaine après son départ, le Colonel passa le pas de la porte, en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Ni Sam ni moi n'étions au courant, mais en voyant une paire de béquilles entrer dans la maison, la jeune femme s'est jetée à son cou.

"Jack ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!" demanda Sam, inquiète.

Le Colonel se mit presque à rire.

"Tu ne vas jamais me croire ! Tiens, si Alex est toujours là, faut que je vous raconte cette semaine de dingues !"

Il s'installa au salon pendant que je préparais de quoi grignoter pour le goûter - j'avais quand même une femme enceinte à nourrir près de quatre fois par jour !

"Oh les filles ! C'était génial ! Ils organisent un concours de pêche qui doit durer trois à quatre jours avant de faire la fête et d'enchainer ensuite avec une semaine de jeûne rituel ! Bon cette dernière partie ne nous intéressait pas vraiment mais le concours de pêche ! Wahou !"

Il semblait vraiment enthousiaste et excité comme un gosse. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si heureux et détendu. Sam le regardait avec des grands yeux, peinant à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Pourtant, elle finit par se détendre et lui sourire avec bienveillance. La tendresse reprit sa place entre eux deux et c'était émouvant. Jack avait attrapé sa main et la caressait tout en nous racontant son aventure.

"Bon, il y a bien entendu plusieurs épreuves et même Teal'c s'est éclaté - pourtant la pêche n'est pas son sport favori !

En premier lieu, pêche au silure en lac, plutôt calme mais ça m'a permis d'initier Fred et Daniel.

Le lendemain, pêche en rivière, un peu plus sportif ! Là, l'aide de Teal'c était franchement la bienvenue, parce qu'on devait rapporter des genres de piranhas géants ! Par contre, Fred et Daniel étaient d'une grande aide pour monter les lignes et mettre les appâts.

Et puis le meilleur pour la fin : troisième et quatrième jour pêche à mains nues ! Je n'avais jamais essayé ! Ils ont un immense lac, on doit installer un camp avec des tentes et tout ! Et on doit aller sur le lac et trouver le plus gros poisson-chat ! Et c'est comme ça que je me suis blessé !"

Puis il nous détailla les tailles et les poids de chacun des poissons qu'ils ont pêchés. Les poissons n'étaient pas rejetés mais tués afin d'être consommés à l'issue du concours. Jack, ses équipiers mais surtout son matériel avaient fait fureur.

SG1 avait bien entendu remporté toutes les épreuves mais Jack avait offert son prix et son matériel aux autres équipes.

"Et où sont les autres ?" finit par demander Sam.

"Daniel est trop poule mouillé pour avoir plongé à la recherche des poissons-chats donc c'est lui qui m'a déposé avant de retrouver sa chérie en blouse blanche ! Teal'c est à la base mais Fred est resté sous surveillance médicale parce qu'il a chopé un rhume extraterrestre sur Edora."

Mon compagnon avait participé à la pêche à mains nues mais il avait attrapé froid. Il avait eu un peu de fièvre sur Edora et avait reçu ce qu'il fallait comme médicaments et avait tenu à faire la fête avec le reste de l'équipe. Au retour de SG1, Janet avait décidé de le garder en observation pour la nuit avant de le laisser rentrer à la maison.

J'ai donc passé la soirée avec Sam et Jack avant de rentrer chez moi, pour la première fois depuis un bon moment.

Les jours à venir allaient être intenses puisque nous devions terminer les derniers préparatifs du mariage.


	55. CJ

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que mon symbiote est arrivé à maturité le 24/10 ! Ma petite fille se porte bien mais accapare tout mon temps !

Bises à tous et encore merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire !

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui vous plaira j'espère ! Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 55**

Du statut de stagiaire, j'étais passée à celui d'assistante du Lt-Colonel Carter - grâce à un beau petit contrat que le Général Hammond m'avait fait signer - après que l'assistant de ma mère l'ait fait vérifier par une armée d'avocats.

Ces jours-ci, j'avais encore changé de statut, j'étais à présent wedding planer !

Puisque Sam devait s'économiser, je courais à droite à gauche afin de réserver et verser les acomptes pour les prestations diverses et variées : traiteur, fleuriste, etc.

J'organisais les essayages de la robe de mariée à domicile, ce qui devenait compliqué à cause de la taille du ventre de la future mariée. Pour le moment, on ajustait la longueur de la robe puisque Sam était plutôt grande. Impossible de savoir si sa poitrine prendrait beaucoup de volume et rentrerait dans le bustier qu'elle avait choisi. La couturière avait ses mensurations initiales et se basait là-dessus, tout en sachant qu'elle aurait des retouches à faire quelques jours avant la cérémonie.

Nous avions un problème similaire avec les chaussures car Sam avait les pieds gonflés par la rétention d'eau. Heureusement pour nous, la boutique spécialisée était habituée aux contre-temps et faisait son maximum afin de faire face aux imprévus.

J'avais également trouvé le lieu idéal pour le vin d'honneur et le repas de fête. La cérémonie devait se dérouler au SGC en présence d'officiels mais comme tout le monde ne serait pas présent par la suite, la sécurité maximale ne serait plus de rigueur. Un lieu public avait donc pu être envisagé afin de recevoir les invités pour la soirée.

Je travaillais sur le plan de table avec Sam cet après-midi-là quand Jack rentra avec le courrier en main. Il me donna directement les derniers cartons-réponses des invités.

"Helen Hamilton, c'est militaire, famille ou ami ?" demandais-je distraitement en lisant le nom de la retardataire qui annonçait sa venue.

Sam me répondit : "C'est militaire. Elle a fait ses classes avec Jack."

"Elle vient ? Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis… vingt ou vingt-deux ans je pense !" ajouta Jack, pensif.

"C'était quand la dernière fois ?" demanda Sam.

Jack réfléchit un moment avant de lui répondre, je n'en perdais pas une miette.

"Hum… Je pense que je l'ai croisée après une mission des black ops en Europe de l'Est, avant la chute du mur."

"Elle aussi était dans les forces spéciales ?" demandais-je.

"Non non, elle était dans une unité de renforts, chargée des extractions en hélicoptère."

Jack fronça les sourcils, comme s'il avait repensé à un souvenir déplaisant.

"Jack ?" demanda Sam.

"Non rien, je n'avais plus pensé à Helen depuis tellement longtemps… Je l'ai rencontrée en même temps que Charles, quand nous avons fait nos classes. Au début, elle avait été mise à l'écart - parce que c'était une femme. Et autant vous dire que le bizutage n'a pas été une partie de plaisir…"

N'ayant jamais subi cela, je n'osais imaginer ce qu'une femme avait pu endurer dans ce genre de cas et à une époque où elles étaient rares dans l'armée.

Jack nous expliqua ensuite comment Charles et lui avaient pris sa défense et l'avaient protégé de nombreuses fois.

"Et tu m'as fait tout un cinéma sur les femmes dans l'armée quand on s'est connu !" s'exclama Sam en riant.

Jack la dévisagea très sérieusement. Je savais qu'il appréciait sa touche d'humour mais il s'apprêtait à être très sérieux dans sa réponse.

"C'est justement parce que je sais ce que certaines femmes ont pu endurer que j'estime que c'est dangereux de se lancer dans une carrière militaire. Helen ou même toi vous en êtes bien sorties mais regardez le combat que mène sa mère" dit Jack en me désignant, "afin de dénoncer les violences faites à d'autres."

Le sujet était sensible et bientôt, Sam et moi avions repris notre plan de table.

SJSJSJ

Quelques jours plus tard, Jack et Sam nous présentaient leur magnifique petite fille, CJ O'Neill. Leur petite merveille n'avait pas beaucoup de cheveux mais le peu qu'elle possédait étaient blonds et pour le moment, ses yeux étaient bleus.

"Elle a tout de sa mère, félicitations O'Neill" dit Teal'c avec émotion.

"Une chance pour elle d'ailleurs, il vaut mieux qu'elle ressemble à Sam" ajouta Daniel, tentant de masquer ses larmes avec une touche d'humour, mais personne n'était dupe.

Comme la mère et l'enfant se portaient toutes deux fort bien, Janet les laissa regagner le domicile familial après quelques jours.

Personne n'avait connu Jack quand Charlie était né, nous ne savions donc pas comment il avait été, mais c'était un vrai papa poule avec sa fille. S'il avait eu des doutes et même ressenti une certaine peur à un moment donné, tout avait disparu et il ne restait plus que cet amour inconditionnel pour ce petit être.

Jack avait pris quelques jours pour rester à la maison avec Sam et CJ, afin de profiter de sa petite famille. Chacun respecta leur besoin d'intimité. Daniel et Teal'c partirent en mission avec une équipe d'archéologues pendant que Fred et moi devions partir quelques jours à DC voir mes parents. Ces quelques jours de vacances étaient les bienvenus car j'avoue que j'étais littéralement épuisée par tous ces préparatifs de naissance et de mariage.

SJSJSJ

Après quelques jours dans ma famille, je suis rentrée avec Fred dans le Colorado. Sam et Jack nous avaient invité à passer les voir et j'étais impatiente de voir CJ.

C'est le Colonel qui nous ouvrit la porte de la maison et il nous invita à rejoindre Sam dans la chambre du bébé. Elles étaient en plein biberon. C'est une Sam détendue et resplendissante que j'ai trouvée dans le fauteuil à bascule avec sa fille dans les bras.

Jack avait rénové le fauteuil que son grand-père avait fabriqué de ses mains avec le bois des forêts du Minnesota pour son épouse alors qu'elle attendait la mère de Jack.

Les dernières touches de déco avaient été apportées en mon absence à la chambre de CJ et l'ensemble était harmonieux, élégant, coloré et gai.

Alors que nous étions passé au salon pour discuter, Sam fixa ma main gauche et jeta des regards à Jack, lui désignant au passage avec son menton.

Il termina de nous servir à boire et sourit malicieusement - je ne connaissais que trop bien de petit sourire en coin et je craignais le pire !

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et nous demanda "et sinon, rien de neuf ? Vous n'avez pas quelque chose à nous annoncer ?"

Je rougis et réalisais, alors je pris une grande inspiration et décidais de répondre à nos amis.

"Fred et moi allons nous marier !"

* * *

_Note aux lecteurs qui ont déjà laissé un message pour le chapitre 55 où j'annonçais la naissance de ma fille : puisque je l'ai supprimé et posté à nouveau avec la suite de l'histoire, vous ne pouvez pas laisser de review._

_Deux solutions : poster en guest ou me laisser un MP ;)_

_Merci encore à tout le monde ! _


	56. Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année !

_Pour fêter Noël et surtout la nouvelle année - et comme Hathor me l'a gentiment demandé ;) - voici un chapitre spécial Fêtes ! _

_Et surtout, bonne et heureuse année 2015 !_

**CHAPITRE 56**

Quelques semaines après la naissance de CJ, nous avons tous pu profiter des fêtes de fin d'année en famille.

Teal'c était parti rejoindre son fils pendant cette trêve hivernale, pendant que Daniel, Janet et Cassandra étaient en voyage en Amérique Centrale.

Fred et moi n'avions rien de spécial au programme puisque son père refusait toujours de le voir et sa mère ne voulait pas laisser son époux seul pour Noël, même si celui-ci était doté d'un très mauvais caractère.

Un soir, alors que je peaufinais les derniers détails pour le mariage avec Sam, Jack nous invita à les rejoindre dans son chalet dans le Minnesota.

"Je pars demain à l'aube avec les filles. Fred et toi n'aurez qu'à nous rejoindre quand ça vous chantera" dit le Colonel.

Je promis d'y réfléchir car je savais que mes parents seraient sans doute seuls, tous les deux pour les fêtes de fin d'année puisque James s'était entiché d'une blonde, prénommée Tricia, travaillant à la Défense. Et si j'en croyais ma mère, ils devaient partir à Aruba pour le réveillon.

Mes parents avaient donc décidé de nous rejoindre dans le Minnesota. Ma mère avait réservé dans une charmante petite auberge, non loin de chez Jack. Je devais partir avant Fred, qui devait terminer son mémoire de fin d'études, seul au calme. Et mes parents arriveraient quand l'emploi du temps de "Maman la Sénatrice" le permettrait.

Voilà donc comment je me suis retrouvée, sur une route de campagne, complètement enneigée, à devoir m'extraire de la carcasse de ma voiture. Avec la neige et le verglas, j'avais glissé et perdu le contrôle de mon véhicule de location, tombée dans un ravin.

Ce qui m'avait inquiété après le choc du déploiement des airbags, c'était que je n'avais pas croisé beaucoup de voitures depuis que j'avais quitté l'aéroport de Minneapolis, en direction de la petite ville de Saint Cloud, où je devais ensuite appeler Jack pour qu'il m'explique la route menant à son chalet et son lac privé - j'étais en effet dans l'état aux 10.000 lacs…

Sauf que ce trajet d'environ 105 km aurait dû se dérouler sans problème et ça n'a pas été le cas.

Alors que j'étais en train de ramper dans la neige afin de regagner la route, un peu plus haut, j'ai entendu le ronronnement familier d'un moteur. Il fallait absolument que je fasse signe à cette voiture avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, sinon je pourrais rester encore un moment dans la neige à attendre, puisque mon portable ne captait au milieu de la forêt !

Je n'étais pas encore arrivée au bout que j'entendis la voiture ralentir et s'arrêter à la hauteur de ma sortie de route. Comme il avait neigé au petit matin, ma voiture avait laissé des traces dans la neige.

J'ai eu de la chance dans mon malheur puisqu'une main vint à ma rencontre comme je luttais pour sortir du ravin. Je m'y agrippais, peu m'importait qu'il s'agisse d'un tueur en série ou de je ne sais quelle autre sorte de criminel.

Bon, j'ai vraiment eu de la chance sur ce coup-là, j'avoue ! C'était en réalité le shérif en personne !

"Vous avez fait une sacrée chute Mademoiselle !" s'écria-t-il en m'aidant à me relever. Puis, il m'examina des pieds à la tête afin de s'assurer que je n'avais rien. "Et pas une égratignure me semble-t-il !"

C'était un homme assez grand, svelte, la cinquantaine active quoi. Ses cheveux étaient gris et ses yeux bleus, il dégageait quelque chose de viril et protecteur.

"J'avoue que je suis étonnée moi-même de me trouver en si bonne forme après un tonneau" dis-je, en souriant.

"Ou deux…" dit-il en pointant la voiture, plus bas. "Où alliez-vous ?"

"Chez des amis près d'un lac. Je dois les appeler quand je serais à Saint Cloud pour que Jack m'explique la route."

"Jack O'Neill ? Le Colonel ?"

"Vous le connaissez ?"

"Oui, c'est un ami à moi. Venez, je vous y emmène et on s'occupera de la voiture après."

Le shérif mit sa sirène en route quelques secondes en vue du chalet, afin de prévenir Jack qui sortit immédiatement. Il avait l'air inquiet mais soupira en me voyant à l'avant de la voiture. Il cria quelque chose à Sam, restée à l'intérieur du chalet avec CJ, puis il ferma la porte derrière lui tout en enfilant une veste chaude.

"Salut Walt !" dit Jack alors que le shérif et lui échangeait une poignée de main.

"Salut Jack ! J'ai trouvé cette jeune fille dans un ravin" répondit gentiment le shérif Walt.

"Je te remercie de l'avoir déposée, on commençait à s'inquiéter avec Sam." Jack pivota vers moi et me serra dans ses bras. "Tu aurais dû appeler il y a plusieurs heures. On était morts d'inquiétude !"

"Quoi ? Mais il n'est que…." en regardant ma montre, je me rendis compte qu'elle s'était cassée dans l'accident. Pourtant, je n'avais pas perdu connaissance, hum, enfin, je crois…

"Je vais appeler une dépanneuse et faire remorquer la voiture jusqu'à l'agence de location locale" commença Walt, "mais je pense qu'on devrait récupérer ses effets personnels avant."

Jack acquiesça et rentra prendre ses clefs de pick-up. J'ai remercié le shérif et Jack puis j'ai filé me mettre au chaud.

Bien entendu, Sam m'examina sous toutes les coutures et elle trouva une légère blessure à l'arrière de mon crâne, avec un peu de sang séché. Elle nettoya ma plaie et m'ordonna du repos.

Quand Fred arriva plus tard dans la journée, fou d'inquiétude, il faillit m'asphyxier… tellement il me serrait fort dans ses bras. Mes parents sont arrivés deux jours plus tard, et m'offrirent le même accueil que Fred. Tout le monde s'était fait du souci car c'était impressionnant comme accident, surtout quand on voyait la voiture - l'épave !

J'avais récupéré un autre véhicule puis j'étais partie finaliser mes achats de Noël avant le jour J.

SJSJSJ

Pour éviter de surcharger Sam et Jack de travail avec le Réveillon, mes parents avaient réservé une table pour nous tous dans un grand restaurant de Minneapolis. C'était moins intime mais beaucoup plus simple : pas de ménage, pas de cuisine et pas de vaisselle !

Nous avions été accueillis comme des princes, puisque le nom de ma mère - de mon père en fait, mais elle était plus célèbre que lui - était bien connu. Le Minnesota était un état profondément démocrate, même si les républicains tentaient des percées.

La soirée avait des plus agréables et le dîner délicieux. Nous avons fini la soirée au chalet O'Neill, pour les échanges de cadeaux.

Fred et moi avions offert à Sam et Jack un camescope numérique afin d'immortaliser les souvenirs de l'enfance de CJ. Mes parents leur avaient offert un cadre numérique pour voir défiler les photos de leur famille.

J'avais reçu un nouvel ordinateur portable et Fred une tablette tactile, très utile au travail. Il aurait accès rapidement à toutes ses notes et pourrait réviser pour sa présentation de thèse.

Sam avait acheté un magnifique étui pour cannes à pêche, rempli de magnifiques trouvailles toutes neuves. Et Jack avait trouvé pour Sam une édition originale de "_La théorie de la relativité restreinte et générale" _d'Einstein.

La petite CJ avait été couverte de peluches, vêtements et jouets éducatifs !

Nous avons ensuite tous profité de la semaine pour aller skier, faire du patin à glace, pratiquer la pêche blanche, boire du lait de poule et du chocolat chaud, sans parler des plats bien gras d'hiver pour se tenir chaud.

Cette coupure nous avait fait du bien à tous. Nous nous étions retrouvé en famille pour décompresser, manger, rire et parler de tout et de rien. C'était un moment de vie normale, ce qui manquait cruellement le reste de l'année avec le métier que nous faisions tous.

James et Tricia nous ont rejoint pour le réveillon de la St-Sylvestre, organisé à l'auberge où logeaient mes parents. La soirée a été des plus agréables et calme, malgré l'ambiance survoltée et festive.

"Que signifient les initiales CJ ?" demanda Tricia au cours du repas.

Sam et Jack échangèrent un regard et le colonel prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

"Le C c'est pour Charlie, comme mon défunt petit garçon et le J c'est pour Jane, comme ma mère."

"C'est mignon" répondit la jeune femme.

Nous savions tous qu'ils avaient choisi d'associer un second prénom à Charlie afin d'appeler communément la petite fille CJ et non Charlie à longueur de journée. Jack voulait rendre hommage à son fils tout en n'écrasant pas sa fille sous le poids du souvenir.

A minuit, nous avons tous levé nos verres pour trinquer à la nouvelle année, heureux d'être ensemble, avec ceux que nous aimions.

* * *

_J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à terminer de chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu ;) A bientôt pour la suite 3_


	57. Vive les mariés !

**CHAPITRE 57**

Merci à Aliceanjee pour sa précieuse aide à la traduction des paroles que j'ai modifiées un peu pour ça colle à l'histoire ;)  
D'après les paroles de "Waiting for a girl like you" du groupe Foreigner

* * *

"So long, I've been looking too hard, I've been waiting too long  
_\- Pendant si longtemps, j'ai tellement cherché, cela faisait trop longtemps que j'attendais,_  
Sometimes I don't know what I will find, I only know it's a matter of time  
_\- Parfois, je ne savais pas ce que je trouverais, mais je savais que je le trouverais à un moment ou à un autre,_  
When you love someone, when you love someone  
_\- Quand on aime quelqu'un, quand on aime quelqu'un,_  
It feels so right, so warm and true, I need to know if you feel it too  
_\- Cela parait être tellement juste, tellement réconfortant et vrai, il me faut savoir si toi aussi tu ressens la même chose,_  
Maybe I'm wrong, won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong  
_\- Peut-être suis-je dans l'erreur, ne me diras-tu pas si je suis trop direct,_  
This heart of mine has been hurt before, this time I want to be sure  
_\- Ce cœur qui est le mien a tellement été meurtri par le passé, cette fois-ci je veux être sûr,_

I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life  
**_\- J'ai attendu depuis si longtemps qu'une fille telle que toi entre dans ma vie,_**  
I've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive  
_**\- J'ai attendu depuis si longtemps une fille comme toi, ton amour pour moi perdurera**_,  
I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive  
_**\- J'ai attendu depuis si longtemps quelqu'un de nouveau, qui me fasse me sentir vivant,**_  
Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life  
_**\- Oui, j'ai attendu depuis si longtemps qu'une fille telle que toi entre dans ma vie,**_

You're so good, when we make love it's understood  
_\- Tu es tellement superbe, quand nous faisons l'amour, nous ne formons plus qu'un,_  
It's more than a touch or a word can say  
_\- C'est tellement plus qu'une caresse ou qu'un mot peuvent décrire,_  
Only in dreams could it be this way  
_\- Cela ne peut arriver que dans un rêve,_  
When you love someone, yeah, really love someone  
_\- Quand on aime quelqu'un, oui, quand on aime vraiment quelqu'un,_  
Now I know it's right, from the moment I wake up till deep in the night  
_\- Maintenant je sais que c'est vrai, dès l'instant où je m'éveille jusqu'au plus profond de la nuit,_  
There's nowhere on earth that I'd rather be than holding you tenderly  
_\- Nul autre endroit sur la Terre ne me convient mieux que celui où je peux t'enlacer tendrement,_

I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life  
**_\- J'ai attendu depuis si longtemps qu'une fille telle que toi entre dans ma vie,_**  
I've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive  
_**\- J'ai attendu depuis si longtemps une fille comme toi, ton amour pour moi perdurera**_,  
I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive  
**_\- J'ai attendu depuis si longtemps quelqu'un de nouveau, qui me fasse me sentir vivant,_**  
Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life  
_**\- Oui, j'ai attendu depuis si longtemps qu'une fille telle que toi entre dans ma vie,**_

I've been waiting, waiting for you, ooh, I've been waiting  
_**\- Je t'ai attendue, tant attendue, ooh j'ai attendu,**_  
I've been waiting (I've been waiting for a girl like you, I've been waiting)  
_**\- J'ai attendu (j'ai attendu depuis si longtemps une fille comme toi, j'ai attendu)**_,

Won't you come into my life?  
_**\- Feras-tu partie de ma vie à jamais ?**_

C'est ainsi que le Colonel Jack O'Neill termina ses vœux de mariage, en présence de tous leurs invités, faisant verser quelques larmes dans l'assistance.  
J'avoue avoir été un peu sceptique, quelques jours plus tôt quand il avait annoncé à Sam avoir trouvé l'inspiration dans les paroles d'un groupe de rock - même si je savais que beaucoup de belles balades avaient été composées et écrites par ces mêmes groupes. Cependant, ça me paraissait un peu surréaliste mais je connaissais aussi très bien Jack. Il était capable de prendre la parole devant des milliers de personnes et faire de l'humour sans jamais se prendre au sérieux, sauf que là, c'était plus qu'important et l'enjeu était de taille.

Il allait épouser la femme qu'il aimait et allait devoir dévoiler devant une centaine de personnes ses sentiments les plus intimes à son égard et les mots n'étaient pas nécessairement son fort - exclusion faite des mots d'esprit, mais je lui déconseillais de faire le malin le jour J !

Néanmoins, prononcés avec sa voix chaude et grave, les mots résonnaient devant l'autel et dans le cœur de chacun. Finalement, les paroles choisies étaient plus que bienvenues. Elles ne paraissaient pas déplacées. On aurait pu croire que le discours avait été écrit pour l'occasion, tellement ça reflétait ce que Jack ressentait pour Sam. Il avait récité ses vœux sans la quitter du regard et plus personne autour d'eux n'existait.

Sam de son côté avait choisi des vœux à son image : raisonnables et cartésiens. Elle n'était pas la femme romantique que l'on pouvait s'attendre à voir à un mariage mais cela lui correspondait bien. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle ressentait pour Jack et ses yeux exprimaient ce que les mots étaient impuissants à traduire. Chacun savait, ici, que même si elle n'avait rien dit, il aurait su.

Lors des derniers préparatifs, il avait été convenu que finalement, le mariage ne se déroulerait pas au SGC à cause des nombreux invités civils. Une petite chapelle en plein air avait été retenue, affolant les services de sécurité de Mme Maman… Sam avait géré les derniers détails avec la précision qu'on lui connaissait mais je restais persuadée qu'elle ne se serait pas donné tant de mal pour un autre.

Si elle avait épousé un autre homme, elle aurait fait des heures sup au SGC et aurait même été capable de venir travailler sur ses jours de repos afin d'éviter d'avoir à choisir les fleurs ou goûter aux gâteaux. Elle ne se serait pas autant impliquée qu'elle le faisait pour Jack. Car il était Jack, le seul et unique à ses yeux et ce mariage devait être parfait, dans les moindres détails.

"L'Amour est ce grand espace vide en moi que tu remplis chaque jour de ta lumière, de ta douceur et de ta chaleur."

Sur ces mots, le révérend les déclara unis devant Dieu et les hommes. Ils s'embrassèrent chastement sur les lèvres pour sceller leur union, pendant que la foule applaudissait.

J'avais CJ dans les bras, dans sa petite tenue de fête/ Elle était belle comme un cœur, blonde comme un ange et avait les yeux bleus de sa maman.  
Ma tenue de demoiselle d'honneur était classe et distinguée, à l'image du mariage et des goûts simples des mariés.

Alors que nous nous dirigions tous, à pied, vers la salle de banquet, j'aperçus du coin de l'œil les services secrets s'affairer autour de mes parents. Ils prirent ma mère à l'écart et son sourire se figea sur son visage. Elle balaya les arguments du responsable d'un revers de la main. J'ignorais ce qui se passait mais je pouvais voir sur le visage de Maman, pour une fois, que c'était grave.

Elle finit par rejoindre mon père, suivie de près par son service de sécurité et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Mon père eut une réaction similaire à ma mère et hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda clairement Jack à ma mère alors que notre petit groupe portait un toast en l'honneur des jeunes mariés.

"De quoi parlez-vous, Colonel ?" demanda en retour l'intéressée, comme si elle ignorait vraiment pourquoi il posait la question.

"J'ai fait partie des forces spéciales, j'ai protégé des présidents, je me suis sorti de situations périlleuses et je sais que les services secrets ne s'activent jamais autant sans une bonne raison."

Les yeux de Jack pétillaient de malice et de curiosité. C'est en général comme ça qu'il obtenait ce qu'il voulait mais il semblait avoir ignoré à qui il avait à faire. Maman était forte, très forte. Si elle ne voulait pas lui révéler la situation, jamais il ne la ferait plier, même si elle l'aimait beaucoup.

"Rien qui vous concerne et surtout rien qui doive venir perturber le cours de cette merveilleuse journée" répondit ma mère, en souriant à Sam au passage.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils mais prit le parti de profiter de la réception et Jacob vint la chercher pour ouvrir le bal.

"Alors ?" insista Jack, maintenant qu'il contemplait sa jeune épouse sur la piste de danse, aux bras de son père, la jupe de sa robe glissant sur le sol au rythme de la valse.

Ma mère faisait semblant de contempler le haut de la robe de Sam, brodé aux fils d'or et de soie. Le décolleté était prononcé tout en étant sage et élégant.  
Puis, Mary Roslin soupira et Jack comprit qu'il avait eu gain de cause.

"Le président a eu un grave accident, il est dans le coma."

Jack et moi avons échangé un regard entendu.

"Donc, si je comprends bien…"

"Oui, Jack. Je suis officiellement la première femme Présidente des Etats-Unis par intérim."

* * *

_Désolée pour cette si longue attente, mais mon petit symbiote ne fait pas de sieste la journée et accapare tout mon temps. Je ne mets pas la fic en stand-by et j'y travaille autant que possible._

_Pour voir la robe de Sam, je vous invite à vous rendre sur le site servimg et taper la formule suivante dans la barre d'adresse apèrs le (point) com : view/12999180/388_


	58. Le calme avant la tempête

_Félicitations à Hathor pour le 400ème message ! Merci à tous ceux qui suivent et commentent cette loooooooongue histoire !  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 58**

Ma mère nous avait quitté à la fin du repas, afin de rejoindre Washington et ses obligations. Mon père était resté car il savait à quel point son épouse serait occupée dans les heures à venir. De plus, il souhaitait profiter de la fête et représenter notre famille, à mes côtés.

La fête avait été des plus réussies, tout le monde s'était beaucoup amusé et il n'y avait eu aucune fausse note. Sam était ravie et radieuse.

Son frère Mark avait été un peu froid de prime abord mais il avait fini par se détendre en voyant la petite famille que nous formions tous autour de sa Sammy. Il avait eu l'air surpris de la familiarité avec laquelle ma mère s'adressait à elle, mais il voyait à quel point ce lien maternel avait pu manquer à Sam.

Sa famille et lui étaient partis peu de temps après ma mère, car les enfants étaient fatigués. Cassie et Janet avaient emmené CJ avec elles, en quittant la fête.

C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes retrouvés, tous ensemble. Notre petit groupe hétéroclite, chacun avec une coupe de champagne à la main. Sam était assise sur l'extrémité d'un banc dans le parc où avait été dressé le chapiteau pour la réception. Le temps estival était doux, malgré l'heure matinale. Jack se tenait près d'elle, assis sur le dossier. Fred et moi nous tenions assis dans l'herbe, non loin de Sam tandis que Daniel et mon père étaient sur le banc, près de Jack. Teal'c était également par terre, face à son ami colonel.

On aurait presque pu croire qu'on rentrait de mission off world et que nous prenions le temps de souffler entre deux missions.

En réalité, nous prenions juste le temps de vivre et d'apprécier le moment présent. A cette heure, entre chien et loup, le temps semblait suspendu, comme si on l'avait arrêté afin que nous puissions prendre conscience de notre chance.

C'était dans ces moments-là, que je savourais ce qui m'entourait. C'était quand tout était calme que je prenais un instant pour réaliser qu'en temps normal, je vivais une vie de dingue.

Parce que oui, depuis un moment, tout était presque ennuyeux. Pas de missions, pas de nouveaux textes à traduire ou d'énigme à résoudre. Les autres travaillaient sur leurs projets de longue date et je devais avouer que j'avais pris goût à l'action. Et les jours qui suivirent me firent regretter cette pensée.

"On en sait plus sur l'accident du Président ?" avait demandé Jack, sur le banc.

Daniel remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de répondre : "Il semble qu'il se soit rendu en Louisiane, suite aux intempéries. Si j'ai bien compris, en sortant de la voiture, un câble électrique, tombé au sol, l'a gravement électrocuté. Les services de sécurité ne pouvaient pas prévoir cette chute. Le périmètre avait pourtant été nettoyé pour sa visite aux sinistrés."

"Comment cela se passe-t-il ensuite ?" demanda Teal'c.

Mon père se chargea de répondre : "Mary va prendre l'intérim jusqu'à ce que l'état du Président s'améliore. Si cela venait à empirer ou s'il venait à mourir, Mary terminerait son mandat. Comme on a dépassé le mi-mandat, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de se présenter pour deux autres mandats, comme prévu par le 22ème amendement de la Constitution."*

SJSJSJ

Ce changement n'affecta pas seulement ma mère, il me toucha également.

Quelques jours après le mariage, je repris le chemin de la base pour écrire ma thèse de fin d'études. En sortant de mon immeuble, j'ai remarqué des SUV noirs, jusque-là à l'arrêt, me suivre. Les occupants des véhicules avaient tout des Services Secrets : lunettes de soleil, costumes noirs, oreillettes, visages sévères, etc.

Pensant être tranquille au SGC, je me suis garée à ma place attitrée (si, si, je vous jure, une place avec mon nom dessus !) et je suis sortie, tout en faisant tenir en équilibre une pile de livres, dictionnaires et tous genres, revues et bien entendu, mon café. Le Saint Graal de mes journées de thèse !

Comme j'entrais dans l'ascenseur en trébuchant (oui, depuis des mois, je ne m'étais toujours pas faite à l'écart de niveau entre la cabine et le sol !), une grosse main est venue empêcher mon café de tomber en se posant délicatement sur le haut de la pile. Puis, quatre charmants garçons, en costume noir, sont entrés avec moi.

"Euh… Bonjour" dis-je, d'un ton hésitant.

"Mademoiselle Roslin" dit le propriétaire de la grosse main. Il hocha la tête à mon intention et me prit ma pile de livres des bras.

Tous les quatre semblaient croire qu'ils pourraient me suivre jusqu'au dernier sous-sol. Je ris intérieurement en imaginant leurs têtes quand on leur refuserait l'accès de la base.

La descente jusqu'au premier poste de contrôle me parut durer une éternité, surtout que je me faisais des petits scénarios dans ma tête, mettant en scène les quatre comparses et l'airman leur demandant gentiment de quitter le SGC.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand, en dégainant leur badge des Services Secrets, l'airman trouva leur nom sur la liste et leur donna des badges pour la journée.

Mes petits scénarios et mon sourire quittèrent mon cerveau et je commençais à entrapercevoir l'enfer qu'allait devenir ma vie avec une mère Présidente des USA !

Je me voyais, en permanence suivie par ces quatre garçons et une horde de paparazzis, des lunettes noires sur le nez et un journal pour masquer mon visage. Des photos du défunt John John Kennedy me revinrent en mémoire et c'était vraiment quelque chose qui allait me déplaire… à moi mais également à Fred !

J'étais habituée à déambuler dans les couloirs de notre base secrète avec quatre personnes, sauf que d'habitude, j'étais derrière eux et non devant. Par ailleurs, c'était eux qui attiraient les regards et j'étais leur amie, pas la fille du grand patron !

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai abandonné l'idée de passer prendre un bagel au mess pour accompagner mon café. Il était encore moins question de passer voir Fred, parti plus tôt que moi de la maison ce matin-là.

Nous avions opéré quelques changements dans le bureau de Sam pour me faire de la place afin que j'ai mon propre espace de recherches. Mon nouvel ami déposa ma pile de bouquins sur mon plan de travail et sortit rejoindre ses compagnons dans le couloir. Ils se tenaient, deux par deux, de chaque côté de la porte, les mains croisées devant eux, leurs éternelles lunettes noires sur le nez ! Sérieusement les gars, dans une base souterraine !

Sam arriva plus tard au labo. Je reconnus son pas décidé dans les couloirs, même si elle avait marqué un léger temps d'arrêt, comme une hésitation, à la vue de mes gardes du corps. Elle les salua d'un signe de tête et ils lui rendirent la politesse.

"Hey Alex ! Des amis à toi ?" demanda-t-elle, en désignant la porte avec son pouce, au-dessus de son épaule.

"Ceux de Maman, j'imagine…" soupirais-je, en passant une main lasse dans mes cheveux.

"C'est le protocole" dit-elle.

"Si tu le dis, Mme la spécialiste du protocole militaire !" dis-je pour la taquiner.

Elle pouffa de rire et s'installa à son propre bureau pour reprendre son travail, car entre son congé maternité et son mariage, elle n'avait pas été présente ici depuis un moment. Pourtant, n'allez pas croire qu'elle s'était tourné les pouces. Comme à son habitude, elle avait travaillé sur des rapports de mission et/ou d'expérience, de chez elle avec son portable. J'étais d'ailleurs jalouse de sa capacité à tout mener de front. La vie était injuste parfois !

SJSJSJ

Si je pensais que mon enfer personnel sur Terre allait s'arrêter à la seule présence de mes gardes du corps, je me trompais lourdement ! J'étais loin d'imaginer que ça pouvait être pire mais le plus terrible là-dedans c'est que je ne pouvais même pas quitter la planète pour aller me réfugier Dieu-sait-où puisque j'étais privée de sortie off world.

C'est le Général O'Neill qui me l'apprit un matin. Oui, vous avez bien lu, Général O'Neill ! Non mais l'Univers avait rattrapé son retard question évènements marquants après le calme plat des derniers mois ! Et il n'avait pas chômé !

Donc, quelques jours après son passage de grade, mon ami Jack (car il était toujours mon ami) vint me voir alors que je corrigeais les dernières coquilles dans ma thèse avant de la remettre en cinq exemplaires reliés à mon université.

"Alex ? Je sais que tu es très occupée mais je dois te parler."

Vu la mine grave et le visage fermé qu'il affichait, je le pris très au sérieux. J'ai enregistré mon document, au cas où et je me suis tournée afin de lui faire face.

"J'ai reçu un ordre direct du bureau ovale et vu qui envoie ce genre de document, tu comprends que vu ma position, je peux difficilement faire l'impasse."

Il me fixa dans les yeux et je compris le message avec assez de facilité malgré le manque de sommeil. Je soupirais longuement et il continua.

"Tu n'es plus autorisée à quitter la planète."

Je sautais de mon siège afin de crier mon mécontentement mais il m'arrêta d'un geste de la main et son visage m'indiqua qu'il y avait bien réfléchi et qu'il était assez d'accord, au final.

"Alex, rassieds-toi et écoutes-moi attentivement."

J'obéis, comme un bon petit soldat - que je n'étais pourtant pas.

"Il y a plusieurs raisons sérieuses à cette décision. Ta mère ne peut pas se permettre qu'il t'arrive quelque chose pendant un mandat. Comment justifier ta disparition sans mettre notre programme en péril ?"

"John John Kennedy et son épouse Carolyn ? Ça te parle un peu ou pas ?"

"Alex, on a retrouvé les corps…" soupira Jack.

"Après un accident d'avion, on peut raisonnablement penser que les corps sont abimés et qu'il serait compliqué de les identifier formellement."

"Ce n'est pas le seul problème, ma jolie" déclara doucement Jack, en me regardant. "Nous ne pouvons risquer de te laisser partir car tu pourrais servir de monnaie d'échange et de moyen de pression sur le gouvernement. Si tu étais kidnappée par des Goa'uld ou des chefs de tribus barbares, ils pourraient exiger la reddition de la Tau'ri et tu comprends que c'est impossible."

"Impossible ? On ne voit en moi que ma valeur marchande ?" m'écriais-je, furieuse.

"Impossible car une mère ne devrait pas avoir à choisir entre son devoir et son enfant, Alex."

Ses mots, pourtant prononcés avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, m'atteignirent en plein cœur. Je crois bien, qu'un instant, il a cessé de battre.

Bien sûr, ma mère ne protégeait pas seulement son poste et ses intérêts, elle protégeait avant tout ma vie.

"Ça vaut ce que ça vaut, mais James aussi est assigné à résidence. Finies les vacances olé olé avec Tricia" ajouta malicieusement Jack.

Il me serra un instant dans ses bras avant de repartir vers son bureau.

Depuis qu'il était Général, je le trouvais bien plus posé et calme, moins belliqueux. A moins que cela ne vienne de sa récente paternité ou de son mariage. Il était rentré dans le droit chemin et avait à nouveau une famille sur qui veiller. Je sentais que cela lui avait manqué.

Quand Hammond avait annoncé son départ pour Washington, les paris avaient été lancé sur son successeur. Nous avions envisagé un gradé venant d'une autre base, mais Hammond nous avait dit que le président Hayes avait choisi un homme de confiance, déjà dans la confidence du projet. Son petit sourire en coin nous laissa deviner qu'il savait qui le président avait choisi.

Quand ma mère reprit la suite, les papiers étaient déjà lancés et Jack nous avait informés dès qu'il avait mis au courant. Cependant, la cérémonie se passa à Washington et la présidente Roslin décora Jack.

Toute notre équipe était partie à Washington pour l'occasion. J'avais vu ma mère rapidement et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait prêté serment.

_* : source wikipédia._


	59. Bugs Bunny

Hello, voici un nouveau chapitre, écrit rapidement, entre deux tétées ;)

Merci pour les reviews !

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça va vous plaire et surtout, bon weekend Pascal à tout le monde !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 59 - Bugs Bunny**

Je menais ma petite vie tranquille et solitaire au SGC, car comme je l'avais appris à mes dépends, le pouvoir isole. Bon, je vous l'accorde, je n'avais pas le pouvoir, il était entre les mains de ma mère, mais ici, c'était tout comme !

Je me sentais isolée, presque rejetée alors que depuis mon arrivée j'avais toujours été bien accueillie, où que j'aille.

Bien entendu, mon équipe ne me traitait pas différemment, vous vous en doutez - et ça valait pour Jack également. Le problème résidait ailleurs : mon équipe ne me traitait pas différemment, quand elle était là ! Mais depuis quelque temps, les missions d'exploration se succédaient à un rythme effréné. D'ailleurs, quand Sam partait trop longtemps, je prenais le relais avec CJ.

La petite était âgée de quelques mois mais grandissait à vue d'œil. Elle apprenait chaque jour de nouvelles choses et faisait le bonheur de ses parents.

J'avais terminé ma thèse et l'avais envoyée dans les temps. J'attendais ma convocation afin de la présenter en bonne et due forme. "Une formalité" m'assura Fred, relayé par Sam et Daniel.

Je n'en étais pas moins stressée pour autant, mais tous les docteurs passaient par là !

"Quoi de neuf, Docteur ?" S'amusait à me demander, tous les midis, "_Bugs'Jack'Bunny_".

Car, l'isolement du pouvoir le touchait aussi, même s'il était resté lui-même.

Nous déjeunions donc presque tous les jours ensemble. Parfois, Fred arrivait à se joindre à nous mais c'était délicat. Premièrement, parce que lui et le Dr Lee avaient deux à trois fois plus de travail depuis que SG1 avait repris du service. Et ensuite parce que ses collègues voyaient d'un mauvais œil sa proximité avec nous.

J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être une paria certains jours. Et ce sentiment se renforça au fil du temps.

Au début, les conversations déviaient de leur sujet initial à mon approche, puis les gens se turent complètement en entendant mes pas ou en me voyant au loin.

Non pas que le silence me gêne en temps normal, mais là c'était carrément pesant ! Même mes gardes du corps semblaient surpris et ils n'étaient pas du genre loquace. Bon, il fallait dire que j'avais été à bonne école avec Teal'c !

Et puis, un jour, Jack me convoqua et le couperet tomba.

"Alex, je t'en prie assieds-toi" me dit-il en désignant un siège face à lui. Il se leva et ferma la porte de son bureau.

"Pas de "_Bugs Bunny_" ce matin, Jack ?"

Il secoua la tête et reprit sa place initiale. Il croisa les mains sur son bureau et m'adressa le regard grave.

"Je, hum, comment dire... tu t'es rendue indispensable auprès de SG1 depuis ton arrivée."

Cette phrase aurait dû me réjouir mais son visage fermé m'indiquait clairement que je devrais attendre un peu avant de sauter de joie !

"Le commandement, à Washington, a suggéré de te trouver un ou une remplaçante auprès d'eux."

Sans prendre le temps d'en écouter plus, je me levais et quittais son bureau. A quoi bon puisque de toute évidence la décision était prise.

J'étais rentrée à mon futur ex-labo pour y travailler. Il serait quand même dommage de tout perdre, je tenais à mon job ! J'avais sauté le déjeuner et comme je n'avais aucun engagement ce soir-là, j'étais restée à la base toute la nuit.

J'ignorais comment s'étaient débrouillés les Men in Black - et pour être honnête, je m'en fichais. Toujours est-il qu'ils étaient fidèles au poste le lendemain matin, frais et pimpants alors que je ressemblais à une momie égyptienne !

J'étais vexée de me voir remplacée auprès de mes amis.

Et je me sentais mise à l'écart de ce travail que j'aimais tant.

Et pire que tout, j'étais jalouse de la personne qui allait me remplacer. J'ignorais pourquoi mais je sentais d'ores et déjà que je n'allais pas l'aimer, fille ou garçon !

SJSJSJ

En recevant ma convocation devant le jury, je suis allée voir Jack afin de poser quelques jours pour me préparer.

"Quelques jours ?" cria presque Jack, en secouant ma demande de congé sous le nez. "Tu prends deux semaines, Alex."

Il se rassit et me fixa, avant de me demander "Tu es sûre que ça va ?"

"Oui, Jack, je te remercie de t'en soucier mais je suis fatiguée et je préfère être prête pour la thèse."

Il signa ma demande et s'occupa de la paperasse qui en découlait. Ce soir-là, je suis rentrée chez moi et je me suis jetée dans mon lit dès mon arrivée, pour n'en sortir que deux jours plus tard.

SJSJSJ

Le jour J arriva et j'étais prête. A vrai dire, mes jours de repos ne m'avaient servi qu'à dormir car je maitrisais mon sujet. J'avais juste besoin de dormir et j'avoue que mon médecin m'avait donné de quoi m'y aider.

Je pouvais encaisser et supporter beaucoup de choses mais pas si j'étais épuisée. Le sommeil était pour moi vital, comme le fait de respirer.

Fred m'avait accompagnée pour ma présentation, comme mon père. Ma mère m'avait appelée pour me dire qu'elle aurait pu venir, qu'elle y tenait mais qu'elle craignait que sa présence ne me complique l'existence. Je savais qu'elle était sincère et je l'avais remerciée car elle savait à quel point ma vie était infernale.

Tout s'était bien passé, j'avais réussi à dompter mon stress et ma voix pour présenter mon sujet calmement. Je m'étais entrainée comme me l'avait conseillé Sam et j'étais soulagée à la fin.

J'avais obtenu la mention "Honorable" pour mon doctorat en langues anciennes et cultures de l'Antiquité. J'étais à présent le Dr Alexandra, Laura, Mary Roslin.

En rentrant à la maison, une fête surprise avait été organisée par mes équipiers.

Nous avons passé une excellente soirée, effaçant les difficultés des semaines précédentes. Ma vie semblait avoir repris son cours normal, comme lorsque nous avions organisé ma pendaison de crémaillère.

SJSJSJ

"Salut Alex !"

"Salut Daniel, comment ça va ?" demandais-je en souriant à mon ami archéologue, pendant qu'il me rejoignait dans l'ascenseur afin de descendre vers le dernier poste de contrôle.

Il avait salué également les Men In Black - MIB pour les intimes.

Cependant, il ne répondit pas immédiatement à ma question, comme s'il cherchait les mots.

"Tu pars en mission avec SG1 ?"

Il baissa les yeux pour admirer le bout de ses rangers, avant de répondre un timide "oui" dans sa barbe de trois jours.

J'étais toujours un peu triste quand ils partaient sans moi, je me sentais exclue, mise à l'écart alors que quand ils étaient là, nous étions à nouveau une famille.

Je prenais sur moi pour vivre mieux cette situation et essayer de donner le change afin que mes amis ne culpabilisent pas.

"C'est bon Daniel, ça va aller. Tu diras à Sam de faire attention en faisant chauffer les rations au feu de bois, hein ?" dis-je, en essayant de trouver un ton neutre et léger.

Daniel piqua un fard et quitta l'ascenseur dès que possible. Il courut presque dans les couloirs alors que j'étais restée la bouche ouverte à l'observer s'éloigner.

Un coup d'œil aux MIB m'a permis de comprendre, à leurs mines, qu'eux aussi avaient loupé un épisode.

C'est en rejoignant mes amis en salle de briefing que j'ai compris : j'avais été remplacée !

Elle était là, à raconter des blagues à Jack. Elle était grande et élancée, brune, les cheveux courts et les yeux clairs. Elle portait déjà un treillis et bougeait comme si elle était chez elle, alors qu'elle était nouvelle !

"Alex ! Je te présente Daisy" me dit Jack avec son sourire "ultra bright". On aurait dit une pub pour du dentifrice. "Daisy, je te présente le Dr Alex Roslin. Elle travaille sur certains projets avec le Lt-colonel Carter."

Daisy me dévisagea avant de faire un pas vers moi, la main tendue. Je lui rendis sa poignée de main mais elle leva les sourcils en voyant deux MIB, à l'entrée de la salle.

"Oh, Roslin, je vois…"

Une sorte de rage monta en moi et je dû me contenir mais… je la détestais !


	60. Daisy

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Je trouve un peu de temps le soir pour écrire, donc je profite de ce calme pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère arriver à publier la suite de cet arc assez vite pour vous tenir en haleine !_

_Merci pour vos messages et vos conseils (n'est-ce pas Aliceanjee :p ) Bonne lecture les amis, à bientôt !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 60 - Daisy**

Plus les jours passaient et plus je détestais Daisy. C'était viscéral, je ne supportais plus ses airs de Sainte-Nitouche et de Madame-je-sais-tout, ni son petit rire suraigu quand un homme faisait une plaisanterie - même les blagues pas drôles !

Mais j'étais visiblement la seule. Tout le monde ne jurait que par elle.

_"Qu'est-ce qu'elle est gentille !"_

_"Qu'est-ce qu'elle est serviable !"_

_"Qu'est-ce qu'elle est jolie !"_

Moi, elle m'horripilait mais je tentais de le cacher car j'avais déjà reçu des remarques de la part de Fred, un soir à la maison.

"Tu sais que c'est vraiment moche cette attitude ?!"

"Et toi, tu sais que c'est moche ce ton condescendant, légèrement paternaliste ?"

On s'était disputés à cause de Daisy ! Même chez moi, loin d'elle, elle trouvait le moyen de me pourrir la vie !

Fred n'avait sans doute pas tord dans le fond : j'étais jalouse et envieuse, et ça ne faisait pas de moi une personne agréable. C'était vraiment un sentiment qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. Je n'arrivais pas à me libérer de ce poids. Rien que de voir son visage, au loin, réveillait une bête en moi. Je me transformais en Mr Hyde et je ne devais pas être belle à voir.

Alors, je souriais pour cacher ce sentiment grandissant.

Et je souriais en permanence ces temps-ci puisque partout où j'allais, elle était là !

SJSJSJ

Un après-midi, en passant devant la salle de sport, je l'ai trouvée vide… ou presque.

Teal'c était là, frappant dans un sac.

Il stoppa son entrainement et me salua. Je lui rendis la politesse.

"Alex Roslin, je pense qu'un entrainement vous ferait du bien."

"Je ne sais pas faire ça, Teal'c."

"Il n'y a rien à savoir, vous enfilez une tenue adéquate, puis ces drôles de gants et vous tapez là, dans le sac en cuir."

L'idée me séduisit, malgré mon manque d'intérêt pour le sport, mais ça semblait être un bon défoulement.

Une fois en tenue, Teal'c proposa de me tenir le sac, puis il m'invita à commencer. Au début, je frappais doucement et tout est remonté à la surface.

Le stress, la fatigue, la rage, la colère, l'envie, la jalousie !

Sans que je m'en rende compte, je donnais du fil à retordre à Teal'c. Plus j'avançais dans la séance, plus je frappais fort et je rapprochais mes coups.

C'était désordonné et n'importe quel entraineur de boxe se serait arraché les cheveux mais ça me faisait tellement de bien.

Après une bonne demi-heure à ce rythme effréné, j'ai finalement arrêté de frapper le sac, vidée de mon énergie. Tellement vidée, que je n'avais plus la force de détester Daisy.

Teal'c me mit une tape sur l'épaule et hocha la tête, imperceptiblement. Il m'avait presque souri, j'en étais sûre. Je lui offris mon premier vrai sourire depuis plusieurs semaines.

En me retournant pour ôter mes gants, j'ai trouvé Jack sur le pas de la porte. Il avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les jambes croisées au niveau des chevilles, pendant que son épaule gauche reposait sur le montant de la porte. Un fin sourire éclaira son visage puis il nous quitta, aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu.

Ce soir-là, je me suis endormie en un instant. Je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin, reposée comme rarement.

SJSJSJ

La situation semblait s'être tassée, même si j'avais toujours du mal avec Daisy, mais je prenais sur moi.

Un après-midi, après une autre séance de frappe avec Teal'c, j'étais dans les vestiaires de femmes, afin de me doucher. En quittant ma cabine, j'ai surpris une conversation.

"Tu sais, depuis que sa mère est le patron, c'est évident que la fuite vient d'elle !"

"Hum… je ne sais pas. C'est un peu gros, tu ne trouves pas ?"

"Elle n'a rien à perdre, personne et surtout pas le Général, ne va la mettre à la porte du SGC !"

Puis, les femmes sont parties, me laissant perplexes.

Ainsi, nous avions une taupe au SGC et tout le monde pensait que c'était moi.

Quelques questions restaient en suspens, cependant : nous avions neutralisé Kinsey, alors qui nous espionnait encore et surtout, pour le compte de qui ? Et comment se faisait-il que je n'avais pas été informée par SG1 que nous avions des fuites ?

Ceci dit, cela expliquait sans doute pourquoi tout le monde me fuyait comme la peste depuis un moment…

Je devais réfléchir et mener mon enquête moi-même. Même mes amis ne juraient plus que par Daisy, qui savait cirer les pompes et se rendre indispensable. Ils n'allaient pas me croire et allaient me traiter de parano. Quelque chose me disait qu'elle n'était pas étrangère à tout ça mais je n'avais aucune preuve.

SJSJSJ

Au retour d'une mission calme, Sam me trouva dans notre labo commun.

"Salut Alex, quoi de neuf ?" me demanda-t-elle, sur un ton léger et joyeux.

"Salut Sam. Je vais bien, je te remercie." J'avais posé mon crayon sur mon plan de travail afin de faire pivoter mon siège pour lui faire face. "Et toi, comment ça va ?"

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre mais Daniel la coupa en arrivant.

"Hé Alex !" s'écria-t-il d'une voix presque trop aiguë pour lui.

"Alors cette mission, Sam ?"

"Oh tu sais, la routine… Une mission d'exploration classique, j'ai plein d'échantillons à analyser dans l'espoir de trouver du Naquadah et j'ai quelques babioles pour toi."

"La routine ? Tu rigoles Sam ? Daisy n'arrête jamais, c'est blague sur blague. Même avec Jack je n'ai jamais autant ri ! Tu lui donnes un sujet, soit elle connait une histoire soit elle l'invente ! J'en avais mal aux côtes à force !"

Sam donna un coup du revers de la main dans l'abdomen de Daniel. J'avais décidé de ne plus relever. Donc, je suis retournée à mon travail, en essayant d'occulter que l'ambiance au sein de SG1 avait bien changé.

Par contre, j'étais touchée par l'attitude de Sam envers moi, elle essayait de me protéger et de m'épargner la déception de ne plus partir avec eux en mission.

SJSJSJ

J'avais parlé de mes soucis avec mon père et il décida de me rendre une petite visite.

"Tu es sûre qu'il y a une taupe ?"

"Écoutes, non, je ne suis sûre de rien. J'ai juste entendu des bruits de couloir mais ici, rien ne m'étonne."

"Mais pourquoi te faire porter le chapeau ? C'est trop facile !"

"C'est justement parce que c'est facile que tout le monde va gober ce genre d'histoire !"

Nous étions sortis nous balader au parc et manger une glace. "Les murs ont des oreilles" m'avait rappelé mon père. Et je savais que c'était vrai, aussi bien au SGC que chez moi.

"Bon, on va reprendre tout depuis le début."

Mon père était de ces personnes pragmatiques, qui organisent tout dans leur tête avant de le formuler à voix haute. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il était amiral !

"Tu dois découvrir, d'une manière ou d'une autre, s'il y a des fuites et quelles conséquences elles ont sur le SGC."

Il était évident que ça ne me mènerait nulle part de raconter à ma mère ce qui se passait au SGC puisqu'elle recevait les rapports de Jack. Elle ne les lisait probablement pas tous mais si quelque chose se passait mal, elle aurait toutes les informations.

"Si cette fuite est avérée et on va partir de ce principe-là pour la suite, tu dois découvrir qui reçoit les informations et ce que cette personne peut en faire."

"Et ensuite, je remonte le flot d'informations jusqu'à la source."

Papa me caressa les cheveux avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

"Voilà mon ange, et tu sais que je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de conseils mais tu comprends que je ne peux pas m'impliquer."

Je hochais la tête, le cœur un peu lourd. Bien sûr qu'il serait toujours là pour moi mais c'était mon travail et ma carrière qui étaient en jeu, je ne pouvais pas demander à mon amiral de père de venir casser la figure des méchants à ma place.

J'étais seule et je devais me battre. Je détestais les injustices, que ça me touche ou non. J'allais rétablir la vérité et laver mon honneur.

Seule, tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un allié inattendu se présente…


	61. Alex 007

_Un petite chapitre à prendre à la légère, ce n'est pas si dramatique que ça, promis on ne va pas tomber dans le mélo ;)_

_Au passage, Soho si tu lis ceci, merci pour tes reviews sur les autres fics :D_

_Bonne lecture les amis ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 61 - Alex 007**

Fred et moi n'avions pas de secrets - ou presque - l'un pour l'autre.

J'avais ses mots de passe d'ordinateur et lui, les miens. J'avais donc, en cachette, profité de cet avantage pour me connecter sur son serveur du SGC. Je voulais avoir accès à des documents qui m'étaient interdits, comme des échanges de mails, des plannings, etc.

Le Dr Lee conservait un tableau de bord des échanges téléphoniques et mails, sorties off world, etc. Fred y était connecté puisqu'il était devenu le bras droit de Lee et je voulais regarder quelques échanges, garder un oeil sur ce qui se passait au SGC (et en dehors), sur les mouvements des équipes de recherche…

Au début, rien ne semblait suspect et c'était même carrément pénible de lire tout ça. Qui se souciait des colorants, additifs, seringues, boites de gants avec et sans latex, de stocks de masques jetables et des blouses blanches à commander ?

Bon ok, ça devait sûrement être important pour les scientifiques et important pour Jack de connaitre à l'avance les produits à commander, histoire de ne jamais tomber en panne de quelque chose. Mais moi, je m'en fichais royalement, puisque je cherchais des échanges entre des personnes qui n'étaient pas censées avoir des contacts.

J'étais tranquille à la maison ce soir-là, puisque Fred était sorti jouer au poker avec des collègues et des amis extérieurs à la base.

Souffler du SGC faisait parfois beaucoup de bien, parler avec des personnes ignorantes de nos activités était reposant. On se sentait reconnecté au reste de la population, dans la vraie vie.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de fermer la session de Fred pour me concentrer sur la comédie romantique qui passait à la télé, j'ai vu un mail étrange. Enfin, étrange… Étonnant puisque deux personnes a priori sans lien s'échangeaient des mails.

De Daisy Wick :  
_"Salut,_  
_Je rentre de mission, il faut que tu m'expliques deux ou trois choses à propos d'Horus._  
_Bien à toi,_  
_D."_

Ce mail avait été écrit quelques jours après la première mission de Daisy avec SG1.

Elle en avait rédigé un autre, une dizaine de jours plus tard :

De Daisy Wick :  
_"Salut,_  
_Thot est un seigneur du temps ? LOL on reconnaît les fans de Dr Who, même chez les Goa'uld !_  
_Bises,_  
_D."_

Le plus étonnant n'était pas tellement le contenu des messages - quoique… - c'était plutôt son destinataire, qui rédigeait des réponses claires et concises.

De Daisy Wick :  
_"Salut,_  
_je suis perdue, il faut que tu m'expliques quelque chose à propos des nouveaux résultats des tests au carbone 14 effectués sur le cartouche d'Abydos._  
_Sincèrement,_  
_D."_

En fouillant, j'ai trouvé les réponses de son contact… et ça ne me plaisait pas !

De Ben Conners :  
"Salut D,  
passe me voir au labo après le départ du Dr Lee, je te ferais un rapide briefing, afin que tu suives.  
Dr Ben Conners"

Je n'en revenais pas ! Daisy et Ben complotaient tous les deux !

A vrai dire, j'ignorais si complot il y avait et mes preuves étaient plus que minces, mais ces deux-là étaient de mèche et je trouvais ça plus que louche !

Daisy avait donné l'image d'une jeune femme qui ne supportait pas les rats de bibliothèque ou de laboratoire. Même si elle avait un peu étudié les sciences et les langues anciennes, elle préférait de loin l'agitation du terrain et l'excitation des recherches hors de la base.

Ce qui me surprenait le plus c'était ses fréquentes demandes à Ben de lui traduire un mot, une phrase, ou un passage entier de rapport de mission venant de Daniel ou même de Sam… D'après son impressionnant CV - ai-je mentionné que j'étais jalouse de ça ? - elle maitrisait ces sujets sur le bout des doigts…

Plusieurs explications s'offraient à moi :  
\- soit elle avait menti sur son CV et Ben lui soufflait les réponses,  
\- soit elle avait des vues sur Ben et voulait essayer de passer du temps seule avec lui en utilisant le complexe du chevalier servant (l'homme fera tout son possible pour venir en aide à la demoiselle en détresse, même si elle savait se servir d'un fusil à pompe)  
\- soit… mais non, c'était inenvisageable, même si je détestais Daisy !

Quand Fred était rentré, j'étais sagement installée dans le canapé, à regarder la suite de ma comédie romantique.

"C'est encore un de tes films de fille ?" dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

"Oui, c'est le 2."

Il s'est installé à mes côtés et s'est tellement pris dans l'histoire qu'il a finit par me poser plein de questions sur les personnages.

"Donc elle, elle est journaliste et lui, avocat ?"

"Oui, mais ils ne viennent pas du même monde… Dans le 1, elle a quitté son job dans une maison d'édition à cause de son aventure foireuse avec son boss…"

Après le film, nous sommes allés nous coucher. A mon réveil, le lendemain matin, j'étais seule. Mes horaires étaient plus libres que ceux de Fred, puisque je travaillais seule.

Arrivée au SGC, je suis passée par mon vestiaire afin de ranger ma tenue de sport, fraichement lavée. J'ai hurlé en ouvrant la porte du casier.

Du sang, ou une bonne imitation de sang, était barbouillé sur l'intérieur et on pouvait lire : "Alex… Tu vas mourir !"

Le temps de courir au mess chercher Fred et de revenir avec la moitié de la base, les inscriptions avaient disparu.

J'étais en larmes, sous le choc, dans les bras de Sam. Je voyais les militaires secouer la tête de gauche à droite et les scientifiques murmurer entre eux.

J'ai ensuite été conduite à l'infirmerie. Janet m'a donné un comprimé et je me suis finalement assoupie, en tenant fermement la veste de treillis de Sam.

En me réveillant, j'entendais les conversations autour de moi, dont celle qui me concernait.

"On appelle ça le burn-out" déclara le Doc. "C'est assez fréquent et sans gravité mais je préconise beaucoup de repos."

"Je dois prévenir ses parents ?" s'enquit Jack.

"A elle de décider, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire" lui répondit doucement Janet.

"Je m'en veux tellement" commença Sam. "Elle s'occupe de tout depuis tellement longtemps, j'ai beaucoup trop compté sur elle."

J'entendis au froissement des tissus que Jack l'enveloppa de son bras.

"Carter, nous sommes tous un peu responsables. On lui a beaucoup demandé et je suppose qu'elle-même n'était pas consciente de son état de fatigue et de stress."

"Elle se renferme beaucoup sur elle-même" déclara Daniel, légèrement en retrait. "Depuis que… hum, depuis qu'elle a été remplacée."

Ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt.

Je pris un instant pour réfléchir à tout cela… Etais-je vraiment à bout, ou voulait-on seulement le laisser croire à tout le monde ?

Par ailleurs, à qui cela profitait-il ?

"Siler a passé les vestiaires des femmes à la loupe, comme je le lui avais demandé et il n'a rien trouvé" dit Jack après un instant.

"Cela fait-il partie du burn-out ? Des hallucinations ?" s'enquit Daniel.

"J'ignore jusqu'où cela peut aller, mais c'est une chose à prendre au sérieux. Elle doit rentrer se reposer" insista la petite femme.

"Je vais la raccompagner chez elle, on s'arrangera avec Fred pour sa voiture" proposa Sam.

SJSJSJ

Je n'en voulais pas à SG1 de penser que je commençais à perdre la raison, mais les excuses de Sam me concernant étaient inutiles. Elle passa le trajet à me rappeler qu'ils m'aimaient tous beaucoup, qu'ils étaient reconnaissants de l'aide que je leur avais apportée et que dorénavant, c'étaient à eux de veiller sur moi.

Sauf que les jours qui suivirent ne m'apportèrent que peu de visites. J'avais donc beaucoup de temps pour continuer à fureter dans les dossiers du Dr Conners.

A vrai dire, une seule personne vint me voir régulièrement… Le Général Jack O'Neill, mon précieux allié.


	62. Tandem de choc !

_Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews ;) Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**CHAPITRE 62 - Tandem de choc !**

Lors de sa seconde ou troisième visite, Jack arriva avec un drôle d'air à la maison. Il semblait à la fois amusé, contrarié et très fatigué.

Ce dernier point ne me choquait pas plus que cela entre la gestion de la base, un mariage et bébé qui faisait ses dents.

Comme à son habitude, quand j'ouvris la porte, il déposa un baiser sur ma joue et me demanda de mes nouvelles.

Je lui mentis en répondant que je me reposais en lisant ou en regardant la télé. Bien entendu, je regardais des films tout en fouillant dans les dossiers du SGC.

Je lui servis un café, il me remercia avant d'ajouter "donc, si je regarde dans l'historique de ton ordinateur, je ne verrais pas que tu as ouvert des dossiers confidentiels du SGC…"

Je sentis le feu envahir mon visage avant de pouvoir contrôler mon afflux sanguin. Je n'avais aucune réponse toute faite et je me suis retrouvée piégée, comme une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture.

Il ricana devant mon malaise.

"C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait…"

Il me surveillait toujours du coin de l'œil, tout en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres. Il semblait amusé de la situation.

"Depuis… depuis quand le sais-tu ?" parvins-je à articuler après une hésitation.

"Depuis le premier soir, Alex. Tu l'ignorais mais je reçois une alerte quand on accède de l'extérieur aux serveurs du SGC, une invention de Carter."

Mince, je ne l'avais pas vue venir celle-ci !

"Je savais que Fred était sorti, sinon je n'y aurais pas prêté attention."

Double mince ! Et visiblement, Jack semblait se délecter de me voir me débattre. Mais… pourquoi n'était-il pas furieux ?

"Une fois que tu t'es déconnectée, je suis allé voir ce que tu avais consulté en dernier et j'avoue que tu as été plus douée que moi dans mes propres recherches."

"Tes propres recherches, comment ça ?"

Jack m'expliqua ensuite que lui aussi nourrissait au départ des doutes sur les compétences de Daisy, d'après ce que Sam avait laissé échapper à droite à gauche, en lui racontant les missions. Sam n'était pas consciente d'avoir balancé Daisy, elle expliquait juste à son mari sa journée de travail, comme dans tous les foyers. Sauf que certains détails avaient éveillé la curiosité de Jack.

Il avait par la suite vérifié le CV de Daisy et ses références, mais il avait senti une brèche quelque part et voulait s'y engouffrer.

"C'était trop parfait pour être vrai… On ne ment pas à un menteur !" dit Jack, en faisant les cent pas dans mon salon.

La contrariété avait repris le dessus sur l'amusement des débuts de notre entretien.

"Quand tu fais un stage dans une grosse boite, il faut toujours quelques détails pour que le chef de service se rappelle de toi. Or, là, systématiquement, on se souvenait d'elle juste à la mention de son nom. C'est trop gros."

Il avait raison, aussi brillante ou jolie qu'elle était, dans une société ou une université qui comptait plusieurs milliers de personnes, certains responsables auraient dû mettre plus de temps à se rappeler d'elle ou faire appel à un autre employé.

"Je cherchais des informations, des indices me prouvant que j'étais dans le vrai et tes recherches m'ont bien aidé."

"Hum, de rien, je t'en prie."

J'étais tout de même mal à l'aise d'avoir été prise sur le fait… Quelle idiote je faisais !

"Tu as découvert d'autres choses par la suite ?"

"J'ai fouillé un peu plus, puisque j'ai accès à des données confidentielles qui te sont interdites, donc oui j'ai trouvé quelques petites choses intéressantes" me dit Jack.

"Comme ?"

"Tu sais que tous les documents rédigés par une équipe ou les artéfacts rapportés sont classés et numérotés. Si tu as besoin d'une expertise qui sorte de ton domaine de compétences, tu dois remplir un formulaire officiel afin de le transmettre à un autre service ?"

Je hochais la tête.

"Bien sûr, je sais tout ça. On trace plus facilement les objets ou documents par la suite, quand on en a besoin et on sait qui y a touché ou non. C'est la base du règlement intérieur du SGC."

"Tout à fait, mais Daisy ne respecte pas ce protocole. Elle donne directement des extraits ou envoie par mail des documents internes à SG1 à Ben, pour traduction ou analyse."

"J'ai lu qu'elle lui demandait souvent conseil en effet, mais en quoi est-ce une preuve ?"

Il me dévisagea avant de répondre : "pourquoi irais-tu demander à Ben ce que tu peux demander à Daniel ?"

Là, il marquait un point. Daniel maitrisait à lui seul 23 langues et pouvait tout à fait décoder une énigme nouvelle en une demi-journée, pause café incluse.

"Tu as toi-même décidé de quitter Ben au profit de SG1 car Daniel pouvait t'apporter bien plus, au vu de son cursus, de son expérience et de ses compétences."

Touché !

"D'autre part, pourquoi le cacher ? En admettant qu'elle ne demande pas à Daniel pour une raison quelconque, pourquoi ne pas demander officiellement l'aide de Ben, d'autant plus que c'est récurrent."

Une lumière s'alluma dans mon esprit, ou plutôt, se ralluma… J'y avais pensé de mon côté.

"Parce que c'est le meilleur moyen de créer une brèche dans le système !"

"J'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion. Si tu te fais pincer, tu peux toujours dire que tu ne voulais pas embêter Daniel ou encore que tu as légèrement enjolivé ton CV mais il n'empêche que ces données sont sorties de la chaine officielle."

"Est-ce que tu sais si…" mais Jack me coupa avant la fin de ma phrase.

"Si ces informations sont celles qui ont été divulguées par une taupe ? La réponse est oui pour la plupart, mon cher Watson !"

Ainsi donc, Daisy et Ben complotaient contre le SGC et contre moi ! J'en fis part à Jack.

"Je pense que toi, c'est bonus pour Ben. A mon avis, ce n'est pas d'hier que cette brèche est en place mais tu l'as rejeté en quittant son service au profit de SG1."

"Je lui ai juste donné une raison supplémentaire de nous en vouloir !"

Jack aborda ensuite quelque chose d'encore mois réjouissant.

"Je dois t'avouer quelque chose : j'ai vu le manège de Daisy avec ton casier mais j'ai décidé de la laisser faire."

Il ne semblait pas fier de lui mais je comprenais sa décision.

"On devait découvrir ce qui se tramait et j'imagine qu'à ta place, j'en aurais fait autant" dis-je pour le rassurer.

J'avais au final été moins choquée que je n'avais bien voulu le montrer.

"J'avais besoin que tu quittes la base pour un moment, afin de court-circuiter leurs plans et les fuites de données."

"C'est logique Jack, si je suis absente, Washington ne devrait plus recevoir d'informations classées. On va gagner du temps afin de démanteler leur réseau."

On discuta ensuite un moment d'un plan pour les coincer mais Jack devait demander à Sam de l'aider, sans lui révéler ce qu'il savait. Ensuite, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, je ne reviendrais pas immédiatement à la base - officiellement, j'étais en congé maladie.

Jack et moi devions organiser des rendez-vous clandestins, à gauche, à droite, à travers la ville, voire même l'état. J'avais l'impression d'être sa maitresse !

Un après-midi, nous nous sommes retrouvés Jack, CJ et moi au zoo de Denver. Jack avait profité du séjour de Sam sur une autre planète afin d'y emmener leur fille. Je les avais rejoint et nous avions pu faire un point.

"Tu as pu demander à Sam de l'aide en informatique ?"

"Oui, mais tu sais que j'ai de la chance qu'elle me fasse confiance… J'ai dû lui demander des trucs sans pouvoir lui révéler de quoi il s'agissait. Et elle l'a fait."

Jack m'expliqua avec ses mots que Sam avait installé sur les serveurs du SGC un genre de dispositif pisteur de fuite de données. Elle avait repéré un cheval de Troie bien caché mais l'avait laissé, selon les indications de Jack. Elle surveillait l'espion et Jack recevait des rapports réguliers sur ce que consultait le fameux cheval.

Il s'était rendu compte qu'un humain devait être connecté derrière, car selon lui, les dossiers consultés étaient trop bien ciblés pour être l'oeuvre d'un robot-espion.

De mon côté, avec les bons mots de passe, je surveillais le courrier électronique de Daisy. Je recevais une copie invisible de chaque mail échangé entre elle et Ben.

"Et de ton côté, avec Fred ?"

"Tu sais, SG1 est tellement active en ce moment, qu'ils sont débordés avec le Dr Lee, donc pas de soucis à me faire. J'ai changé certains de mes mots de passe, donc s'il essaie de se connecter sur mon serveur, il ne pourra pas."

"Tu lui diras que tu ignores ce qui se passe et je prendrais sur moi. Je dirais que j'ai fait changer tes pass puisque tu es hors de la base actuellement."

Il me fit un clin d'œil et nous avons repris notre observation des otaries de Californie.


	63. Super Jack & Docteur Bunny

_Merci encore à tout le monde pour les petits mots de soutien ! Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 63 - Super Jack &amp; Docteur Bunny**

Super Jack et moi nous croyions ultra malins tous les deux, avec nos rendez-vous clandestins et nos sms codés, sans parler des appels et des mails - tout ça avec des téléphones prépayés et des emails bidons.

Tout se passait bien, nous trouvions de plus en plus de choses louches sur Daisy et Ben, mais pas encore de quoi monter un vrai dossier. Daisy risquait la cour martiale et Ben s'exposait à des poursuites civiles mais l'état-major pouvait très bien se porter partie civile dans cette affaire. Cela pouvait aller très loin si la Maison-Blanche s'en mêlait… Et si on trouvait de vraies preuves !

Tout allait très bien jusqu'à ce qu'une invitation officielle me parvienne du Bureau Ovale. On devait fêter l'élection de je-ne-sais-plus-qui à la Présidence de je-ne-sais-plus-quelle-République, quelque part loin !

"Il est d'usage, dans ce genre de cas, que toute la famille du Président en fonction soit présente pour féliciter le nouvel élu" dis-je à Jack, par téléphone.

"Fais quand même très attention, tu sais que Washington est une ville pleine de requins. Ils n'hésiteront pas à t'intimider pour essayer d'apprendre ce que tu sais sur Daisy et Ben. Si, comme je le pense, ils font partie d'une organisation tentaculaire, genre NID ou autre qu'on ne connait pas encore, bien sûr !"

Jack était inquiet et ça se comprenait. Daisy et Ben représentaient la face visible de l'iceberg et le Général en savait assez, grâce à sa longue expérience, sur les organisations secrètes pour se faire un sang d'encre.

"Je serais prudente Jack, ne t'en fais pas pour moi."

"Par contre, plus de contact entre nous pendant ton absence, ça serait trop dangereux et surtout, ça risquerait d'éveiller les soupçons."

Je riais au téléphone. "Quoi, tu es en train de rompre avec moi ?"

Il rit discrètement. "D'une certaine manière, je te demande juste une pause, tu vois le genre ?"

"Moi je trouverais ça encore plus louche d'arrêter de téléphoner à quelqu'un juste parce qu'il part en voyage mais bon."

"Prends soin de toi, Doc !"

Nous avons plaisanté un moment sur notre "liaison" avant de raccrocher. J'avais encore mes bagages à faire et puisque Fred devait terminer en urgence des rapports avant de m'accompagner, je voulais l'avancer aussi.

Nous nous pensions discrets, malins et efficaces avec Jack mais une personne n'avait pas été dupe très longtemps de notre stratagème. Je l'appris à mon retour de Washington, plusieurs jours plus tard.

SJSJSJ

Sam avait décidé de prendre quelques jours de repos, afin de s'occuper de CJ. Elle avait été très absente et mon départ la privait de mon aide - précieuse selon elle et Jack. De plus, elle voulait passer du temps avec sa fille, ce que tout le monde pouvait comprendre.

Un soir, Jack était rentré contrarié et épuisé de la base.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il me gonfle ce Felger !"

"Qu'a-t-il encore fait pour mériter ton courroux, mon doux Général ?" demanda Sam.

"Comme d'hab, il fait connerie sur connerie et compte sur Chloé ou moi pour passer derrière ! C'est un scientifique mais je me demande parfois s'il sait compter !"

Il expliqua ensuite à Sam qu'il avait mal dosé les ingrédients pour un test de biocarburant pour le prototype de X-303.

"Quoi ? Mais je lui avais presque ordonné de m'attendre pour cette expérience !" gronda Sam.

"Je sais et c'est ce que Chloé lui rappelait quand je suis arrivé dans son labo. Tout a brûlé, jusqu'à ses sourcils !"

A priori, ils dinèrent tout en discutant de Felger et ils arrivèrent presque à en rire vers la fin.

Au moment de prendre leur café au salon, une fois CJ endormie, Sam aborda un sujet épineux.

"Jack, je ne t'insulterai pas en te demandant si tu entretiens une liaison mais tu dois me dire ce qu'Alex et toi trafiquez."

D'après Sam, la question avait tellement pris Jack au dépourvu qu'il avala de travers, le faisant tousser à s'en décoller les poumons. Après une quinte de toux des plus impressionnantes, il réussit à reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.

"Sam, je te jure que je n'ai pas de liaison amoureuse avec Alex ! Tu dois me croire ! C'est toi que j'aime et personne d'autre, à part CJ mais c'est un autre amour !"

"Jack, je te connais et je te fais confiance mais je sais qu'il se trame quelque chose et j'aimerais être au courant au cas où je devrais recevoir d'autres courriers de ce genre !"

Elle lui donna quelques photos qu'elle avait reçues au SGC. "Intraçable" avait-elle affirmé à Jack.

Les clichés nous représentaient, Jack et moi, dans diverses situations : au zoo, à la fête foraine, au parc, etc.

Il n'y avait rien de compromettant, on ne se tenait bien entendu pas par la main, on ne s'embrassait pas, ni rien de romantique car nos entrevues n'étaient pas de ce type-là.

Mais on se voyait assez régulièrement pour que ça puisse éveiller les soupçons d'une femme un peu moins futée que Sam.

Sam me raconta, pour les besoins des mémoires de SG1, que Jack avait mis de la musique et qu'ils étaient ensuite sortis sur la terrasse.

Ce soir-là, il lui avait avoué toute notre mascarade. Sam avait écouté attentivement ce que Jack et moi soupçonnions, ce que nous avons découvert, etc.

"Tu penses que ça remonte jusqu'où cette affaire ?"

"Quelque part entre Hammond et la mère d'Alex."

Alors bien entendu, une fois passé le choc de la situation, de ses implications et surtout de sa gravité, le sujet fit beaucoup rire Sam et Jack. Nous imaginer lui et moi partager une romance…

Jack a toujours nié, mais Sam m'a affirmé qu'il voulait me faire une farce. Il lui aurait demandé de m'appeler pour me faire croire qu'elle nous soupçonnait d'avoir une liaison et de jouer la femme en bafouée en colère - ce que, bien sûr, Sam a refusé de faire.

SJSJSJ

A Washington, Fred et moi avions passé malgré tout un bon moment. La soirée avait été tout aussi ennuyeuse que prévue mais j'ai pu passer du temps avec ma famille, puisque James et Tricia étaient aussi de la fête.

Ma mère avait bien avancé dans les réservations concernant mon mariage avec Fred. Mais elle m'apprit que je devrais me marier à Washington et non à Colorado Springs et j'étais un peu triste de cet état de cause.

J'avais pu essayer ma robe et la couturière devait effectuer quelques retouches. Je n'aurais pas autant de choses à gérer que pour le mariage de Sam car ma mère avait embauché une organisatrice de mariage - la plus réputée de la Côte Est ! Ce qui m'arrangeait, je l'avoue, car nous n'avions pas non plus la même liste d'invités. Nous parlions maintenant du mariage de la fille de la Présidente des États-Unis par intérim…

"Reste un point délicat dont nous devons discuter" déclara mon père, lors de notre dîner intime, la veille de notre retour dans le Colorado.

Je l'interrogeais du regard, peu sûre du sujet.

"Tes parents, Fred…"

L'intéressé semblait très mal à l'aise.

"Vous voulez qu'ils participent ? Financièrement, je veux dire ?" demanda-t-il, tout rouge.

"Pas du tout !" s'offusqua presque ma mère. "De l'argent a été mis de côté depuis sa naissance en vue d'une pareille occasion, et de toute façon, ce n'est pas le problème."

"Je me suis mal exprimé, excuse-moi Fred. Nous voulions juste nous assurer qu'il ne fera pas d'histoire le jour du mariage" continua mon père.

Je pris la main de Fred et la serrais très fort.

"Je ne sais pas encore s'il va venir. Ma mère est très heureuse et essaie de le convaincre mais, aux dernières nouvelles, il est toujours fâché."

"Nous allons le compter, comme ça s'il vient, tu auras une bonne surprise et s'il ne vient pas… tant pis pour lui, ça en fera plus pour nous !" décréta ma mère.

James me fit un clin d'œil, sa manière à lui de me soutenir.


	64. Découvertes

_Salut à tous ! "Long time no see" comme disent nos amis anglophones. _

_J'ai été pas mal occupée entre le bébé et la reprise du boulot, beaucoup moins calme que prévu... D'ici quelques jours, les gens seront en vacances et je pourrais écrire toutes les idées que j'ai pour cette fic - et d'autres ! _

_J'ai écrit ce chapitre en deux temps, j'espère que cela restera cohérent et que ça vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture et à très vite ;)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 64 - Découvertes**

Fred et moi ne parlions plus de son père, depuis notre dispute, celle qui nous avait conduit à régler nos comptes chez Jack et Sam.  
Le père de Fred était toujours fâché contre son fils mais surtout après moi car je laissais croupir son frère chéri en prison…mais je n'avais aucun scrupule à l'y laisser puisque c'était un violeur en puissance. La prison ne règle pas ce genre de problème, j'en conviens, mais c'est toujours mieux que de laisser ce type d'individu dans la nature…

Bref, je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec ces deux hommes mais je n'en étais pas moins triste pour Fred, ils étaient de sa famille et il n'était pas responsable des actes répréhensibles de ses ainés.

Le sujet était clos et à chaque fois, après ce diner avec mes parents, que j'ai voulus aborder le sujet, Fred s'est refermé comme une huître et il gardait le silence. J'ai fini par ne plus lui en parler. Ca serait sans doute la surprise le jour J mais c'est le genre de cadeau de mariage dont je me serais bien passé… A la limite, je préférais qu'on m'offre un sex-toy pendant mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille devant ma mère plutôt que de me retrouver nez à nez avec un père hostile pendant la cérémonie et la réception de MON mariage.

Je devais laisser ça dans un coin de ma tête alors que notre avion décollait de Washington, à destination du Colorado.

Enfin, notre avion… comment dire… Ma mère devait se rendre sur la côte ouest des États-Unis et un crochet par la base de Denver ne la dérangeait pas, je voyageais donc avec Fred à bord d'Air Force One !

Jack s'était débrouillé pour qu'on vienne nous chercher et effectivement, un chauffeur nous attendait sur le tarmac. Les adieux avec ma mère ont été douloureux car elle était très occupée avec ses nouvelles fonctions et ma situation était encore et toujours très délicate au SGC. Elle n'avait pas pu - ou pas voulu, comme vous voulez - me conseiller et je la comprenais, c'était périlleux comme sujet.

Mon père, par contre, m'avait pris à part la veille de mon retour pour me dire comment il voyait les choses.

"Cette mascarade a assez duré. Tu as pris du temps pour faire le point, souffler et prendre du recul par rapport à Daisy Wick. Maintenant, tu te secoues et tu l'affrontes !"

"Que je.. l'affronte ?"

J'étais stupéfaite.

"Façon de parler, mon ange. Pas frontalement, mais tu retournes au travail, tu enfiles ta plus belle carapace et tu fais ce qu'il faut pour te débarrasser d'elle."

J'étais perplexe mais mon père devait avoir raison, je ne devais pas fuir face à l'adversité mais provoquer ma chance. Je devais faire comprendre à Daisy que je l'avais à l'oeil, qu'elle ne me faisait pas peur ! J'allais resserrer l'étau et la pousser à la faute, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et je pouvais compter sur Jack pour m'y aider.

Nous étions parti de très bonne heure de Washington et avec le décalage horaire, le jour se levait à peine sur le Colorado quand nous avons atterri.

Le Colonel Reynolds était là, avec un véhicule officiel du SGC. Il semblait heureux de nous revoir et pendant le trajet vers la base, il nous donna des nouvelles de nos collègues et amis, en évitant de mentionner Daisy - et j'en étais reconnaissante.

Le changement d'équipe n'avait pas encore eut lieu, la base était donc "en sommeil" avec le minimum de personnel et nous n'avons croisé que peu de gens en nous rendant à nos labos respectifs.

SJSJSJ

A peine avais-je atteint la porte du bureau de Sam, que l'écho des voix de SG1 parvint à mes oreilles.

"Jack, mais je rêve !"

J'entendis un grognement venir de l'homme en question, en réponse à Daniel.

"Tu espérais régler ça tout seul, sans notre aide ?!"

"Oui figure-toi ! J'ai fait l'école militaire et aux dernières nouvelles, je suis Général ! Excuse-moi d'avoir pensé être capable de gérer cette petite crise tout seul !"

"Tu es incroyable, Jack !"

Daniel semblait réellement furieux, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas et sa colère était dirigée vers Jack, ce qui était plus rare encore.

Je décidais de me faire connaitre de mes amis.

"Salut les gars !"

Quatre visages se tournèrent de concert vers moi. Daniel se détacha en premier pour venir me serrer dans ses bras. Sa compassion et son amitié me firent presque monter les larmes aux yeux.

Daniel était un homme simple et chaleureux. On ne lui accordait pas assez le crédit qu'il méritait, et il lui semblait égal de rester dans l'ombre de l'illustre Jack O'Neill.

Jack était celui qui avait toujours le bon mot pour faire rire les gens, il était insubordonné et irrévérencieux.

Daniel était plus discret, ses mots d'esprit plus fins, plus subtils.

Je n'avais jamais compris comment ces deux-là étaient devenus amis - ou s'ils le seraient devenus sans la mission Abydos.

Jack avait fait une école militaire et s'était distingué sur le terrain. Loin d'être bête, il n'appréciait, cependant, pas les longs cursus universitaires, le travail théorique. C'était un fin stratège et ses connaissances en survie en milieu hostile avaient de nombreuses fois sauvé la vie de ses équipiers.

Daniel, en revanche, était plutôt du genre anti-militaire, limite objecteur de conscience. Il préférait le calme d'une bibliothèque à l'activité du champ de bataille.

Il n'utilisait une arme que dans un but défensif et s'arrangeait toujours pour négocier avant de tirer. Ses qualités de diplomates avaient été nécessaires quand la force brute de Jack ou de Teal'c s'étaient avérées inefficaces.

Il partageait une profonde amitié avec Sam, ainsi que le goût des études et des casse-têtes compliqués. Ils se comprenaient toujours d'un simple regard et Sam faisait souvent l'arbitre entre Daniel et Jack, quand leurs visions des choses étaient diamétralement opposées. Il l'avait d'ailleurs sans doute acceptée à leurs côtés plus vite que Jack lui-même car Daniel n'était ni sexiste ni misogyne. Il était parfaitement conscient que les capacités physiques de Sam dépassaient largement les siennes et il respectait son esprit brillant - comparable au sien.

Si l'amitié de Daniel avec Jack s'expliquait par leur aventure sur Abydos, je ne comprenais pas toujours ce qui liait Daniel à Teal'c, si ce n'est un profond respect. Tout les opposait et ils devraient même être ennemis puisque Sha're avait été capturée par l'armée d'Apophis, et Teal'c avait été son bras droit. Ils n'en étaient pas moins devenus amis et Daniel avait même réussi à pardonner à Teal'c le "meurtre" de sa femme.

Je pense que Daniel était une sorte d'Ange de miséricorde, adepte de "tendre la seconde joue" et parfaitement au point en ce qui concernait le pardon.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je sentis Daniel desserrer son étreinte et Sam prendre le relai. Alors qu'elle me frottait le dos, j'entendis Jack s'éclaircir un peu la gorge.

"Et de toute façon, Daniel, c'est Alex qui a commencé !"

"Jack !" s'exclamèrent en chœur Daniel et Sam.

"Pardon ?" demandais-je, le cœur gonflé à bloc d'amour pour mes amis - Teal'c m'avait saluée à sa façon, à peine avais-je franchis le seuil de la porte.

"Le Général nous racontait ce qu'il avait découvert sur Daisy. Et Daniel lui expliquait qu'en réalité, les messages codés l'étaient bien plus que prévu."

"J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre" avouais-je.

"Jack et toi pensiez que les mails ne contenaient que des indications pour Ben des dossiers à copier ou à envoyer à un contact" commença Daniel. "En réalité, j'ai jeté un oeil et les indications sont codées. Si j'ai bien compris, cela renvoie à d'autres rapport de mission ou aux recherches de Sam."

"Quel genre de recherches ?"

"Armement" répondit très sérieusement Jack. "Nous n'avions vu que la face visible de l'iceberg."

* * *

_Si tout se passe bien, vous aurez un chapitre plus ship, centré sur Sam &amp; Jack, dans les jours à venir :p_


	65. Un air de romance

_Hello !  
_

_J'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal à terminer ce chapitre. Je sais où je veux aller avec cette fic mais il me manque l'inspiration et le courage de tout lier._

_Je pense publier le début d'un crossover, commencé en janvier 2014. J'ai déjà écris près de 20 chapitres. Je vais me concentrer là-dessus et sur "Il était une fois" avant de revenir à "Alex"_

_Merci pour vos message et à très vite !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 65 - Un air de romance**

Fred avait été mis dans la confidence des soupçons qui pesaient sur Daisy et sur l'opération que voulait lancer Jack pour la démasquer, elle ainsi que ses complices.

Fred et Sam avaient mis en place un petit logiciel espion dans les serveurs internes du SGC, enregistrant tous les faits et gestes de Daisy et Ben : quels dossiers étaient consultés, ce qu'ils imprimaient, leurs boîtes mail et les sites internet qu'ils consultaient et sur quelles touches du clavier ils appuyaient.

Jack avait prétexté une quarantaine pour SG1 afin que tout le monde, et surtout Daisy, reste à la base. Cette solution n'était pas sans déplaire à Daniel et Sam, qui avaient tous deux du travail de recherche en attente.

Par ailleurs, les sorties off-world s'étaient enchainées et Sam voulait profiter de CJ. La petite fille grandissait vite et devenait de plus en plus belle. Ses cheveux blonds fonçaient avec le temps et elle était à présent plus châtain clair que blonde. Ses yeux, en revanche, n'avaient pas changé, ils étaient toujours bleu, comme ceux de sa mère.

SJSJSJ

Un matin, pendant que je prenais un café avec Daniel et Teal'c, au mess, Sam entra. Jack était déjà présent et se servait un petit déjeuner copieux. Personne ne faisait plus attention à eux deux, le secret étant maintenant éventé, voire évaporé.

Cependant, ils gardaient toujours une certaine distance professionnelle à la base, si bien que même nous, nous ne prêtions plus attention à leurs relations.

Et pourtant, quand le rire de Sam arriva à nos oreilles, Daniel et moi nous sommes retournés, comme un seul homme, vers elle.

Elle se tenait, très détendue, un thé à la main, face au Général, légèrement penché vers elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux. L'attitude même du mâle dominant courtisant sa femelle.

Puis, comme s'il savait que l'entretien allait durer un moment, il se retourna pour poser son plateau. Il prit appui sur le mur à l'aide son avant-bras droit et posa sa main gauche sur sa hanche, faisant luire son alliance avec les néons de la cafétéria.

J'étais trop loin pour entendre ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire, mais il ne cessa pas de la faire rire.

Ils étaient détendus, comme seuls au monde. Ils étaient beaux, heureux et j'avais presque l'impression de leur voler un moment d'intimité.

Et puis, cet instant de bonheur disparut quand Daisy fit son entrée. Le visage de Jack se ferma instantanément, le masque lisse et sans émotion reprenant ses droits. Sam reprit une attitude plus militaire et adopta un visage neutre, celui des moments de concentration, avec un léger pli de contrariété sur le front.

Ils se saluèrent rapidement et Sam quitta le réfectoire, pendant que Jack reprit son plateau pour se joindre à nous.

Daisy avait noté leur changement d'attitude et fronça les sourcils un instant.

Depuis mon retour, sans vraiment en avoir conscience, mon équipe avait resserré les liens autour de moi. Nous faisions face ensemble ou pas du tout. J'étais ravie, bien entendu mais cela attira l'attention et la curiosité de Daisy. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle devienne trop soupçonneuse ou nous ne pourrions pas obtenir toutes les preuves dont nous avions besoin.

"Ca va aller" me dit Daniel.

"Pardon ?" répondis-je, en sortant de ma rêverie.

"Le mariage Alex."

"Je n'y pensais pas, à vrai dire."

Teal'c pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté tandis que Daniel et Jack me dévisageaient.

"Je voudrais qu'on s'occupe de notre petit problème avant de me faire du souci pour ce mariage."

"Je comprends, Alex mais le plus beau jour de ta vie approche à grands pas, tu devrais te concentrer là-dessus" me dit calmement Jack. "Et puis, tu sais très bien qu'on garde un oeil sur elle."

Je savais qu'il était dans le vrai mais c'était plus fort que moi. Cette fille avait voulu me rendre la vie impossible, me faire virer du programme et me faire accuser de trahison… Je ne voulais pas me marier avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de nos têtes, à Fred et moi.

SJSJSJ

Plus tard dans la journée, Sam m'avait demandé si je pouvais faire du baby-sitting pour eux. Jack avait prévu de l'emmener dîner dehors.

Ils n'étaient pas partis en voyage de noces, je leur rendais donc service aussi souvent que possible afin qu'ils prennent un peu de temps pour eux deux.

Puisque Fred et moi n'avions rien de prévu, après le travail, je me suis rendue au domicile des O'Neill.

En arrivant, la maison était calme.

"CJ est fatiguée, elle fait une petite sieste" me dit Jack.

Je préférais avoir une CJ reposée, même si elle devait se coucher plus tard que plutôt qu'une enfant fatiguée et donc énervée, difficile à endormir par la suite.

Sam terminait de se préparer mais elle était sublime en quittant la salle de bain. Elle portait une robe du soir noire simple mais élégante, ce qui était tout à fait dans ses habitudes. Elle portait un collier de perles avec les boucles d'oreilles assorties.

Elle se parfuma puis Jack la remplaça dans la salle de bain.

"Où allez-vous dîner ?"

"Je ne sais pas, Jack n'a rient voulu me dire. Je sais juste que la tenue de soirée est de rigueur."

Le Général lui-même se vêtit avec élégance, ce qui lui allait bien. Dommage que les occasions de le voir sur son 31 se fissent si rares !

Connaissant mes goûts et mes habitudes alimentaires, mes patrons occasionnels m'avaient commandé une pizza dans mon restaurant préféré.

Je refusais de me faire payer pour le service que je rendais, en gardant la petite, mais je refusais également d'avoir à cuisiner. Le compromis était tout trouvé.

La soirée avait été calme et CJ adorable. Elle aimait faire bravo avec ses petites mains et jouer à "coucou, caché" un jeu extrêmement complexe où, avec l'enfant sur les genoux, je devais cacher mon visage derrière une revue et la faire rire en faisant "coucou !" régulièrement.

Elle avait finalement dîné et s'était couché sans problème, dans son petit lit à barreaux. Une fois, allongée, son doudou en main, elle avait râlé quelques minutes avant de s'endormir profondément.

J'étais assoupie dans le canapé quand le bruit de la serrure me réveilla. Sam et Jack étaient entrés dans la maison, aussi silencieusement que possible.

"Chut, il ne faudrait pas réveiller Alex…"

Ils gloussaient tous les deux et je me suis dit que le vin avait dû être bon. J'entendis des rires étouffés puis des bruits de baisers. Le couple se dirigea vers sa chambre, tant bien que mal, si j'en croyais le bruit qu'ils faisaient en se cognant dans les meubles.

Dès que possible, je me suis éclipsée de leur maison, ne voulant pas être le témoin de leurs ébats.

Le lendemain, Sam m'expliqua que Jack avait réservé une table au Cliff House, un des restaurants les plus romantiques de Colorado Springs. Ils prévoyaient d'y séjourner pour leur anniversaire de mariage. La vue sur Pikes Peak était à couper le souffle et l'endroit se prêtait facilement aux mariages, aux lunes de miel ou aux grandes occasions.

Si je n'avais pas été forcée de me marier à DC, j'aurais sans doute choisi cet endroit pour la réception de mes noces.


	66. Rien n'est jamais simple !

_Hello, voici un nouveau chapitre qui vous plaira j'espère ! On s'éloigne de Daisy et des affaires d'espionnage mais c'est pour mieux y revenir plus tard !_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un message pour me donner vos impressions ;)_

_Bon été à tout le monde ! _

* * *

**CHAPITRE 66 - Rien n'est jamais simple !**

J'imagine que vous, chers lecteurs, avez des tonnes de questions en tête, concernant l'affaire d'espionnage dans laquelle Daisy et Ben étaient impliqués.  
Ne vous en faites pas, j'y répondrais, mais plus tard. Je reviendrais sur le dénouement, heureux pour nous, moins pour eux, de cette histoire.

Mais j'imagine aussi très facilement que même si cela vous passionne, vous brulez d'envie de connaitre tous les détails de mon rocambolesque mariage, à Washington DC.

Dans ce cas, passons à une des plus belles journées de ma vie, mais qui a failli terminer en véritable cauchemar.

Je souris encore en repensant à Jack, qui avait failli fermer le SGC pour nous accompagner. En effet, les équipes enchaînaient une fois des plus les sorties mais rentraient systématiquement avec un problème (voire plusieurs) : horde de jaffas en furie aux trousses, malades, blessés, réfugiés à changer de planètes, etc.

On n'en finissait plus. Janet était débordée de travail, des renforts avaient été envoyés de la zone 51 afin de pallier le manque d'effectifs pendant que la troupe SG1 se préparait à partir pour une mission des plus complexes : mon mariage avec Fred, sous haute surveillance des médias et des services secrets mais aussi sous haute tension.

Le bien-aimé père de Fred avait entendu la voix de la raison (ou celle de sa femme, allez savoir) et s'était décidé en dernière minute à être présent.

J'ignorais si je devais me réjouir ou non - pour moi - de cette nouvelle mais je savais que même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, Fred était ravi. Et je pouvais le comprendre. Même s'ils étaient en froid et même si son père était un républicain des plus extrêmes, ça n'en restait pas moins son père.

Je pense que Fred aurait été réellement blessé qu'il ne soit pas de la fête et je me serais sentie responsable pour le reste de ma vie - même si, entre nous, je n'avais rien à me reprocher dans cette affaire !

Toujours est-il qu'une partie de l'équipe est partie devant, laissant Jack derrière tout seul. Il devait régler certains problèmes avant de passer le témoin au Colonel Reynolds.

Sam avait préparé leurs affaires pour le séjour et devait partir avec la petite CJ, pour que Jack puisse travailler de jour comme de nuit, si besoin. Et avec tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, ça ne serait pas du luxe de bosser H24 !

Cassandra nous accompagnait, car j'avais invité Janet et sa fille à mon mariage. Le médecin ignorait encore si elle pourrait être présente, mais elle confia sa fille adoptive aux bons soins de Sam, ce qui n'était pas un problème, étant donné leur passé commun.

SJSJSJ

J'avais suivi à distance les préparatifs avec l'organisatrice du mariage. J'avais l'impression que tout m'échappait, comme si j'étais la demoiselle d'honneur au mariage de ma meilleure amie !

Le gros avantage à se marier quand on est la fille de la Présidente (par intérim), c'est que financièrement, je n'avais rien eu à débourser. Quand d'autres économisent plusieurs années avant de pouvoir se dire oui, mes parents avaient tout anticipé et économisé depuis plusieurs années.

De toute façon, vu le mariage grandiose qui m'attendait, je n'aurais jamais eu les moyens !

Alors, bien sûr la situation m'échappait un peu, malgré cela mes projets ne souffraient d'aucune restriction, je ne pouvais pas me plaindre. Si j'avais voulu remonter l'allée à dos de licorne, mes parents auraient trouvé une solution - il fallait dire qu'il y a quelques mois, l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit quand j'ai vu cette magnifique créature sur une planète alliée !

Il aurait été nettement plus compliqué d'expliquer sa présence à mes invités que de la faire venir…

La maison de mes parents, à Georgetown, avait été mise à ma disposition, puisque mes parents résidaient à la Maison-Blanche. Pour sauvegarder les apparences, Fred et sa famille logeaient chez une de mes tantes maternelles, à quelques pâtés de maisons de là.

Daniel et Teal'c partageaient donc une chambre, Cassandra en avait également une à sa disposition, qui devait accueillir sa mère, si celle-ci parvenait à se libérer.

Sam et CJ logeaient dans ma chambre, en attendant Jack.

Mes parents m'avaient proposé de prendre la suite parentale, plus spacieuse pour accueillir tout ce dont je pourrais avoir besoin le jour J et les jours précédents, pour les préparatifs.

SJSJSJ

Cassandra avait été d'une grande aide, en s'occupant de la petite CJ, car Sam m'aidait beaucoup pour les derniers détails avant la cérémonie. L'organisatrice était présente tous les matins, dès les premières heures du jour pour régler au millimètre près les préparatifs. Nous avions reçu des consignes strictes des Services Secrets et la jeune femme, prénommée Olivia, s'appliquait à tout respecter à la lettre.

J'ignorais ce qui me stressait le plus : la date qui arrivait à grands pas ou l'organisation très compliquée à cause de la présence de ma Présidente de mère…

Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'envisageais pas de me marier sans qu'elle soit là - et elle non plus d'ailleurs - mais cela compliquait très légèrement les choses.

Par ailleurs, on m'avait fait savoir que si cet évènement n'était pas retransmis à la télé comme le dernier mariage princier, il n'en restait pas moins ultra médiatisé. Des journalistes, du monde entier sans nul doute, seraient présents pour l'occasion.

Cela nous mettrait tous en lumière, le SGC et les membres de SG1, alors que nous cherchions l'anonymat, à défaut de nous cacher.

SJSJSJ

Les jours se succédaient à vitesse grand V et je dormais à peine. Je tenais debout par l'opération du Saint-Esprit sans doute et l'aide de Sam n'était décidément pas superflue. Je commençais à bafouiller et à mélanger les mots.

Je commençais à ressembler à un zombie et la légende qui dit que les jeunes mariées doivent faire ajuster sans cesse leur robe à cause de la perte de poids s'avérait vraie !

Janet nous avait rejoints et elle me donna, deux jours avant la cérémonie, un cachet à prendre de bonne heure.

A 19 heures, je suis tombée comme une masse dans un des canapés du salon et une âme charitable - Teal'c sans doute - me porta dans mon lit.

Le lendemain, nous avions le dîner de répétition et ça s'annonçait… disons, hum, sportif !


	67. Quelques préparatifs

_Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, qui vous plaira j'espère._

_Depuis la dernière fois, j'ai changé de travail, mais les nouveaux horaires sont plus compliqués. Par ailleurs, je prépare notre retour en Métropole pour le 28 mars._

_J'espère par la suite avoir plus de temps pour finir cette fic._

_Bisous à vous, et bonnes fêtes de Pâques !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 67 - Quelques préparatifs**

Je n'avais jamais été de celles qui rêvent d'un grand mariage et pourtant, à force de préparatifs et de rendez-vous à droite et à gauche, je m'étais prise au jeu.

Grâce à un repos bien mérité, j'avais enfin envie de profiter de mon mariage !

Le dîner de répétition était arrivé et la journée, la dernière avant le jour J, avait été chargée.

Jack et Janet avaient pu nous rejoindre, à mon grand soulagement et c'est avec appréhension que j'avais vu Jack serrer la main de mon beau-père. Ils avaient échangé des sourires crispés.

J'avais cependant pu lire la colère dans les yeux de Jack. Pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas, cela faisait tout bonnement froid dans le dos. Les autres y lisaient un avertissement...

La plupart des invités étaient calmes car très impressionnés par les services secrets.

Ils avaient fouillé tous les convives et leurs effets personnels, ce qui était normal puisque notre dîner se passait à la Maison-Blanche, rien que ça !

Le cadre était somptueux et luxueux. Le lieu invitait aux conversations discrètes plutôt qu'aux éclats de voix. Le service était digne d'un hôtel 5 étoiles et la plupart des invités n'avaient jamais été confronté aux grandes maisons.

Nous avions opté pour un buffet et chaque invité choisirait ce qu'il mangerait et où. La cérémonie ainsi que le dîner du lendemain seraient assez guindés comme cela.

Tout s'était bien déroulé, même si une de mes cousines brillait par son absence. En effet, enceinte de 8 mois, elle avait été contrainte de prendre le train pour traverser le pays puisqu'elle n'était plus admise sur les lignes aériennes. Son mari l'accompagnait et j'espérais que leur voyage se déroulerait bien - même si je savais que ça serait un calvaire de l'écouter, puisque c'était le genre de personne qui avait toujours pire que les autres…

Notre dîner de répétition était le moment où les parents de Fred et les miens allaient enfin faire connaissance, officiellement.

Ma mère était arrivée un peu en retard, ce qu'avait noté Donald, le père de Fred. Son épouse lui rappela, avec un sourire, qu'elle était, même par intérim, Présidente du pays, ce qui n'était pas rien.

Donald avait fini par se calmer et il ne fit plus parler de lui, même si peu d'invités ont entendu le son de sa voix.

Ma très enceinte cousine, Meredith, arriva au moment du dessert, faisant une entrée remarquée. Elle adorait être le centre de l'attention et bien sûr, son retard la mit en lumière.

SJSJSJSJSJ

Le Jour J était enfin arrivé et j'étais bien plus nerveuse que je ne l'avais anticipé. Je sentais que le moindre faux pas pourrait faire basculer cette journée - MA journée !

Je m'étais levée tôt et Sam m'avait aidée à me préparer, après un petit-déjeuner léger au cours duquel je n'ai presque rien avalé si ce n'est un demi café au lait sucré. Rien à faire, mon estomac était noué.

La coiffeuse et la maquilleuse étaient finalement arrivées, ainsi que le photographe, qui avait la lourde mission de filmer mes préparatifs, afin d'en faire une vidéo souvenir par la suite (en plus des nombreuses photos qu'il devait faire)

Ma mère était passée en coup de vent en milieu de matinée, pour m'embrasser et contempler ce qu'elle appelait son chef-d'œuvre. Puis, elle retourna à ses obligations en attendant la cérémonie.

Nous avions bien choisi notre date puisque le soleil réchauffait la capitale de ses beaux rayons. Cependant, un groupe d'écologistes avait aussi arrêté cette date pour manifester contre le réchauffement climatique - et en temps normal, j'aurais sans doute soutenu et peut-être même manifesté à leurs côtés mais… non, décidément, pas le jour de mon mariage et surtout alors qu'ils bloquaient le trafic !

Une bouffée de panique finit par m'envahir quand j'avais appris que mon père, qui devait me rejoindre avec une limousine et m'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel, était coincé dans les embouteillages et ne semblait pas en mesure d'arriver jusqu'à moi.

Sam me fit asseoir et me donna un verre d'eau. Elle dégaina, plus vite que la lumière, son portable et quitta la pièce, laissant CJ me surveiller - oui, oui, c'est elle qui veillait sur moi et non le contraire !

Je ne sus jamais comment il avait fait ça, mais Jack se gara dans l'allée de la maison quelques minutes plus tard, avec une Cadillac De Ville Coupé de 1956, noire. Elle étincelait comme si elle sortait de l'usine.

Bien entendu, mon sauveur portait son uniforme de Général et ses lunettes de soleil type aviateur, ce qui lui allait comme un gant. La voiture ajoutait une note d'élégance à l'ensemble.

« Voici votre carrosse, Milady ! » déclara-t-il après avoir déposé un baiser sur ma joue.

J'étais abasourdie de le trouver là et j'avais encore la bouche ouverte après plusieurs secondes.

« Je ne comprends pas bien, Jack. C'est Papa qui doit me conduire, en limousine. »

« Je sais, ma toute belle, mais Sam m'a fait part de son contre-temps et puisque j'étais dans les parages, je me suis dit que j'allais passer te prendre et Papa te guidera jusqu'à ton fiancé, promis. »

Sam me jeta un regard bienveillant et me frotta doucement le bras, à hauteur du biceps.

« Ça va aller, tu sais que jamais nous ne te laisserons tomber. »

J'allais verser une larme mais Jack me l'interdit en levant ses deux index devant mon visage.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer, tu es trop belle pour ça. »

Il me serra contre lui puis tendit les bras pour me détailler de près.

J'étais maquillée avec soin et beaucoup de goût, l'ensemble était soutenu tout en étant naturel et élégant. Je ne voulais pas ressembler à un Picasso volé.

Mes cheveux étaient réunis dans un chignon soigné, avec de petits mèches bouclées qui s'échappaient de l'ensemble, avec de petites fleurs blanches piquées au niveau du crâne.

Mon voile, puisque c'était la tradition, tenait grâce à un peigne en argent prêté par Sam, celui qu'elle portait à son propre mariage.

Maman m'avait offert quelque chose de vieux : des boucles d'oreilles serties de diamants, qu'elle tenait de son arrière-grand-mère.

Papa m'avait donné un bracelet fait d'un ruban de satin bleu, qui venait d'une distinction obtenue au cours de sa carrière. Ce bracelet allait parfaitement avec un magnifique bracelet en argent offert par mes amis de SG1 (plus Janet et Cassandra). J'étais donc parée pour aller me marier.

Ma robe bustier était pour, le moment, assortie d'un caraco en dentelle amovible, pour la cérémonie religieuse. La jupe en tulle bouffante était suivie d'une petite traîne, que je pouvais tenir grâce à un cordon de satin, situé à l'intérieur du jupon principal – plus facile pour ouvrir le bal avec mon père.

Jack m'ouvrit la portière de la voiture et Sam m'aida à m'installer à l'arrière du véhicule. Elle nous suivit ensuite avec CJ, Cassandra et Janet dans sa berline de location.


End file.
